


Everything To Lose (Everything Gained)

by Hann789



Series: Keep Me Where the Light Is [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 100,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hann789/pseuds/Hann789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is given a ultimatum by his parents, graduate college or be disowned.  He wouldn't have ever guessed that his parent's decision would be the best thing to ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a "What-If" one-shot of them meeting in college and then suddenly I had a backstory and an idea for a full series of stories. Therefore this was born. I'm really excited for this journey. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Thanks to Priya for beta'ing for me! And for assuring me I wasn't crazy with this idea.

**August 2004**

 

“Room two-oh-five,” the brunette muttered to herself as she pushed past the crowds of new students in the hallway, “two-oh-five, where are you?  Two-fifty-one, two forty-six, at least the numbers are going down this time.”

 

“Can I help you?” an older girl with an RA shirt on, asked, and Felicity Smoak pushed the glasses up on her nose. “I’m Jennifer, the RA for this floor.”

 

“I’m looking for room two-oh-five.”

 

“Down that hallway and to the left,” Jennifer answered and then paused.  “Wait, two-oh-five? Felicity Smoak right? The young one?”

 

Felicity held back her groan and nodded, “Yeah, that’s me.”

 

“I was going to head your way and introduce myself in a bit,” Jennifer beamed, “I’ve been made aware of your situation and I want you to know that if you need anything…”

 

“Thanks,” Felicity interrupted with a tense smile, “but I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh of course,” Jennifer quickly agreed. “Just in case though, I’m in room two-eighty. Come by anytime.”

 

“Thanks,” Felicity said again and then turned to head down the hallway Jennifer had pointed, dragging her suitcase behind her. She should have expected it. She did really. But it still aggravated her. So what if she was only sixteen and starting college?  That couldn’t be all that unheard of.

 

Felicity laughed at herself.  Of course it was unheard of.  No one back home had thought it was a good idea.  Well no one except Mrs. Thomas, but even she was hesitant for Felicity to go so far from home.  Her mom had forbidden her from leaving.  But Donna Smoak’s decision to not sign the guardianship allowance paperwork for MIT made Felicity do something crazy. 

 

Well only partly crazy since it had worked after all.

 

She was thankful for Mrs. Thomas’ guidance and help getting emancipated at fifteen; sixteen technically since the paperwork didn’t actually go through until her birthday. 

 

Jane Thomas had been the first person to really understand Felicity at the tender age of seven.  Felicity had lost count of how many times as a child she had wished that Mrs. Thomas was her mom instead of just the head librarian who gave her that first computer and showed her that she could be more than what Vegas usually offered. 

 

The door to room two-oh-five was open when she finally arrived and loud music was pouring out of it.  Felicity adjusted her glasses and book bag and took a step inside.

 

“Hello,” she said quietly and the blonde who was dancing to the music didn’t turn around.  She straightened her posture and tried again only louder this time. “Hello.”

 

The blonde spun quickly and flashed her a questioning look, “Hi.  I’m Sara. Sara Lance.  And you are?”

 

“Felicity Smoak,” she replied with a shrug. “You’re new roommate.”

 

“You look like you’re fifteen.”

 

Felicity smiled this time, “I’m sixteen actually.”

 

Sara paused. “Wait, seriously?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You’re sixteen.”

 

“As of three months ago,” Felicity responded and Sara’s lips tightened.  “I thought they would have told you…”

 

“I heard you were younger,” Sara answered flippantly, “but I didn’t think you’d be practically a baby.  God you really must be a genius then.  Great.”

 

“I…uh…”

 

“Well I guess it’s too late to do anything about it now,” Sara continued.  “I’ve claimed this side of the room.  Do you have anything else that needs to be brought up?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Okay,” Sara said with a relived smile. “I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.”

 

Sara Lance breezed out of their shared room with a toss of her hair and Felicity sank onto the bare mattress of her new bed. This was going to be a long year.

 

00000000000000000000000000000

 

**December 2004**

 

“This is embarrassing,” Robert Queen said calmly from his chair behind the desk in his home office.  “And I’ve had enough.”

 

“It was a misunderstanding…”

 

“Sleeping with the Dean’s daughter was a misunderstanding?” Robert said his voice still strangely calm.  “Nothing about that…”

 

“You’re nineteen Oliver,” Moira Queen added, “We understand that this is the time to be young and have fun…”

 

“But son,” Robert interjected, “you also have to take into consideration that you will one day have our company to run.”

 

“It was just…”

 

“This is the third,” Robert continued without thought, “the third university that you’ve been kicked out of.  We allowed you to attend Stanford with Tommy and Laurel, who are both still enrolled there I might add, even though we wanted you to attend on the East Coast.  Now that you’ve added Brown and Columbia to that list it is time I intervened.”

 

“You intervened before, that’s why I went to Brown and Columbia in the first place.”

 

“That wasn’t intervening Oliver,” Robert answered, “that was attempting to get my son to stay at a University for longer than a semester.  What I’m about to do, what your mother and I have discussed, this is now intervening.”

 

“So where am I headed now?”

 

“Harvard.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know the Dean and most of the board,” Robert replied, “and Dean Williams owed me a favor.  After a substantial donation to their arts program and a guarantee that you’ll take it seriously they’ve agreed to allow you to enroll as of January.”

 

“But…”

 

“And to ensure your cooperation in this,” Robert went on, “there are new stipulations attached to your trust fund and monthly allowance.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes.  “Which are?”

 

“If you get kicked out of Harvard that’s it,” Robert answered simply.  “You’ll be cut off, disowned and the company will go to Thea.”

 

“You wouldn’t…”

 

“Oh I would Oliver,” Robert said his voice cold and steady, “this would not be a time to test me son.”

 

“That’s insane.”

 

“It’s time for you to grow up,” Robert replied. “And I’ll make sure it happens. One way or another. Also, your monthly allowance will depend on your GPA.  The higher the GPA you hold the more money I’ll allow you have.  Books and housing of course will be covered. And we’ll set you up with a food plan, but everything else you’ll cover.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Oliver,” Moira warned, “Your father and I have discussed this at length and we both feel this is what you need. After the holidays you’ll be headed to Massachusetts and Harvard.  And you will take it seriously.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

 

“You’ll thank me for it one day Oliver,” Robert promised with a small smile.  “Believe me.”

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously the response for this story has completely blown my mind! You all are incredible! Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos! And because of your awesomeness I'm posting the next chapter! Here is chapter 1! If this seems a little familiar it is because this was the one-shot I posted that gave me the idea for the story. It's been edited to incorporate the backstory (and future story) I've given them. I hope you enjoy this one too!

“You’re late Smoak,” the irritated voice of her manager greeted from behind the counter.  “Again.”

 

“I know Joel,” she responded and tied on her apron. “Sorry.  I’ll stay late to make up for it.”

 

“You always say that.”

 

She smirked, “And I always stay.”

 

“Grab the coffee and do some refills,” Joel answered and went back to attending the customer in front of him after a quick apology.

 

The small coffee shop that Felicity had stumbled upon in her second month at MIT had been a godsend.  She had worked the summer before she left for MIT and the full scholarship had been helpful but if she wanted to eat she was going to have to find something.

 

Then she wandered into Brown Cup Coffee and had instantly fallen in love with the atmosphere.  Three days later she was tying on the pink apron she still used. Mavis and Andrew were the elderly owners who had basically adopted her.  They were great about helping to work around her crazy class schedule. It was a bigger bonus that they didn’t care if she worked on homework while the shop was slow.

 

Joel was their only child and the day-to-day manager of the shop.  He was the big brother she’d never had.

 

“Smoak!”

 

“Almost done Joel,” she replied and then checked in with the last two tables before heading back behind the counter. “No reason to be grumpy today Joel.”

 

“I’m not grumpy.”

 

“Don’t worry about your parents,” she said gently. “They’re going to love Mike.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Felicity shook her head.  “You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“Just go and arrange another plate of cookies for the display case and leave me alone.”

 

“Then stop being grumpy,” she scolded with a grin. “You’re going to scare away the customers.”

 

“Go.”

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

The afternoon crowd had started dwindling when Joel finally untied his apron.  “You sure you’re okay closing up tonight by yourself?”

 

Felicity sighed, “It isn’t the first time I’ve closed up Joel.  I’ll leave everything locked in the office like before.  Go, have dinner with your parents and let your boyfriend wow them. I’m fine.”

 

“Thanks Smoak.”

 

“Anytime,” she answered and shooed him out the door. “Go!”

 

When she finally got Joel out the door she turned and looked out over the shop’s small floor and picked up a fresh pot of coffee to make the rounds. 

 

It wasn’t until she had pulled out her schoolwork did He walk in.  It was impossible not to notice him and Felicity had to work to keep her breathing normal.

 

He was gorgeous.  Tall, blonde hair and a body that looked like it had been chiseled out of stone.

 

Harvard she guessed.

 

She would recognize him from the MIT campus because there wouldn’t be a way not to.  He was a stand out.

 

He walked up to the counter and smiled a little half smile of charm that admittedly had her knees a little weak.

 

_This is ridiculous,_ she chastised herself with a quick shake of her head, _get it together Smoak._

“Hi,” she greeted him with a smile. “What can I get for you?”

 

“Just a coffee, black.”  He responded with a shrug and a glance to the glass case of treats. “Internet’s available here, right?”

 

“Of course,” she said pouring his coffee. “Open network. Help yourself and let me know if there is anything else I can get for you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Felicity had to force herself not to stare. Really she just had to be proud of herself for getting through the basics of a conversation with him without tripping over her words in an awkward Felicity Smoak ramble that her roommate teased her about all the time.

 

She had really thought college would help get her out of her awkward phase.

 

She had been wrong. 

 

So very, very wrong.

 

Forcing herself to not obsess over the insanely attractive customer she turned her attention back to her programming textbook. As the time went on she stole a few glances towards the table where He was sitting and studiously working on what sounded like a paper by the way he was typing and then hitting the backspace.

 

She grabbed the coffee pot and headed his way.

 

“Need a refill?”

 

He looked up at her startled. “Uh, yeah.  Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem.  It’s what I’m here for.”

 

He looked around the near empty shop. “Oh god what time is it? I’m not keeping you from closing am I?”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s not even seven yet. You’ve got three more hours before I get to kick you out.”

 

“Good to know,” he replied and flashed her a smile. “I just hope that’s enough time.”

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“Economics.  It’s the paper from hell.”

 

“Sounds like it.”

 

He grinned. “So you’re not offering to do it for me?”

 

“God no,” she replied with a laugh. “Good luck though.”

 

He nodded and she worked her way back towards the counter stopping a few of the other tables that still had customers.

 

It was settling into two hours later when she heard him let out a string of curse words from his table.

 

“Damn it!”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Not even a little bit.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“My computer just died,” he said with a groan. “My paper, everything is on this thing and it just went black and won’t respond and I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 

“Let me take a look.”

 

“You don’t have to…”

 

Felicity chuckled, “Really it’s no big deal. I’ve been building computers for nearly ten years now.  Computers and I get along well.”

 

“Wait, seriously?”

 

“Yup.”

 

He handed her the laptop.  “Go for it then.”

 

It didn’t take long for her to have the computer in pieces in front of her.  She focused her attention on the offending machine and not its owner who was watching her intently.

 

“Where did you learn to do this?”

 

She offered a one-shoulder shrug. “Books.  Practice.  Trial and error. Natural talent.  I had a lot of time on my hands as a kid and I just sort of understood them. It’s weird, I know.”

 

“It’s remarkable.”

 

“Thanks for remarking on it,” Felicity said with a smile.  “Okay let me see if I can get it to turn back on now.  Will you grab my black bag?  It’s right behind the counter.  I’ve got some software I can run to see if there are any lingering issues and will possibly recover anything lost.”

 

“I’ve been saving the paper as I go,” Oliver offered as he headed towards the counter, “so hopefully you won’t have to recover anything.  But thanks.”

 

“It’s really not an issue,” she assured him and let her fingers fly over the keyboard.  She pulled in a USB port after he’d handed over her bag and she went back to work.  “It looks like the memory was bogged down, the hard drive hadn’t been scrubbed in awhile. A few minor viruses, nothing I can’t wipe out easily enough.  Okay…”

 

With a few final keystrokes she unplugged her USB and sat back. 

 

“Good as new.  Or as new as can be.”

 

“Thank you so much…” the customer said as he took his seat once Felicity stood up.  “I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.”

 

“Felicity,” she said with a smile. “Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Hi Felicity.  I’m Oliver Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you're thinking. I am taking some creative leave with the situations, but that's what AU is for, right? It looks like my update schedule will be Sundays and Wednesdays for this one! I'm really stoked for this story guys. I'm so excited to share it with you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out some important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not get over the response this story has gained! You guys are the best! Honestly I wasn't sure if anyone other than me would really want to read it, but I'm so happy that it's being enjoyed! I'm having so much fun writing it! And planning where it is going to go! I hope you all continue to love it as much as I do! 
> 
> Thanks to Priya for beta'ing for me!

“Wait,” Felicity said with an air of disbelief in her voice.  “Queen?  Oliver Queen?  As in billionaire playboy, heir to the Queen Consolidated dynasty? I love Queen Consolidated! The Applied Sciences division is something straight out of my fantasies.  Not sexual fantasies or anything, just you know like dream job stuff.  Oh my god I need to stop talking like right now.  I have a huge, horrible case of foot-in-mouth disease.  It’s plagued me for years…okay, not talking anymore.”  
  
Oliver laughed.  “It’s fine Felicity.  Though I’m not so sure I’m the heir anymore.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Nothing,” Oliver replied with a wave of his hand.  “It’s just family…stuff.”   
  
“I get it,” Felicity assured him, “trust me.”   
  
“I doubt it.”   


“Oh you have no idea.”

 

“But…”

  
“We are not seriously doing this are we?” Felicity asked and Oliver looked at her in question.  “Trying to out do each other with vague hints at tragic family issues?”   
  
Oliver smirked, “I guess we were.”   
  
“That’s kind of sad Oliver.”   
  
“Yup.” He answered with a pop on the end of the word.  “I don’t mean to make it sound like I’ve had it bad at life, because really I’ve been pretty lucky…”   
  
“I get it,” Felicity responded with a shrug.  “Every family, no matter how big the bank account or shiny the toys have issues. Mine just wasn’t so shiny.”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be,” Felicity said shortly. “I’m who I am because of it and I don’t think I’d trade that for all the shiny toys.  And I do like the shiny toys.”

 

“Who doesn’t, right?”

 

Felicity laughed and Oliver bit the inside of cheek to keep himself from wrapping his arms around the woman. He wasn’t sure what it was about this girl but he could feel something different about her.

 

He glanced at the watch on his wrist, “I think my time is up.  Thanks for your help tonight Felicity.  How can I repay you?”

 

Felicity waved him off, “Don’t worry about it Oliver.  It was way more fun playing with your computer than it would have been finishing my programming assignment or cleaning out the freezer.  But yeah, I should get closed up.  Early class tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll see you around Felicity.”

 

“See you around Oliver.”

 

000000000000

 

Around ended up being over a week later when Oliver showed back up at the coffee shop and flashed Felicity his devilishly handsome grin.  She shook her head in his direction.

 

“Hey,” Felicity greeted him with a smile of her own.  “What can I get you?”

 

“Strongest coffee you have,” he answered and then ran his eyes over the pastry display. “And something sweet.”

 

“The lemon pound cake is pretty great,” Felicity offered, “but the chocolate chip muffins are my favorite.”

 

“The muffin then,” Oliver agreed. “Thanks.”

 

“You bet.”

 

It was over an hour later when she finally got a chance to take a break and she made her way over to the table Oliver had settled in at.

 

“How’s the paper going?”

 

“Not a paper this time,” he told her with a groan.  “Calculus. Business calculus if I’m being exact. And it is sucking some of my soul out.”

 

“Only some?”

 

“You laugh because you don’t think I’m serious,” he retorted with a barely hidden grin. “But next time you see me I’ll just be this soulless monster who can do comparative business statistic models or something.”

 

“Let me take a look,” Felicity offered, “Maybe I can help you out.”

 

Oliver laughed. “No offense but you’re a computer major. And a freshman, granted at MIT but still.  I’ll figure it out.”

 

It was Felicity’s turn to laugh. “Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I’m a genius and a sixteen year old freshman at MIT with a full ride scholarship for a double major Computer Sciences and Cyber Technology that I’m expected to be able to finish in three years, so yeah, I think a little bit of statistics shouldn’t be that difficult to figure out.”

 

Oliver just stared.

 

“What?”

 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could actually get any words through. “You’re sixteen?”

 

“That’s what you took from that?”

 

“Well it is what I seem to be focusing on at the moment.”

 

“Yes,” she answered truthfully, “I’ll be seventeen in May.”

 

“But…seriously?”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Do you want help or not?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Okay.  I’m off at seven.  I’ll look at it then.  And Oliver?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be on time.”

 

000000000000000

 

Oliver was on his way back to the coffee shop later when his cell phone rang and his best friend’s name showed up on the screen.

 

“Hey Tommy.”  


“Hey man!” his friend greeted enthusiastically as he did nearly everything.  “Did you finally go see that girl you’ve been talking about? Ask her out?”

 

“I saw her yes,” Oliver admitted, “but nothing is going to happen between us.”

 

“Awh, does she have some big bad boyfriend who will snap you in half for looking at her?”

 

“Nope.  Worse.”

 

“What’s worse than being snapped in half man?  Oh! She swings the other way? Though I don’t see how that’s worse…”

 

“Shut up Tommy.”

 

“God what’s up your ass today?”

 

“She’s sixteen.”

 

There was a pause. “I’m sorry,” Tommy started slowly. “Can you say that again? I’m sure I heard you wrong.”

 

“She. Is. Sixteen.”

 

“You said she was in college? That she goes to MIT. Did she lie?  Cause man that’s cruel.”

 

“She didn’t lie.”

 

“Let me get this straight,” Tommy said with a restrained laugh.  “You’ve got the hots for a sixteen year old freshman at MIT.  Which means she has to be crazy smart.  Like for real crazy.”

 

“She’s not crazy,” Oliver argued. “At least she doesn’t act crazy. She is however crazy smart. Felicity is a genius.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

“Well it’s good that you found out now,” Tommy countered.  “It could have been worse if you had talked her into bed.  I mean like jail time bad.”

 

Oliver could only nod a muted agreement with his best friend.  “It isn’t like that…”

 

“You weren’t going to try and talk her into bed?  Come on Ollie…”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Is New England making you soft? Do you need some California sunshine to get your blood pumping correctly again?  What is up with you?”

 

“I don’t know Tommy,” Oliver argued his voice rising slightly.  “I’m just trying to grow up. Maybe it’s your turn to try it.”

 

“I’m not the one on my fourth college.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“You’re not seeing her again right?  You can’t.”

 

“She’s a friend,” Oliver supplied his defenses rising.  “And I’m on my way to meet her now actually.  She’s…she’s kinda agreed to help me study for my math final.”

 

“You’re shitting me.”

 

“No.”

 

“You like her,” Tommy said after a moment.  “Like actually like her?”

 

“She’s…she’s something.”

 

“What’s her name again?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are not internet stalking her.”

 

“Come on! I’ve got to see what this girl looks like.  I’ll bet she has a Myspace page.  Oh! Maybe she’s on that Facebook thing?”

 

“No.”

 

“No she’s not?” Tommy asked, “Or no you won’t give me her name?”

 

“I’m not giving you her name.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

“Get over it.”

 

“At least send me her picture.”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“Fine.  For now.  I’ll get it somehow.”

 

“I have to go.”

 

“Ollie,” Tommy said with something in his voice that made Oliver pause.  “Don’t fall for this girl anymore than you have, okay?  She’s clearly out of your league and is probably smart enough to know it.”

 

“I know she is.”

 

“You…you have to be able to get through Harvard.  Your dad…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ll talk to you later asshole.”

 

“Bye Tommy.”

 

When he looked up and through the window of Brown Cup Coffee his eyes met Felicity’s and she smiled. A bright smile that lite up her entire face and made her blue eyes shine and Oliver cursed to himself.

 

“I’m screwed.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!!! I'm so sorry I'm late getting this up (though it is still Wednesday!) I hope this chapter was worth the slight wait! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! This story is getting more love than I could have ever thought possible and it is amazing to me! Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I hope you continue to like where it is going!

Felicity felt like she was going a little bit crazy. Brown Cup was packed, she had three finals left to take and still needed to study for and Oliver had been acting weird for weeks.

They’d been working together now for almost two months and she was grateful for his friendship. But it seemed lately that he’d been acting weirder than normal. She wasn’t blind, he was an attractive guy and she had to temper down any feelings that had started to grow for him.

He was way out of her league.

They were friends, only friends, and she was grateful for that friendship. 

“I’m free!”

Felicity laughed at Oliver’s grand entrance into Brown Cup, his hands up in air in victory. He walked up to the counter and leaned across it and pressed a quick kiss to Felicity’s cheek. She willed her cheeks to not turn red.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Felicity,” he said as he pulled back and accepted the cup of coffee that Felicity set in front of you. “You were literally a lifesaver.”

“You exaggerate.”

“Nope.”

“How do you think they went?”

Oliver grinned. “I honestly feel really good about them.”

Felicity smiled, “good! So no threat about being kicked out of Harvard?”

“Don’t think so,” he replied with a laugh. “Which my parents will be really glad about. Looks like I’ll be back next fall for another semester.”

“You’ll be back for another year,” Felicity corrected with a shake of her head. “No more thinking in only semesters Oliver.”

He nodded, “Right. I’ll be back for another year.”

“When are you heading home for the summer?”

“My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon,” he said and plucked a cookie off a plate on top of the counter. 

“Oh you might be on the same flight as Sara,” Felicity said. “I’m pretty sure she said she was leaving tomorrow too.”

Oliver grimaced, “oh great.”

Felicity smirked a little. She wouldn’t forget the reaction that Sara and Oliver had to each other when she thought she was introducing them. 

“So when do I finally get to meet this guy you’ve been spending so much time with lately,” Sara asked as she munched on the leftover granola from the morning parfaits. “What’s his name again?”

Felicity groaned, “Oliver. His name is Oliver. And he’s just a friend I’m helping out with some work.”

Sara made a face. “Oliver is such a pretentious name. I knew an Oliver once. He was a prick.”

“Just because one guy you knew was a prick and named Oliver doesn’t mean they all are,” Felicity countered with a frown. “Besides my Oliver…well, he’s not my Oliver, he’s my friend Oliver, but…”

“I know what you mean.”

“Anyways, he’s not a prick.”

“So when do I finally get to meet him? I’ve been hearing about him for ages now.”

“He should be coming by today,” Felicity answered with a shrug. “They’re giving out study guides for his final today…”

“You’re such a good tutor.”

“I’m not his tutor…”

“Sure seems like it.”

“He’s a friend I’m helping,” Felicity insisted with a clipped voice. “That’s it. And here he comes now.”

Sara turned in her chair and immediately stiffened. Oliver paused as he entered the shop and Felicity could see the breath he took before coming forward towards them with a smile, his fake smile, plastered on his face.

“Oliver,” Felicity greeted with a cautious grin. “This is my roommate Sara…”

“We’ve met.”

Sara’s voice was surprisingly cold and Felicity’s eyes volleyed between her two friends.

“Wait, seriously? This is the Oliver you called a pretentious prick?”

Oliver shrugged, “I’ve been called worse.”

“Not a surprise,” Sara said with a roll of her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re the Oliver that Felicity has been raving about. Apparently she doesn’t know you.”

“I know him!”

“Right,” Sara answered. “He only slept with me while he was dating my sister.”

“Laurel and I were over when I slept with you,” Oliver corrected quickly. “No matter what either of you say. And yes, I was not a good guy then…”

“Understatement…”

“But I’m doing better now Sara.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Sara commented quickly. “I’ll see you back at the dorm tonight Lissy.”

“Yeah, bye Sara.”

Felicity waved to her roommate and waited until she was out the door before turning to Oliver.

“I’m trying to not be that guy anymore.” He said as way of explanation and Felicity nodded. “I made…a lot of mistakes before. Before Harvard, before…but I’m not that guy anymore.”

“I know.”

“I just…”

“We’re good Oliver.”

He nodded and then put a smile back on his face. “Okay…help me pass this fucking finale.”

When she finally got back to her dorm room Sara was waiting for her.

“Felicity…”

“I know what your going to say Sara and you can save it.”

“But…”

“Oliver and I are friends,” Felicity said. “That’s it. I’m sorry you guys have a crappy history because I would like my two favorite friends to be friends, but just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean that I have to not like him either. And visa-versa.”

Sara sighed, “Just be careful Lissy. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay.”

Oliver snapped his fingers in front of her face, “Hey Felicity, come back Felicity…”

“Sorry I must have zoned out for a second. What did you ask?”

“I asked when you were heading home for the summer.”

Felicity shrugged, “Oh I’m not.”

Oliver tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean? You’re not staying here are you?”

Felicity nodded, “I’m taking a couple classes this summer…”

“Always the overachiever.”

“Eh,” Felicity waved him off. “It’s more like I don’t have anything at home for me this summer. It makes sense for me to get some classes in here. Plus I’m going to be working here, so…yeah.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t pity me Queen. I’m fine staying here. I prefer it anyways.”

“But…”

“Nope.”

“You can talk to me,” Oliver offered, “about anything, you know that right.”

“I know.”

“And if you’re bored this summer call me. Or email. Or whatever.”

“I might just take you up on that Queen.”

“You better,” he said with a grin. “But now though, now I’m springing you from work and we’re going to dinner. I owe you so much for getting me through this year and I’m going to start by taking you out.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“I know I don’t have to,” Oliver assured her with a grin and draped his arm around her shoulder pulling her towards the door. “But I’m going to anyways. Come on Smoak. Don’t argue.”

Felicity laughed, “Fine. But you have to let me at least clock out and change into non-work clothes. I’m not going to dinner with you in my Brown Cup apron.”

Oliver sighed dramatically. “Fine. Call Sara if you want. She can come too…”

Felicity laughed again. “I appreciate you trying to be nice to Sara but I’m pretty sure the last thing she wants is to hang out with you. In any capacity. And that’s fine. We’ll go an enjoy dinner and I’ll hang out with her later tonight before she leaves.”

“But…”

“Come on Oliver,” Felicity said with a shake of her head. “She hates you. And honestly, I kind of understand why she does. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being friends with you.”

“I’m glad Smoak,” Oliver answered. “I really like being friends.”

Felicity grinned, “Me too. Now you promised me food? Don’t be surprised when I out-eat you. I want the biggest, juiciest burger we can find.”

“Deal. Let’s go.”

00000000000000000

Felicity wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck and hugged her tight. Although they had started off the year on uncertain terms, Felicity couldn’t imagine being roommates with anyone else. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind hoarding all my stuff?” Sara asked as she pulled away slightly. “I can…”

“I don’t mind,” Felicity assured her. “Mavis, Andrew, and Joel are helping me move all the stuff into their garage next weekend. They don’t mind holding it for us this summer. I’m taking their spare room for the summer since it will be cheaper than living on campus.”

“And then when I’m back in August we’ll move into our campus apartment.”

“Yup! And we’ll have another epic year!”

“You should come out to Starling for your birthday,” Sara offered again. “I hate the idea of you being alone on your birthday.”

“I won’t be alone,” Felicity told her, “Not completely. And I’ll be fine. It won’t be the first time I’ve spent my birthday quietly.”

“Still…”

“I’ll be fine! Now go or you’ll miss your flight. I’ll call you.”

“You better! See you in a couple months Lissy!”

Felicity waved to Sara after she pushed her out the dorm room and then collapsed onto her bed. Most of their things were in boxes, ready to be moved to storage for the summer, and it already felt too quiet without Sara around.

It was going to be a long summer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Happy Sunday! Happy 4 days till Christmas (if you celebrate)! Happy Holidays all around! This is absolutely my favorite time of the year. And although this year has not been the best, I'm excited to have another holiday season here! Also I can't wait for 2015. I'm ready for a new year!
> 
> That being said...I'm not promising a chapter on Wednesday. (I'm going to try though.) I'm working (yes, on Christmas Eve) and then rushing to the airport to fly home to my parents and siblings for Christmas! I'll do my best to have chapter 5 up before I leave for work though, so that you still get it on Wednesday. If not it will definitely be Sunday and then we'll be back to schedule like normal.
> 
> An amazing thanks to every single person reading, liking, commenting, reviewing and reblogging! Ever comment makes me smile and I love knowing what you think! Also I know that these chapters are moving through time pretty quickly. There is a reason for that. And time will slow down soon!
> 
> Thanks always to Priya for beta'ing these chapters! And for putting up with my procrastination! (You're getting new chapters to beta soon! I swear it!) God is this note is long. Sorry!

She quickly fell into a summer routine without Sara and Oliver around. Felicity only had about a week in between her last final and the first class of her summer semester and she filled that with work and coding. She started working on a new program that would assist in working her way through firewalls, even if she had no plans to use it.

It was more to see if she could actually do it.

Felicity had felt great about the two courses she had decided to take over the summer. They were both focused on computer sciences and programming. It was worked she loved and she was ready to delve into it.

It helped that she had met a guy.

Cooper Seldon was smart and good-looking and neither her brains nor ability didn’t intimidate him. It also helped that he seemed to see her. Not just as a fellow hacker, but as a women. 

It also probably worked in her favor that she hadn’t told him her real age.

She wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

Her phone rang and she reached across her bed to grab it off the holder. 

“Hello?”

“Hey there Felicity!” Oliver’s voice greeted over the static of the line. “How is Boston treating you?”

“Same as always,” she answered with a grin and leaned back on her pillows. “I’m enjoying my classes…”

“Of course you are.”

“And how is Starling City?”

“Eh,” Oliver replied and she could practically see the shrug of her shoulders. “It’s fine. Tommy and I have been producing havoc like normal. Well around my work schedule.”

“Oliver Queen has a work schedule?”

Oliver sighed. “Yup. Dad and Mom decided that along with keeping up with classes and school that my summers will include interning at QC. I’m not technically even qualified for an internship yet…”

“You are the heir to the company,” Felicity reminded him with a laugh. “No one is going to say anything about you taking an internship before you’re qualified.”

“I hate it.”

“Hate taking an internship you don’t deserve or work in general?”

“Working at QC.”

“But…”

“I know,” Oliver interpreted her argument. “I’m a pampered prick who doesn’t deserve…”

“Oliver that definitely was not what I was going to say.”

“Well…”

“What I was going to say, or ask really, is what do you want to do? I mean, I understand if you don’t want to work for your dad. But if you want to make a different life for yourself you have to have a plan.”

“I know.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“No. Which is why I’m grinning and bearing this internship and the rest of the plans that my parents have for me.”

“Oliver…”

“It’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you. I should go.”

“I’ll talk to you in a couple days Oliver. Don’t let Tommy do anything too crazy for your birthday this weekend. Getting arrested is not what you need.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“Shut up Felicity. Bye.”

“Bye.”

00000000000000000000

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Cooper,” she greeted when he sat down across from her at Brown Cup. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m not that kind of girl,” Felicity started. “I mean, not that you meant that, but if you did I’m not that kind of girl. If you didn’t then I’m interested to see what you mean, but I’m not sure I can…you know what, I’m going to stop talking…now.”

Cooper laughed and furrowed his brow. “I didn’t mean what you thought I meant. Though, I wouldn’t say no if you didn’t…but actually I was talking about a group that my roommate Myron and I are starting.”

“A group?”

“We are interested in doing some good in the world,” Cooper explained. “Working through the cyber networks…”

“Hacking,” Felicity supplied quickly. “You’re hacking.”

“Hacking is such a dirty word.”

“But it’s what you mean.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know…”

“Think about it Smoak. You’d be a great addition to our team.”

“I will,” Felicity answered with a grin. “I’ll let you know.”

Cooper nodded and rose from the table. “I’m looking forward to it Felicity.”

000000000000000000

There was a noise coming from beside her and it roused her sleep quickly. She pawed around on the nightstand for the offending device and when she finally got it to her ear she grunted into the receiver.

“’Ello.” 

“FELCITY!!!” The loudness of Oliver’s voice made her pull the receiver away from her ear in complaint. “Happy birthday ‘Licity! What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to sleep Oliver,” Felicity replied with a groan. It’s four in the morning. Well here it is four. I guess since it’s only one am there I shouldn’t be too surprised you’re still awake.”

“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday first!”

“You managed that,” she said with a choked laugh. “How are you?”

“Having fun!”

“Out with Tommy I take it?”

“Always!”

“Have a shot for me,” she told him. “And don’t get in to too much trouble.”

“SHOTS ON ME!” Oliver yelled into phone and Felicity had to pull the phone away from her again. “Bye ‘Licity. Have a good birthday. Wish you were here.”

“So do I,” she whispered. “Bye Oliver.”

0000000000000000000

June arrived in a blaze of heat and humidity that frizzed out Felicity’s dark hair and fogged her glasses up whenever she stepped outside. She found comfort in the air-conditioned comfort of Brown Cup and worked on perfecting new flavors of iced coffee in her spare time. 

Well when she wasn’t working on code with Cooper and Myron. 

They’d formed an easy friendship based around their slightly illegal cyber activities and Felicity enjoyed it more than she thought she would.

Cooper had been angling to take her out for nearly a month before she finally relented and they went out to dinner. Felicity was pleasantly surprised with how easy her and Cooper’s friendship turned into a relationship. 

Felicity didn’t intentionally keep her relationship with Cooper from Oliver or her friendship with Oliver from Cooper, but they were facets of her life that never overlapped and it seemed to be easier to keep them separate.

It wasn’t until the beginning of August when things started to overlap.

She was mixing a drink for one of her summer regulars when Oliver walked into Brown Cup with a smile on his face. “Felicity!”

Felicity grinned and apologized to the customer she was helping. She motioned for him to wait, knowing it wasn’t a guarantee, and finished with her customer. When she finished she headed around the counter and accepted Oliver’s hug.

“You’re back early!” she exclaimed happily. “I didn’t think you were coming back until next week.”

He shrugged, “Figured I’d come back now. Tommy headed back to Stanford and there wasn’t anything left in Starling since Thea’s back in school already. I knew I’d have more fun with you here.”

“Well it was perfect timing,” she told him. “I’m going to need help moving into the apartment this weekend.”

“Awh, I didn’t come to work.”

Felicity grinned, “Too bad. You’re here now and you’re not getting out of helping. Cooper and Myron promised to help too. It shouldn’t take too long with all the help.”

“Who are Cooper and Myron?”

“I’ve told you about them.”

Oliver shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Cooper and Myron are roommates,” Felicity started. “We kind of started a programming and coding…group or club this summer.”

“So you are able to making friends.”

“Hey!” Felicity protested smacking him. “I made friends with you.”

“No I made friends with you.”

“Whatever,” Felicity said. “And yes I’m able to make friends.”

“Hey babe,” Cooper’s voice interrupted them and Felicity stiffened. “We still on for dinner tonight?”

Cooper tucked her into his side and kissed her quickly, his eyes never leaving Oliver’s. 

“Who is this?”

“Cooper,” Felicity started stiffly, “this is a friend of mine Oliver. Oliver this is Cooper.”

Oliver’s smile was tight. “Nice to meet you Cooper. Do you greet all your friends with a kiss?”

Cooper laughed. “Friends, no. But when they’re my girlfriend yes.”

If it was possible Felicity thought that Oliver’s smile grew tighter. Oliver nodded. 

“Felicity it was good to see you,” he said, his voice cooler than Felicity had ever heard it before. “I’ll be by on Saturday to help you move.”

“Thanks Oliver,” she said genuinely. “I’m glad you’re back. Come by tomorrow for a cup of coffee. My treat?”

Oliver’s face softened and a brief smile passed over his face. “You bet ‘Licity. I missed our talks.”

“Me too,” she assured him. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Oliver nodded and threw another wave before he disappeared into the August sunshine. When she turned back to Cooper he had an icy look on his face.

“Who was that?”

“Oliver is a friend from last year,” she told him. “I helped him with some computer issues. He goes to Harvard.”

“I see.”

“Cooper, Oliver is just a friend. That’s it.”

“I believe you.”

“Good. Are we going to dinner? I was looking forward to it.”

“Yeah,” he said after a second and Felicity threaded her fingers through his and pulled him out the door. 

She could feel the tension rolling off of him but she smiled at him, pressed a kiss to his lips and decided that it was going to be fine. She didn’t lie. Her and Oliver were only friends and she was starting to really fall for Cooper. It was all going to work out. She knew it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Day! Both an Eve and a Day. It's a Christmas miracle!
> 
> And it's a little bit of a miracle that I got in time to get this posted! I'm off to work for a bit today and then I get to fly home to spend the holidays with my parents and family and I'm super excited! 
> 
> Guys I am sinceriously blown away by the response for this story! It's incredible and I'm so grateful! I hope you all continue to love it as we get farther along! I have so many plans and ideas for where it is going and I can't wait to share that with you! 
> 
> If you celebrate Christmas, have a very, very Merry one! If not, Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year! (Don't worry, I'll post before then.)

“God it’s early.”

“Coffee’s on the table.”

“You’re a godsend.”

Oliver laughed, “I just fear for the safety of everyone if you aren’t caffeinated.”

Felicity smacked him on the chest. “Shut up! Thanks for showing up this morning.”

“Put me to work,” he replied with shrug. “It’s what I’m here for.”

“I hope you don’t regret that,” Felicity said with a smirk and then turned towards the kitchen. “Cooper and Myron should be here soon. And Sara will be here later. Her flight was delayed so she won’t be here as early as she originally thought.”

“Do we have to pick up a truck?”

“Myron has a pick up we’re using,” she replied and took a long sip from the cup of coffee he’d brought. “It might take a couple of trips, but it saved us some money.”

“There isn’t a ton of room in my car, but we can use that too.”

Felicity flashed him a bright smile. “Thanks Oliver. That will be great!”

The doorbell rang before Oliver could respond, and Felicity dashed around him to open the door. Oliver turned just in time to see her place an enthusiastic kiss on Cooper’s mouth, and Oliver shook his head. 

It was going to be a long day.

“Oliver brought coffee and muffins,” Felicity was saying as she re-entered the kitchen hand in hand with Cooper, and another guy not far behind them. “So fuel up and then let’s get going!”

“Thanks for coming to help us Oliver,” Cooper said with a smirk. Oliver bit back a response. “This is Myron, my roommate.”

“Nice to meet you Myron,” Oliver said with as much warmth as he could force into his voice. “And of course I’m here to help Felicity. She’s the best and helped me out a lot last year. It is the very least I can do.”

Cooper glared at him as Felicity blushed.

“You have to stop with that Oliver,” Felicity said. “We’ve been over all of this before. I’m glad I could help and you don’t have to do anything to pay me back.”

Oliver shrugged and threw Cooper a smug look. “I’ll always be trying to pay you back Felicity. Might as well get used to me hanging around.”

He could sense the anger coming off of Cooper but Oliver kept all of his attention on Felicity who was smiling at him with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. He was happy to see that she seemed oblivious to Cooper being upset.

“Let’s get to work,” she said after a second and Oliver nodded and stretched a bit.

“Point the way Lis.”

0000000000000

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me about him.”

It had been two weeks since Oliver had come back to Boston and things were as tense as ever between him and Cooper. Felicity wasn’t sure what she had expected to happen exactly, but it definitely wasn’t them acting like complete asses anytime they were in the same room together. 

“It just never came up I guess,” she explained with a shrug. “I wasn’t intentionally hiding anything from you.”

“Are you sure?”

“God Cooper,” she said as she shook her head. “Oliver is a friend, there isn’t anything to hide from you. He was gone for the summer and though we kept in touch it wasn’t anything. I’m dating you.”

“I just feel like you should have told me. I don’t like you being friends with him.”

“What?”

“I don’t trust him.”

“I’m not ending my friendship with Oliver just because you don’t like him or like me being friends with a guy.”

“I just…”

“No,” Felicity said sternly. “I care about you Cooper but I won’t let you try to control my friends or my life.”

“I’m not trying to do that,” he insisted his hands rose in surrender. “Just be careful around him, okay? I trust you. I don’t trust him.”

Felicity shook her head in annoyance. “I do trust him. And he’s been a great friend to me. So, you can not trust him all you want but it isn’t going to change my friendship with him.”

“Fine. I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later.”

“I’ve got class anyways. Bye Coop.”

He pressed a kiss against her lips before slipping out of her apartment. When she turned around Sara was leaning against the doorframe.

“How much of that…”

“Pretty much the whole thing,” Sara said with a small smile. “I know I haven’t been exactly accepting of your friendship with Oliver…”

“Right.”

“But I have a bad feeling about Cooper.”

“Sara…”

“Just hear me out,” she insisted before Felicity could get any further. “Oliver can be a prick, no question, but even I can admit he’s changed for the better since coming to Harvard. Even Laurel thinks he’s changed. That’s huge. Cooper…he seems, off to me. And I usually have a really good radar for that.”

“You just don’t know him very well. He’s a great guy.”

“Lissy…”

“He is,” Felicity insisted. “He understands me. And he likes me for more than just my brain or my looks. I’m happy with him Sara. Can’t you be happy for me?”

Sara sighed and nodded. “I am happy for you Lissy. And I’ll be supportive. But at the first sign of him being an ass, I’m going to kick his.”

Felicity laughed, “okay. I can deal with that.”

00000000000000000

Oliver detested Cooper Seldon.

He couldn’t stand the arrogance that he had, or his possessiveness over Felicity.

Oliver hated that Felicity was so wrapped up in her relationship with that prick.

Oliver hated that he was so affected by their relationship. He just sized it up to being overprotective of her because of what she went through. He was like a big brother to her.

Or that is what he tried to tell himself.

Sara knew differently.

If there was any good that came from Felicity’s relationship with Cooper it was his and Sara’s mutual hatred for the guy. And the understanding they seemed to come to against him. 

He knew his friendship with Sara would always be strained, haunted with his mistakes of the past, but he wanted to get past it as much as possible for Felicity’s sake.

Especially if anything ever happened between them more than friendship, which if he was honest with himself was something he wanted even if he didn’t think it would ever happen.

Oddly enough it was Sara who kept his hopes alive.

Felicity walked out of Brown Cup hand in hand with Cooper, leaving Oliver and Sara behind after an afternoon of teasing between them. Oliver watched longingly and when he glanced over at Sara she was failing to conceal a laugh.

“What?”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“What? No! I just don’t like Cooper. She could do much better.”

“It’ll be easier once you stop lying to yourself Oliver. I may not like you all that much, but I think she’s been good for you. And you’ve been good for her…”

“Sara…”

“I swear to God Ollie you need to figure out what you want. And if it is Felicity. And you’re serious about her. Then you need to go after what you want.”

“She’s happy Sara. And I’m not going to mess that up.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“That is probably true.”

“At least you aren’t fighting that anymore.”

“Hey,” he started slowly. “I am sorry…”

“I know you are,” Sara interrupted. “And I blamed you for Laurel and I’s issues somewhat unfairly. I knew what I was doing when I slept with you that night. And yes, you were broken up, but I knew that Laurel would be pissed and I did it anyways. It…it wasn’t entirely your fault. I’m sorry for acting like it was.”

“I shouldn’t have…”

“No probably not,” Sara agreed. “But it’s in the past now. Laurel and I are over it, kind of, and if you’re going to be apart of Felicity’s life then you’re going to be apart of mine. And we’ll deal with it.”

“Sounds like a plan Sara. But I don’t expect to be apart of her life other than a friend.”

“Are you sure…”

“She doesn’t want me other than a friend so that’s what I’m going to be.”

“Ollie…”

“Just leave it Sara. I’ve got to go. I’ve got a date.”

“You’ve got a date?”

“That’s what I said. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Ollie,” Sara replied and as he left he could have sworn she whispered, “Be careful with both her heart and yours.”

That had been nearly a month ago. Felicity and Cooper were still going strong and he was comfortable dating a girl he’d met in the concourse at Harvard. Helena was smart and funny and still in love with her ex which made their relationship less stressful. They were having fun but neither was planning a long-term future. Oliver was pretty sure that Helena knew he was in love with someone else, but she never said anything about it. So he didn’t either.

Oliver was tapping his fingers against the counter at Brown Cup waiting for Felicity to finish up closing so they could go out for their weekly dinner when Cooper came busting through the door.

“Felicity!” He called and side-eyed Oliver with disgust until Felicity came around the corner. “Babe! Myron and I need you. I think we’ve cracked that thing and I need your super computer virus.”

“Cooper that’s awesome! But you know I hate it when you call it a super virus.” She exclaimed and through her arms around his neck in a hug. “Of course I’ll help. Oh…except I kind of had plans with Oliver tonight…”

Oliver waved her off with a forced smile on his face, “No, go. Do your computer stuff. We can hang out later this week.”

“You sure?”

“Of course he’s sure,” Cooper insisted. “Right Oliver?”

Oliver’s lips tightened, “of course. I’ll see you later.”

“Well if you’re sure,” she said with a smile and a quick hug for Oliver. “I’ll see you later Oliver.”

He nodded and headed out the door in front of them. As she was locking up she started peppering questions at Cooper about the hack he’d completed and Oliver turned around to glimpse them together and Cooper shot him a smirk.

“Fucking prick,” Oliver whispered with distain. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hit a few dials. “Helena, hey, plans have changed and I could use a distraction tonight, wanna go out?”

0000000000000000000

“I can’t believe you were going to try to erase student loans,” Felicity chastised with a shake of her head. “You could have gotten us all into a lot of trouble.”

“We could have done some actual good.”

Felicity shook her head. “I guess our definitions of good are different.”

“Don’t be such a buzz kill babe. Besides, I didn’t get any done since you pulled the plug.”

“You should be glad I did or you’d be sitting in jail right now. We’d all be sitting in jail.”

“You are such a worrywart.”

“I’m a realist. Damn it Cooper. You have to realize the kind of trouble you could have gotten us into.”

“Fine. You’re right. Happy now?”

Felicity shook her head. “Not really…”

00000000000000000000000000

“You’re in a mood today,” Oliver commented pushing a milkshake towards Felicity. “Wanna talk about it.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“Its just Cooper was an idiot and I’m mad at him because he isn’t taking it seriously.”

Oliver’s jaw clinched. “Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?”

Felicity’s eyes popped up to meet his, “What? No! God no Oliver, it isn’t anything like that.”

“I just wanted to make sure…”

“He’d never hurt me.”

Oliver nodded, “He better not.”

Felicity only shook her head and grabbed some fries off his plate. “Thanks for being concerned.”

He looked at her with an intensity she’d never seen from him before. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! I'd love it so much if you would take a second and leave a comment! I love reading them! And it's so fun to see what you think is going to happen or how characters will react to things.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Guys I am beyond sorry this is so late! I hope everyone had safe and happy holidays! 
> 
> Your response has been overwhelming and exciting for me! I love that so many of you love this idea and story as much as I love it! (And your hate and disdain for Cooper is kind of funny to me...)
> 
> Thank you so much for being so wonderful! I promise there we will be returning to our regularly scheduled updates on Sunday!

“How is it remotely possible that you don’t like Halloween?”

 

Felicity sighed.  Oliver had been asking her that question now for six days and no matter how many times Felicity answered he kept asking.

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I just don’t get it,” he insisted. “It’s a holiday for dressing up like anyone you want and getting free snacks.  What’s not to like?”

 

“I grew up in Vegas Oliver,” she told him again. “Dressing up like weirdoes was an everyday thing.  Nothing special.”

 

“Free candy though!”

 

Felicity shrugged.  “Why is it so important to you that I like Halloween?”

 

“Because you won’t come with me to the party if you don’t.”

 

“Oliver I wouldn’t go with you to that stupid party even if I did like Halloween.  It’s a frat party.  Frat parties and I don’t mix well.  Parties and I don’t mix well. You don’t want me to go.”

 

“But I do!”

 

Felicity shook her head, “Take Helena. She’d be better at it than I would.”

 

“That’s over.”

 

“Sure.  You’ve said that at least once every other week since you’ve started dating. Just call her.”

 

“I’m serious this time.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“She got back together with her ex,” he interrupted. “So it’s really over this time.”

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Oliver said with a wave of his hand. “It was never going to go anywhere. We both knew that. I’m happy for her.”

 

“Look at you being all mature about it.”

 

“I’m mature.”

 

“Which is why you’ve been begging me to play dress up with you…” Felicity started and then stopped her cheeks flushing pink. “That’s…it’s…I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Oliver laughed, “I knew what you meant. It’s a Halloween party! It’ll be fun.”

 

“I’m not going Oliver.  I’d be miserable.”

 

“Fine,” he said with a pout.  “It would be more fun with you there though.”

 

Felicity scoffed and turned away to wipe down the counter behind her as she spoke.  “No it wouldn’t.  And besides, there will be plenty of girls ready to help you get over Helena. I don’t need to be in the way.”

 

Oliver shrugged and muttered under his breath, “You wouldn’t be in the way.”

 

Felicity turned around, “What?”

 

Oliver shook his head, “Nothing.”

 

Felicity furrowed her brow, “Oliver…”

 

“Since you won’t come with me to the party will you at least come with me to help me pick out a costume?  There is a contest.  With prizes.” Oliver interrupted.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Please ‘Licity.”

 

“Fine.  I can do it tomorrow morning.”

 

“Awesome!  I’ll pick you up at nine.”

 

“You better bring coffee.”

 

Oliver grinned.  “Like I would be dumb enough to show up without it.”

 

Felicity flashed him a smile, “Don’t let anyone tell you, that you’re dumb…an idiot maybe…”

 

“Hey!”

 

“See you in the morning Queen.”

 

000000000000000000000000000

 

It was promptly nine o’clock when Oliver knocked on Felicity and Sara’s apartment door the next morning.  He had stopped and not only picked up the largest latte that Brown Cup served but her favorite blueberry muffin.  Oliver knew that Sara had been right and he had been working to figure out exactly what he wanted.

 

He’d finally figured it out.  He wanted Felicity. 

 

Honestly that had been the real reason he and Helena had ended things.  She did get back together with her ex but it was his breakup with her that pushed her towards him. Oliver was happy for them. He wanted that happiness too. He wanted it with Felicity.

 

He wasn’t going to cross that line while she was with the prick though.  If he wanted to prove to her that he was a different guy he was going to have to wait.

 

Oliver was going to start wooing her though and for now his plan revolved around coffee.  Lots and lots of coffee.  And blueberry muffins.

 

He knocked again after a moment of no answer.

 

And again.

 

It was nearly a full five minutes later when Felicity finally whipped the door open.

 

In nothing but a bed sheet and tousled hair.

 

Oliver swallowed roughly.

 

“So sorry!” Felicity said quickly. “I slept right through the alarm! Give me like ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go I swear!”

 

“It’s fine…”

 

“Lis?” Cooper called out and Oliver looked past her to see Cooper standing smugly in the doorway to her room, his jeans riding low on his hips and undone.  Oliver wanted to punch him in the throat.  “Have you seen my shirt?”

 

Felicity shook her head before answering, “Did you check by my dresser?”

 

Cooper peaked around the door and smiled, “There it is. Thanks baby.”

 

Felicity looked back at Oliver who was struggling to keep his features neutral.  “Ten minutes Oliver, I swear.”

 

“No problem,” he assured her, more stiffly than he would have liked.  “Take your coffee so it doesn’t get cold though.”

 

“Oh my god thanks!  Make yourself at home, not that I have to tell you to do that because you do it anyways, but I’ll be right out!”

 

Oliver flipped on Sports Center while he waited and tried desperately hard to ignore the giggles coming from behind Felicity’s closed door. 

 

He was half paying attention to the screen when the couple finally emerged from Felicity’s room fifteen minutes later.

 

“I’m so sorry Oliver…”

 

“It’s fine ‘Licity,” he assured her. “Just catching up on some fantasy football stats anyways.  I’m going against this jackass from prep school this week and if I don’t beat him I’ll never hear the end of it…”

 

“I still don’t understand that,” she said with laugh, “but okay.  I’m ready!”

 

Cooper pulled her into a heated kiss before they parted at the door to her apartment.  “Call me later baby.”

 

She pushed against his chest gently, “I will. Bye Coop.”

 

Oliver threw up a little in his mouth.

 

Felicity turned to Oliver after Cooper left, smiling. “So I completely demolished that coffee already, it was amazing by the way, but I need more. So another stop before we search for your perfect Halloween costume?  Please?”

 

Oliver broke out into a genuine grin for the first time that morning since he’d know she spent the night with Cooper. “I wouldn’t dream of keeping you away from coffee.”

 

“You’re the best,” she said and threaded her arm through his.  “Lead on sir.”

 

Oliver laughed and pulled her towards his car. He was going to push the last thirty minutes or so out of his brain, and just focus on having the best time possible with his best friend.

 

000000000000000000

 

They were thumbing through racks of costumes at a Halloween store a few miles from campus side by side in a slightly awkward silence. They laughed as they pulled out some of the most horrendously awful costumes and joked about trying to find the worst, but it was strained no matter how hard Oliver tried to ignore the morning.

 

“You have to try on the Captain Jack costume`,” Felicity insisted pulling it off the rack.  “You have to.”

 

“Eh…”

 

“At least try it on!  Johnny Depp is so sexy…”

 

“Wouldn’t have thought he was your type,” Oliver muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” he answered with a shake of his head. “Fine I’ll try it on. But I make no guarantees.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Hey,” she said grabbing his arm, “I’m sorry…”

 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Oliver assured her with a choked laugh.  “I just didn’t realize you two were that serious.”

 

Felicity laughed.  “Oliver, I’ve been dating Cooper for three months. You’ve slept with girls after three hours.  How can you judge me…?”

 

“I’m not judging you.”

 

“Sure feels like you are.”

 

Oliver shrugged.  “It’s just…”

 

“What Oliver?” Felicity demanded. “What makes you think you can make judgments on my relationship.”

 

“He’s not a good guy Felicity,” Oliver told her straightly.

 

“You don’t know him!  You refuse to be civil!”

 

“Because I can’t stand the way he treats you like you’re his property!  You’re better than that. You deserve better than that!”

 

Felicity caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “I love him Oliver. And he’s not a bad guy. You only think so because you refuse to accept him.  You’re going to have to deal with it.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“I want to go home,” she said turning around but not before Oliver could see a tear making it’s way down her cheek. “Can you just take me home?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! The first Sunday of the New Year and a rather rainy one here. I am so happy to be back on a regularly scheduled update time with you guys! The response to the last chapter was great! (Sorry I haven't responded to comments yet...going to do that after I get this chapter posted!) There were a lot of questions...all questions will be answered, I promise.
> 
> Until then, enjoy!
> 
> As always, a tremendous thanks to Priya who is patiently and expertly helping me edit and tweak these chapters!

This was the longest she’d gone without speaking to Oliver and Felicity hated it.  They hadn’t spoken since the debacle at the costume shop.  That was nearly a week ago now and she wanted nothing more than to call him, to apologize for yelling at him in the middle of a costume shop the week before Halloween.  Felicity was still angry with him though, so she had refrained from picking up her phone.

 

She was angry with him for judging her relationship with Cooper and for making her doubt herself.

 

It wasn’t fair to her.  It wasn’t fair that he had to cast doubt on the best relationship she’d ever had.

 

She wanted to hate Oliver for it.  She wanted to hate him for being such a hypocrite.   She wanted to, but she couldn’t.  Oliver was still one of her best friends and Felicity knew she’d never be able to actually hate him.  But her anger with him simpered and had allowed her to keep her distance.

 

She wondered now what he had decided to go as to the party tonight. 

 

Felicity missed him.  Missed their stupid talks about nothing.  Missed his whining about what schoolwork he had to do that today.  She missed him. 

 

“Hey baby,” Cooper called from his perch on his bed.  “Are you coming? This movie was your idea after all…”

 

“Yeah,” she answered with a smile his way.  “Just getting the snacks together.  I still can’t believe you’ve never seen Hocus Pocus!  It’s a Halloween staple.  You’ve been deprived.”

 

Cooper pulled her down onto his lap and moved to lay a kiss her on neck.  “Well if it’s that good I’m glad I get to see it for the first time with you.”

 

“Me too!” She said with a grin.  “I’ve watched it every year on Halloween for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Thanks for sharing this tradition with me,” Cooper said and then pressed a kiss to her cheek while she pressed play. 

 

They watched the movie and then settled in for another movie before they fell asleep on the couch, curled up together.  At two am she was jerked awake by the shrill ring of her cellphone.  She searched for it in the dark, Cooper stirring behind her.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Go back to sleep,” she said in a whisper.  “It’s just my phone.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Don’t know,” she replied still trying to find the offensive machine. “Just sleep, it’s probably a friend from back home.  Carly always forgets about the time difference.”

 

“Mm’kay.”

 

With one final reach she grabbed the phone and silenced it.  Felicity wasn’t surprised when it wasn’t Carly’s name that showed on the screen.  Oliver’s name instead was on the screen and she hesitated answering it just long enough that the call went to voicemail. 

 

Felicity turned off her phone and curled back up with Cooper.  It took her longer than she would have liked to finally fall back asleep.

 

When Felicity woke up in the morning, Cooper was standing in the kitchen, pancakes on the stove.

 

“Morning.” He greeted. “Breakfast?”

 

“Is there coffee?”

 

Cooper laughed, “It’ll be ready in a minute.”

 

“Thank god,” she answered.  She grabbed her phone and headed in to the bathroom.  She had talked herself out of turning her phone back on last night while she tried to fall asleep to see if Oliver had left her a message.

 

But now her curiosity couldn’t wait anymore.

 

When the voicemail notification pinged she quickly entered the passcode and pressed her phone to her ear.

 

“Li-city,” Oliver’s obviously intoxicated voice quickly filled the quiet.  “This party is fun, you should be here…why are you not here.  I sorry.  I’m a jackass and you’re just…you’re great.  And pretty. So pretty.  And please don’t be mad at me anymore, okay? I don’t like it when we don’t talk.  You don’t even know what I decided to go as for Halloweeeeennnn…why do you hate Halloween? I just wish you were here…it would…”

 

The message ended, obviously cut off by time, and Felicity couldn’t help but smile.  She was glad that he had missed her as much as she had missed him.  Felicity decided it was time to end this weird stalemate they had started. 

 

“Baby?”  Cooper’s voice called from the living room.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she called back quickly.  “Be right out.”

 

Why was spending the day with Cooper suddenly the last thing she wanted to do?

 

00000000000000

 

The pounding in his head was nearly unbearable as he was pulled from sleep.  The sun was shining in through the blinds, opened he was sure by his insufferable roommate, and was causing blinding pain between his ears. 

 

“God,” he muttered into his pillow, “I’m never drinking again.”

 

“Like anyone would ever believe that.”

 

The feminine voice had Oliver frantically trying to recall the events of the night before.  He didn’t think he’d taken a girl back to his room with him, but that was definitely a women’s voice.

 

“Oliver?”

 

He blinked his eyes open slowly and met a stunning pair of blue eyes.  And those blue eyes were ones that he would recognize anywhere. 

 

“’Licity?”

 

“Morning sunshine,” she said with grin.  “Or really it’s afternoon now, but we don’t have to count that.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Nearly noon.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Felicity smiled with a shrug and handed over the extra cup of coffee in her hand.  “Figured you could use this.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anytime Oliver,” Felicity assured him with chuckle.  “How was the party?”

 

“Uh,” he answered and then paused.  “Good, I guess.”

 

“You don’t remember it, do you?”

 

“Bits and pieces.”

 

“Do you remember calling me?”

 

“I called you?”

 

Felicity laughed.  “Guess that’s a no.”

 

Oliver groaned, “I’m so sorry.  Please forget anything ridiculous that I said…I…”

 

Felicity stopped him.  “You apologized actually.  For last weekend…”

 

Oliver nodded slowly, “Oh.  I am sorry I was an asshole Felicity.  You were right, I had no place to judge anything and…”

 

“I get it Oliver,” she interrupted again.  “And I’m sorry too…”

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for Felicity.”

 

“Regardless,” she said forcefully.  “I don’t like fighting with you.  Can we be done with it now?”

 

“God yes,” he replied with a smile.  “This week has been so boring.  Plus I think I’m going through caffeine withdrawal.  I just can’t make a cup of coffee to save my life.”

 

“We can’t have that,” she assured him and took a long drink from her own coffee cup.  “So what did you decide to go with for your costume?”

 

“I’m still in my costume,” he replied.  “I think.”

 

“You’re in a white shirt.”

 

“Yup,” he said and peeked under his blanket.  “Though it looks like I kicked the socks off sometime during the night.”

 

“So what, or who are you?”

 

“Come on Lis,” he said with a grin.  He felt around on the ground for something until he found what he was looking for and put the sunglasses over his eyes.  “Risky Business.”

 

“Never seen it.”

 

“What!  We’re going to have to fix that soon.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Oliver grinned.  “Won’t have to twist my arm.  God I need food.  Something greasy and starchy and delicious.”

 

“Lunch at Pat’s?  The diner has the best hangover food.”

 

“I’d kill for their waffles right now.”

 

Felicity laughed.  “Then get dressed and we’ll get you some waffles before I have to cover up a murder.”

 

“Yes ma’am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't tell you how much longer Cooper will be around for...but know I see his exit and...well, spoilers!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!! I made sure I was up early enough to get this posted because I'm excited about this chapter! You guys it continues to amaze me on how responsive and welcoming people are about this story! I honestly love it and it makes me happy to see other people love it too! 
> 
> Huge hugs and thanks go to Priya, who continues to be an amazing beta and encourager. (I'll have another chapter to you soon!)

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at Oliver as he dug into the mountain of food in front of him an hour later. 

 

“What?” He asked with a mouthful of hash browns.  “I’m hungry.”

 

“Obviously,” she responded motioning to his three platefuls of food.  “I don’t understand how you can possibly eat so much and still look like that…I mean, forget I said that.”

 

“Said what?” he asked with a smirk.

 

Felicity blushed, “Thanks.  So was the party as good as it was supposed to be?”

 

Oliver shrugged, “It was okay I guess.  Lots of booze and shit.”

 

“Only okay?  You sounded like you were having a pretty good time on the message you left me.”

 

“You know,” he said slowly, “I kind of wish I knew what I said on that…”

 

Felicity grinned, “Not a chance mister.  It’s funnier to me that you don’t remember.”

 

“Well at least you told me I apologized,” he responded.  “You know I am sorry…”

 

Felicity waved him off, “You don’t have to apologize again Oliver.  Water under the bridge now, promise.  I’m much happier not fighting with you.”

 

“Me too,” Oliver agreed quickly.  “So what did your Halloween look like?”

 

Felicity shook her head, “Nothing nearly exciting as your night.  Cooper and I stayed in and watched Hocus Pocus.  Can you believe he’d never seen it before?”

 

“Seriously?  I don’t understand how everyone doesn’t love that movie.”

 

“I know!  It’s one of my favorites.  I watch it every Halloween.  It’s tradition.”

 

Oliver smiled at her and she felt heat rush into her cheeks again.  She shook her head a little in an attempt to get herself back in control.  It was happening more frequently, where he would look at her with that smile and her insides would melt.  Felicity had to work to keep her feelings solidly on the friends side of the line with Oliver.  Which was problematic, since she loved Cooper. 

 

“Hey,” Oliver said gently, looking at her in a little bit of confusion.  “You okay?  You seemed to disappear on me for a second.”

 

“I’m fine,” she assured him quickly.  “Just…you know me.  I get lost in la-la land sometimes.”

 

Oliver eyed her closely and then shrugged.  “Okay.  What do you want to do today?  Movie? Saw two just did come out!”

 

“We’ve discussed my aversion to horror films,” Felicity answered quickly.  “Besides I thought we could get a jump start on studying for finals.”

 

Oliver was shaking his head before she had even finished the sentence.  “Not a fucking chance.  First non-fighting day in a week?  We’re doing something fun!  No studying, no books.  Fun!”

 

Felicity laughed, “Okay, okay!  Then what do you have in mind?”

 

“Let’s go sledding!”

 

Feliicty shook her head, “I know it snowed yesterday, but it didn’t stick and so we’d just be going down the hills on cold, wet grass.  Veto.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

“Hey!  I’m plenty of fun.  Suggest that when there is actually snow on the ground and I’d agree.”

 

“I’m holding you to that.”

 

“Go for it.  What about a museum?”

 

“Didn’t I say fun?”

 

“You need culture.”

 

“Not today.”

 

“Fine,” she replied with a smirk.  “Any sensible ideas?”

 

“We could always drive down to New York.”

 

“Like the city?”

 

“Yeah!  Have you ever been?  God I love that city.”

 

“That’s a four hour drive.”

 

“So.”

 

“It’s almost two,” she answered.  “Even if we left right now we wouldn’t get there until six.  And then we would have to drive back…”

 

“We could always just stay…”

 

“It’s Sunday.  I have class tomorrow.  So do you.  And I have work.  Jetting off to New York just for the hell of it isn’t sensible.  Or responsible.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re really only seventeen.”

 

“Just because I’m more of an adult than you are…”

 

“You’re too mature.  You should want to do spontaneous, random things that are insensible.  This is the best time of life to do that.”

 

“What kind of insensible things were you doing at seventeen?”

 

“Sneaking out to go make out with my girlfriend and attending college parties.  My name kind of got me anything I wanted in Starling.”

 

“Your name still gets you pretty much whatever you want.”

 

Oliver’s smile faltered a little bit.  “Not everything.”

 

“What doesn’t it get you?”

 

Oliver shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.  I’m obviously not going to win the New York argument.  Wanna just have a movie marathon?   We can eat lots of junk food and laugh at horrible eighties movies.”

 

“As long as you don’t force me to watch _Con Air_ again.”

 

“Come on!”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Fine,” he conceded after a sigh.  “But then I’m not watching _The Princess Bride_ either.”

 

“Oliver!”

 

He couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore.  “Fine.  But I’m making you watch _The Terminator_ then.”

 

“But…”

 

“Nope,” he said with a shake of his head.  “ _The Princess Bride_ for _The Terminator._   Deal?”

 

Felicity huffed, “fine.  But you’re buying me wine.  And not the cheap stuff either, the good stuff.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

000000000000000000000000000

 

They were sitting on the couch in the living room of her and Sara’s apartment later, not touching but there was only a sliver of space between them and Felicity’s every nerve was on alert.   The three glasses of red wine probably hadn’t helped.

 

He had made her watch _Terminator_ first because he knew that she would have let herself fall asleep if they’d already watched her movie first.  She couldn’t really blame him, she done it before, but now she wasn’t sure it was a good idea to be so close to him for so long.  She’d been desperately trying to ignore the feelings that had been growing for him since they’d first met.

 

She didn’t want to ruin their friendship with some unrequited feelings.

 

Plus she had a boyfriend.  A boyfriend she truly loved and could see a future with. 

 

They laughed in sync at something on the screen and Oliver looked over at her and flashed a grin.  That stupid, devilishly handsome grin that got her every single time. 

 

This was getting out of control.

 

“Miracle Max is the best part of this movie,” Oliver mumbled around a yawn.  “Only good thing.”

 

Felicity shook her head, “You secretly love this movie.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Admit it!  You love it!”

 

“I’ll never admit something that isn’t true.”

 

Felicity smacked him.  “You’ve watched it how many times with me?  You love it.”

 

“Let me explain,” he said along with the movie and Felicity giggled.  “I don’t love it.  But maybe it isn’t as bad as I thought…”

 

“I knew it!”  There was a knock on the door and Felicity stood to answer it.  “Couldn’t fool me…”

 

When she pulled the door open, Cooper was standing on the other side and Felicity forced a smile on her face.  “Hey Coop!”

 

“Hey baby,” he greeted and pulled her into a kiss.  “I missed you today. How was studying?”

 

“Oh,” she said with a groan.  “I didn’t get too much done.”

 

“Cooper,” Oliver said from the couch with a nod towards the screen.  “Want to finish the movie with us?”

 

“Oliver.  What are you doing here?”

 

“Just watching a movie,” Oliver said with a shrug.

 

“I see that.”

 

“It’s almost over,” Felicity told Cooper with a slight groan.  “We were supposed to meet for breakfast tomorrow.”

 

Oliver stood and Felicity couldn’t read the emotions in his eyes.  He stretched and downed the last bit of wine in his glass.  “I’m going to go.  I’m leaving the wine for you, but if anyone asks it wasn’t me that supplied a seventeen-year-old with a high class wine.”

 

Felicity shook her head.  “You’re not twenty-one yet so can you really judge?”

 

Oliver shrugged.  “Probably not.”

 

Cooper was watching them with avid interest with a hint of confusion and anger in his eyes.  Felicity sighed. 

 

“Are you still coming by Brown Cup tomorrow?  It’s never too early…”

 

“To start studying for finals,” Oliver finished with a chuckle.  “I know, I know.  And yes, I’ll be by after my afternoon class.  See you then.”

 

“Bye Oliver,” she told him as he squeezed by her and Cooper and out the door.  “Are you coming in Cooper?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What?”

 

Cooper took a step back.  “You’re only seventeen?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oliver said something about giving wine to a seventeen year old.  You’re seventeen.”

 

“Oh,” she replied and motioned for him to come inside.  “Yeah.  I…I thought you knew that.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Does it really make a difference?”

 

Cooper paused and Felicity shook her head. 

 

“Really Cooper?  It’s a stupid number.  Yes, I’m seventeen.  I started college at sixteen and I kept my age to myself for the most part because I knew how people would look at me.  How they would treat me.  So yes, I didn’t say anything.  Maybe I should have something before…”

 

“Yes you should have.”

 

“I ask you again,” Felicity started, crossing her arms over her chest.  “Does it matter?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well maybe you should figure it out then,” she told him and started to close the door.  “And let me know what you decide.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Just go Cooper.”

 

“I don’t want to fight.”

 

Felicity laughed, “could have fooled me.  Cooper…”

 

“You’re right,” he said and reached for her and she let herself go cautiously into his arms.  “I’m sorry.  Your age doesn’t mean anything.  I love you.  Forgive me?”

 

Felicity sighed and returned Cooper’s embrace tightly.  “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totes got you, didn't I? Who thought Cooper was done for here?


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! It's Sunday which means a new chapter! I like this one (though I've said that about a lot of them...but I like a lot of them.) Anyways...please enjoy the slow burn. It's still burning guys, I promise.

“Dude I have the most awesome parties lined up for us when you get home,” Tommy was telling him over the phone as Oliver walked towards Brown Cup. “Thanksgiving break is going to rock!”

 

“I’m not sure…”

 

“Dude what is your problem?  I thought you and Felicity made up from your little fight or whatever? Shouldn’t you be happy?”

 

“We did,” Oliver answered, “And I am happy about that…”

 

“Oliver,” Tommy started cautiously.  “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

 

“What?  No! We’re just friends.”

 

“I think I know you better than that Ollie. No reason to lie to me. Your oldest and bestest friend.”

 

“Bestest?”

 

“Just go with it,” Tommy replied with a slight chuckle. “And don’t think you can change the subject so easily.  You’re in love with Felicity.”

 

“She’s got a fucking boyfriend.”

 

“Which is obviously pissing you off because you’re in love with her.”

 

“No it pisses me off because he’s a jackass. And she deserves someone better.”

 

“Someone like you?”

 

Oliver shook his head.  “She deserves better than me too.”

 

“But you’re in love with her.”

 

“God yes!” Oliver finally admitted.  “Happy now?  I’m in love with her, and she’s in love with her fucking asshole boyfriend and I just…I don’t know, what I should do.”

 

“You need to win her over!”

 

“Tommy….”

 

“I’m serious man!  Woo her! Chicks dig that. They want to be courted and shit.”

 

“We don’t wonder why you haven’t had a lasting relationship, right? Because seriously Tommy that was shit.”

 

“What?  I’m serious.”

 

“I don’t just want to win her over,” Oliver answered. “I want her to be happy. And if that fucking asshole makes her happy, then I’m just going to, have to learn to live with it.”

 

“Well what better way to get over Felicity, than to get under someone new?  Party!”

 

“God you’re a prick sometimes, Merlyn.”

 

“A prick with a point.”

 

“The last time I tried your method of getting over someone it blew up in my face.  Royally.”

 

“Shit yeah, because you decided to go for the younger sister. Speaking of the Lance sisters, how is Sara?”

 

“Fine,” Oliver responded.  “We put up with each other because of Felicity.  Other than that we don’t really speak much.”

 

“Oliver I was serious about fighting for Felicity if that’s what you want to do.  I’ve never seen you like this over a girl before and if she means that much to you…I don’t know. Maybe it’s worth it.”

 

“She would definitely be worth it.”

 

“Hey!  You could invite her out to Starling for Thanksgiving!  She didn’t go home for the summer I doubt she’s going home for a few days now.”

 

Oliver stopped outside Brown Cup and pondered Tommy’s words. His jackass of a best friend had a point.  “That’s not a horrible idea Tommy.  Thanks.”

 

“No problem bud!  Besides I’m anxious to meet the girl that has stolen my best friend’s heart.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes.  “Right? Like I’d let you get anywhere near her.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I’m a the coffee shop.  Talk to you later.”

 

“Ask her!” Tommy yelled through the phone as Oliver disconnected the line.  Oliver hit his phone against the palm of his hand as he thought about what Tommy said. He was reluctant to admit that Tommy had a point.  And his idea didn’t completely suck.  Now Oliver just had to find a way to bring it into conversation without being awkward.

 

When he finally walked into Brown Cup, Felicity gave him a strange look and waved him over the counter.

 

“Hey!”  She greeted with a smile.  “Everything okay? You were standing out there for ages.”

 

“Just talking to Tommy,” Oliver answered with a shrug before taking a drink from the cup she had sat in front of him.  “How is work today?”

 

Felicity gave him a strange look before answering. “Fine, kind of busy. Lots of books and caffeine as we get close to the end of the semester.  You know how it is.   How is Tommy? Sometimes I don’t believe he actually exists with the stories you tell me.”

 

“Oh he definitely exists,” Oliver responds with a laugh. “And he’s just as Tommy as ever. He doesn’t really think you exist either.”

 

“Right.”

 

“We should fix that,” Oliver said, his voice much more calm than he was actually feeling.  “You should come to Starling with me for Thanksgiving.”

 

Felicity’s eyes grew wide.

 

“I mean,” he started again.  “If you don’t already have plans, which you probably do…and that’s fine…”

 

Felicity smiled a little, “That sounds like fun actually, but I’m going to Vegas for Thanksgiving.  Already have my flight confirmed.”

 

“Oh, of course.  I’m sure your mom is excited to see you.”

 

Felicity shrugged, “I guess.  I mean, I’m sure I’ll see her while I’m there, but it’s actually not her I’m going to see. “

 

“You don’t talk about your childhood much.”

 

“It wasn’t a fun childhood,” she answered simply. “It’s sometimes easier not to talk about it.”

 

Oliver nodded.  “If you ever want to talk…”

 

She smiled and placed a hand on his arm, “I know Oliver. And I’m thankful for that. And maybe one day…but I’m sorry about not being able to go to Starling with you.  I think I really would have enjoyed that.”

 

“Me too.”

 

00000000000000000

 

Felicity stepped off the plane in Las Vegas with a tentative smile on her face.  She hated Vegas. Hated it with the strongest passion and when she had left for college a year and a half before, had decided to never step foot in the city again.

 

But Mrs. Thomas had convinced her to come home for Thanksgiving.

 

Thanksgiving had always been Felicity’s favorite holiday thanks to Mrs. Thomas.  There was something about a holiday that surrounded you with love and family without the expectation of the perfect gift or overly priced trinkets.  Mrs. Thomas had taught her that a long time ago, and she always spent the day with Mrs. Thomas and her family.

 

“Felicity!”

 

She heard her name above the hum of the crowd and her eyes searched until they found Mrs. Thomas waving excitedly from behind the TSA guarded line. Felicity waved back and made her way as quickly through the crowd as possible.  She embraced her long time friend.

 

“Felicity Smoak,” she said with a laugh.  “How grown up you look!  The East Coast is certainly suited to you, my dear.”

 

“Mrs. Thomas,” Felicity answered with a grin and a quick kiss to her cheek.  “I’ve missed you!”

 

“I’ve missed you too my dear.  Phillip has the car running for us outside. Did you check a bag?”

 

“No,” Felicity answered quietly.  “I’m only here for a few days.  Just brought the one bag.  I’m so happy to see you and Mr. Thomas.  Are Callie and Andrew going to be here tomorrow too?”

 

Mrs. Thomas nodded, “They are!  Callie is excited to see you.  And Andrew is bringing his fiancé with him.  She’s a doll, you’ll love her.”

 

“It will be so good to see them both,” Felicity answered with a laugh.  “And I have to meet the girl that finally caught Andrew.”

 

Mrs. Thomas laughed and threaded her arm through Felicity’s as they weaved through the crowds.  “How is that young man of yours?  Oliver?”

 

Felicity shook her head, “Oliver isn’t mine. Not, mine mine. Just a friend, mine. I’m dating someone else. I told you that, right? Cooper.  The name of the boy I’m dating is Cooper. We met in a summer programming course. Are you sure I haven’t told you all of this?”

 

“I’m sorry dear,” Mrs. Thomas said after a moment. “I do believe you are correct. You have told me about Cooper. How is your young man?”

 

“He’s good,” she answered quickly.  “And so is Oliver.  I’m really proud of him actually, he’s been doing so well in his classes and he’s like really trying.  We still study together, but doesn’t need my help as much anymore.  I think we still study together because it’s just familiar for us now.”

 

Mrs. Thomas smiled at her knowingly and Felicity chose to ignore the look.  She didn’t want to think about what it meant.  She shook her head and focused on the women next to her. 

 

“I spoke to your mother…”

 

“I really wish you wouldn’t have done that.”

 

“You know how I feel about your relationship with her Felicity.”

 

Felicity nodded, “It…she doesn’t want to talk to me. It’s not my fault.”

 

“I know things were difficult.”

 

“They still are difficult,” Felicity replied. “I wish things were different. I do, but…I can’t force her to change her mind.”

 

“I know that dear.”

 

Felicity shrugged.  “Maybe one day we’ll be able to mend fences.  But I don’t know if that will ever happen.”

 

“I think it would be good if you tried to see her while you are here,” Mrs. Thomas replied.  “But I won’t force anything dear.  I’m just glad you decided to accept my invitation and came home for the holiday. It’s been far too long since you’ve been here.”

 

Felicity smiled, “I know.  And I’m glad to be here with you all.”

 

00000000000000000

 

“What the hell is wrong with you man?” Tommy asked over the heavy beat flooding his ears.  “Loosen up!”

 

“I’m here Tommy,” Oliver answered with a whack to his shoulder. “What more do you want?”

 

“For you to have some fun.”

 

“I’m having loads of fun.”

 

“Don’t bullshit me Queen,” Tommy responded with a roll of his eyes. “Just because Felicity…”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

“I think you’re missing out on some hot red-headed action,” Oliver told his best friend pointing to a hot redhead by the bar. “Don’t want to make you miss any fun.”

 

“But…”

 

“Just go Tommy.”

 

“But…”

 

“Go.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Oliver watched as Tommy sauntered over to the bar and whispered something in the redhead’s ear.  She smiled and giggled and Oliver rolled his eyes as Tommy dragged her out onto the dance floor and she wrapped herself around him.

 

He pulled out his phone and only hesitated for a moment before he typed out a quick text message to Felicity.

 

_Hope you’re having a good time at home.  Though, I wish you were here.  It would be way more fun. –O_

He smiled when his phone buzzed quickly with a reply.

 

_Ugh, home is home. Don’t let Tommy get you into too much trouble.  Maybe I’ll just have to visit Starling some other time. –F_

His fingers flew over his phone while he fought off a grin.

 

_I’ll hold you to that. -O_


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so glad Ao3 is back up! I'm super excited to share this chapter with y'all! I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy the rest of your week and see you on Sunday!

Logan International Airport was packed and Felicity worked her way slowly through the crowds that late Sunday afternoon, ready to be back to her normal routine.  She was probably the only college student more than ready to come back from a holiday break, but that was something she was more than okay with.

 

It hadn’t helped that she had decided to have brunch with her mom that morning. 

 

She shouldn’t be surprised that it hadn’t gone well.

 

_“Felicity, baby, I’ve missed you so much.”  Donna Smoak called in a high-pitched voice that made Felicity recoil. Her mother pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and Felicity pushed her away after a moment. “Aren’t you happy to see me too?”_

_Felicity forced herself to smile, “yeah, mom.  I’m happy to see you.”_

_“How is…where are you at again?  New York?”_

_“Boston,” Felicity replied curtly.  “I’m at MIT in Boston.”_

_“That’s right,” Donna Smoak replied.  “How is Boston?”_

_“It’s good mom.”_

_“Any boys?”_

_Felicity groaned and shrugged._

_“Are you dating someone Felicity?”_

_She finally nodded.  “I am.”_

_“Good baby girl,” Donna answered and then pulled out the menu.  “Have you eaten here before?  It’s pretty new.”_

_“Nope. I think this was still a barber shop when I was here last.”_

_“You’re missing out,” Donna told her.  “They have the best French toast.  I promise.”_

_“I’ll have to try it then.”_

_“Oh! Get the peanut butter and jelly stuffed French toast.  It’s amazing! John loves it.”_

_“I’m allergic to nuts, remember?”_

_“Oh that’s right.  Well just regular, boring stuff for you then.”_

_“How is John the bastard?”_

_“You shouldn’t call him names.  He is good to me.”_

_Felicity rolled her eyes.  “Whatever.”_

_“You are being so ungrateful.”_

_Felicity let out a strangled laugh.  “Right? I’m being ungrateful. That’s…you know what, never mind. Let’s just try to enjoy this time together, okay?  I have to leave soon.”_

_“Yes you have to leave soon to go back to that overly priced, pretentious school of yours because you think you’re so much better than everyone else…”_

_“God mom can’t you just be happy for me?  We went through this when I got accepted and when I left.  Can’t you just be happy for me?”_

_“You left me!”_

_“I wanted a better life!”_

_“Right because I’m nothing.”_

_“That’s not what I said…”_

_“It’s what you meant.  Maybe this was a bad idea.”_

_“Maybe it was.”_

_Donna Smoak stood and adjusted her much too short dress.  “I’m going to go.  I’ll see you, sometime I guess.”_

_“Bye mom.”_

The thirty or so minutes she had been in her mother’s presence that day was enough to turn the whole trip sour, despite the great time she had with the Thomas family and a few friends from high school. She hated that she let her relationship with her mother taint her trip home, but it was something she wouldn’t think about again.

 

She couldn’t.

 

“Felicity!”

 

Sara’s voice caught her off guard and she turned too quickly in her roommate’s direction, causing her feet to get caught in each other and she started to fall.  When two strong arms fitted around her waist she knew right away whose they were.

 

When she looked up into Oliver’s clear blue eyes she smiled.

 

“Thanks!  That would have been so embarrassing.  I mean, it’s still kind of embarrassing, but it could have been so much worse. But you saved me instead. So thanks for that Oliver.  But what are you doing here?  I thought you were flying in earlier today.  Where you and Sara on the same flight again?  How did that go?  Did you have a good time in Starling with Tommy?  I can’t wait to hear all the stories…”

 

“Oh my God, Felicity breathe.” Sara’s voice filtered in through her babbling haze.  “And yes, we were on the same flight again and it was delayed.  So lucky me I got to spend three extra hours in this buffoon’s presence.”

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, “This buffoon just saved Felicity.”

 

“From falling on her ass?  So gallant.”

 

“It was, wasn’t it?”

 

“Shut it, Oliver.”

 

“Both of you!” Felicity interrupted, “Be nice. Thank you Oliver for saving me from looking like a complete moron.  Sorry your flight was delayed, that does kind of suck.  But look, now it means we can go get dinner together.”

 

“I have…I have a thing I need to get to,” Sara answered, “So rain check for me.”

 

“What thing?”

 

Sara shrugged, “A thing.  I’ll see you back at the apartment later, Lis.”

 

“Oh, okay.  Have fun Sara.”

 

They watched as Sara made her way expertly through the crowded airport until they lost sight of her as she turned a corner.

 

“Do you know what that’s about?” Oliver asked Felicity and she shook her head.

 

“Not a clue.  It’s weird, she’s was acting weird before break too.”

 

“Well I’m still up for dinner if you are.  How were you planning on getting back to campus?”

 

Felicity looked at him curiously for a second before her eyes went wide. “Shit!”

 

She picked up her bag and darted through the crowd with Oliver right on her heels.

 

“Hey Felicity,” he called, “Slow down!  What’s wrong?”

 

“Cooper,” she answered a little breathless as her eyes searched the faces around her.  “He’s picking me up! I forgot and he probably thinks something happened…”

 

“I’m sure he’s just waiting patiently…”

 

“Shit,” she replied again and pulled out her phone and quickly powered it up.  “Where are you Coop?”

 

“Felicity calm down!”

 

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. “You’re right, sorry. Didn’t mean to freak out on you. Things have just been…anyways. I’m going to find Cooper. Come by Brown Cup tomorrow, though, okay? I want to hear all the crazy things you and Tommy did on break.”

 

Oliver forced a smile on his face; one that didn’t reach his eyes and nodded.  “You bet! And I want to hear about Vegas.”

 

“Sure thing,” she answered with a shrug and then she noticed Cooper in the crowd.  “Oh, there he is! Bye Oliver.”

 

“Bye…”

 

Oliver could only watch as she flung herself into Cooper’s arms and then melded her mouth to his.  He shook his head and grabbed his bag.  He wanted her to be happy.  No matter what that meant for him.

 

000000000000000000000

 

Felicity wrapped the sheet around her and shuffled out to the kitchen of her shared apartment with Sara.  The coffee pot gurgled to life and she waited impatiently for it spit out the liquid gold she couldn’t function without. 

 

“Felicity, baby, are you making coffee?”

 

“Yup,” she called back to Cooper and turned to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen, jeans slung low on his hips and she swallowed hard.  He wasn’t as fit as Oliver, but he was still a good-looking guy.  Felicity walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. “Morning.”

 

“Morning baby,” Cooper replied and leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her lips.  “What do you have going on today?”

 

“I’m working the evening shift at Brown Cup,” she answered easily. “And I have class this morning.”

 

“Right,” he nodded, “What to get a late dinner after your shift at the shop?”

 

Felicity shrugged, “Probably not.  I’m closing so I won’t be off until ten.  It’ll be a little late.  But why don’t we meet for lunch tomorrow?”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good,” she answered and reached up to her tiptoes and kissed him again.  “Now coffee?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

00000000000000000000000000

 

December blew in on a chilled air and Felicity was happy. Her relationship with Cooper was a good as ever.  Her friendship with Oliver was solid.  And even though Sara was still acting weird, they were having fun.  Everything was good.  She should have realized that everything was going too well.

 

Things started unraveling faster than she knew how to deal with.

 

When she found out Cooper had stolen her final programming assignment and turned it in, as his own, she had been hurt and confused. Her professor had been less understanding and she had to fight to get him to accept her assignment. It helped that she’d been able to prove the work was hers, but even then he had been less than accommodating.

 

She had questioned Cooper and he had only shrugged, and told her that he had to. 

 

Felicity slapped him across the face and told him never to contact her again.

 

She then ate her way through a half-gallon of mint ice cream and stayed on her couch for three solid days.  She refused to answer her phone for anyone.  Oliver had called her at least three times every day since. Sara had stayed around for the first day, but ended up covering her shifts at Brown Cup when it was obvious she needed more than that to recover.

 

Felicity sort of hated herself for falling so desperately for Cooper, it was why she was so devastated now. 

 

Felicity woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. She shuffled over to it, running a hand through her tangled hair and wrapping her robe closer to her body.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Go away Cooper.”

 

“I want to talk to you.”

 

“Well I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

“I can explain.”

 

“I seriously doubt that.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Cooper if you don’t go away I’m going to call campus police.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Harassment.”

 

“I just want to talk to my girlfriend.”

 

Felicity laughed, a dry humorless laugh through the door. “I’m not your girlfriend anymore Cooper. You used me.  You made me trust you, love you and then you…you were an ass. I don’t want to see you again Cooper.”

 

“I’m going to wait out here.”

 

“Go away.”

 

“Not until you talk to me.”

 

“Not going to happen.”

 

“I’ll wait.”

 

Felicity groaned and listened at the door until she finally heard him walk away.  When she peaked out of the front window she watched him get in his car and sit there, his eyes focused on her front door.

 

She reached for her phone.

 

“’Ello?”

 

“Oliver…” she sobbed.  “I…”

 

“What’s wrong Felicity?  Are you okay?”

 

“I think Cooper’s still outside.  He’s…I don’t want to talk to him but he won’t go away.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

“No…”

 

“Don’t bother arguing Felicity.  I’m coming.”

 

“Thanks Oliver.”

 

“Always Felicity.  Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment? Pretty please?


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! A very Happy Sunday to you all! (And Happy Championship Sunday to American football fans! GO COLTS!)
> 
> I'm so excited with the feedback from the last chapter! It's been amazing on this journey with you guys! And it's far from over! I have so many plans for this story and I can't wait to share them with you! Thanks for continuing to read!
> 
> Immeasurable thanks to Priya for beta'ing this and being a great encourager! I know this is a little on the short side, but it felt natural to end it where I did. I'll be seeing you on Wednesday!

Oliver was seething.

And he found it completely justifiable, to want to kill Cooper Seldon.

He didn't know the details of the breakup. But he knew from Sara that Felicity was upset and not talking to anyone. She wasn't answering her phone, but he kept calling anyways. His messages were short and he tried to be encouraging and supportive.

But it was killing him to not be there for her more.

And he seriously wanted to kill Cooper.

He was thankful that Sara had been able to take over Felicity's shifts at Brown Cup to give her more time to grieve her relationship. Joel had understood and Sara's experience as a barista in Starling was welcomed to the small coffee shop.

He just wanted to talk to her. Be able to see for himself just how she was doing.

It had been three days since Oliver had heard Felicity's voice, and he wanted nothing more than to storm into her apartment, and demand that she talk to him. But he knew he had to go at her pace. It wouldn't do any good to force her to talk to him before she was ready.

He jumped when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it before reading the display.

"'Ello?"

"Oliver…" Felicity's voice came over the line in a sob. "I…"

He sat up, suddenly completely alert. "What's wrong Felicity? Are you okay?"

"I think Cooper's still outside. He's…I don't want to talk to him but he won't go away."

"I'm on my way," He answered as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He was out the door in less than a minute.

"No…"

"Don't bother arguing Felicity. I'm coming."

She was breathing heavily as she answered. "Thanks Oliver."

"Always Felicity. Always."

"I just," she started. "I want to see you. And I'm scared…"

"I'm going to stay on the line with you Felicity," he assured her. "But if you need to hang up and call nine-one-one then you do that."

"I don't think he'll come back to the door…"

"You talked to him?"

"Through the door," Felicity answered and the smallness of her voice killed him. "He came to the door. I didn't open it."

"Okay," he answered and climbed into his car. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, tops."

He heard a banging noise and a screech from Felicity.

"Lis? Felicity!"

"He's…" she paused and took a breath. "He's at the door."

"Hang up with me and call the police," he instructed firmly. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she said calmly. "Are you still coming?"

"I'll be there soon Felicity."

"Okay."

The phone went dead after that and Oliver had to actively keep himself from running too many red lights. He was thankful to arrive only a few minutes later, however he was angry that Cooper's car was not there anymore. If Cooper had been there though he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep himself from beating the shit out of him. The lights from the police cars were close behind him though and that did make him feel only slightly better.

He took the stairs up to her apartment door two at a time.

"Felicity!"

The door swung open and Felicity launched herself into his arms. He pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here," he whispered. "I'm here."

"He started banging on the door," she gasped, her sobs coming quickly. "I yelled at him to go away and told him I was calling the police…"

"When did he leave?"

"He told me he'd be back," she answered. "But he left after that."

"What happened?"

"Ms. Smoak?" One of the police officers interrupted. "You called about someone trying to break into your apartment."

Felicity turned out of Oliver's embrace only slightly, one of her hands staying in contract with him the entire time. She nodded, "yes. My ex-boyfriend. He…he was banging on the door and trying to kick it in…"

"Did he say why?"

Felicity shrugged, "He wanted to talk, or so he said. I…I told him to leave me alone. He wouldn't leave."

"When did things end between you two?"

Felicity looked up at the officer and shook her head. "Does that really matter?"

"We just need to have the full story."

"Excuse me?" Oliver said with disdain towards them. "She was being harassed. It doesn't matter how or when things ended between them."

"Did you have something to do with it?"

"No!" Felicity exclaimed. "My ex stole a computer program from me, that I built, and passed it off as his own. Something I've been working on all semester for an advanced programming class for my computer sciences degree at MIT. I ended things with him because he's a liar and a cheat. Oliver is a friend, whom I called because I was scared. I want to press charges against Cooper, which is my ex's name, and take out a restraining order."

"Yes ma'am," the officer answered as he took a step back. "We'd like you to come into the station first thing in the morning to give your full statement and we can walk you through the process of getting a restraining order."

"Thank you officers," Oliver replied with a curt nod and then turned towards Felicity. "I'll stay with you tonight and then I'll take you to the station in the morning."

"Thanks Oliver."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," the officers told them and then headed towards their cruisers. "Please give us a call if Mr. Seldon shows back up this evening."

"We will," Oliver said and then led Felicity back inside and to the couch. Felicity melted into the couch and tucked her feet under her. When Oliver sat down next to her she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming Oliver. I…I didn't know who else to call."

"You can always call me Felicity," he assured her quietly. "Always. Do you…do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened?"

Felicity shrugged.

He quickly continued. "You don't have to, of course. Just know you can always talk to me."

"The program I've been working on all semester, the one that I've been killing myself over. You remember it?"

"Yeah," Oliver answered, "I don't really understand any of it…"

"Never said you had to," she replied with a small laugh. "But he stole it from me and turned it in as his own work. Tried to tell me that he did it because he needed something better than what he had done. He…I can't believe he'd do something like that. He was using me, this whole time and I couldn't see it. You, Sara…god everyone warned me about him and I didn't listen. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am!"

Oliver shook his head, "You're not. You fell in love. It's okay…"

"I just wish…"

"What?"

"I wish I could have seen it Oliver. I wish I could have seen what he was doing."

"You can't think things like that."

"I feel so stupid."

"I know," he said reassuringly. "But you're not. You're a girl, who fell in love with a boy who didn't treat you right. One day you'll find a man who will treat you right and then you'll forget all about the stupid ones who came before him."

Felicity chuckled a little bit. "You know, you can be awfully sweet sometimes."

Oliver shrugged. "I try."

"Thanks for being here for me."

Oliver pressed the lightest kiss to the top of her head. "Always."

They fell asleep on the couch, Felicity wrapped in Oliver's comforting arms and when Sara returned in the early hours of the morning that was how she found them. Sara grabbed a blanket out of Felicity's room and covered them with it. When she did so, Oliver roused slightly, his eyes filled with confusion until he looked at Felicity.

"Go back to sleep," Sara instructed quietly. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

Oliver nodded and shifted Felicity slightly in his arms to stretch out a bit more and promptly fell back to sleep.

When Felicity awoke the next morning cocooned in Oliver's arms she froze. The events of the evening came rushing back and she shivered.

"'Licity?"

"I'm fine Oliver," she assured him with a slight smile. "You can't be comfortable like that."

"I'm fine."

"Thanks for staying last night."

"You don't have to thank me Lis. I would have stayed even if you hadn't asked me too. I just want you to feel safe."

"And I do with you."

"Do you think Cooper will be anymore of a bother?"

She shrugged, "I hope not. But…but I don't know."

"We'll find out what the police say when we go the station in a bit," Oliver said with a nod. "And then we'll figure things out from there."

"Oliver…"

"I'm not going to let you deal with him on your own Felicity. Ever."

"You're a really good friend."

He was glad that she was facing away from him then, because if she had been looking at him she would have seen the pained look on his face when she referred to them as friends. He wanted to be so much more than that, but he didn't want to push her into anything. He wanted to prove himself to her first.

"I'm glad I'm your friend Felicity."


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! It's Wednesday! Which means time for another chapter! You guys have been incredibly wonderful! So glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am! 
> 
> Enjoy! And see you again soon!

Despite the restraining order now in affect against her ex, Cooper’s appearance at her doorstep left her slightly paranoid. In the following days, she noticed that Oliver didn’t stray far from her side, when he could help it. Sara stayed close when he couldn’t.

She was grateful for them and their attention even if it did make her feel a little suffocated sometimes.

“Felicity!” Oliver’s voice filtered over the hum of the crowd in Brown Cup. “Time for lunch!”

“It’s only eleven,” she answered as she poured another cup of coffee for a customer. “I told you that I couldn’t go to lunch until one.”

“But…”

“You better have brought your books,” she answered with a slap to his chest. “You promised we’d study too.”

Oliver’s face scrunched up. “I don’t want to…”

“Yes you do.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “But only because I know that studying is important to you.”

“Finals are coming up Oliver,” she reminded him sternly. “You’ve been doing great in your classes. No reason to slack off now.”

“I know.”

“Good. I’m ready for this semester to be over. It’s been…”

“Yeah.”

“Find a seat and I’ll bring you some coffee,” she told him. “And don’t disturb anyone else.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Oliver settled into a table by the window and pulled out his books. He might put up a fight to Felicity, however she was right. He was happy to study. Oliver was enjoying his classes and he felt like he was doing something right with his life. His parents were proud of him for the first time, longer than he could almost remember, and it was all because of an accidental meeting with an enchanting brunette that made him want to be someone that she could be proud of.

It sounded cheesy even to his own ears. And he didn’t care.

“We need to talk.” Sara said to him as she sat down pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Okay?”

“I’m leaving for Christmas break soon,” she explained with a sigh. “And I’m being dragged on some family vacation somewhere. I don’t want to leave Felicity alone…”

“Is she not going home for the break?”

“Nope,” Sara answered extending the word with an exaggerated pop on the end. “Her Thanksgiving break didn’t go well, from what little I could get out of her. She’s planning on staying here…”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“I agree,” Sara assured him. “But I can’t exactly take her with me…”

“I’ll invite her home with me,” Oliver replied with a nod. “I’ll insist.”

“She’s going to put up a fight.”

“I know,” Oliver agreed. “But I’ll turn on the charm and make sure she can’t refuse. She’ll be safe with me.”

Sara eyed him closely. “I know your feelings for her are genuine Oliver and I…hesitantly approve, but just make sure you’re careful with her, okay? This mess with Cooper has left her…”

“I know.”

“I just want what’s best for her.”

“Believe me Sara,” Oliver answered quietly. “That’s all I want for her too.”

Sara laughed, “You’re not so bad anymore Queen. I’m kind of surprised to see you actually growing up.”

“I know, it’s crazy.”

“This is definitely a better version of you. I like you better like this.”

“Can I get that in writing?”

“Can you get what in writing?” Felicity’s voice interrupted and Sara laughed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sara assured her. “I’ve got to go, damn study group. But I’ll see you both later. Remember what we talked about Oliver.”

He nodded and Sara pulled Felicity into a quick hug before she headed through the door.

“That was weird.”

Oliver looked up at Felicity, “What was weird?”

“You two were being friendly. And without me forcing you to. Care to explain?”

“We’ve come to an understanding.”

Felicity eyed him closely. “That for some reason scares me a little bit. But I’m also glad. I’d like my two best friends to be friends…not that I’m your best friend. I mean, I know you have Tommy and that’s great. He’s…great, I’m sure. I just meant…”

Oliver placed his hand on her arm and her words died on her lips. He smiled up at her. “Felicity, you’re one of my best friends too.”

Felicity’s smile brightened and she nodded. “Okay, good. Muffin?”

“Sure. Yeah that’d be good.”

“Be right back.”

0000000000000000000000

Oliver debated with himself for days and still hadn’t come up with a solid enough way to convince Felicity to come to Starling with him for the Christmas break. He had thought about just asking but he was sure that wouldn’t be enough.

“Stop thinking so loudly.”

Felicity’s voice grabbed him from his thoughts and he looked up surprised. She laughed.

“You’re tapping your pencil with this weird look on your face,” she explained, “and it’s not studying.”

“What if it was studying?”

“I think I know you better than that Queen. So what are you thinking about? New girl taking up residence in that head of yours?”

“Not new, exactly.”

“What?” Felicity exclaimed. “You have a new girl and haven’t told me about her yet? Whatever is wrong with you?”

“I don’t have a new girl,” Oliver said and cursed under his breath at himself for saying anything out loud about this with her. “Just drop it.” 

“Come on! What’s her name?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Oliver told her and picked up a book. “We should get back to studying.”

“Why don’t you want to tell me about her?”

“Felicity…”

“Come on!”

“No!”

Felicity eyed him and he shook his head at her. “Fine. I’ll drop it for now. But don’t think this gets you out of telling me about her, eventually.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Felicity chewed on the end of her pen, “You know it’s going to be weird when everyone leaves for the holidays. Campus will be deserted and I won’t have you, and Sara being my shadows.”

“We’re not…”

“You’re totally shadowing me,” Felicity interrupted with a smile. “And even though I could handle this on my own, I’m glad I don’t have to.”

“You’re not alone.”

“I know.”

“And I could continue being your shadow if you wanted.”

“You’re not staying behind for me Oliver,” Felicity said sternly. “I’ll be okay.”

“I wasn’t talking about me staying behind,” Oliver said with a slightly hesitant tone. “I was thinking you could come to Starling with me.”

Felicity stared at him. “What? Oliver you can’t be serious.”

“I’m being serious.”

“But…”

“Look I wanted you to come for Thanksgiving, why not Christmas?”

“I’m Jewish.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. Well, Hanukah then. But I guarantee my sister will drag you into some of the Queen family Christmas traditions, but you don’t have to participate…and we can do Hanukah. I don’t know much about it, but you can teach me. And Thea. She’d love to learn. And it would be good for her…”

“Oliver breathe,” Felicity interrupted with a small laugh. “I’ve never really mentioned it and I’m more of a celebrate the holidays and observe parts of the culture. My mom’s not Jewish so she always did Christmas. I always celebrated both. And if you’re sure, like one thousand percent sure, then yes, I’d love to go to Starling with you.”

“I am sure.”

“Then it’s a plan.”

Oliver nodded and then looked at his watch and frowned. “I’m late for a thing with the guys. I’ll talk to you tomorrow about travel plans.” He shoved his books in his bag and turned to leave but paused. He smirked when he looked back at her. “Make you sure you pack a couple of party dresses. When you hang with the Queens you do it in style.”

“What? Oliver!”

He only smiled and waved before he disappeared out the door.

“Damn him.”

0000000000000000000

“I’m glad you’re going to Starling with Oliver,” Sara said simply as she leafed through a rack of clothes. “It’s better than you sitting here all by yourself with crazy Cooper hanging around.”

“I haven’t seen any signs of Cooper in days,” Felicity replied. “I think he got the picture.”

“With a restraining order against him he better have,” Sara told her. “Still I don’t trust him, or that he’s not up to something, so I’m glad you won’t be here alone.”

“I may not have agreed to go with Oliver if I had known it was going to be dressy,” Felicity complained. “And I don’t even know how dressy I need to be. Oliver was too vague.”

“It’s the Queen Christmas Eve party,” Sara told her with a shrug, “Nice dress, long if we can find a good one, fairly conservative, it doesn’t have to be flashy.”

“You’ve been to one of them before?”

“Sure,” Sara assured her. “When Ollie and Laurel were dating in high school our family got a invite. It was fun.”

“I’m not going to know anyone,” Felicity groaned. “It’s going to be so awkward.”

“Lighten up ‘Lis. Oliver won’t let you feel awkward. And besides, I’m sure you’ll have the whole room charmed in no time.”

“You have far too much confidence in my social skills.”

“Relax,” Sara said and pulled a hanger out. “You’re going to be great. Now, go try on this dress. It’s gorgeous.”

“It’s not too green?”

“It’s a deep green, not Christmasy so I think it’ll go well without being over the top. Try it on!”

“Fine, fine. Thanks for shopping me with today.”

“It’s been too long since we’ve really had a chance to hang out,” Sara answered with a shrug. “I’m glad we could.”

“Me too! I wish you were going to be in Starling for the break. It’d be fun!”

“Yeah it would. Instead I get to spend two whole weeks in a cabin with my family. Oodles of fun.”

“A cabin? Really?”

“Yup. It sounds like it’s going be just dandy. If there was a way I could get out of it I would.”

“Maybe it won’t be as bad as you think…”

“I adore your continued optimism, but it is what it is. And what it is; is my parents trying to pretend like everything is okay and that their marriage isn’t falling apart.”

“I’m sorry…”

Sara shrugged, “I’m okay. I just want them to be happy. Really it would be easier on everyone if they just called it quits and were done with it.”

“You don’t mean that.”

Sara nodded, “I do. But enough about my fun family adventures and me. I want to see you in that dress.”

“Okay, okay! I’m going. But then we seriously have to get food. I’m starving.”

“Deal.”

0000000000000000000000

“Oliver dear,” Moira Queen said over the phone and Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’m so glad you called. We need to get your travel plans arranged for your upcoming break from school. Now, we should purchase a round trip ticket, correct?”

“Yes mother,” Oliver replied as calmly as possible. “I’m definitely returning to Harvard again.”

“Wonderful. Your father and I are so glad you’ve been able to make Harvard work. Now your final class is which day?”

“My last final is on Wednesday the fourteenth,” Oliver answered and then took a deep breath. “But I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I waited to fly home until that Friday…

“Of course…”

“And I’m going to need another ticket as well.”

That information was greeted by nothing but dead air.

“Mom?”

“You’re bringing someone with you?”

“I am,” he said. “You remember me telling you about Felicity…Smoak. The girl that helped me with some classes last year?”

“Yes…”

“She’s…well, we’re friends and she didn’t have anywhere to go for the holidays and I asked her to come home with me.”

“As your friend?”

“Yes.”

“Just your friend.”

“For now.”

“Oh Oliver! Of course she’s welcome to come here. It will be a pleasure to finally meet this girl; you’ve spoken so highly of her for so long. I’ll have your father’s assistant book the tickets and forward you the information.”

“Thanks mom,” Oliver said and then a thought struck him. “Mom!”

“Yes dear?”

“Felicity is um, she’s Jewish. I was looking up Hanukah online and was hoping you’d be okay implanting some of their customs and such into my trip home. Hanukah starts sundown on Christmas night this year.”

“I’d be happy to Oliver,” Moira assured him. “I’ll look into it. Let me know if you find out if Felicity does anything specific she’d like to include.”

“Thanks mom, I really appreciate it.”

“I’ll talk to you soon son,” Moira answered. “I’m happy to help any way I can. Your sister says hello and she can’t wait to see you.”

“Tell her ‘ditto’. See you next week.”


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!! I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend so far! I went hiking yesterday...my legs still hurt. Anyways...it's time to head to Starling! 
> 
> Thank you Priya for beta'ing for me! You've been an incredible help throughout this process! I can't wait to keep going!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are so wonderful to get! But even so, just thanks for reading! I'm so happy you guys are still trekking along with me.

They were four hours into the first leg of their flight and Felicity was chipping the nail polish off her thumbnails.  She knew she definitely shouldn’t have had that third cup of coffee while they waited to board the plane.

 

“Stop thinking and get some sleep.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“I told you not to drink that last cup of coffee.”

 

“It was five in the morning.”

 

“We were just getting on a plane.”

 

“I got out of bed at three.  In. The. Morning. Oliver.  That’s not okay.”

 

“I brought you coffee.”

 

“And I’m eternally grateful for it,” Felicity whispered and shifted in the overly comfy first class seat.  “But seriously, why did we have to leave so early?”

 

“Mom likes me to get in early,” he replied with a shrug. “She feels it helps with jetlag and she misses family dinners.”

 

“That’s nice,” Felicity replied.  “Have I said thank you yet for the plane ticket?”

 

“Only at least five…hundred times.  And has I’ve said, it was no problem.  My parents seem pretty excited to meet you.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Probably because they associate my successful time at Harvard to you,” Oliver told her with a grin.  “I’m sure I would have been kicked out or dropped out by now if it weren’t for you.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I’m being one hundred percent serious Felicity,” Oliver assured her with a shrug.  “I…I’m really thankful I met you that day at Brown Cup.”

 

Felicity flushed.  “I’m glad too Oliver.”

 

He smiled.  “Now try to get some rest before we get to LAX.”

 

“Fine,” she answered with a huff and closed her eyes. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.  “But you’re going to be my pillow.”

 

He pressed a ghost of a kiss to the top of her head as her breaths evened out and he could tell she’d finally given in to her exhaustion. “I’m always willing to be your pillow Felicity Smoak.  And maybe one day I’ll have the guts to tell you that when you can actually hear me.”

 

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

000000000000000

 

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” Oliver assured her for the umpteenth time as the pilot announced the final decent into Starling City Airport.  “Besides, you probably won’t meet mom and dad until dinner tonight.”

 

“They won’t pick us up?”

 

Oliver laughed, “doubtful.  They’ll probably just send Ronald.”

 

“Who is Ronald?”

 

“Thea’s driver,” he replied with a shrug.  “He was my driver too, before I got my license.”

 

“You had a driver?”

 

“I don’t think that should really surprise you.”

 

Felicity shrugged, “Yeah, I guess not.  It’s just another reminder on how different our lives are.”

 

Oliver grimaced.  “I…I suppose. Don’t let that change how you see me, okay?  I’m still the same guy you’ve known for the last year.”

 

Felicity laughed, “This isn’t going to change anything Oliver. I’ve always known you were a spoiled, rich boy.  This is just putting it all in front of me.  It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“I want you to feel comfortable in my house,” Oliver continued and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “Mi casa es su casa.”

 

Felicity laid her head on Oliver’s shoulder. “So what else should I know before we land?”

 

“Um,” Oliver paused, “You’ll probably have Thea attached to you a lot of the time you’re there.  She loves having an older girl around the house.  Plus I think she’ll love you.  Go shopping with her and you’ll have a friend for life.”

 

“Good to know,” Felicity said happily.  “I’ve always wanted a little sister so I’m going to have fun spending time with Thea.”

 

“Just remember that I warned you,” Oliver told her. “She’s got a lot of energy for a ten year old.  Oh wait, she just turned eleven.”

 

“You forgot your sister’s birthday?”

 

“No!” Oliver assured her.  “We talked on her birthday.  I just forgot to factor that in with her age.  I’m a good brother!  I would never forget her birthday.”

 

“That makes me feel better.”

 

“Thea and I have always been close,” Oliver continued with a shrug. “Even with the age difference. I know she’s sad, for being so far away, for college.”

 

“How often do you talk to her?”

 

“Every other day,” Oliver answered, “usually. Sometimes more. And I’ll probably plan at least one full day of just spending time with her.  I don’t think she’ll mind you tagging along…”

 

“I don’t mind staying behind if you just want to spend time with her Oliver.  I get it.”

 

Oliver smiled, “Thanks Felicity.  We’ll play it by ear for now.”

 

“And I’m sure I’m going to meet Tommy.”

 

“Without a doubt,” Oliver assured her with a laugh. “You’ll probably see more of him than I’d like, but that’s Tommy.”

 

“I’m excited, I finally get to put a face with the name,” Felicity told him with a smile.  “And the stories.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

Felicity laughed.  “How much do you really have to worry about?”

 

“Probably more than I’d like,” Oliver admitted. “Just remember that some of those stories, okay most of them, were back when I was an immature asshole.”

 

“And you’re not anymore.”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

0000000000000000

 

“Ollie!  Ollie!”

 

Oliver’s eyes darted through the crowds until they fell on his younger sister waving enthusiastically.  His mother stood next to her, looking slightly uncomfortable amidst the growing crowds.     

 

“Ollie!  Over here!”

 

He waved to her to let her know that he’d seen them and then turned towards Felicity.

 

“So, surprise to us!  Mom and Thea are here.”

 

“What?” She questioned her eyes growing large in shock. “I’m not ready to meet your mom. Thea, sure…but you’re mom? I’ve been on a plane for eight hours and I probably smell and…”

 

“Hey calm down,” he interrupted her ramble. “You are fine. And you smell fine. Trust me, she’ll understand that we’re not dinner ready.  So calm down.”

 

“But…”

 

“It’ll be okay Lis.  Don’t freak out on me now.”

 

“I think it’s a little late for that.”

 

Oliver paused and pulled Felicity to the side of the hall and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, despite the bulk of their carry on bags. “It’s okay.  There is no reason for you to freak out.  I promise, my family is going to love you.”

 

She nodded against his chest.  “Sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologize,” he told her.  “Okay?  It’s fine. But we should get over there before Thea has an aneurism.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Oliver pulled back and threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed.

 

“Ollie!” Thea exclaimed happily as they got and Thea ran forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Oliver’s waist.  “I’m so glad you’re home!”

 

“Hey Speedy!” He answered and let go of Felicity’s hand to return Thea’s hug and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ve missed you!”

 

“Missed you too!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school still?”

 

“Mom let me get out early today so I could come, and pick you up! Isn’t that great?”

 

“It is,” he replied and then turned and wrapped his arms around his mom.  “Hey mom.”

 

“Oliver, dear,” she said and returned the hug. “How was your flight?”

 

“Flights were fine,” he said and turned towards Felicity. “Mom, Thea this is Felicity. Felicity this is Thea and my mom.”

 

“Mrs. Queen,” Felicity said with a shy smile and Oliver shook his head.  “Thea, it’s so nice to meet you.  Thank you for allowing me to crash your holidays.”

 

“Of course my dear,” Moira assured her and then wrapped Felicity into a hug.  “And please, call me Moira. Mrs. Queen makes me feel like you’re addressing my mother-in-law.”

 

“Of course Mrs…Moira.”

 

Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity’s waist in a hug, “Hi Felicity! Ollie has told me all about you, I’m so happy I finally get to meet you.”

 

“Me too Thea,” Felicity replied.  “And your brother does nothing but rave about you. I’m happy to finally be able to meet you too.”

 

“We have to go shopping!”

 

Oliver smirked at Felicity and she shrugged. “Before we start making any grand plans for the next couple of weeks why don’t we get our luggage and head out of here.  I don’t know about Felicity, but I’m exhausted.” 

 

“I’m…okay, I’m a little tired.”

 

“What do your bags look like?” Thea asked as she skipped ahead of them to the baggage claim.  “I’ll keep my eye out for them!”

 

“You know what mine look like Speedy,” Oliver answered and ruffled her hair a little bit despite her protest.  “Felicity has one bag, it’s pink with gold polka-dots.”

 

“Cool!”

 

Oliver pulled Thea through the crowd towards the baggage claim belt with a smirk towards Felicity, who was still standing next to Moira Queen.  

 

“Oliver’s father and I are very thankful for your place in our son’s life,” Moira Queen told her suddenly and Felicity could feel the blush rising on her face.  “You two seem very close.”

 

“We’re good friends,” Felicity answered automatically. “And…”

 

“Friends are a good way to start,” Moira interrupted with a knowing smile and before Felicity could respond Oliver was headed back their way with Thea and their luggage in tow.  “Oliver, fantastic.  Ronald is out front waiting for us.”

 

“Of course he is,” Oliver replied.  “It will be good to see him.”

 

“And Raisa has a late lunch waiting at home,” Moira continued. “We weren’t sure if you would be hungry or not.”

 

“I could eat.”

 

Felicity laughed, “Oliver can always eat.”

 

“Hey!  I’m a growing boy.”

 

“The only way you’re growing now is out,” Felicity teased, “Not up.”

 

Oliver ran his hand down his front, “I don’t think I’m growing out.”

 

Felicity swallowed hard, her own teasing catching up to her. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t admire is toned body nearly daily.  Her next words came out huskier than she would have liked when she answered, “I’m just saying…you’re constantly eating.”

 

Thea watched them with rapt attention.  “You two are so perfect together…”

 

Oliver and Felicity’s eyes caught each other’s before she turned away quickly.  The heat in her cheeks made her certain she was blushing again and she took a shaky breath.

 

Maybe coming here with Oliver was a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Queen family is a little different than the one we've seen...at least on the surface. I know it's going to be an adjustment. But I hope you'll give them a chance!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I'm definitely going to being pushing it to make it to work on time this morning, but that's because I finished just possibly one of my favorite scenes for this story so far. I absolutely can not wait to share it with you. You guys are making writing this story so incredible. Every single kudo and comment makes me smile and I'm so thrilled that so many people are taking this journey with me. I'll say it a thousand more times, but THANK YOU! It's incredible.
> 
> A million Thanks goes to Priya who continues to deal with scatterbrained-ness and has the patience to beta all of these chapters for me. She makes them better.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the town car pulled up to the Queen house Felicity gaped. This wasn't just a house, it was a castle. A very large, very grand castle. Felicity was ready to freak out again.

"Don't freak out," Oliver leaned over and whispered. "It isn't that cool."

"Maybe not to you," Felicity whispered back, her eyes not leaving the house. "But to me, this is pretty intimidating. And also very cool."

"The house has been in my family for years," Oliver explained as he helped Felicity out of the car. "My great, great, great grandfather built it when he arrived in California with his new bride. My grandparents remodeled it in the seventies…"

"Yes they did," Moira added with a smirk. "And needless to say I did my own remodeling when I moved in."

"It looks amazing," Felicity replied honestly. "It's just beautiful."

"Wait until you see the inside," Oliver told her with a grin. "Which room do you have set up for Felicity, mom?"

"She's in the room across from mine," Thea exclaimed. "Mom thought she'd be happier in the family side of the house, rather than the guest wing."

Felicity leaned over to Oliver. "There is a guest wing?"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah. Of course."

"Good god."

Oliver opened the front doors and lead Felicity into the entryway. He dropped their luggage inside the door and grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her farther into the house.

"Raisa!"

The small Russian woman, Oliver had told her multiple stories about, came out of a door, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist.

"Mr. Oliver!" Raisa exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you. You are too thin. You are not eating properly at that college of yours."

"I'm eating just fine," he assured her with a laugh. "I just can't help it if nothing is as good as your food Raisa."

"I'll see to it that you eat properly while you're here."

"Sounds good," he answered and dropped a kiss to her cheek. "Raisa, this is Felicity."

"It is so nice to finally meet you Ms. Felicity. Mr. Oliver speaks very highly of you."

"He speaks very highly of you too Raisa. I'm happy to meet you."

"Come," she instructed pointing them to the kitchen, "and I will feed you a light meal."

Oliver turned to Felicity and she shrugged. Oliver turned back towards Raisa and nodded. "Thank you Raisa."

Thea followed them into the large kitchen where they sat at the breakfast bar while Raisa pulled several plates of pelmeni out and placed them in front of the trio. Felicity eyed the plate and waited until Oliver had taken a dumpling and popped it into his mouth.

"These have been a favorite of mine since I was Thea's age," Oliver explained with a happy smile. "It's a Russian dumpling stuffed with meat and veggies. Try it."

She took one and cautiously lifted it to her mouth. She hummed in approval. "This is fantastic!"

"Thank you Ms. Felicity," Raisa said with a nod. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

Felicity and Oliver stayed in the kitchen for a while longer with Thea and Raisa as they two women shared stories of Oliver, much to Felicity's amusement. When Moira made her way back in the kitchen an hour later, they were laughing at a story of Oliver and Tommy deciding to paint the garage when they were eight.

"That was a mess," Moira agreed with Raisa and Oliver groaned. "I'll have to find the pictures to show you Felicity. They were both covered in this awful gray-green paint that Robert had used on his office. I didn't think we'd ever get the paint off of them. "

"There are pictures?" Felicity questioned and Oliver groaned again. "I must see those!"

Moira grinned, "I'll be sure to find them for you dear."

"Thank you Moira."

She nodded and then turned to Oliver. "Why don't you show Felicity to her room? I'm sure you both want to rest before dinner this evening."

Oliver agreed, "Yeah. And I'll take her on a tour of the rest of the property."

"I'd really like that," Felicity added. "Thank you Raisa for the treats. And the stories."

"I have many more to share with you Ms. Felicity," the housekeeper assured her. "Whenever you want to hear them."

"I'll hold you to that," she answered before following Oliver out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Oliver, this place is incredible. I can't believe you grew up here."

"It's just a house Felicity."

She shook her head, "Maybe to you. But when you grew up in a cramped two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Vegas, this is definitely more than a house."

"Sorry…"

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. "You really don't have to apologize because you grew up here Oliver."

"I feel like I do."

"You don't," Felicity assured him with a shake of her head. "Now, my room? I'd really like to shower."

"Wanna take a walk with me first?"

Felicity scrunched her nose in thought and Oliver nearly had to physically refrain himself from kissing her right there and then in the hallway.

"Sure," she responded after a moment and Oliver nodded. "I'd like that a lot Oliver."

They walked the ground of the Queen Estate slowly as Oliver pointed out his favorite spots on the property and the trouble that he and Tommy had gotten in to as kids. Felicity was happy. She felt completely at ease on the grand estate, a far cry from what she thought would be going through her mind. She had thought she would feel out of place and uncomfortable in the grandness, but Oliver was keeping her grounded and she couldn't stop the smile from blossoming on her face.

Oliver paused mid-story and looked at her curiously before shrugging and taking her hand and continuing the tour of the grounds. The tour ended back at the pool and Felicity sat down to put her feet in the heated water.

"I'm assuming this is why you told me I should bring a swimsuit?"

He nodded, "Thea and I always go swimming on Christmas Eve."

"Interesting tradition."

"I know," Olive admitted with a laugh. "I'm not even sure how it got started, but she makes sure we do."

"It's sweet," Felicity said. "I love the relationship you have with her. I would like to think it would be the kind of relationship I would have with my sibling, if I had one."

"I'm sure you'd be a wonderful sister."

Felicity blushed, "Thanks."

Oliver looked at his watch and sighed. "I should really let you get inside. Dinner will be served in like two hours so if you want to take a nap…."

"I'm okay, I think."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Felicity answered. "Unless you want to take a nap? I mean, we both traveled the same distance today and it was a long day, so if you want to rest or something before dinner then…"

"I'm good," Oliver replied and reached for her hand. "Come on, I'll finish showing you the house before we have to get ready for dinner."

0000000000000000

Felicity's room at the Queen Estate was larger than the entire apartment she grew up in in Las Vegas. It was a little overwhelming. The room was stately, the king-sized four-poster bed the focal point of the room. Her bags had been brought up at some point and unpacked for her and Felicity could barely wrap her head around all the attention.

Her bathroom was the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen and she took her time in the shower, as she got ready for dinner. Sarah had helped her pack, walking her through the various outfits she would need to fit in with the Queen household.

Felicity pulled out one of her nicer dresses for dinner that night. The cap-sleeved black dress fell just above her knees and it was one of her favorite thrift store finds. She still felt a little out of her element with the elegant Moira Queen and knowing that she would be meeting Mr. Queen in a few short minutes had her nearly hyperventilating on the edge of her bed.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice asked through the large door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she choked out. "Just a minute."

She ran her fingers through her hair and checked herself in the mirror one last time before she met Oliver at the door. His blue eyes pierced hers and she could see the approval in his gaze. She had no problems returning it.

He looked magnificent in the perfectly tailored jeans and sweater. She suddenly felt simultaneously over-dressed and under-dressed.

"Do I look okay? I'm not overdressed am I?"

Oliver swallowed hard. "You look amazing Felicity."

She flushed. "Thank you."

"Ready to meet dad?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him honestly. "I'm nervous. Should I be this nervous? I mean, your dad is like…I just don't know what to say to him. I want to seem partially intelligent."

"You really don't have to worry about that Felicity," Oliver reminded her. "You're a genius. You'll be fine."

"But…"

"You're going to do great," Oliver assured her. "I promise, they like you more than me right now."

"That's not true…"

Oliver laughed, "You'd be surprised."

"Oliver!" Robert Queen greeted as Felicity and Oliver entered the dining room. "Welcome home son. And who is this lovely lady?"

"Dad I'd like to introduce you to Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is my dad, Robert Queen."

"Mr. Queen it's so nice to finally meet you," Felicity greeted extending her hand. "I've been following your companies' development in computer sciences. It's been outstanding to see such dedication for the programing side of your work."

"Thank you Ms. Smoak," Robert said flashing a smile to Oliver. "You are quite the remarkable young woman. Oliver tells me you're only seventeen."

"Yes," Felicity confirmed with a quick nod. "I'll be eighteen come May."

"Just remarkable," he said again. "I know you are on a break from school, but if you're interested in touring our company at any time please just let me know. I would love to show you around."

"Wow," Felicity breathed, "That would be amazing. I would enjoy that!"

"Great, we'll set something up."

"Dad…"

"Robert," Moira interrupted. "No more shop talk. It's time for dinner."

"Of course darling," he answered before turning back to Felicity. "I'm quite excited to see such excitement for the sciences in someone so young. Oliver, son, you've definitely aliened yourself with a bright woman here."

Oliver nodded and draped his arm over Felicity's shoulders. "I definitely know it."

Felicity blushed. "Thank you sir."

"Please call me Robert. Sir sounds so formal. Besides, you're practically family now."


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know, a day early! But I'm really happy with the response from the last chapter and I wanted to move along. So I'm posting this chapter a day early...I hope you enjoy it! It's a little short, sorry about that. But I like where the break is. So much is coming and I hope you like where it goes.
> 
> Priya, thanks for everything! You've been amazing. So glad you agreed to be a beta for me!

"Your parents are wonderful," Felicity commented as they walked upstairs after dinner. "I think I could talk technology with your father for ages."

"They love you," Oliver added with a smile. "Which I knew they would. Mom usually doesn't allow dad to talk business at dinner. I'm surprised she allowed you and him to go on about it so much."

Felicity looked at him worried, "I hope I didn't offend her…"

Oliver shook his head, "Not at all. It really just means she approves of you. I don't have to worry about dad stealing all of your time while we're here, do I?"

"Of course not!" she assured him with a smile. "Well maybe a little bit of it."

"I can deal with that."

"Good!" She yawned and Oliver smiled at the cute face she made around it. "I'm so tired. Maybe I should have napped earlier."

"We'll just relax tonight," he answered with a shrug. "Meet me in the theater and we can watch movies until we fall asleep."

"It probably won't take me long."

"Me either," he admitted with a shrug. "But it will be a good way to end the day, huh?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm just going to change into pajamas."

"Do you remember how to get to the theater room?"

She looked down the hallway one-way and then the other before chuckling. "I don't think so."

"Then I'll meet you right back here," he said pointing to her door, "in fifteen minutes and we'll go down together."

"Okay."

She slipped inside her room and leaned against the door for a moment before shaking her head and heading into the bathroom. Things were shifting or had shifted between her and Oliver. She could feel the difference in all of their interactions. There was something different about them. And it terrified her.

She had been attracted to Oliver since the beginning of their friendship. His insane good looks would make it hard for anyone to not look at him in a lustful way, but they had always been friends and that was fine. She had been happy with that. Especially once she'd started dating Cooper and he had been with Helena. Being friends worked well for them.

But now; now things were different and she was having a hard time keeping her feelings in check. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by harboring some unrequited crush on him. But what scared her the most was the fact that she wasn't sure just how unrequited it was. She didn't want to see something more than what was there between them, but she had to admit to herself that the way he looked at her was anything but platonic.

Felicity wasn't sure what she thought of it either.

The catastrophic ending of her relationship with Cooper had left her a bit raw and she didn't think she wasn't ready to jump into anything new quite yet. Even with someone as wonderful as Oliver.

She also didn't want to lose a chance with him either.

Felicity scrubbed her face of the makeup she'd worn to dinner and changed into an oversized Harvard sweatshirt she had stolen from Oliver at one point and a pair of yoga pants. She was tying her hair back in a ponytail when Oliver knocked on the door to her room.

"Hey," he said as she opened the door. "I was wondering what I did with that sweatshirt."

"It's mine now," she replied with a smile and he shrugged.

"Looks better on you anyways," he answered and she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. He continued and she was grateful for that. "Did you want to watch a Christmas movie? Or something else?"

"Do you have Elf?"

"Of course I do."

"It's one of my favorite Christmas movies," she answered with a laugh. "It doesn't feel like the holidays until I've watched it."

"Then that's what we'll watch," he said with a smile. She followed him down the hallway, pausing a few times to look at pictures she hadn't had a chance to see before. Pictures of all of their family from different times and a few times she asked who exactly someone was. Her favorite picture was one of Oliver's grandparents on their wedding day, his grandmother quite petite next to her new husband, the looks on their faces just pure joy. "This was Grandma and Grandpa Dearden. I was a baby when grandpa Dearden passed away. Grandma lived with us for a while after that. She spoiled me rotten."

"For some reason the idea of you being spoiled isn't hard to see."

"Hey!"

"I just call it like I see it." She said with a smirk and he reached for her but Felicity dodged out of the way at the last second. "Hah! Missed me!"

"I'll just wait until you're not expecting it," he replied, "And then I'll be able to get my revenge."

"But you just made a vital mistake."

"I did?"

"Yup," she said with a pop. "You told me your plan. Now I'll always be waiting."

"You won't always be able to wait."

"Really?"

"Ollie!" Thea's voice interrupted their banter and Felicity realized how close they'd gotten to each other and she quickly took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Felicity and I are going to watch Elf in the theater," he told her and then looked at Felicity for a second before taking a deep breath. "Wanna join us?"

"Yes!"

Thea skipped ahead of them and Oliver turned to Felicity with a bit of grimace on his face. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not Oliver!" she insisted quickly. "It'll be fun."

He leaned close to her and his breath tickled her ear. "Thank you Felicity."

Felicity could only nod, as he pulled away and motioned for Oliver to lead the way.

She was so screwed.

000000000000000000

Oliver smiled down at a peacefully sleeping Felicity. She hadn't made it very far into the movie before falling asleep on his shoulder and he'd tucked her close into his side. Her bright pink toes were peaking out from under the blanket that covered both of their laps. Oliver didn't even try to hide his smile.

"I really like her," Thea said suddenly as the movie was singing in the background. "Felicity is really awesome."

"I think so too Speedy."

"You really like her, huh?"

"Of course," he answered in a whisper, "She's one of my best friend."

"I didn't mean like that Ollie. You're in love with her."

"You're eleven," he said loudly and then cringed and started to whisper again. "What do you know about love?"

"Plenty," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you love her."

"I'm not discussing this with you Speedy."

"You aren't denying it."

"Stop."

"Just admit it."

"I'm not talking about this with you," he said again. "So forget it."

"Why don't you just kiss her?"

"Speedy stop, okay? It's more complicated than that and I can't…I'm not talking about this with you."

"Fine," she said with a pout and stood to leave. "But just know that I think you're stupid if you don't go for it."

Oliver just shook his head at his younger sister. He waited until Thea had left before he pressed a kiss to Felicity's forehead. He couldn't deny how right it felt to have her in his arms. But he was willing to wait for her. He had to be. Oliver knew that she was still a getting over Cooper and his betrayal. The last thing he wanted to do was have her get into a relationship too soon after that.

He didn't want to be a rebound guy. He wanted to be the forever guy.

Oliver rolled his eyes at himself. He was being incredibly cheesy and he knew that if Tommy could read his mind his oldest friend would tease him relentless about it. But he didn't really care about that.

She stirred against him and he pulled her closer. Her blue eyes blinked open and met his and she froze for a moment. "Oliver?"

"You fell asleep," he answered with a little chuckle and eased his hold on her.

She sat up and ran the back of her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry I feel asleep on you. I hope I didn't snore. Or drool. Oh god, I probably drooled on you. That's so gross, I'm sorry. And Thea probably thinks I'm so rude now and…"

"It's okay Felicity," he interrupted her ramble. "Thea definitely doesn't think you're rude. Actually I think she likes you more than me. And no worries, your snore is cute."

"Oh god!"

"And you didn't drool. Promise."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? You've fallen asleep on me before Lis. I've always found your snore cute."

"But…"

"Stop worrying. You're perfect."

"I'm not sure about that."

"I am," he insisted and Felicity squirmed under his gaze. "We should go to bed, I think."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed after a second. "That's probably a good idea."

"You're meeting Tommy tomorrow," Oliver reminded her and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I apologize now."

She laughed, "I'm intrigued by him. I'm glad I finally get to meet him. It gives me a chance to know you even better."

"That scares me."

"It shouldn't," she answered. "I want to know you the best, this is just another way I get to do that."

His voice was low and husky when he replied. "Trust me Felicity, you already know me best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She gets to meet Tommy next! Might have that up a bit early this week too...we'll have to see. Please leave a comment/review! They are the best thing for my muse.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at this! Another early update! And this is the one with Tommy (also a surprise.) The response to this story continues to blow me away. You all have been incredibly wonderful and kind and I'm thankful for every single one of you who takes a few minutes to read these chapters. When I started this story I have this random idea for possible extended AU and you guys have helped to continue to give it life. We're not even close to done yet, I hope you all are in for a ride!
> 
> Priya, Thanks for continuing to be an encouragement and a sounding board and fixing all my mistakes. I'm thankful for everything!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think. If you can spare a few moments, drop me a line and let me know. Exciting things are coming...

"Hey asshole!"

Oliver cringed at Tommy's overly loud and crass greeting. He sighed and leaned down to Felicity.

"I'm apologizing now…again," he told her and then grinned. "And remember, I warned you."

"Oh stop," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's going to be fine."

"Its just…Tommy."

"Hey, I've put up with you for this long, I'm pretty sure I can handle Tommy too."

"I'm not sure if I should feel offended by that or not."

"Take it as you will," Felicity said with a smile as they approached the table where Tommy was waiting. "Hi Tommy, I'm Felicity."

"Felicity," Tommy greeted and reached for her hand and then pulled it to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you."

"Stop it Tommy," Oliver said and pushed his friend away from Felicity.

"Cut it out Oliver," Felicity chastised and then sat down when Tommy pulled out a chair for her. "Don't have to get all protective."

"Yeah Ollie," Tommy said. "You don't have be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

Felicity eyed the two friends and whatever was transpiring between them. A few seconds passed and then they embraced.

"It's good to see you man," Tommy said. "How is Harvard?"

"It's all classes and notes and exams. The boring shit."

"Hey!" Felicity exclaimed interrupting them with a shake of her head. "Don't be like that. You like your classes."

Tommy smiled. "You can't be thinking of this guy. He hates anything related to work. Especially of the school kind."

"Everyone reforms at some time."

"I'm right here guys."

"So Felicity Smoak," Tommy said changing the subject abruptly and ignoring Oliver completely. "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"You don't have to tell this jerk about anything you don't want to."

"Oliver calm down," Felicity said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't mind sharing. You might learn something new too."

"Is there more I should know about you?"

"Is there more I should know about you Oliver?"

"I'm sure there are."

"Tommy will share some of the good stories you've been keeping from me."

"I promise to."

"Don't do that," Oliver insisted and Felicity laughed. "I want her to stay my friend."

"I'm going to always be your friend Oliver," Felicity assured him with a smile. "But Tommy's stories will just give me some ammunition for the future."

"That terrifies me."

"Good," Felicity replied with a laugh. "It should. Now Tommy, spill."

"Story for a story Smoak," Tommy countered. "You give me one and then I'll return the favor."

Felicity pondered that for a moment, "You know what. I think that's fair. The big decision now is which one to start with. It's a hard decision. You want to start with something that packs a punch, but at the same time…"

"You can't start with the best story," Tommy finished and Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Yes, exactly!"

"I'm going to regret introducing you two," Oliver interrupted, "Aren't I?"

"It's a probability."

"Definitely." Felicity and Tommy answered at the same time and Oliver while they laughed.

"Great."

"So Smoak," Tommy said, "what do I get to know about you?"

Felicity smiled, "There was one time that I got kicked out of a casino after winning half a million dollars at the black jack table. I went a little too heavy and got caught."

"Caught?"

"Counting cards."

"Oh my god!"

"Felicity!"

"It's easy," Felicity answered with a wave. "I've been able to do it since long before I knew what it really was."

"I can't believe you got kicked out of a casino? How old were you?"

"Um," Felicity started, "I was fourteen."

"I love you." Tommy said and took a long drink. "That's a pretty big one to roll out first."

"Wait," Oliver interjected. "You seriously got kicked out of a casino when you were fourteen? For counting cards?"

"Yup," she replied with a pop. "I'm not sure why you're surprised."

"There are so many reasons," Oliver continued with a shake of his head. His eyes were glued to her. "How did you even get into the casino?"

"It's Vegas," she said as an answer. "And my mom, is well my mom. I've had a fake ID since I was thirteen."

"You're like my hero," Tommy told her sincerely. "I didn't even have a fake ID until I was sixteen. How?"

Felicity shook her head, "Mom needed someone to go and get more booze when she was too drunk to walk."

"You don't talk about her much," Oliver said quietly. "Your mom."

"I know. We…we have had a rough relationship. She's not my favorite person in the world."

"She has to be incredibly proud of you though," Tommy added. "I mean, you're a genius and totally kicking ass at MIT, according to Oliver, so…"

"Well since she didn't want me to go to MIT…"

"What?"

"It's…never mind. I don't want to talk about it anymore. This is getting way too heavy. It's your turn to share a story Tommy. And I want a good one."

"Well…Ollie did streak down the middle of our high school main hallway on a dare once…"

"Not this one…"

"Spill Merlyn."

000000000000000000000

"So what do you think of our offices Ms. Smoak?"

"They're incredible," she answered as evenly as possible. She was trying really hard to not be a complete idiot in front of Oliver's father and she wasn't sure she was succeeding. She'd been in Starling City for five days now and it was quickly feeling like home. The Queen family had been nothing but completely accommodating and kind.

"I'm so glad you think so," Robert said with a smile. "I have to admit it is always nice to see the company admired."

"It should be admired," Felicity responded urgently. "The advances you're making here in technology and development is outstanding. You're keeping in complete pace with other main companies, Wayne Enterprises for one. Strides are being made across the board in alternative energy and satellite imaging. It's something I follow closely, if I'm being honest. It's…I'm sorry. I'm gushing, I said I wouldn't gush."

"Feel free to gush all you want Ms. Smoak."

She blushed. "I might just do that."

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Robert continued. "I know you have plans with Thea and Oliver this afternoon, but could I borrow you for just a little bit longer?"

"Yes sir," she answered automatically. "I'd be happy to."

"Fantastic. Come to my office? Would you like some coffee? I can have Angela bring you a cup."

"Oh I shouldn't," Felicity answered. "If I drink coffee after noon otherwise I'll be up all night. The caffeine just, whoa. So, no thank you. No coffee."

"Of course, water?"

"That would be great."

Two men were already situated in Robert Queen's office when he lead Felicity into the giant, glass surrounded room.

"Felicity, I'd like to introduce you to Walter Steele, our CFO and Daniel Freeman, our Director of Research and Development. Gentleman this is Felicity Smoak."

They gave their greetings before inviting Felicity to sit. As she did her phone buzzed with an incoming text message. It was, of course, from Oliver.

Hey, I'm out front. You done with the old man yet?

She smiled and texted him back a quick message. Not quite yet. Drive around the block. I'll be out soon."

"Is that Oliver?"

Felicity nodded as another text message came through. Hurry. I have a starving tween on my hands and it could get ugly soon.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Ms. Smoak," Robert assured her quickly. "I'm keeping you longer than I had originally planned. The error is mine. But let us get down to business. You are a very intelligent woman."

"Thank…you."

"And we'd like to offer you a position here at Queen Consolidated."

"I'm sorry, what? I haven't even graduated with my undergrad yet," Felicity countered, "let alone the Master's degree I plan to get. You can't possibly be serious."

"We are," Mr. Freeman added. "We are aware of your schooling needs still and have a plan to work that in."

"You do?"

"We do," Robert said continuing. "I was planning on offering you an internship here anyways, but we'd like to extend the offer of a full time position in Research and Development upon your graduation. And we would of course take into consideration your Master's degree ambitions. Queen Consolidated has a very generous tuition reimbursement program."

"Wow."

"It is a lot to take it," Mr. Steele said, his British accent surprising Felicity. "And we'd like you to take some time to consider the offer. We do have some paperwork for you outlining the offer and what it would entail."

He handed her a thick manila envelope and Felicity just sort of stared at them all.

"I…I have to be honest gentleman," she said, her voice more even than she felt. "I accepted an internship position for this upcoming summer already."

"I see."

"They wanted me last summer," Felicity hastily continued, "but because of my age…I was too young. I accepted for this summer, once I would meet the age requirements."

"May I ask which company?"

She nodded. "It's with Wayne Enterprises."

"Of course," Robert said with an easy smile. "They do go after the best."

"They haven't offered me anything like you are," Felicity told them with a shake of her head. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"Please still consider the offer," Mr. Freeman said motioning towards the envelope.

"Yes," Robert agreed. "It can be altered and the internship could pick up the following summer if you are interested. I guarantee you Ms. Smoak, it's an open-ended proposal to you."

Felicity walked out of the Queen Consolidated offices and into the bright December sunlight completely dazed. She hadn't been expecting something so significant to be offered to her, despite her intelligence. She'd been talking all sorts of technology and work related things with Robert in the evenings before heading off to watch movies or play games with Oliver and Thea or go out with Tommy and Oliver and not once had something been mentioned by the Queen patriarch.

She had no idea what to think.

"Felicity!" Thea's voice rang out and Felicity raised the manila envelope still in her hands to shield the sun to look for the Queen siblings. "Over here!"

"Hi."

"We've been waiting for ages," Thea complained dramatically as she flung herself into the backseat while Felicity climbed into the passenger seat next to Oliver. "I'm so hungry! And we don't want to miss the movie."

"Sorry Thea," Felicity answered. "Let's go."

Oliver leaned over as he buckled his seat belt. "Hey, you okay?"

She turned towards him and flashed him a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! How is everyone doing after that emotional roller-coaster we like to call Arrow? Yeah, I know...me too. I'm so excited for this chapter (but mostly the next) that it's bonus chapter Friday! (WHOO BONUS CHAPTER FRIDAY!) I had a feeling this week would need 3 updates so that's why I altered the update schedule. But the next chapter will be ready on Sunday, like normal! I continue to be completely blown away by the response to this story! I'm so grateful for every single person who reads, favorites, likes, follows, comments and reviews. It all means so much to me! Come follow me on tumblr (cupcakemusings) if you'd like.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. It sets up some really awesome stuff.
> 
> Priya! You're the absolute best! Thanks for being so wonderful to work with and beta'ing these chapters for me. And for reassuring me that I don't suck. I really needed that. *HUGS*

"You want to tell me what has you all freaked out?"

Felicity was enjoying the quiet of the morning on the patio at the Queen estate, cup of hot coffee in hand when Oliver's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Those thoughts centered mainly on the insane and incredibly generous offer Robert Queen had thrown her way the day before. She still wasn't sure she could believe it and she knew that Oliver had noticed her distraction the evening before.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't even know how to explain it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that," she assured him with a smile and he sat down across from her. Felicity pulled her legs up and rested her coffee cup on her knees, his Harvard sweatshirt drowning her. "I just…I still can't believe it actually happened so…so I don't know how to put it into words."

He stiffened. "My dad…he didn't do anything, inappropriate did he?"

She looked up at him quickly, "what? No! Nothing like that…"

He let out a long breath. "Okay. Good."

"Oliver?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," she agreed quickly. "We don't have to."

"Thanks." Oliver leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "So what happened?"

"He, you dad, he offered me a really great job opportunity."

"Woah."

"Yeah," she said with a nod and pushed her glasses up on her face. "With paid internships before I graduate and while I work on my Master's degree. And…it's kind of overwhelming."

"I can see why. Do you want to take it?"

Felicity shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it's an amazing offer. Like words can't even describe how amazing it is…"

"But…"

"But I'm seventeen," Felicity replied with a shrug. "And I know that I'm further along in life than most seventeen year olds, but it's kind of hard to imagine making a decision of this magnitude right now."

"Sure…"

"And it's not like I can work this summer for QC anyways," she continued. "I've already accepted a position in Gotham, at Wayne Enterprises for this summer…and your dad seems fine with that. But maybe I love it there and want to stay. Maybe…"

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted and Felicity took a deep breath. "First off, you're interning at Wayne this summer? That's…awesome. Second, don't let my dad bully you into something you aren't ready for. Tell him your gracious for the offer but you need more time to think it over before you can accept."

"I just don't want to…"

"You have to do what is right for you Lis," Oliver said interrupting her. "If that's not accepting this job right now, that's fine."

"But…"

"Don't do it if you're not one hundred percent sure it is right."

Felicity smiled, "Thanks Oliver. I needed to hear that."

He shrugged, "Happy to help. Though I am sad, that means you won't be in Starling over the summer. What am I going to do without you to keep me company?"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Felicity answered with a laugh. "You're so dramatic sometimes."

"Me," he asked, "Never. But really, I may survive, but it won't be as much fun."

"Whatever," Felicity said with a roll of her eyes. "It isn't like we won't talk."

"I know."

"Oh! What time is it? I promised to go for manicures and pedicures with Thea before the big Christmas Eve party tonight. Have to get dolled up before tonight."

"Have fun with that," Oliver said. "You know it will turn out being more than just that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're in for a full spa day with the Queen women. I heard Thea and mom making the reservations yesterday."

"Oh."

"You'll have fun," he insisted. "Well I'm off. Tommy and I are going to get a round of golf or so in with dad before the big party. It's always better if we stay out of the way while things get set up."

Felicity nodded and stood up with a sigh. "Then I'll see you later."

000000000000000000

Music from the string quartet Moira Queen had hired for the Christmas Eve party floated up the stairs as Felicity finished getting ready. Her long brown hair was arranged in an elegant twist on the top of her head and the emerald green gown hugged her perfectly. She hoped she looked as elegant as she felt.

If she was being honest with herself she was nervous about the night. There were going to be a lot of important executives from major companies and a lot of potential networking could occur. Felicity just hoped she could keep her nerves under control and not make a complete idiot of herself.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," she answered before checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Uh…" she hesitated a bit before waving her arms about to get rid of some of the pent up energy in her body. "Yeah, I'm coming right now."

She took a calming breath before opening the door to Oliver.

When the door opened and Felicity stepped out of her room Oliver had to remind himself that oxygen was a necessary thing for his body. She was stunning. Her eyes stood out, she had forgone her normal glasses for the contacts he knew she only wore on special occasions and he couldn't keep his own eyes off of her.

"What? Do I look all right? Is there something…"

"You look amazing," he told her, his voice deep and strained with the feelings welling up inside of him. "Breathtaking."

A blush covered her cheeks and Oliver had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning.

"Thanks Oliver. You look very handsome."

He flushed slightly, "Yeah, thanks…I guess. I kind of hate these penguin suits."

"Well the tux doesn't hate you," Felicity answered and then slapped her hand over her mouth. "You know, I'm not even ashamed I said that."

Oliver laughed at her and then offered his arm to her. He cleared his voice and in an overly fake British accent said, "May I escort you downstairs m'lady."

"Thank you kind sir," she replied with a smile and linked her arm in his. "I'm sorry you and Thea didn't get to do your Christmas Eve swim today."

Oliver shrugged. "Thea was disappointed but we'll try to do it tomorrow instead."

"That's a good alternative, I suppose."

"I thought so."

The Queen estate was decked out completely in holiday cheer. Fragrant strands of garland weaved down the banisters, a glow with soft white twinkle lights and a ginormous tree was the center of the foyer and it's red and gold decorations gleaming in the light. Red and gold seemed to be the corresponding color to the rest of the decorations as poinsettias and elegant gold bows lined the hallways.

In the main room the fireplace was blazing, five stockings aligned neatly across the hearth and a second tree just as elegantly decorated as the first were the main source of decorations. Men and women dressed to the nines stood and spoke in groups, while a few brave couples were dancing to the soft strains of the carols the string quartet were playing.

"Wow."

Oliver smiled down at Felicity with a nod. "Mom does it up a little more each year. Dad always jokes with her about it, but it gets a little more grand anyways."

"It's incredible."

Moira, perfectly timed as always, approached them at that moment and accepted Felicity's praise without any prompt. "Thank you dear. I agree that it turned out wonderfully this year."

"It always does mom," Oliver assured her and leaned down to press a kiss to his mother's cheek. "You've outdone yourself this year."

"I tried to tell her that son," Robert agreed entering the conversation. "But you know your mother."

"Oh hush you two," Moira chastised before turning to Felicity. "You look marvelous Felicity. I'm so glad you are attending. Oliver told us you are Jewish…"

"It's fine," Felicity said quickly. "I always celebrate both. That's what happens when your dad is Jewish and your mom isn't. You get double the holiday celebrations. I'm happy to be here. I love Christmas."

"Wonderful," Moira said and then looked past Felicity. "Oh Robert, Arnold is here. We really should go and say hello."

"Yes," Robert agreed. "Enjoy yourselves kids."

Felicity watched Oliver's parents work their way through the crowd and when her eyes fell on their destination she gaped. She smacked Oliver on the arm as she mock whispered, "Oliver! Oliver that is the governor."

Oliver looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Course it is. He and dad are golfing buddies."

"You father golfs with the Governor?"

"Yes…" he said drawing our the syllable into a question. "You're surprised by this fact?"

"I really shouldn't be," Felicity said with a shake of her head, "should I?"

"Nope. Let's get something to drink."

Felicity nodded and allowed Oliver to lead her through the crowd, their arms still linked together. She had a feeling tonight was about to get very interesting.

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wonderful Sunday morning! Bright, sunny and cool and I'm so, so excited to give you this chapter today. You'll see why. I'm going to leave it at that.
> 
> Thanks to Priya for editing this one and reassuring me it was worth the wait.

Felicity stood off to the side of the large room, sipping on a flute of champagne, as she watched the crowd around her. Oliver had left her there, so he could go and find something for them to eat, and she was taking advantage of the time to try and figure out what was happening between them.

Her feelings were growing, there wasn't any doubt of that, but she had no idea where he stood and it was driving her crazy. He'd been so attentive and kind since everything happened with 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' – really he was as bad, if not worse than the Harry Potter villain and would continuously refer to him as such – but they had been friends long before that had gone down, so she could assume that he was just being her friend. Right?

However the invite to Starling for Christmas had her rethinking Oliver's motives. Though he had asked her to come visit for Thanksgiving too, and she'd still been with Cooper at the time.

She was so confused.

"You look like you're deep in thought about something."

Tommy's voice pulled Felicity from her musings and she stared at Oliver's best friend as she tried to process what he had said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My point exactly," Tommy replied, rolling his eyes at her. He took a long drink from the tumbler in his hand. "What has you in the corner all moody?"

"I'm not moody."

"You look moody."

"It's nothing Tommy," she replied and her eyes searched the crowd for Oliver. She tried not to feel let down when she didn't spot him. "I'm just not used to all of this."

She motioned with her free hand to the room and Tommy laughed.

"What?"

Tommy shook his head, "I think you might want to get used to it Felicity Smoak."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out," he replied. "And I can't wait until you do."

"Tommy you can be an incredibly frustrating person."

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "It's what I'm good at. Save me a dance later Smoakie?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now I see a beauty over there who is just dying for some Tommy Merlyn action tonight."

"You're ridiculous."

"And proud of it."

Tommy sauntered off and Felicity watched him easily charm the redhead he had zoned in onto the dance floor. When she turned back Oliver was making his way back over to her. The tux he wore fit him perfectly, it definitely wasn't a rental, and Felicity had to remind herself to breathe.

_This is ridiculous_ , she thought to herself _, it's Oliver. Best friend Oliver. Just a friend Oliver._

It was pointless though. No matter how many times she told herself Oliver was just a friend she knew she was lying, even if it was just to herself.

"God at this rate my nose is going to be able to bridge the gap between here and Mars."

"What?" Oliver asked and Felicity sputtered.

"Nothing. Just…nothing. Oh, what do you have there? Mini quiches? They look delicious. Thank you for keeping me from starving. Or having this alcohol go straight to my head. Should I be worried that I'm underage and drinking alcohol while the chief of police and district attorney are in the same room? Should you?"

"Woah calm down Felicity. And no, you have nothing to worry about. They won't say anything, or do anything, unless you decide to drive or do something equally crazy while being drop dead drunk. You'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm great," she answered, shoving a lobster puff into her mouth and Oliver shrugged.

"Okay. I wonder where Tommy went."

"He was going to try and seduce some redhead he spotted across the room," Felicity told with a little chuckle. "Is his dad here? I still haven't been introduced to him."

Oliver shook his head, "Tommy and his dad don't get along, which I'm sure you gathered. They tend to avoid each other whenever possible. I'm sure Malcolm will make an appearance at some point, but I will try to keep you from actually having to meet him."

Felicity looked at him quizzically. "Why is their relationship so strained? I mean, I have issues with my mom for sure and try to avoid her, but she…okay, maybe I get it more than I thought."

Oliver leaned in closer to her. "If you ever want to talk about your mom, I'll listen. You know that right?"

She nodded.

"Good. As for Tommy and Malcolm? Tommy and I were seven, when Tommy's mom died. She was killed, stabbed, at a subway stop in the Glades on her way from working at the clinic she started there. She was stabbed and left for dead and no one stopped to help her. I've overhead mom and dad talking about how Malcolm always blamed himself, I guess he was supposed to pick her up but had to cancel last minute for whatever reason. After Mrs. Merlyn died, Malcolm became a recluse. Never left the house and became…" Oliver shrugged. "Until one day he left and just didn't come back. Tommy was left in the care of the nanny and the housekeeper. Malcolm didn't reappear for two or three years. And when he did finally reappear he was different. Cold and aloof. And he came and went all the time. Tommy got bitter and Malcolm tried to be this model father, in public at least. They fought a lot. Tommy's at Stanford because Malcolm didn't want him to go there. He wanted him at Yale or Columbia. Tommy will do anything to go against what his father wants."

"Man that sucks."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "Tommy and I are so close because my dad stepped up and took Tommy under his wing when Malcolm left. He spent just as much time here as he did at home. Maybe more even."

"Where did Malcolm go?"

Oliver shrugged, "To this day, no one really knows for sure."

"Such mystery," Felicity said watching Tommy flirt with a different girl now. "You know how I feel about mysteries."

0000000000000000000

As the evening went on Felicity was almost surprised with how easily she's been able to stay relatively free from her foot-in-mouth disease, especially after being pulled away from Oliver by Robert and introduced to several QC board members and investors. Robert's grin continued to grow as she talked technology and coding with different people and offered her suggestions for upgrading the IT security.

She went off on a tangent at one point about her excitement and worries on what Wi-Fi means for the use of the Internet and a few conspiracy theories she usually doesn't voice her opinion on. She debated several points on the benefits of developing cell phone technology and showed one particular board member just how easily phones could be hacked into if someone knew what they were doing.

"You are charming everyone in the room," Robert told her after the hacking cell phone conversation. "Anyone in here would hire you on the spot."

She flinched, "I haven't decided…"

Robert stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Tonight is not about trying to convince you to accept my offer. No discussion of that."

"Thank you."

"Now go and find that son of mine and make sure he isn't getting himself in to any trouble."

Felicity nodded and weaved her way through the crowd, stopping at the bar to refresh her drink. She eyed the crowd looking for Oliver. When she finally spotted him her heart sank a little.

He was on the dance floor with a petite, gorgeous girl and they were talking and laughing and definitely smiling a lot.

Oliver was flirting with the girl and Felicity tried desperately to not let it affect her.

She was failing.

"Finally escaped the round of 'Let's show off the teenage genius'?" Tommy asked as he joined her, another new glass in his hand. "I wasn't sure Robert was going to let you go without signing the contract to be the newest QC employee."

"Oliver told you about that?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied and then hesitated. "That was alright, right? Or should I have not said anything."

"No, it's fine."

"What's wrong Felicity?"

She pointed to Oliver and with as much poise as she could muster asked, "Who is that girl Oliver is dancing with? I haven't been introduced to her yet, I don't think."

Tommy's eyes followed her point and then smiled. "Oh that's McKenna. McKenna Hall. We went to school with her. I didn't know she was here."

"Are her and Oliver…"

"They're just friends Felicity," Tommy assured her with a laugh and then continued. "There is only one girl for Oliver and if you haven't realized that yet then you aren't as smart as everyone says."

"What?"

"I give up," Tommy exclaimed and then his eyes went dark and a steely expression blanketed his face. "And it's time I get out of here. Malcolm just showed up and I really don't want to deal with my father tonight. Will you tell Oliver to call me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great," Tommy said and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Felicity's cheek. "Goodnight Miss Smoak."

Tommy disappeared into the crowd leaving Felicity alone again and her eyes were drawn back to Oliver and McKenna. They looked good together, she had to admit that, but she was curious about Tommy's comment. Did he mean Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, Oliver's high school girlfriend who had been asked about several times that night.

Or could Tommy possibly have meant her?

When Oliver leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to McKenna's cheek, Felicity shook her head and slipped out onto the patio. She needed a break and some fresh air if she was going to attempt to get her thoughts together. She was almost embarrassed with how badly she hoped Tommy was talking about her being the girl for Oliver.

A breeze picked up and she shivered under the cool wind and Felicity jumped when fabric brushed over her shoulders.

"You're going to freeze out here."

She looked up and met Oliver's piercing blue eyes; his smile was soft and comforting and she pulled his jacket around her more fully.

"Tommy says to call him."

"I saw Malcolm arrive," Oliver said. "I figured Tommy would be disappearing quickly enough. Dad didn't overwhelm you did he? Is that why you're out here?"

She shook her head. "No. I just…I needed to think."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Felicity?"

"I'm just trying to figure out something that Tommy said to me. I thought the peacefulness out here would help."

"Has it?"

"Yes," Felicity started. "No. I don't know. I thought so, but I'm not sure."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shrugged and let out a bit of a laugh. "I'm not sure that will help."

"Please, Felicity. Talk to me."

"I was jealous, okay?" Felicity said, all of her thoughts jumbling together and spilling out. "Of that McKenna girl you were dancing with and I let Tommy see it and he said…he said there was only one girl for you and how if I couldn't see it then I wasn't as smart as everyone thought. And I think I knew what he means, but I'm also scared to accept it. Because you're my best friend Oliver and I'm definitely not feeling just best friend feelings for you, and haven't for awhile but I don't know what you're feeling or thinking and it's scary for me and…"

Her words were suddenly cut off, as Oliver's mouth descended to hers in a breath-stealing, earth-moving, soul-altering kiss. He pulled her close, his mouth moving over hers and Felicity quickly returned the kiss, pouring all of the emotion she'd been trying to figure out.

When the need for air finally caused them to pull away, Oliver did so only barely. He pressed his lips against the tip of her noise and let out a strangled laugh, his smile so wide his cheeks hurt. Felicity was flushed, her lips swollen from the kiss and she looked breathtaking in the moonlight.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Oliver admitted in a whisper and Felicity flushed again, her mouth forming a surprised 'O'. "I…I care about you Felicity. And Tommy was right. There has only been one girl for me for a while. And she's you."

"But…Helena?"

Oliver laughed again and pulled Felicity tightly to his chest. "Helena was a distraction. I cam back from summer break, intent on telling you how I felt and seeing if you would want to pursue something with me…and then…"

"And then I introduced you to Cooper."

"Yeah."

"God, Oliver I'm sorry…"

He was shaking his head before she finished. "Don't apologize. You have no reason to apologize. I should have said something before I left, but I was terrified. I haven't felt this way about anyone before Felicity. Not even…not even Laurel and it terrifies me. But…I want this. I want us."

She smiled and pulled his lips back down to hers. When they pulled away again, Oliver was beaming and Felicity met his smile with one just as bright.

"I want this too, Oliver. I want us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope you liked it and thought it was worth the wait. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read it and liking, commenting, reviewing, sharing etc. I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story! Love you a


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may sound redundant, but you all are seriously incredible. I never would have imagine when I posted this little one-shot what-if situation that it would turn into this, but I'm so thankful for every single one of you for loving this story and agreeing to take this journey with me. We're far from done telling Oliver and Felicity's story in this world. I really hope you all continue to love it as much as I do!
> 
> A HUGE thanks to Priya for beta'ing these for me! And letting me squeal spoilers for future stuff (even when calling me cruel) at you.

It was well after midnight when Oliver and Felicity made their way back upstairs, hand in hand. The rest of the night was kind of a blur for Oliver. He had waited for so long to tell Felicity how he felt, that now that he had, he could barely believe it was true. Or that she returned his feelings. They'd spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking and he'd caught his parent's knowing looks several times.

Felicity yawned and chuckled a little bit. "Sorry…"

Oliver shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm tired too. It's been a long day."

"But a good day."

"A very good day."

"A better evening."

"Without a doubt," Oliver agreed and leaned down to kiss her again. They lingered in the hallway for several moments, lips fused together. When Oliver pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath. "I should…go now."

Felicity eyed him carefully with a flirtatious smile. "Are you sure?"

Oliver groaned, "Don't tempt me. But yes, I'm sure Felicity. This, us, I'm going to do it right. And right now, that means going slow. Taking our time."

"Okay."

"Good night Felicity," he said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will. Merry Christmas Oliver."

"Merry Christmas Felicity."

When she closed the door, behind it, she leaned against it and pressed a hand to her mouth to semi-disguise the squeal she let out. She wouldn't have guessed when she stepped out on that patio that Oliver would follow her, let along declare feelings for her and give her the best first kiss she'd ever experienced. She also wouldn't have guessed that he would be the one to be noble and gentlemanly and not want to sleep with her right away.

She wasn't unfamiliar with guys in her bed. She was fifteen when she lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend. She had met Kevin when she joined the debate club. Her guidance counselor had insisted she join some sort of extracurricular and debate seemed like something she could benefit from. Felicity had hoped it would help her reign her babbling issues. She had been disappointed when it didn't, but Kevin had swept her off her feet and she had fallen hard for him.

They had dated for almost a year. He'd broken her heart when he ended things, breaking all the promises he had made to her. Then she received the acceptance letter from MIT and started working towards getting herself there and had put all thoughts of Kevin and his heartbreaking out of her mind.

There had been one other guy before Cooper, but he'd been a friend with benefits situation so she hardly counted him. And then Cooper came along. She'd put him off for so long that when she finally accepted a date from him, she didn't wait too long before she slept with him. Even then she thought she had loved him.

She wasn't sure what exactly would happen with Oliver now, but Felicity knew that no matter what he was the person she wanted to be with more than ever.

Felicity climbed into the bed and burrowed down into the soft covers and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000

"Merry Christmas Raisa," Felicity greeted with a smile as she stepped into the kitchen the next morning. "Can I help with anything?"

"Miss Felicity," Raisa said in surprise, "Merry Christmas. You are awake early today. Would you like coffee? Thank you for offering, but I am fine."

"Coffee would be great," Felicity replied with a smile and slid into a barstool seat. "Am I the first one awake?"

"Yes," Raisa told her and placed a cup of coffee in front of her and Felicity took a long sip. "Breakfast will be served at nine."

"Oh," Felicity answered and looked at the clock. "Guess I have awhile then."

"Would you like something to snack on now?"

Felicity shook her head, "No. The coffee is fine. Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Go on," Raisa said. "I can manage."

Felicity hesitated and then slid out of the kitchen and made her way to the patio with a smile. She sank into one of the oversized chairs and tucked her legs up under her. The view was pretty amazing and Felicity got lost in the scenery.

"I love it out here too," Moira's voice said and Felicity jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh it's fine," Felicity assured her quickly. "I just didn't hear the door."

"Have you been awake long?"

"No," Felicity said with a shake of her head. "I hope I didn't bother…"

"Nonsense," Moira interrupted with a smile. "I've always been an early riser. Robert and Oliver? Not so much."

"And Thea?"

"As it's Christmas morning," Moira answered with a laugh, "I would have thought she'd be awake, but I guess not."

"I'm sure everyone will be awake soon."

"The boys know that breakfast is served promptly at nine. They never miss it."

"I can't say that surprises me," Felicity told her. "Especially knowing Oliver as well as I do."

"Felicity," Moira started with a smile. "I wanted to tell you just how happy Robert and I are that you're here celebrating the holidays with us. Oliver has spoken so highly of you for so long, that we were thrilled when he told us you'd agreed to come for a visit."

"Oh Mrs. Queen…"

"Please, Moira, remember?"

"Yes, Moira, it's a pleasure to be here."

"I hope it's not too forward for me to say that I hope you come visit with Oliver again. He's, he's different with you. As his mother, I've wanted to see someone who compliments him and forces him to grow and you have."

"I…"

"There seems to have been a shift in your relationship last night?"

Felicity blushed, "yes. Oliver is a great man. He…"

"He is," Moira agreed. "But I think that has a lot to do with you Felicity. I assure you, Oliver would not have lasted at Harvard if it hadn't had been for you. Not even with the stipulations we had put on him."

"I think he would have."

Moira laughed, "I'm glad to see you have faith in him. He needs someone like you. I just want you to know how happy we are that you came into Oliver's life."

"I…thank you."

"Mom!"

Thea's voice echoed throughout the kitchen and onto the patio and Moira chuckled and shook her head. "Robert and Oliver won't be far behind if Thea has anything to do with it. Care to join me inside?"

"Of course," Felicity agreed and rose to follow Moira back inside the house. Thea flung her arms around Felicity's waist in a hug as she entered. "Merry Christmas Thea."

"Merry Christmas Lis!" Thea greeted and grabbed her free hand to drag her into the dining room where an impressive spread was already set out on the table. "Did you have a good time at the party last night? I wish I could have stayed longer…"

"You know the rules Thea," Moira told her youngest. "You stayed until ten, that was plenty late."

"But…"

"No point to argue with me now," Moira interrupted and Thea sighed and sunk down into her seat. "Where is your father?"

"Right here dear," Robert said as he entered the dining room and he dropped a kiss on the top of Thea's head as he passed before greeting Moira with a kiss. "Merry Christmas ladies."

"Merry Christmas dad!" Thea responded practically bouncing in her chair. "Where is Ollie? I want to open presents!"

"I believe he was looking for Ms. Smoak here," Robert told Thea while sending Felicity a wink. "Maybe we could convince her to go and track him down."

"Of course!" Felicity answered quickly and stood. "I'll be right back…"

"You don't have to," Moira assured her. "He'll make his way down eventually."

"But mom…"

Oliver's voice drifted around the corner, "Has anyone seen Felicity? She's not…oh hey. You're already down here."

"She was awake before I was," Moira told Oliver with a smile. "Now, please sit before your sister bounces her way off her chair."

"Yeah," he said and sank into the chair next to Felicity. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Morning."

She ignored Thea's squeal and threaded her fingers through his under the table. "Good morning."

"Oh my god!"

"Thea!"

"But…"

"Please leave your brother and Felicity alone," Moira interjected with a kind smile. "Let's eat, there are presents to open remember."

"But…"

Oliver laughed at Thea's reaction. "Speedy, calm down."

"But…"

"Thea," Robert said firmly. "Bombard them with questions later, okay?"

"Fine," Thea finally agreed with a pout. "But yay!"

Felicity laughed and shook her head at the youngest Queen's excitement with the shift in her and Oliver's relationship. It was a boost to her thoughts on the whole thing if she was honest with herself. She had wanted Oliver's family to approve of their relationship and it was obvious now to her that they did.

Oliver squeezed her hand quickly before letting go so he could eat his breakfast. She flashed him a smile before letting herself get sucked into the conversation, which revolved mostly about the party the evening before.

Thea continued to mope about being kicked out of the party early, despite Moira's annoyance. Felicity found it all refreshing. Oliver shared a smile with her before topping off her coffee.

"Time for presents!" Thea declared after the French toast had been polished off and coffee was cooled. "Stockings first?"

"Of course," Moira said standing up and motioning towards the main living room before picking up her coffee cup. "Stockings first."

Oliver threaded his fingers through Felicity's as they followed his family into the living room. She settled herself on one of the loveseats and Oliver relaxed next to her. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I really like that you're here."

She smiled at him, "I really like that I'm here too."

"God you two are so sweet," Thea cooed as she handed them both green and red plaid stockings. The same stockings that Felicity remembered seeing over the fireplace the night before.

"I didn't…I don't need…thanks?"

"We certainly weren't going to leave you out Felicity," Moira assured her with a smile, a stocking of her own on her lap. "Alright, stockings and then gifts."

Felicity leaned over to whisper in Oliver's ear. "Your parents are way to nice."

"Told you they liked you."

Their stockings were filled with gourmet chocolate and coffee, a gift card or two and miscellaneous trinkets. A book light for Felicity, which she loved and a bottle opener for Oliver, which he assured would get put to good use. When the excitement of the stockings were over Thea planted herself in front of the tree.

"Time for presents!"

"Oliver," Moira said with a smile, "Do you want to hand them out this year?"

"Sure," he agreed quickly and stood up from his place on the couch and made his way to the tree. "Back up Speedy. Give me some room to work."

Thea immediately obeyed and scooted several feet back. Felicity watched as Oliver handed out the gifts, making piles for each person next to them. She had brought a few things for his family when they came and was thankful she'd thought ahead because her pile was growing uncomfortably large.

When all the gifts had been handed out and Oliver sat back down beside her she turned to him and leaned in. "I can't accept all of these. I…I can't."

"Good luck with that."

"But Oliver…"

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted quietly, hoping to not gather attention from his family who were watching Thea open the first of her gifts. "My parents aren't going to take no for an answer. I know it's overwhelming and I'm sorry. I tried to get mom to not go overboard, but it's okay. Okay?"

"I…I don't know. We come from very different worlds."

"We do," he agreed. "And It's probably something we should talk about. But maybe later? I don't want to…"

"Oh, oh yeah. Definitely not the right time for that."

"Oliver, Felicity is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom," Oliver said and pulled Felicity close. "Felicity was just asking me something. It's fine."

"Why don't you two open a present next?" Robert said and pointed to two matching sized gifts at their feet. "Those, perhaps?"

Oliver turned to Felicity and she shrugged. They pulled the boxes up and Felicity was curious. It was heavier than she had thought it would be for the size of the rectangular box and Oliver just shook his head as they pulled back the paper.

As soon as the wrapping was off and the box was visible Felicity gasped. "But…but these aren't supposed to be available yet! There were rumors of a new model in the spring…but, nothing confirmed yet. And now I have it sitting on my lap?"

"I know people," Robert said calmly. "And I thought you would enjoy it."

"This is incredible," Felicity said hugging the laptop box close to her chest. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't feel like enough."

Moira shook her head with a laugh. "We're glad you like it."

"Like it? I'm going to be the envy of every single person in my courses this semester. Thank you so much."

The rest of the gifts were opened, several books and movies for Thea, along with more clothes than most people buy in an entire year. Her laptop was now ensconced in a beautiful leather bag from Thea and Moira and Oliver had gotten her a beautiful silver charm bracelet that held a dainty little coffee cup.

Oliver had loved her gift to him, a vintage shaving kit she'd found when she was at a flea market with Sara earlier in the fall. There was something about it that made her think of Oliver and she'd purchased it right away for him.

As she snuggled into Oliver's side while Thea modeled some of her new outfits for them Felicity had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking the time to read this! Every favorite, kudo, comment, review, reblog etc means so much to me! (Also, I love reading what you guys think will happen. *insert evil laugh*) You all have been amazing readers!


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! I'm so excited with the response the last chapter got! You all have been wonderful in support and I'm so happy you all love it. Thank you so much for every review, favorite, kudo and comment. It means so much to me.
> 
> Thanks Priya for being a great support and beta. You've been so amazing!

Felicity and Oliver were sitting on the couch in the media room a few hours after the presents had all been opened. Felicity was leaning her back against the arm of the couch with her feet resting on Oliver's lap, while his legs were propped up on the coffee table. Felicity was typing furiously on her new laptop, her old one connected with a few wires with the new one.

Oliver flipped the page in the book he was reading and sighed loudly and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Why are you making me do this again?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm reading this stupid book for one of my classes," Oliver said with a groan.

"Okay."

"It's Christmas vacation Felicity," he reminded her. "It's Christmas Day. Why am I doing work for a class that hasn't even started on a holiday?"

"It's good to get a jump start."

"You're not really paying attention to me are you?"

"Hmm?"

"That's what I thought," he said with a laugh. "Fe-li-ci-ty? What are you doing?"

"I'm updating the security of the new laptop and setting up all of my preferences. With the issues I had with Cooper being able to get into my system before, I'm not taking any chances now."

"Understandable. You can create your own security?"

"Of course."

"You amaze me," he replied and she flushed and shook her head. "It's true."

"You're sappy."

"You like it."

"Maybe I do."

"You do," he said and leaned over to kiss her over the top of her laptop. "I like kissing you."

"I like you kissing me," she answered. "And I like kissing you. But…it's work time."

"Felicity!"

"I'm almost done with setting up my laptop," Felicity assured him with a smile and smack against his shoulder. "Give me thirty more minutes."

"But…"

"You can finish that chapter," Felicity continued with a smirk. "And maybe you could even start the next one…"

"Dating you is going to be really good for my GPA isn't it?"

"Just being friends with me was really good for your GPA Oliver," Felicity countered with a smirk. "Dating me is going to make it even better."

"Another reason for my parents to love you."

"Oliver…"

"Alright, alright. I'm going back to my book. You go back to your computers."

They fell back into a compatible silence with only the click of Felicity's computer keys and the turn book pages from Oliver. It was nearly twenty minutes in, when his book lost his attention again, and he begun running his fingers up and down Felicity's leg. She jerked slightly and he paused with a smirk. He started again after another minute.

"Oliver!"

"I'm bored."

"You're a child sometimes."

"But it's Christmas!"

"OLLIE!"

Thea's voice echoed in the hallway and Oliver laughed when he heard Moira's scolding from her home office.

"I'm in the media room," he called back and Felicity smacked him a bit again. "What?"

"No need to yell."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well she's smart. I'm not seeing that as a bad thing."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Ollie?"

"What's up Thea?"

"You promised me swimming," she reminded him crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Come on!"

"You're right," he said and closed the book in his hands ceremoniously. "Let's go swim."

Thea took a step towards the door before turning around and coming back to stand in front of Felicity.

"Aren't you coming Lis?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on Lis," Thea begged and grabbed for her hand. "You have to come swimming with us."

"But it's your tradition…"

"And we want you to join us," Thea answered and threw Oliver a look. "Right?"

"We do," Oliver agreed with a grin and Felicity sighed. "Come on Felicity."

"Alright, alright. But only because I like you both too much to argue anymore."

"Yes!" Thea exclaimed with a little jump. "I'm going to go change!"

Felicity hit a few more keys on the keyboard before closing the top of her laptop and standing and stretching. Oliver hooked his arm around her waist and drew her close and pressed his lips to her forehead. Felicity returned the hug and rested her head on his heart.

"If we aren't upstairs changing by the time Thea comes back down, we're going to get yelled at." Oliver said in a mumble against the top of her head.

"Guess that means we should go upstairs."

"I guess."

They stood there for a few more seconds before Oliver reluctantly let go. Felicity drew him back to her for a second, rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. They lost themselves in the kiss and before long they heard Thea coming back down the stairs.

"Guys!" She exclaimed when she saw they were still in the media room. "It's time for swimming!"

"We're going," Oliver promised and threaded his fingers through Felicity's and pulled her towards the stairs. "We'll be down in a second Thea, I promise."

"You better!"

Thea skipped out towards the back patio and Oliver towed Felicity towards the stairs.

"Does your family do anything else on Christmas day?" Felicity asked while they climbed towards their rooms.

"Not really," Oliver responded. "We'll have a nice dinner in a few hours and that will really be the extent of the celebrations for Christmas. Our big thing is the Christmas Eve party."

Felicity smiled remembering the night before. Things had changed so much in less than twenty-four hours between them and she squeezed his hand in affection.

Oliver dropped Felicity off at her door before heading down the hallway towards his own with a kiss on her cheek and Felicity rushed to get ready for an afternoon of swimming with the Queen siblings.

0000000000000000000000

"Felicity watch!" Thea exclaimed as she stood on the edge of the diving board on the deep side of the pool. Thea took a tentative bounce before propelling herself off the board and into a perfect front flip before hitting the water with ease. She resurfaced a few moments later close to Felicity. "Did you watch?"

Felicity nodded, "That was magnificent Thea. I'm impressed."

"You try!"

"Oh, I couldn't do that."

"Sure you can!"

"I…I really can't."

"But…"

"Thea leave Felicity alone," Oliver scolded, ending his swimming laps right in front of his girlfriend. "Don't make her do something she doesn't want to try."

"Sorry Felicity."

"It's okay," Felicity assured the tween. "Diving boards kind of freak me out. I broke my arm once, on one and I haven't been able to get back on one since."

"You broke your arm?"

"I was nine," Felicity said with a nod. "And I was at the community pool and slipped on the diving board, fell and broke my arm. I was traumatized. I didn't go back to the pool for two summers after that."

"That sucks." Thea said with a pout. "But I'm sure you won't fall now."

Felicity chuckled, "You're probably right. But I still don't want to chance it. I'll just hang here and watch you."

Thea finally agreed and continued to show off from the diving board. Oliver's arms snaked around Felicity's middle and drew her back into his chest. Felicity sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I really love your family," she told him with a smile. "I've always wanted a younger sister."

"You say that because you don't have one," Oliver answered with a laugh. "Trust me, they're not all they're cracked up to be."

"You love Thea."

"I do," Oliver agreed. "But that doesn't mean she's not annoying sometimes."

"Well sure," Felicity responded. "Of course she's annoying. She's a tween. I'm sure you were annoying then too. Hey, you're annoying now sometimes too."

"Hey!"

Felicity just laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Oliver, Felicity, Thea," Moira called from the doorway. "Dinner will be ready soon, please come in and get ready."

"Okay mom," Oliver answered immediately. "Come on Thea…"

"But…"

"We have to eat on time tonight, remember? We need to go in now."

"Oh!" Thea exclaimed and hurried to climb out of the pool. "I almost forgot! Going now."

"What's going on?"

Oliver just smiled and pressed his lips to Felicity's cheek as he helped her out of the pool. "It's a surprise."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then just go with it, okay?"

"Okay."

000000000000000000

Thea was waiting for her in the hallway when she finished getting ready for dinner. The younger Queen was practically bouncing with excitement. Felicity eyed her warily.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Thea shook her head. "I promised Ollie I wouldn't."

"Come on Thea," Felicity tried sweetly. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Well…"

"Don't you dare Thea," Oliver's voice interrupted and Thea quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Come on you two."

Felicity took Oliver's outstretched hand tentatively. "I don't like surprises."

Oliver laughed, "Not true. You love surprises. You just hate not being in on the surprise."

"So you still won't tell me what you're doing?"

"Wait like ten more minutes?"

"Fine."

Oliver kissed her quickly and led her downstairs. Moira and Robert were standing in the hallway with Thea and Moira smiled up at the couple as they came downstairs. "Everything is ready Oliver."

"Thanks mom," he said and kissed her cheek. "Come on Felicity, time for your surprise. "

Felicity looked at the members of the family with interest. "What are you…"

Her words trailed off as Oliver opened the door to the living room and in the center was a gorgeous silver Menorah. She gasped.

"Oliver…"

"I know you weren't really planning on anything this year since you were going to be here," he said quietly, "But I didn't want you to go without celebrating."

"This is incredible," she said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he assured her. "I don't really know how this works, but I did some reading online."

"Oliver…thanks."

"Will you do the honors of leading us in the lighting?" Robert asked and Felicity nodded and picked up the lighter. Her voice was light as she recited the blessings and lite the first candle. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said after the blessings had been recited.

"Time for dinner," Moira said with a smile towards Felicity. "Raisa put together a wonderful dinner, featuring fried food for you. She was excited to try some new recipes."

Moira was right. Raisa had but together an incredible array of food with some of the best latkes she had ever had. And she made sure that she told Raisa that very thing. The housekeeper accepted her thanks with a bashful smile and then brought out a plate of sufganiyot and Felicity grinned.

"Raisa! These look amazing!"

"Thank you Ms. Felicity," Raisa said with a smile. "Enjoy."

"What are these?" Thea asked picking up the ball of fried dough cautiously.

"They're called sufganiyot," Felicity answered and grabbed one of her own. "Essentially they are fried jelly doughnuts. I love them."

Oliver popped one in his mouth and sighed. "Wow, this is good."

Felicity nodded in agreement as she took a bite of hers. "Raisa is quite talented. These are just as good, if not better, than my Grʼamʼa's were."

"That is quite the compliment." Robert said. "Do you speak much Yiddish, Felicity?"

She shrugged, "some. I'm not as fluent as I would like to be. But I can handle a basic conversation."

"That is very impressive."

"Thank you."

"You are quite talented Felicity," Robert said and Felicity blushed. "I hope Queen Consolidated will be able to have that talent as a part of it's team…"

"Dad!"

"It's okay Oliver," Felicity interjected before turning to Robert. "And I still appreciate the offer Mr. Queen…"

"Robert."

"Robert," she continued. "But I still can't give you an answer to your generous offer. And I can say for certain, when I'll be able to give you an answer."

Robert nodded in defeat. "As long as you continue to at least consider the offer I'll count it as a victory. There is no rush to your answer."

Felicity nodded and Oliver grabbed her hand. Thea jumped in the conversation telling her parents about something that had happened with some friends from school giving Felicity a much-needed break from being the center of attention. It was overwhelming, this family and everything they had done to make her holiday special. She never would have imagined they would go out of their way to celebrate Hanukah with her. Felicity glanced over to Oliver, who was laughing at something Thea had said and her heart skipped a beat.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with Oliver. Completely.

Oliver squeezed her hand, which brought her back from her thoughts. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back tightly.

This was everything she'd been looking for. She was so happy that she'd found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems that this story is wrapping up, but that is far from the truth. Part one will be around 50 (ish) chapters. Part two will pick up immediately after that. Also, I'm not Jewish (and don't speak Yiddish) so everything in this chapter is what I could find from Google. I apologize if any details are incorrect.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! I continue to be completely blown away by your response and support to this story and this timeline :) You all are amazing and I'm so thankful! Wednesday updates are my favorite because I get to be distracted all day from work with the reviews! So keep them coming please! They mean so much to me!
> 
> Priya, you are great! Thanks for being an amazing beta! (And I know, I know...I really need to get you some new chapters to read.)

"I've got to get out of this town," Tommy said as he sat down next to Oliver, at the bar they'd met up, at that night. "Malcolm is in one of his 'I'm going to try to be a father' phases and he's all up on my ass about life after college. I can't deal with it anymore."

"Just tell him you're not going to work at his company and let that be the end of it."

Tommy scoffed, "Right. Because that would be a fun conversation. I'd like him to pick up the tab for my last year and a half of Stanford. In order to do that I have to at least make it seem like I'm going to do his bidding."

"What are you going to do after college?"

Tommy shook his head. "The hell if I know. Isn't your dad bugging you to join QC?"

"Yeah," Oliver admitted with a groan. "I don't know if I'm going to or not. But…I really just don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know what I want to do."

"God I hate my father. He's such an ass."

"So let's get out of town for a few days."

"And go, where?"

"Felicity has never been skiing," Oliver answered. "So Lake Tahoe?"

"I'd be up for that," Tommy agreed and took a sip from the bourbon in front of him. "I told you how happy I am for you, right? That you two finally got your shit together."

"You did."

"Good," Tommy said after another drink. "Cause I was getting really sick of your sulking around and pining for her."

"I was not sulking."

"You were totally sulking."

"Well I'm not anymore 'cause I got the girl."

"And a good one at that."

"She's the best."

Tommy eyed him closely, "like, the best, best? Better than that blonde in Cancun senior year spring break? You raved about her for a long time."

Oliver flushed slightly and Tommy gave him a side eye. Tommy could tell something was definitely up with his best friend. "Not better than the blonde in Cancun?"

"Uh…we haven't," Oliver stammered and took a long swig from his drink. "We haven't slept together yet."

"What? Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I'm…why?"

"Because we haven't," he answered with a shrug. "I don't want to rush anything."

"You really are growing up," Tommy said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Aren't you?"

"Shut up asshole."

"It's just, you usually have a girl in bed in a matter of hours…"

"I didn't wait this long to be with Felicity just to talk her into bed," Oliver answered his voice low in anger. "She's different, special and I want to be different with her. So we're waiting. I'm waiting."

"Sorry," Tommy said after a moment. "You're right, I'm being an ass. Where is the girlfriend today?"

"She's spending the day with Thea and mom," Oliver replied with a small smile. "They're shopping for Thea's winter formal or something. I don't know, I stopped listening after the word shopping was brought up."

"Makes sense."

"So skiing? We could leave tomorrow and then come back Sunday."

"Spend New Years up there?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Double check with Felicity and let me know."

Oliver nodded and pulled out his phone.

OQ - How is the day of shopping going?

FS – Your sister is intense.

But it's going well. How is Tommy?

OQ – Don't let Thea get too crazy. And Tommy's fine. Wants to go skiing for a few days.

FS – Oh, that sounds like fun for you two.

OQ – If you think I'd be going without you, then you're crazy.

FS – I've never skied before.

OQ – No time like the present to learn.

FS – Well…

OQ – Come on! It'll be fun.

FS – Okay. Let's go skiing.

OQ – Great! Good thing you're shopping with mom and Thea. You're going to need supplies.

FS – Oliver, I'm not going to have your mom buy me this stuff.

OQ – She'd love to.

FS – Oliver.

OQ – You need a ski outfit. It's a must.

I'll text mom and have her get you stuff.

FS – Oliver, don't.

Oliver.

Oliver this is not okay.

Oliver.

I hate you. We'll be talking about this later.

OQ – Have fun ;-)

Oliver snickered and Tommy rolled his eyes. "So, what did the missus say?"

"She'll kill you if she ever hears you call her that."

"Noted."

"And she's cool with it," Oliver told him with a chuckle. "Though she's mad at me now cause I texted mom to have her help Felicity pick some stuff out for it."

"Dude…"

"What? She's a girl, she should like shopping."

"Oh, I'm definitely coming to your place for dinner tonight. Because this is going to be epic."

"What is?"

"All of it."

00000000000000000

Felicity was pissed. There hadn't been anyway to get out of shifting the shopping trip to her once Oliver had texted his mother about their unplanned skiing trip with Tommy and Felicity was angry.

Being in a relationship with a billionaire was definitely going to take getting used to.

She would happily admit that she looked good in the brand new ski gear that Moira and Thea has insisted on but the price tag bugged her. She had tried to pay for it. Though the dent to her savings would have been enormous but Moira simply wouldn't let her.

It just didn't sit right with her. Especially after the more than generous Christmas presents she'd been given.

A brisk knock on the door brought Felicity from her musings and Oliver entered cautiously.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile and Felicity glared at him. "Thea said you could borrow her weekend bag…"

"I'm just going to take my suitcase."

"Oh," Oliver said and she could tell he was surprised by her cold tone. "We're only going for a few days, it's probably easier…"

"Fine," she relented and crossed her arms over her chest. "What else should I do? Why don't you tell me."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm not sure what I did but, sorry?"

"Don't apologize Oliver if you don't know what you're apologizing for."

"O-kay."

"I'm not a billionaire Oliver."

"I know that."

"I just," she stammered her anger slowly melting away. "I can't just drop money whenever I want."

"I know."

"But I don't want you or your family too either."

"Why? We are billionaires. Why can't I spend that money on you."

"Because I don't want people to think I'm a gold digger."

"Who cares what people think? I know you're not dating me for my money."

"Other people will."

"So?"

"I don't like it."

"Felicity…"

"UGH!" she exclaimed and sat down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. "This is getting us no where."

"I want to understand Felicity," Oliver said quietly and sat down next to her. "Help me understand, please?"

"I don't want you to think that you can go over my head with stuff like this," Felicity answered honestly, "money. I could have gotten my own ski gear and without spending the near fortune your mother spent on me today. I feel guilty enough as it is with the wonderful Christmas presents."

"You're right," Oliver said, "I'm sorry that I bulldozed you into that. I should have listened to you."

"Thank you," Felicity said and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know we're not on the same level, but…"

"If we're on different levels Felicity it's because you're way too good for me."

She laughed at that and smacked his arm. "I know our relationship is us and it shouldn't matter what other people think, but…I'm the daughter of a cocktail waitress from Vegas and you're the heir to a multi-billion dollar company. People will talk."

"Screw them. If they don't take the time to get to know you and realize how brilliant you are and the fact that you should be the heir to that company, not me, then I don't want to associate with them."

"You're too good."

"I don't know about that."

"I'm afraid the money thing will always be an issue."

"We don't have to let it be," she assured her simply.

"I wish it was that simple."

"We can try to make it that simple."

Felicity nodded, "We can try."

"And I promise I'll never go overboard on the spoiling," he said, "but I'm not promising, on never spoiling or taking you to do fun things."

"I…I can live with that. As long as we balance it with date nights in so we're not going out all the time."

"Deal."

"We just had our first fight."

Oliver waggled his eyebrows at her, "Does that mean we get to have a make-up make out session now?"

"I think we have some time before sundown."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I'm posting a chapter without having the next one done. After a slightly hectic and dramatic weekend in my family, my writing took a backseat so I could help my cousin keep from strangling her mother. Because of this and the fact that I'm going out of town this upcoming weekend to celebrate my little brother's 21st Birthday (21! I'm getting so old!) I'm not promising a chapter on Sunday. If there isn't a new chapter this weekend, I'm sorry but I'll be back on the normal updating schedule next week. 
> 
> Thanks for understanding!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys! I am sooooooooo sorry about the lack of updates and being late with this one. Life has been CRAZY! Thanks so much for having patience with me! I promise I'll be back on track this weekend with an update Sunday like normal! You all continue to be incredible with the favs and reviews and everything. I'm so thankful for every single one of you who reads this! THANK YOU!
> 
> Priya - Thanks for putting up with me! And for getting this back to me so quickly! You're the best!

"Good morning sunshine," Oliver greeted a practically sleepwalking Felicity, handing her a steaming mug of coffee and pressing his lips to her cheek. "Ready for a few days of fun?"

"How are you so cheery?" she growled before taking a sip from the mug. "You're not usually this cheery in the morning."

"I've already had a couple cups of coffee," he answered with a chuckle. "And it's not that early."

"It's six. In the morning."

"You can sleep on the plane."

"I thought we were driving," Felicity countered with a confused look. "Isn't that why we had to get up at this ungodly hour?"

"Dad offered the QC jet last night," Oliver responded with a shrug. "So now we don't have to drive five hours."

"Great," Felicity answered after another sip of coffee. "Why are we awake then?"

Oliver shrugged, "Because since we're flying now we're not going to Lake Tahoe."

"Then were are we going?"

"Aspen."

"Aspen?"

"We own a cabin there," Oliver told her with a smile. "If we're flying it makes more sense to just go there, rather then have to rent rooms in Tahoe."

"O-kay."

"It's going to be fun," Oliver promised and kissed her slowly. "Though Thea's mad she isn't going with us."

"She could…"

"I'm not taking my eleven year old sister to Aspen with my girlfriend and best friend."

Felicity laughed, "But…"

"She'll get over it," Oliver assured Felicity calmly. "Besides she isn't a huge fan of skiing anyways."

"If you're sure."

"I want to spend some time with you," Oliver answered. "I'm sure."

"And yet we're taking Tommy?"

"The cabin's big," Tommy's voice entered the conversation with a laugh. "I won't hear anything."

"Tommy!" Felicity exclaimed her cheeks flushing brightly.

"Just being honest," he answered with a grin and a wink. "You two ready?"

Oliver nodded and threaded his fingers through Felicity's. "Yes. Dad called Mr. Stelkan and had him stock the fridge and pantry and air the place out. It'll be ready for us when we get there?"

"Mr. Stelkan?"

"The caretaker," Oliver answered easily. "He takes care of the place for us when we aren't there and gets it ready whenever we go."

Felicity just shook her head. "The world you live in…"

"It's a charmed life," Tommy said with a shrug. "Let's get this show on the road! I've got four whole days away and I want to get started on the Aspen girls early."

"You're horrible Tommy."

"Eh," he said with a shrug. "I'm charming."

"Right," Felicity answered with a laugh and curled herself into Oliver's side. "Let's just go."

"You heard the lady," Oliver said and headed towards the car with Felicity at his side. "We've got fun to be had."

000000000000000

Felicity stirred from her sleep as the plane came to a stop on the tarmac of the Aspen airport.

"Hey," Oliver said quietly. "I was just getting ready to wake you up. We're here."

She sat up and stretched, her sweater inching up on her midsection ever so slightly, and she shivered at the look in Oliver's eyes. His face inched closer to hers before his lips descended on hers greedily. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as his hands moved under her sweater and started to slowly move up her sides.

"Hey guys…oh my god!" Tommy started and then plastered his hands over his eyes and turned quickly. "Can't you wait until you're behind closed doors at the cabin? God I don't need to see you feeling each other up."

"Don't be so dramatic Tommy," Felicity chastised despite her pink cheeks. "We were hardly doing anything X-rated."

"I still don't want to see it."

"Can I remind you of this conversation later when I'm sure I'll see something I don't want to see?"

"You'll want to see it."

"Gross!"

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend buddy," Oliver said before smacking him on the back of the head. "Let's get going. If we get to the cabin early enough we should still have some good skiing hours left today."

Tommy nodded, "Definitely. If anything we need to hit the slopes to see where the good parties are going to be tonight."

When Oliver took her hand in his, Felicity squeezed. "He never stops, does he?"

"Tommy?" Oliver clarified, "Nope. I'm sure he will one day, but I don't know when that will be."

"He's fun."

"I'm still not sure if I am happy or terrified that you two get along so well."

"I'd say a balance of both is understandable."

"That's what I was afraid of," Oliver replied and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to go skiing today. And I don't have to hit the slopes with…"

"I probably won't," she interrupted, "But I want you to have fun. Go and ski with Tommy. I'll explore and get myself signed up for some lessons and probably do some work."

"Just promise me you won't work too much," Oliver begged. "We're here to have some fun and to relax."

"I promise I won't work too much," she assured him with a kiss. "Promise."

"Good. Now let's go before Tommy leaves us behind and we have to hike to the cabin. Which would not be fun."

"You got it."

00000000000000000000

"We really need to work on your definitions."

"What do you mean?"

Felicity laughed, "This is not a cabin."

"Sure it is," Oliver replied with a shrug and Felicity shook her head. "Okay, if it isn't a cabin then what is it?"

"A vacation mansion. How many houses does your family have?"

"Just three."

"You realize that isn't normal right."

"Yes. And those are just the houses, there are several penthouses too."

"Of course there are."

"Do you want a tour?"

Felicity smirked, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Come on," Oliver replied, "I think I already know what's going to be your favorite room."

"Oooh, yeah?"

"Hey you two," Tommy called from inside the house, "Are you coming or are you going to stand outside in the snow all day?"

"We're coming," Oliver called back and grabbed his and Felicity's bags. "He's antsy to get out on the slopes."

"Aren't you too?"

Oliver shrugged, "I enjoy it but I'm okay staying behind today."

"I told you don't have to wait around for me," Felicity reminded him as she followed him inside. "I'll be fine by myself."

"I know you would be," he assured her, "but that doesn't mean I want to leave you alone."

Felicity smiled and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Go and spend time with Tommy. You don't get to very often."

"True," he replied. "But I also want to spend time with my new girlfriend."

"We're going back to the same city Oliver," she said with a chuckle. "We're going to spend a ton of time together. We spent a lot of time together before."

"We did," Oliver admitted with a smirk and then leaned down to kiss her again. "But now I get to do that."

Tommy cleared his throat loudly. "You two are gross."

"Shut up Tommy."

"Are you going with me or not?"

Oliver looked at Felicity who nodded at him. "Yeah, I'm going to go. Just give me like twenty minutes to give Felicity a tour of the place and show her how to drive the golf cart."

"Fine. I'll go pull the equipment out."

"Grab mom's too," Oliver called, "I'm going to see if they work for Felicity or if she's going to need to get some."

"Ok."

Tommy disappeared through a door and Oliver took Felicity's hand in his own. He pointed with his free hand towards where Tommy headed. "That's the garage. We use it mostly for storage. Here's a bathroom, through there is the formal dining room and living room. The kitchen and family room are down the hallway. And there is another bathroom. Downstairs is the lounge. There's a bar and a theater room. And the bedrooms are upstairs."

"Lead the way kind sir."

Felicity was trying to not be overwhelmed by the size of the house. It was smaller than the Queen estate in Starling of course, but just as grand and more intimidating.

"You okay?"

Felicity nodded, "Yeah. It's just…this place is huge. How long has it been in your family?"

"Dad bought it for mom as her wedding present," Oliver told her. "And then a couple years ago it went through a remodel for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary."

"That's sweet."

"Mom loves it," Oliver answered and stopped in front of a door. "It's her favorite place to come. Though she doesn't like it right now, it's too touristy."

"Isn't it always touristy here?"

"More or less," he replied, "but it gets better in a couple weeks. She and dad will probably come for a week or two in February."

"I love that the house has so much history."

"I'm glad you like it," Oliver said. "This is Thea's room, you can stay here. Tommy is in the guest room at the front of the hallway. My room is just across the hall…master bedroom is at the end of the hallway. There is another room but dad has it set up as an office…"

"Thea's room is fine," Felicity assured him with a smile. "Now you said something about a golf cart driving lesson?"

"Right. Let's go."

00000000000000000

Oliver wasn't surprised when Tommy started in on the inquisition as soon as they got to the top of the mountain.

"You know I'm happy for you right?"

"What?"

"You and Felicity," Tommy clarified, "I'm really happy for you. You've liked her for a long time."

"Thanks man."

"It's weird though. I'm losing my wingman."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Oliver replied with a laugh. "I'm just not going to need a wingman anymore."

"I was so good at it though."

Oliver laughed again. "That you were. But I'm kind of glad I don't need one anymore."

"You're really serious about this girl."

Oliver nodded, "I am. It's weird…but it's just right. And I know that's a really cheesy, frilly thing to say, but it's true. I don't want to need a wingman anymore."

"This is weird man. I mean, we promised each other we'd stay single until we were at least thirty."

"Things change," Oliver said. "Besides we were like fifteen when we said that."

"Still."

"You'll understand when you meet the right girl."

"Now you're just getting way too sappy on me."

Oliver slugged him on the shoulder. "You'll see."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad my room isn't next to yours."

Oliver paused. He hadn't advertised to anyone that they hadn't slept together yet. He was glad they had decided to wait and take things slowly.

"What?"

"We haven't yet."

"Seriously?"

"It's only been a few days Tommy."

"You've waited less time before."

"Yeah and none of those were a relationship that I wanted to last. I want to do this right with Felicity."

"So you're waiting."

"Yup."

"How long?"

"There isn't a timeframe," Oliver answered honestly. "It'll happen when the time is right and there won't be any question."

"Man," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "Things are definitely different now."

"We have to grow up sometime."

"Well you can go ahead and grow up," Tommy said with a smirk. "But I'm going to stay like this for a while longer. And that means definitely finding a girl this weekend."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck," Tommy quipped back. "Okay that's enough of this fluffy stuff. Let's ski."

"Last one down buys dinner."

"See you at the bottom sucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. This isn't my favorite chapter. And I'm still figuring out some things...but I know how the rest of this trip is going to turn out for them. And i'm anxious to get them back to school. Thanks for sticking with me. Even on the 'blah' chapters!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy Sunday! I'm so happy to be able to share this chapter with you! And on time! Thanks for being so incredibly patient with guys! You all have been incredible and I'm glad you're still enjoying this story and the journey the characters are going on! I will never be able to say thanks enough!
> 
> Priya - Thank you for taking this mess of a chapter and making it less of a mess. You've been so incredibly amazing in this whole thing! And I'm so anxious to get you the next couple chapters. Big hugs!

Felicity spent that first day in Aspen wandering around the Queen's cabin and working on some work for the upcoming semester. It was around two when she finally decide to venture out to the ski lodge. It made things easier on her that Moira's ski equipment fit her perfectly so she wouldn't have to worry about renting the items.

"Hello!" a middle-aged woman greeted from the desk when she entered the lavish lodge. "How can I help you today?"

"I need to sign up for a beginners class."

"Of course…"

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak."

"Of course Ms. Smoak. Have you ever skied before?"

"No."

"There is a class tomorrow morning for beginners," the woman said and pulled out a notebook. "It's technically full already but I should be able to squeeze you in Ms. Smoak. Andre McMullen is our best instructor."

"Thank you," Felicity agreed happily. "I appreciate it."

"Of course," she said. "The class starts at nine promptly on hill one. If you need directions you can come in and we'll make sure someone can direct you."

"My boyfriend should be able to show me," Felicity said. "But thanks. Now…where is the coffee shop?"

"Down the stairs to the right," the woman said. "My name is Amy. Please let me know if I can help you with something else."

Felicity smiled and headed down the stairs. The lodge was beautifully decorated and buzzed with the activity around her. After she grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter, she settled down in a large, overstuffed chair and pulled out a book.

"Hey," Oliver's voice interrupted her thoughts a while later. "There you are."

Felicity looked at him and felt her mouth go dry. He had always been attractive to her, but now that they were dating and she didn't have to feel guilty or weird about ogling him, she did it as often as she could. And the blue sweater he was wearing made his eyes pop and she melted.

She had appreciated, how originally he didn't want to rush into anything with her, physically. Felicity wasn't exactly reluctant to sleep with Oliver. She was looking forward to it. Felicity wasn't unfamiliar with Oliver's reputation. Sara had been more than willing to share and Oliver himself had been honest, but this still felt different. She knew that he cared about her deeply and that she cared about him. But was it love? Did she want it to be? Did she want to wait anymore to sleep with him? She had thought she did want to wait. But now, even after only a couple of days, she was ready to tempt him into giving in.

Felicity was more than ready to be with him completely. She just had to convince him of it.

"Sorry I didn't realize how late it had gotten," she answered and closed her book. "Did you have a good time with Tommy today?"

"Yeah," he replied and sat on the edge of the chair. "I hate to admit it, but he's a better skier than I am. But we had a good time. What did you do today?"

"Not too much," she told him. "I explored the house a little bit and worked on some stuff for school. Then I signed up for skiing lessons tomorrow and came here to read. I really love this place."

"I'm glad," he answered and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Good," he replied with a laugh. "Tommy and I are starving. Worked up an appetite on the slopes today. There is this great restaurant, further in town that we were thinking of going to."

Felicity flashed him a salacious grin, "I'm sure we could figure out another way for you to work up an appetite."

Oliver gulped and Felicity smirked but let him off the hook for the moment. "Dinner sounds great Oliver. Should we head back to the house to get ready?"

Oliver nodded and Felicity tucked her book into her bag and grabbed Oliver's hand as they stood. "Let's go then."

0000000000000000000

The elegant restaurant was quiet and quaint, nestled on one of the main avenues in downtown Aspen. It was one of Oliver's parents' favorite restaurants in town, and they frequently went there when they were in town. After Felicity's comment in the ski lodge, and the way she looked when she opened the door, dressed for dinner; it had Oliver struggling to remember why he wanted to wait to be intimate with Felicity.

The black dress she wore showed off her legs marvelously and he had difficultly restraining himself when he saw her.

She had pressed her pink painted lips to his cheek and dragged him down the hallway. He wasn't the only one who gapped though. Oliver had smacked Tommy hard at the look his best friend had sent his girlfriend.

" _Damn Smoak," Tommy had said with a whistle, "You're looking stunning this evening."_

_She flashed him a grin. "Thank you Tommy. I had to make sure I was up to par with you gentleman."_

" _You are far above us," Tommy replied with a nod. "Trust me."_

" _Stop hitting on my girlfriend."_

" _I won't be the only one hitting on her tonight Ollie. Just making sure you're ready for it."_

" _Boys…"_

_Oliver snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Let's just go."_

Even now, with her a few inches away the possessive feeling was nearly overwhelming. She was stunning. Her long brown hair had been fashioned into an elegant twist of some sorts and he wanted nothing more than to pull it down and run his fingers through it. She was intoxicating.

"Hey," she whispered into his ears, her heels bringing her only a few inches lower than him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic," he assured her with a smile and pressed his lips quickly to hers. "I'm so happy you came with me."

"To Aspen? Why wouldn't I have?"

"To Starling."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Me too."

Tommy cleared his throat loudly bringing the lovebirds back from their private conversation. "I ordered wine already. Figured you two were so in your own little world you wouldn't notice."

"Sorry Tommy…"

"No need to apologize beautiful," Tommy teased and Oliver growled. "Are you ready to learn how to conquer the slopes tomorrow?"

Felicity laughed. "I think so. Though I'm fully prepared to make a complete ass out of myself. Sports and I don't tend to get along."

"We may just have to take some time in the morning to see that," Tommy continued with a smirk. "Right Oliver."

"Agreed…"

"No way," Felicity refused adamantly. "I won't even attempt it, if you two are there to make fun of me for it."

"We would never…"

"I may have not known you for too long Thomas Merlyn, but I know you well enough to know that you would."

"Okay, I probably would."

"He definitely would."

"Which is why if I even sense the two of you sticking around the beginners hill I will refuse to even put on the skis."

"Fine," Tommy relented with a huff. "We'll leave you be."

"You better."

They settled into a companionable conversation, each of the men trying to outdo the other in keeping Felicity entertained with stories from their childhood. No matter how much Tommy flirted with Felicity, he knew his friend would never impose himself into their relationship. Tommy was just a flirt.

Felicity rested her hand on Oliver's knee while she listened to Tommy tell her about the frogs they had let go in their middle school and squeezed. She bit her lip to keep the smirk from emerging when she felt him tense next to her.

She was definitely planning on ending Oliver's imposed celibacy soon. The short black dress had done wonders for her body when she'd tried it on early that week and the purchase had been a bit of an impulse. It was an impulse she was grateful, for now.

Felicity ran her hand up and down his thigh slowly; still while listening to Tommy talk, and it didn't take long for Oliver to grab her hand and thread his fingers through hers, to stop her hand.

He leaned down closer to her ear and said in growl. "You really have to stop doing that."

She turned to look up at him with as, innocent of a smile as she could muster. "Stop doing what?"

He groaned again and took a long drink from his wine glass. Before she could continue their game the food came and conversation was redirected. Neither of them could refuse Tommy's proposal to go out after dinner, and a while later they found themselves in a crowded bar down the street.

The dance floor was crowded and Felicity was nursing her Long Island as she watched Tommy shameless flirt with a group of girls.

Oliver's arms were wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into his chest and wrapped her hand around his neck and drew his face down until they were cheek to cheek.

"Dance with me."

He responded immediately to her whispered request and led her out onto the dance floor. The popular tune had them moving in sync with one another and Felicity knew she wasn't going to have to wait much longer. She could feel his resolve cracking and crumbling as she moved against him.

She practically purrs when his lips find her neck and she pushes herself farther back into him.

"You're playing with fire Felicity," he huskily whispered against her ear sending a shot of desire all the way through her.

"Good."

"Fuck, Felicity."

"Take me home Oliver," she said, her voice low and breathy and he froze for a brief moment before his lips descended on hers hungrily. She responded enthusiastically, the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded dance floor fleeing her mind. He ran his hands down her sides and under her ass to pull her closer. When they finally broke apart the only words she uttered where, "Home. Now."

Oliver didn't waste any time pulling her out of the bar and into the cool Aspen night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think? The next chapter is going to bump the story up a bit in terms of rating. Hope you don't mind. :)
> 
> (Also, I'll be replying to comments today! I'm so far behind on that too!)


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's too early in the morning to upload smuttiness, but I'm doing it anyways. (Hello, rating change!) Smut isn't exactly my strong suit and I'm pretty anxious about this chapter, but I've been assured and so I'm going to go for it. You all have been incredibly kind and supportive and it's amazing to me! I hope you like this story and this chapter and the developments between them in it.
> 
> Also (as always) huge thanks to Priya whose editing and encouragement made me feel 100% better about this chapter. Also, your commentary throughout was golden.

Oliver's mouth was against hers, and Felicity wasn't sure if it was that or the cool air that caused the goose-bumps to break out over her skin. She returned his kiss deeply, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. He moaned against her lips and her tongue darted into his mouth and ran over his tongue.

"Felicity," he growled as they parted briefly and her hands ran down his back and she squeezed his ass. "God damn it."

"Home Oliver. Please."

He nodded and pulled away and threaded his hand through hers and pulled her towards the curb. He flagged down a cab and had them both in the back within moments. Oliver gave the driver the address of the cabin before his mouth descended on hers again. His fingers worked to pull the pins from her hair and she pulled back to help. When they were finally all out she shook her head and her hair fell gracefully down her back.

"God you're beautiful."

"Kiss me."

Oliver complied, ignoring the cab driver, who was clearing his throat from the front seat. Felicity's fingers were working to open the buttons on his jacket when he grabbed her wrists.

"Wait…"

Felicity shook her head, "I'm done waiting Oliver."

"I'm not having our first time in the back of a cab," he whispered into her ear. "Patience."

Felicity let her fingernails ghostly run over the patch of skin exposed under the open buttons of his dress shirt. He moved so that he could tuck Felicity into his side until the cab came to a stop in front of the cabin. Oliver threw a wad of bills at the driver, more than enough to cover the quick trip home and helped Felicity out of the car quickly.

As soon as Oliver kicked the door closed behind him, he had Felicity pressed up against it, his lips hungrily attached to hers. She worked his jacket off his shoulders and pushed his arms away long enough for it to drop to the ground. When the need for air became overwhelming Oliver moved his lips down her neck and back up to her earlobe and nibbled.

"Oliver," Felicity gasped and arched into him. "Please…"

Oliver nodded and returned his lips to hers. Felicity took charge and pushed against him until they had switched places and it was Oliver was against the door. Felicity worked his belt loose and pulled it through the belt loops of his fitted jeans and dropped it to the ground.

"Fuck Felicity," he said in a deep growl and he pulled her up to his mouth for another breath stealing kiss. He grabbed her under her ass and pulled her up, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and moved against him slowly. "Fuck."

"Upstairs. Now." she commanded in a low voice and Oliver nodded his consent. She kicked her shoes off as he stumbled up the stairs and down the hallway. He moved one hand slowly up her back until he found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down seductively. "Oliver…"

Once they were inside his room he set her down and pushed the dress off her shoulders until it fell to the ground and pooled around her feet. She kicked it to the side and went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Felicity ran her hands along his chest once the shirt was open complete and she groaned before pressing a kiss right above his heart.

"Felicity…"

"I love you Oliver," she whispered against his heart. "I'm in love with you."

Oliver cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth down to hers gently and reverently. Felicity could feel his smile against her lips. When he pulled away she caught her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked up at him anxiously.

He smiled as the words left his mouth. "I'm so in love with you."

Felicity grinned and rose up on her tiptoes and latched her mouth to his again, while her hands went to work frantically on trying to undo the button on his jeans.

"You're overdressed," she told him with a slight chuckle. "We should fix that."

"That can be arranged," he assured her. His pants were on the ground next to her dress in a matter of moments. "Felicity…"

Felicity kissed him impatiently as he moved them carefully back towards the bed. Oliver palmed one of her breast through her bra and Felicity groaned into his mouth. He reached behind her back and with a quick flip released the clasp that held her bra around her body and slowly peeled if off her body.

His lips followed his fingers as he worshipped the curves of her body. Oliver gently edged her backwards until the back of her legs hit the mattress. She sat down on the edge of the mattress and ran her hands down Oliver's sides until her fingers caught the band of his boxers and she pulled them down agonizingly slow.

"Oh 'Licity…" Oliver groaned as she leaned in and pressed a ghost of a kiss to his tip. "Oh god."

She grinned and looked up at him through hooded eyes. There was a desire in his eyes that made her blood run hot and she trembled. Her hands roamed up his sides and around his back until she has his ass, his spectacular ass, in her hands and she pulled him closer to her.

Oliver groans when her tongue peaks out, from between her lips and his knees buckle a little as she runs her tongue up his impressive length. Felicity smirked and leaned down to attach her lips to his tip, and slowly swallowed the rest of him.

"God Felicity," he whispered, "you're killing me."

With one more slow lick up his length and kiss on his tip Felicity moved back and laughed a little, "Can't have that. At least not yet."

Oliver smirked and leaned over to kiss her again scooting her back on the bed until she was lying down, her hair spread around her like a halo. Kneeling, he kissed his way up her stomach until she was squirming underneath him and he took a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh my god."

"You are perfect Felicity," he whispered against her flesh. "So incredibly perfect."

"Oliver I need you."

He licked the valley between her breasts before turning the same attention to the other breast.

"Oliver please."

He maneuvered a hand between them and pushed the fabric of her thong to the side and let out a guttural moan as his fingers met her wetness. "You're so wet for me."

"I want…" she started breathless. He didn't give her a chance to finish before eliciting a moan from her as his fingers flicked against her clit. "Fuck…"

His fingers sank into her and she arched into his touch.

"That's right," he said against her ear, taking her earlobe in-between his teeth and biting down softly. "Come for me Felicity."

She moaned again as his fingers moved in and out of her achingly slow. "Oliver…"

"What do you want Felicity?"

"You."

"You have me," he assured her sincerely. "You have me."

"Oliver please…"

Another flick of her clit had her falling to pieces and his mouth swallowed her screams in a desperate kiss. Felicity grabbed his arms and pulled him closer as she came down from her high and kissed his chest. Oliver moved away from her just enough to hook his fingers around her underwear and pull them away from her body. He reaches over her, her tongue working against his nipples, and after several moments of rummaging around, and letting out a string of curses.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I…fuck, I don't have a condom."

Felicity couldn't keep her giggle in and Oliver leaned back and shook his head.

"This is not funny Felicity."

"It kind of is," she answered before moving out from under him slowly. She pressed a kiss to his lips and wrapped a sheet around her body. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"What?"

"Hold on."

Oliver laid back against the pillows and groaned. He was always prepared. But his resolve to not sleep with Felicity had made him decide to forgo the usual trip to the drugstore.

Felicity reappeared after a few moments a small box in her hands.

She smirked, "Wanted to be prepared."

"You are amazing."

She shrugged, "I try."

Felicity moved back to the bed, while throwing the sheet to the floor, and crawled up to the headboard. It took Oliver a matter of seconds to have the condom opened and himself sheathed.

They met again in a deep kiss as he moved over her body and positioned himself at her entrance. Felicity moved her hips up to meet him and wrapped her legs around his body as he slowly entered her. He paused, kissing her as she adjusted to him. She moved her hips in an attempt to get Oliver to move. He resisted.

"Oliver," she groaned desperately, "move, damn it."

He smirked before he started to move, slowly at first, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back into her as she bit down on the muscles in his shoulder. He was loosing control quickly and silently begged her to meet him in ecstasy. They moved together, completely in sync until he couldn't hold on anymore and he reached between them and pinched her clit and she fell apart gasping as he came inside her.

"Fuck!"

"God!"

Oliver chuckled, low and deep and pressed his lips against her neck. "I know I'm good, but I don't know if I'm a god."

"Oh shut up," Felicity replied with a laugh as Oliver rolled himself off of her and stood. He strolled quickly to the bathroom and disposed of the condom and grabbed a washcloth and headed back towards the bed. Felicity had rolled on to her side and was watching him with unabashed passion.

He paused slightly when he reached the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her deeply. He used the washcloth to clean her up and then moved back into bed and pulled her close until her head was resting on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she sighed against his chest.

"That was amazing Oliver."

"You were amazing."

"I love you."

Oliver smiled, "I love you too. I have for a long time."

She moved until she was looking up at him, her head resting on her hands against his chest. "Me too. I wish…"

He shook his head, "No. I don't regret how we got here. I don't want you to either."

"But…"

"Nope. Now sleep."

She nodded against his chest and yawned. "Night."

"Night. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...?


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! It definitely made me feel so great to know that you all liked the chapter when I was so nervous about it. So thanks again for everything! This story is so much fun to write and share. I love you all for reading it and commenting/reviewing and all of that. It's just the best. You all are the best.
> 
> And speaking of the best, Priya! Thanks so much for being a great beta and friend. It's been so fun having you work on this story with me.

It was a few hours later when she stirred and stretched lazily. Felicity felt, more than heard, Oliver's chuckle and pushed herself up to meet his eyes and his lips.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

Felicity grinned, "I'm perfect."

"Good, me too."

"What time is it?"

"Uh," Oliver said and peered over to glance at his alarm clock. "It's nearly eight."

"Still early."

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah. Though I think you have skiing lessons soon."

"I do," she answered hesitantly and scrunched her nose up. "I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day though."

"Don't tempt me."

"But that's exactly what I want to do," she answered with a smirk and Oliver leaned down to kiss her deeply. They pulled away when air became a necessity and Felicity groaned a little. "Okay, okay…I'm going. Will you make breakfast?"

"I will," he assured her with a smile and another quick peck. "French Toast?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll even make the coffee the way you like it."

"With a little bit of cinnamon?"

"Of course."

"You're the best!" she exclaimed happily, sat up and flung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the same sheet she'd used as a cover the night before and wrapped it around herself before standing. "I'll be down in a bit."

"Can't wait."

Felicity pecked him on the lips again before slipping out of his room and into the room she was using. She showered quickly and dressed warmly before heading down the stairs.

Oliver's jacket, her shoes, and purse were sitting on the bottom of the stairs and Felicity grimaced. She hoped that Tommy hadn't found their strewn clothes when he'd come home the night before. Felicity wasn't embarrassed, but she knew that he'd tease them relentlessly for it.

When she got into the kitchen Oliver was standing in front of the stove, humming a light tune and she grinned happily. She was so ridiculously in love with him, that it was nearly bursting out of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him closely.

"Hey," he said with laugh in his voice. "Be careful my girlfriend will be back in a second."

"Oh," she answered with a giggle, "well then I'll hurry."

She moved her hands down his front until she brushed over his front and he jerked. He turned around quickly and brought his mouth down on hers. He grabbed at her butt and she arched into him.

"Morning…oh my god!"

Oliver and Felicity pulled apart quickly and turned to see Tommy standing in the doorway, still in his suit from the night before, with his hands over his eyes.

"Good morning Tommy." Felicity greeted with a smile.

"Is it safe to look yet?"

"Yes Tommy," Oliver growled in annoyance before turning back to the stove. "I'm just making breakfast."

"Oliver Queen is cooking?"

"French Toast," Felicity told him as she walked around to the other side of the breakfast bar and took a seat. "Do you want some?"

"I could eat."

"Not a surprise," Oliver replied with a laugh. "So, what was her name?"

"Vicky," Tommy answered with a dreamy smile on his face. "And believe you me, she was…"

"We don't need the details," Felicity said, interrupting him with wave of her hand. "It's okay."

"Fine," Tommy relented. "I'll be back down in a bit. Better save me some of that food."

"Yeah, will do."

Oliver sat a cup of coffee and plate in front of Felicity and kissed her cheek. "Eat up, you're going to need your strength for your skiing lesson."

"I'm kind of regretting this whole skiing thing," Felicity told him with a groan. "I'm going to look ridiculous."

"You could never look ridiculous."

"You have to say that," Felicity said with a laugh. "You love me."

Oliver shrugged, "it's still true. You should probably head over there soon. I can come too…"

"Thanks, but I'm big girl. I can go to class by myself."

"Okay, okay! Have fun and I'll see you around lunchtime? We can grab something to eat at the lodge?"

"Sounds good."

"Perfect," he said with another kiss. "Have fun."

"I guess I'll try."

00000000000000000000

Felicity walked up to the beginner's hill, ski equipment in hand, her bottom lip caught in her teeth. She was ridiculously nervous. Sports had never been her strong suit. When she was five, her mom had signed her up for gymnastics classes. She sprained her ankle on the first day and refused to go back.

In middle school her best friend, who assured her she didn't need much coordination to play, had coerced her to joining the golf club. Her best friend had lied. Felicity somehow managed to hit herself and the coach by swinging the club to strongly. She'd never picked up another golf club again.

It was her high school boyfriend that had taken her ice-skating on their six-month anniversary. She looked like she had been beaten the next day she had so many bruises. Gym class had been her own personal hell. She hated exercise of all sorts. She ran because she felt like she had too. She wanted to stay healthy. And yoga helped to relax her so she kept that up too.

She had very low expectations for this whole skiing thing.

Felicity looked around to the group assembled, as she waited for the arrival of the instructor. There were a lot of women in this group. Most of the women in this group were around her age but there were some older women in the group and she quirked her head a bit in wonder. This seemed much less diverse than she would have thought.

"I can't believe we're doing this," one of the girls in front of her said to her friends. "This is ridiculous."

"Oh stop Amelia," another girl said with a giggle. "We can pull this off."

"Acting like we have no idea what we're doing?" Amelia said with a huff. "We've been skiing for years."

"Just act ditzy and fall a lot."

"I'm not being an idiot Kelsey."

"No one said you had to come."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

The girl she was talking to shrugged. "We're lucky we got spots in this class. We're not bailing now."

"What if Cassie was lying."

"She wasn't."

"And how do you know?"

"I just do," the girl said with a giggle. "Now shut up, he's coming."

Felicity looked over to where the head girl was pointing and Felicity finally understood the reason for the gawking and pretending. He was gorgeous. A pair of skiing goggles pushed his blonde hair back and even through the winter gear she could tell he was built.

"He's gorgeous." The girls in front of her turned around and Felicity cringed. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did," Amelia answered with a chuckle. "But it's true. Are you faking it too?"

"Oh no," Felicity answered quickly with a shake of her head. "I've never been skiing before. I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself."

"Good luck," one of the girls said and then they turned their attention back towards Andre as he started talking.

"Good morning," he said, his British accent thick and pronounced. "Welcome to Aspen. Today you're going to learn the basics of skiing. I hope you're ready for an adventure…"

He started in on the basics of the equipment and safety, all of which Tommy and Oliver and fully explained to her already, so she kind of tuned him out. Andre was handsome, there was no denying that, but Felicity let her mind wander back to the evening before. She couldn't keep herself from blushing when she remembered the way Oliver's lips felt against her skin and a clearing of someone's throat brought her back to the lesson.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Andre grinned at her and said, "We're introducing ourselves. I would recommend you pay attention for the safety of yourself and the others around you."

"Yes," she nodded, "of course. I'm Felicity. Smoak. Felicity Smoak."

"Good morning Felicity," Andre said with another grin. "Now we're going to start…"

0000000000000000

It was official; she'd lost count of the amount of times she had fallen. She was sure it was in the double digits by now and yet she still kept trying. She wasn't sure why anymore.

"You're getting much better," a voice said beside her and she groaned. "You are."

"Please don't lie to me," she said and Andre laughed. "Have you been keeping track of how many times I've fallen, because I have."

"But you're staying on your feet more now than you were before."

"That's luck."

"Give it more time," Andre said and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be headed down the advance slopes before you know it."

"That's just wishful thinking."

"No it isn't. I'll be right back, but keep up the good work."

0000000000000000000000000

Oliver was waiting for Felicity in the lobby of the ski lodge, pacing back and forth. They were supposed to meet nearly twenty minutes ago and still there was no sign of her.

"Stop pacing," Tommy said rolling his eyes. "You're worrying the concierge."

"She should have been here by now," Oliver told him, his voice agitated. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure Felicity's fine," Tommy assured him. "Probably got caught up on the slope or something."

"But…"

"Have some patience Ollie."

"It's just…"

His argument was cut off by the sound of her laughter entering the room. He turned and saw Felicity walking in, equipment in hand, and a tall, blonde man walking with her. Laughing with her.

He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed when she spotted him and he found her in his arms a moment later. "I skied! I actually did it!"

"Congratulations," he replied with a tight smile and pressed his lips to hers. "Ready to come out on the big slopes with Tommy and me tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'm that good yet," Felicity answered with a laugh. "I don't think I ever will be. But I'm pretty happy with the progress I made today."

"She did great," Blondie interjected with a chuckle. "Hi, I'm Andre."

"Oliver."

"Andre is a ski instructor," Felicity told Oliver. "If it wasn't for him I'm sure I would have quit after I fell for the eighth time. He kept making me try again. And I'm glad he did. Cause I skied!"

"Can't wait to see you in action," Oliver assured her with a bright smile. "Thanks for taking care of my girl."

"You bet," Andre replied with a smile. "See you tomorrow Felicity."

"See you tomorrow!" She said with a wave and then turned back to Oliver. "Goodness I'm starving! Please tell me we're still on for lunch!"

"You bet," Oliver bit out sharply. "So…"

"So what?"

"Andre huh?"

"Isn't he great?"

"Oh yeah, just great."

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing is wrong with me."

"You're jealous."

"What? No I'm not."

"You are jealous."

"That's ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous," Felicity said with a laugh and then leaned up to kiss him again. "You have no reason to be jealous Oliver. Okay?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Good. Because it's just you. Just you."

"It better be."

"Will you two stop flirting so we can eat?"

Oliver flipped him off and Tommy laughed at them.

"Come on Oliver," Felicity whispered. "Sooner we eat the sooner we can get to more, interactive events. Sound good?"

"God yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jealous Oliver...you better be careful. Thanks again for reading! If you feel so inclined leave a comment and let me know what you're thinking! Every single one means so much to me! So thank you!


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! Another continued thanks for being so incredibly awesome readers/followers for this story! Life is crazy at the moment (big shocks have come this week and I'm still not quite done processing them) and this fandom has been an amazing support. Because of all the crazy I can't promise an update on Sunday (Next chapter isn't done and I'm not sure I'll have time to finish it) but don't fear. This story will not go unfinished. The updating schedule might just not be so consistent in the upcoming weeks. Thanks for understanding!
> 
> Priya, I can't possibly say it enough, but Thank You! (And thanks for sending me gifs to cheer me up. It definitely helped!)

"What in the world was I thinking?" Felicity moaned. She was sprawled out on the couch in the family room, while some show played on the television in the background, as Tommy and Oliver were working in the kitchen. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to move again."

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Tommy asked with a laugh. "It was just skiing."

"And falling," Felicity called with another moan. "Lots of falling."

Oliver walked around the big kitchen island and deposited a wine glass into Felicity's hand. "Take this, relax. I'll give you a massage later and see if that helps."

Felicity smirked, "I don't know if that would really relax me, having your hands all over me, but I'll still take you up on that offer."

Oliver moaned a little and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her deeply.

"You two are really starting to get disgusting. Maybe it's a good thing I have a date tonight."

Tommy's announcement had the couple breaking apart and Felicity moved to lean against the back of the couch, groaning a little in stiffness.

"A date Tommy? Whose the lucky lady?"

"Vicky," Tommy answered simply. "The girl from last night."

"Tommy Merlyn," Felicity gasped. "You're going out with the same girl two nights in a row? Doesn't that violate some sort of rule?"

"Don't tease the boy sweetie," Oliver interjected his voice dripping in sarcasm. "We don't want to scare him off. This is a big deal."

"Me? Teasing? Never."

"Shut it you two."

"But seriously Tommy," Felicity said taking a sip from the wine glass. "Where are you taking her? What are you doing? Do you like her?"

"Okay interrogator, no reason to give me the third degree."

"I want to know! Sincerely."

"She's smoking hot and a good lay. Figured I should have some fun while we're here."

"Tommy…"

"I'm not looking for any kind of serious relationship," he continued, "And Vicky knows that. She's heading back to Atlanta next week and I'm heading back to Starling and so we'll just have fun while we're here."

"One of these days Thomas Merlyn, you will settle down. And I hope I'm around to see it happen."

"Not for a very long time Smoak."

"You say that now…"

"Because it's the truth."

"We'll see."

Felicity rolled her eyes at him and Tommy laughed at her.

"What are your plans for the night lovebirds?"

"Relaxing," Felicity answered automatically. "If I'm going to be able to move tomorrow I need to relax tonight."

"Lame."

Oliver smacked him on the back of the head and took over at the countertop grill. Felicity turned back around and propped her feet up on the coffee table, her wine glass in her hand tightly.

Having Tommy out of the house again was definitely all right by her. She adored Tommy and she was glad they'd been able to form such a great friendship so fast, especially with how close he and Oliver were. The newness of her and Oliver's intimate relationship though had her wishing they had left Tommy back in Starling City and just come to Aspen themselves. Though if that had been the case she was certain they wouldn't be spending any time on the slopes at all.

"Well I'm out of here," Tommy said suddenly and wiped his hands on his jeans. "After I change of course."

"Have fun Tommy!" Felicity called from the couch without turning around. "Be safe!"

"I always am," he called from the stairs and Felicity laughed.

Oliver came over to the couch and sank down into it, next to Felicity and draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his body. "Dinner is almost ready. And we've already done some work today. Please tell me you were serious about relaxing tonight."

"Completely serious."

"Thank god," he whispered and leaned down to place several open-mouthed kisses against her neck. "How does the hot tub sound to you?"

"Amazing," she said, "Except I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"Who said anything about needing a swimsuit?"

"Good point."

"Dinner first though. I need you to keep up your strength."

"Look at you, always planning ahead."

Oliver winked and kissed her hard before getting himself off the couch again. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm so lucky to have such a great house-man, to serve me."

"Wouldn't want you to starve."

"Which I appreciate."

"Knew you would."

They chatted over dinner about the most random things at the kitchen table, just enjoying each other's company. Oliver was running his thumb over Felicity's knuckles and she could barely keep herself focused on their conversation.

"Felicity," Oliver's voice pulled her back. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm great."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

Felicity leaned over and pressed her lips against his desperately. He cupped her face in his large hands and drew her closer, off her chair and into his lap, until she was straddling him. The need for air drove them apart and his lips burned a trail down her neck and she shuddered.

"Oliver, please…"

"What?" He whispered against her neck, his breath causing another shudder from her. "What do you want?"

"You," she answered pulling his head to bring his lips up to hers again. "Always you."

00000000000000000

Oliver's fingers were running up and down her bare spine, her head nestled on his chest and her fingers were playing with the dusting of hair on his chest. She was completely and utterly content.

"We never made it to the hot tub," he said suddenly and she didn't bother to even try to curb her laugh.

"We didn't even make it to a bed."

"Valid argument."

She sighed and rubbed her toes on his calf and tangled her legs in his. They were sprawled out on the incredibly plush carpet in front of the massive fireplace in the middle of the room. It was incredibly cliché to have made love on the floor in front of the fire, in the mountains and Felicity just grinned. She had a feeling this wasn't the last cliché thing that would happen in their relationship.

"It's a good thing Tommy won't be home tonight," she told him with a giggle. "But I don't plan on moving for a long time."

"I'm going to have to get up and add wood to the fire soon."

"That doesn't mean I have to move."

"I suppose that is true," he said and went quiet again. "Felicity…"

"What is it? You're thinking really loudly. Which is usually my thing…"

"We were a little…impatient this time," he told her and she pulled back to meet his eyes, which were clouded in apprehension.

"I'm not complaining. Oliver, that was amazing."

"I know," he assured her quickly and with another kiss. "I know. You and I? We mesh together so well I can't even explain it. It's…we didn't use protection."

"Oh," she said in an exhale of breath. "I'm on the pill Oliver. And…I trust you. I mean, this shouldn't be an every time thing, better safe than sorry you know, but…"

"We're okay? I just…I want you to know that you're important to me. And this, you, all of it is the most important thing. And I want you to be comfortable with my…past."

Felicity nodded and rested her head on her hands. "I won't lie to you Oliver and tell you that your reputation isn't…intimidating to me. Because it definitely is. I don't want to even start to think about your number. I trust you though and I believe you when you say you love me and that this is different. So we're good. More than good, actually. Great even."

"Great?"

"So great."

"I love you."

Felicity kissed him deeply. "Go, stoke that fire and then come back and cuddle with me."

"Yes ma'am!"

He stood and stretched, his muscles rippling under his skin, his body on display for her and she flushed in arousal again.

"Hey," she said quietly, grabbing his hand quickly before he moved away from her. "I also think it would be smart for you to run upstairs real quick. Wouldn't want to be caught unprepared again."

"You are the brains in this relationship."

00000000000000

"Hey losers!" Tommy's voice jolted them awake suddenly and Felicity scrambled to cover herself with the blanket, Oliver had pulled from the chest in the corner of the room earlier. "Where in the hell…"

His voice trailed off and Felicity squeezed her eyes shut in complete embarrassment. She pinched Oliver's arm hard when she felt him chuckle underneath her.

"I guess you both finally broke huh?" Tommy asked, his voice dripping with laughter and Felicity only groaned. "Nice."

"Tommy go away."

"But we only have a day and a half left here," he said, not moving from his spot in the entranceway. "We have to make plans for what we're going to do."

"Can you make a pot of coffee?" Oliver asked, "And give us a chance to change?"

"What fun is that?"

"Tommy…"

"Alright, alright," he finally conceded with a chuckle. "I can tell when I'm not wanted somewhere."

"That's more true than you know," Felicity assured him, finally opening her eyes to look up at him. "Now get the hell out."

"She's commanding in the morning."

Oliver smirked, "She's commanding all the time. I like it."

"Oliver!"

Tommy barked out a laugh. "I'll be in the kitchen. With my back to this room. I'm giving you five minutes."

"So kind."

Felicity moved quickly as soon as Tommy's back was turned and reached to grab her discarded clothes. Oliver peppered kisses on her neck until she smacked him away.

"Oliver we don't have time for that right now," Felicity chastised him strongly, biting her lip to hide the smile peaking out. "And I can't find my…"

"Looking for something?" Tommy's voice interrupted, a new smirk on his face, Felicity's bra dangling from his finger. "Found this in the sink. Though I'm curious how that was in there while your shirt is out here…"

"None of your business," Felicity answered grabbing the offending article of clothing from his hand, the blanket securely around her. "I'm going upstairs."

"Who would have thought Felicity Smoak would wear such a…"

"Shut up asshole," Felicity interrupted. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Tommy teased her. "You love me."

"Think that if it helps you sleep at night."

"Oh…"

"Stop teasing Tommy," Oliver said sharply as he pulled up his jeans. "We'll be right back down. Coffee and breakfast better be ready."

"Sure thing buddy."

Oliver threaded his hand through one of hers and led her upstairs and into his room, now theirs, and pushed her up against the closed door and kissed her passionately.

"I really hate your best friend sometimes," she told him when he pulled back for air.

"Tell me you weren't really thinking of Tommy right then."

"I wasn't," she assured him. "Not really."

Oliver laughed against her neck. "We probably shouldn't leave him alone too long. He could burn the whole place down."

Felicity nodded and rolled her eyes. "But really…"

"He's just happy for us," Oliver answered. "That's all."

"Fine, but he's still annoying."

"Oh, I'm not arguing with you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments for the last chapter were down a little bit. I'm still thankful you all are even reading this, but I'm unapologetically using the insanity that my life has turned in to to beg for reviews. I definitely need the distraction right now. So end them my way! (Pretty please with sprinkles on top!) (Also, I will be responding to the comments soon! Today, hopefully!)


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Sorry for the bit of a delay with this chapter! Real life is crazy! Thanks SOOOOOO much for the feedback on the last chapter! You all are amazing and I'm so glad this story is so well liked. It's fun writing it for myself, but it's incredible writing it knowing that there are people out there reading it too!
> 
> Priya! Thanks for everything!

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Oliver asked as they drove the golf chart towards the lodge. "Want me to come skiing with you, on the small hills today?"

"You don't have to. I was going to go back to ski lessons. You can come though." Felicity said with a happy smile. "If you're sure you want to."

"I always want to spend time with you."

"Oh my god," Tommy groaned from behind them. "Sickly sweet, all the time."

"Get over it."

"It's just…I mean, I've never actually seen two people so sickly sweet together. It's kind of nice. Gross, but nice."

"You want to come skiing with us?"

"I'm meeting Vicky for a run or two," Tommy told them with a shrug. "But thanks for the offer. Besides, I don't want to, nor do I have to, watch you flirt all day. You'd give me cavities."

"Uh-huh," Felicity said with a smirk. "Vicky again, huh?"

"Don't read anything into it. It's just a vacation girl."

"If you say so."

"So are you going to be unavailable this evening again?" Oliver asked him. "Or do we want to go out again for our last night?"

"I was planning on seeing Vicky…"

"We could all get dinner," Felicity suggested and Tommy groaned. "Come on! I'd like to meet her."

"Why?"

"Because she's a friend of yours and it would be fun to meet her."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Tommy said with a pause.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"We won't go with you, if you don't want us too," Felicity relented with a sigh. "But…it would be fun."

"I'll think about it," Tommy told her. "And I'll ask Vicky what she thinks."

"Then we'll meet up with you later and see," Oliver added. "See you later."

"Have fun you two."

Felicity watched Tommy head to the ski lifts and she turned to Oliver with a shrug. "Are you sure you want to stay on the kiddie hills, today with me? It's our last day in Aspen…"

"I'm sure," Oliver interrupted pressing his lips against hers quickly. "I'd much rather spend the time with you Lis."

"Okay…"

"I promise," he continued, "I'm not missing anything with Tommy. He would have abandoned me for this girl he's been hanging out with, so I'm in much better company hanging out with my super beautiful girlfriend."

"You flatterer."

"Is it flattery if it's true?"

Felicity shook her head at him.

"Come on Lis," Oliver said,"Show me what you've got."

"You won't be super impressed."

"You don't know that."

"I fell so much yesterday."

"But you skied."

"But I fell more."

"So tell me about this class?"

"It's nothing too exciting," Felicity answered with a shake of her head and climbed out the golf cart "Plus it's the basic. It'll be more fun learning with you there though. I learn better with incentives. And your incentives can be better than any classes."

"We could always just skip the lessons and go straight to the incentives."

"You're insatiable."

"When it comes to you…" He teased as he came around the golf cart and wrapped his arms around her.

Felicity pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, their ski equipment all but forgotten on the golf cart behind them. They were lost in their kiss until a wolf-whistle and some cat calls came as a group of teenagers as they walked by, and Felicity pulled back slightly.

Oliver leaned down and with a smile pressed his lips to her again chastely. "Come here. We'll ski for a while and then we'll do something more fun."

"I like the way you think Oliver Queen."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulder and grabbed their skis and headed off towards one of the bunny hills. Felicity plopped down in the snow and laid down and moved her arms and legs beside her.

"What are you doing Lis?"

"Making a snow angel," she replied and Oliver chuckled. "What?"

"Of course your are."

"Help me up?"

Oliver grabbed her outstretched out and pulled her to her feet and she turned around and leaned against his chest to admire her work. "I love snow. I always hated growing up in the desert. You know, I didn't see snow until last winter."

"No white Christmases as a kid? Weird."

"It isn't like, it snows in Starling City much?"

"Valid point," Oliver relented. "But it is cold. And it does snow on occasion. But not usually until January or February."

"I bet you and Tommy loved snow days."

"Still do. What was your favorite part of growing up in Vegas?"

Felicity shrugged as she snapped her skis into place. "There weren't a ton of good parts, about growing up in the city. I made my own good parts."

"You don't talk about your childhood much."

"There isn't much to talk about."

"Felicity…"

"There aren't a lot of happy memories I have from living in Vegas or my childhood," Felicity continued with a shrug. "I don't like talking about it."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize me," Oliver assured her quickly. "I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you."

"I know," she told him, and reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. "And I appreciate it. And I appreciate you not pushing me on it. Now, watch me ski!"

"Show me how it's done Smoak."

000000000000000000000

"I'm impressed with how much you've improved since yesterday," Andre told her with a smile and she could sense Oliver's tension. "You're practically a natural."

"Now I know you've take too many hits to the head," she teased Andre while simultaneously grabbing and squeezing Oliver's hand. "I'm far from a natural at anything athletic."

"I wouldn't say that," Oliver summered and Felicity felt herself flush. "Just saying…"

Felicity nudged him with her hip. "Stop it Oliver. Thanks for your help over the last couple of days. I have enjoyed learning. Hopefully I don't forget it all before I try again."

"It's like riding a bike," Andre told her with a shrug. "You'll be fine. I have to go to my next class. It was nice meeting you both."

"Nice meeting you too," Felicity answered with a smile as Oliver nodded. "Oliver thinks so too, he's just being grumpy because vacation is almost over."

"I'm sure that is what it is," Andre quipped. "Bye."

"Adios Andre." Oliver mumbled with a hint of sarcasm. "That guy is such…"

"Don't Oliver," Felicity warned and turned to stare him down with a glare. "That's enough. I'm not going to put up with your shooting daggers at any guy that I'm friendly with, okay? That's not fine with me."

"It's just…"

"Nope."

"You're right," he finally relented and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"You were," she agreed and Oliver huffed out a strangled laugh. "But I still love you. But I won't stand for you being an idiot."

"I can deal with that," Oliver assured her and leaned down to capture her lips with his. "I am sorry."

"I know you are," she replied. "Come on, I'm cold and I'll let you buy me a cup of hot chocolate as an apology."

"Consider it done."

0000000000000000000000

Felicity put the finishing touches on her makeup in the mirror of Oliver's bathroom. It hadn't taken her all of ten minutes to move into Oliver's room after their first night together and she wouldn't lie, she loved the cuddles. And the sex. The sex was fantastic. Better than fantastic. Mind-blowing. And every other cliché thing she could think of to describe their relationship.

She knew she was never going to be sexually frustrated as long as Oliver was in her life. And that was abso-fucking-lutely fine with her.

"Hey babe," Oliver's voice floated in to the washroom, from his room. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost!" She called back taking one last look in the mirror before grabbing her lipstick and clutch off the counter and walked out into his room. "We're not late are we?"

"Woah," Oliver said his voice low and breathy. "You look…incredible."

She felt herself flush. "Thanks."

Felicity looked down at the dark pink dress she had stolen out of Sara's closet after she'd insisted and the black pumps she had paired it with. It clung to her curves just right and showed off her legs. She felt great it in. Oliver's reaction was just a bonus.

He took a step towards her and Felicity stopped him with her palm flat against his chest. "Oliver…"

"We're not leaving."

"Yes we are."

"I don't want to take you anywhere but to bed."

"Later," she said, her voice husky with promise. "But first we get to meet the elusive Vicky, who I think Tommy actually really likes, and I'm not giving up that opportunity."

"It scares me how well you know him already," Oliver told her after a resigned nod. "I have to keep reminding myself you only met him like a week ago."

Felicity looked pensive for a moment. "That is weird."

Oliver nodded and leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "You know, he really wouldn't mind if we didn't make it…"

Felicity pushed him back with a laugh. "We're going. Later."

"Promise?"

"I most definitely promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much of vacation left and then our favorite couple get thrown into real life again...but there are a few more chapters of vacation fun first. (And I'm beginning to think that this story might be longer than I originally thought. But we shall have to see.)


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Who is still riding a high from the strong Olicity game in last night's episode? (Answer? DEFINITELY ME!) I love flirty Olicity and there was so much last night. SO MUCH! I can't even...anyways. I had originally thought I would post this last night as a pick-me-up from the angst I was sure was going to happen...THEN I DIDN'T NEED TO! There was angst, sure, but so much fluff. So we're going to carry on with the fluff now. I love fluff. Fluff is fun. (Smutty fluff is even better...which, well I hope you like it!)
> 
> Priya! Thanks hun for helping me through some of the issues of this chapter! You are the best!

Felicity was having a blast. The restaurant was luxurious and the wine was succulent. And the company was refreshing. She was surprised with how grounded Vicky seemed to be. And of course she was gorgeous. Vicky's blood red dress was fun and flirty and the perfect compliant to her dark skin.

Felicity thoroughly enjoyed getting to know her.

The dinner only confirmed to her how much Tommy was smitten with the woman.

"Vicky," Felicity started with a warm smile directed towards the other woman. "I'm so glad we had a chance to meet. Tommy hasn't told us anything about you."

"There isn't much to tell," she answered with a small laugh. Her voice was twinged with just a touch of a southern accent that reminded Felicity of Julia Roberts in  _Steel Magnolias_. "I grew up just outside of Atlanta and I'm in my junior year at Georgia Tech. School pretty much consumes my life."

"I completely understand," Felicity agreed with a shake of her head. "As much as I love college, I'll be thrilled when I don't have to write another paper."

"Amen," Vicky replied quickly and the women let out laughs. "So how long have you known Oliver and Tommy?"

Felicity smiled over at Oliver who was thoroughly engrossed in a conversation with Tommy, his hand entwined with hers under the table. "I've known Oliver for almost a year. We met in Cambridge. He's at Harvard and I'm at MIT. I met Tommy about a week ago."

"Really?" Vicky questioned looking between them, Tommy glancing at her with a quirk of his head. "From the way you all interact I would have thought you had been friends for much longer than that."

Felicity shrugged, "It feels like I've known them both forever. It's strange to think this time last year I didn't know either of them."

Vicky nodded and Tommy draped his arm over her shoulders. "So ladies, what are you thinking for the second part of our evening?"

Vicky frowned at him; "I have an early flight tomorrow. I shouldn't be out too late."

Tommy sighed, but nodded and brushed his lips against her cheek. "A movie in? Or…I mean, if you just wanted to hang out with your friends here…"

Felicity enjoyed watching them, mostly the anxiousness that was evident in Tommy's voice.

"They're going out tonight," Vicky assured him with a shy smile. "A movie sounds fantastic."

Vicky turned to Felicity and Oliver and smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks," Felicity answered and she could sense Oliver's opinion with the way he gripped her hand tightly. "But this whole skiing thing has me really worn out. I think we're going to call it a night."

"I still can't believe you're putting up with this idiot," Oliver said with a straight face, pointing a finger at Tommy. "But it was nice to meet you."

"Same," she answered with a smile and they all stood and headed out into the cold, Aspen night air. Vicky wrapped Felicity in a quick hug. "If you're ever in Atlanta, give me a call. I think you and I could be great friends."

"Definitely," Felicity agreed and she folded herself into Oliver's embrace in an attempt to starve off the chill in the air. Tommy grabbed Vicky's hand and they headed towards her car that was parked down the road. Oliver guided Felicity in the opposite direction to their car. "She was nice. I don't know what she sees in Tommy."

"She does seem…not crazy."

"Does Tommy tend to go for the crazies?"

"Yes."

"I think he really likes her."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Felicity said with a nod of her head and she turned to look up at him, her back against the passenger side door. "Is Tommy finally starting to get serious?"

Oliver shook his head, "Honestly, I doubt it. I mean, I think you're right and he likes her…but I don't know if Tommy will ever really settle down."

"I think he can."

"Maybe," Oliver answered with a shrug and leaned down to press his lips to hers. "I really don't want to talk about Tommy anymore."

"I do remember a promise of later…"

"There was definitely a promise."

"Let's get out of here," Felicity whispered against his lips. "I have a promise to keep."

000000000000000000000000

Oliver woke slowly, the sky still dark on the other side of the curtains and an ungodly early time glaring at him from the alarm clock on his nightstand. He stretched and reached out for Felicity, determined to put his sudden alertness to use only to find her side of his bed empty, the sheets still slightly warm from her body temperature. He sat up, resting his weight on his forearms and let his eyes wander around the darkened room for any sign of his girlfriend.

The door to the hallway was slightly ajar and Oliver shook his head as he climbed out of bed, pulled up his boxers, headed out of his room and down the stairs. He wasn't surprised to find Felicity standing in the front of refrigerator, door open, the light shining around her, showcasing just how completely sexy she looked in nothing but his dress shirt from the night before. She was playing with the ends of her brunette hair as she perused the contents of the fridge before pulling out a bottle of water with a sigh.

Oliver stealthily made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her back to him. She jumped a bit and let out a gasp when his arms made their way around her, but she relaxed instantly and sank into his chest.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"Thirsty," she replied in a whisper, his breath on her ear causing a shiver down her spine. "And then I couldn't decide if I was hungry or not. Sorry if I woke you…"

"I don't care," he assured her and he bit down gently on her earlobe causing her to gasp and arch back into him. His lips made their way down her collarbone and Felicity melted into him even more. "Felicity…"

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his bare chest, maneuvering her arms around his neck to pull his head down to hers and pressed her lips against his hungrily. The water bottle that had been in her hand clattered to the floor, the lid thankfully still tightly on it, as they lost themselves in the kiss. Oliver turned them, until Felicity was pressed against the edge of the island, the granite digging into her back.

The need for air finally caused them to break apart and Oliver's lips moved down her neck, kissing and licking until she was panting, her breasts rising and falling under the soft cotton of his shirt on her body. His hands clutched her waist and easily picked her up and sat her down on the counter, her legs widening automatically so he could step closer to her, his lips finding her mouth again. Her legs winded around his back drawing him closer, his hardness pressing against her, causing a gasp from her and Oliver used the opportunity to run his tongue against hers.

"Oliver…" she whispered against his lips. "Please…"

He responded to her instantaneously, grabbing at the open collar of his shirt and pulling until the buttons scattered leaving her chest bare to him and he greedily kissed his way down her neck and latched on to a nipple, the fingers of his hand playing with the other. Felicity gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair to pull him closer to her. She could feel his smirk against her breast as he feasted and she didn't even bother to try to contain her moans.

His hands pushed the shirt off her shoulders and she shrugged the rest of the way out of it and dropped it on the floor next to them leaving her only in her cotton candy pink panties, her arousal evident on the garment.

"You're so beautiful," Oliver mumbled against her skin sending another wave of arousal through her body. He kissed his way to her other breast and gave it the same attention he had the first. His hands moved up and down her sides making her breakout in goose bumps and Felicity used her legs around him to pull him even closer. Oliver pulled back from her breast and attached his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss.

Felicity untangled her hands from his hair and moved them down his chest until she gripped him through the material of his boxers. The groan that ripped out of his throat was deep and sounded a lot like her name. She slowly stroked him and he grew even harder at her ministrations.

"Felicity," he said his voice low and tight. "I…fuck."

She smirked and moved her lips close to his ear. "Condom, pocket of the shirt."

Oliver nodded and reached down to grab the shirt and pulled the small foil packet out as he worked his boxers down his legs until he was completely nude in front of her. Her eyes moved over his form, appreciating his sculpted muscles and impressive length.

"You're ogling."

"You like to be ogled."

His laugh was throaty as he sheathed himself with the condom and he stepped back towards her. He grabbed the sides of her underwear and she lifted her hips so he could pull her underwear down her legs and he dropped them with his boxers. His lips descended to hers again and he kissed her passionately as his fingers slicked against her opening until he just barely touched her clit, which sent her arching towards him until his tip was nearly where she wanted him.

"Oliver," she begged huskily. "Please…fuck, please."

He didn't waste anymore time and thrust up into her causing her to throw her head back in completely please. "Yes, god yes."

Oliver moved slowly, his fingers still playing against her clit. "You feel so good Lis."

"You…too."

She grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into his skin there, as she moved her hips up for a different angle and Oliver let out a strangled curse at the intense pleasure that coursed through him, his climax building rapidly. He picked up the pace, working her towards her own peak first.

"Felicity," he breathed against her skin and bit down gently on her taunt nipple. "Come for me babe. Come."

She was panting, nails still digging into his shoulders as the first wave of pleasure rushed over her hard. Felicity tightened around him, her body trembling as he emptied inside of her. Her hands framed his face gently and she brought her lips to his purposely and they kissed as their bodies came down from their spasms.

"That was better than any snack I would have found in the fridge," she said against his lips and he laughed heartily. Oliver reached behind him and slams the still open refrigerator door closed, sending the room into near darkness.

Oliver reluctantly removed himself from her and discarded the condom carefully. He stepped back in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"I'm never going to be able to eat at this island again without thinking of being buried inside of you."

The blush rose in her cheeks and down her chest and Oliver followed it with his lips.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's go back to bed."

Oliver nodded and grabbed her waist to help her down off the counter. She leaned down, her hair moving against him, his member twitching with the feel, to grab their discarded clothes. Felicity threaded her fingers through Oliver's and pulled him, both still gloriously nude, back up the stairs until they were back in their room and snuggled into the soft sheets, spooned together, breathes coming soft and regular as they drifted back to sleep together.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday (night)! Sad to see another weekend end, but here's an update for you all to ease the pain! You all continue to be so amazing with the love this story has been given! Thanks so much for taking this ride with me! I appreciate you all so much!
> 
> And to Priya, who is not only my beta, but a friend! You've been instrumental in keeping me going, even if you don't think you have! (And I hope I didn't overwhelm you too much with the spoilers I gave you today!)

"You know," Felicity started with a chuckle as she carefully packed her things back into her borrowed suitcase, "I'm really going to miss this place. Even if I suck at skiing and kind of hate the cold."

Oliver smirked, "I'm going to miss the fun we've had here, definitely."

"Me too," Felicity agreed with a wink at him. "Good thing the fun doesn't have to stop…"

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. "It's never going to stop…"

"Hey guys!" Tommy called from just outside the door. "Car is here, you ready to head to the airport yet?"

"Almost," Felicity called to him as Oliver groaned into her ear. "Give us like ten minutes."

"That's rushing it," Oliver whispered to her, "But I'm sure I can perform in that amount of time."

"Oliver!" she scolded with a shake of her head. "Don't even think about it."

"But that's no fun."

"You're ridiculous."

"And yet you love me."

Felicity nodded, "For some reason, I do."

Oliver laughed, his body shaking, causing Felicity to wish that they had more than ten minutes before they needed to get to the airport. She turned around and placed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before pushing him away from her. "Finish packing mister. We've got a plane to catch."

"You do know that since it's a personal jet," he said after reluctantly stepping away from her, "we really aren't on any time crunch."

"We need to get back," she answered with a firm shake of her head. "Especially if Tommy needs to make an appearance at his father's New Years Eve party tonight. It's the whole reason we're going back today instead of tomorrow."

"I know."

"Then help your best friend out by not trying to seduce your girlfriend, into wasting any more time."

"Fine," Oliver relented with an overly sarcastic pouty face. "I hate it when you're right."

"You should get used to it," Felicity teased. "I'm right more times than not."

"You're so sure of yourself," he responded taking a step towards her. "I bet you, I could…"

"STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO!" Tommy's voice called loudly from the hall. "I just want to get this stupid night over with so I can return to Stanford, and my life, and pretend my father isn't some sort of crazy asshole."

"Coming Tommy," Oliver growled as Felicity laughed and zipped up the suitcase. "We're coming."

"That better not mean something else!"

"Oh my god!" Felicity gasped as another laugh escaped from her lips and she stepped out into the hall tugging her suitcase behind her. "Do you always have such a dirty mind?"

"Yes." Tommy answered simply and Felicity smacked him on the chest as she passed.

"I shouldn't be surprised by that," she laughed, "Should I?"

"Nope." Two male voices answered at the same time and she could only laugh again.

"Didn't think so," she commented and rolled her eyes. "Come on. We're going to be late."

00000000000000000000

The plane ride back to Starling City was uneventful and smooth, allowing both Oliver and Tommy to completely pass out in their reclining chairs. Felicity smiled at her boyfriend and his best friend, both snoring slightly as they slept, Oliver's hand resting gently on her thigh as she read from the large textbook on the tray in front of her. She was trying to cram as much studying in as she could, being prepared for the next semester would mean a huge difference in her attempt to add another couple of classes to her roster.

It would be easier if she had a time-turner like Hermione, but since time travel wasn't something that was actually possible she knew that she would just have to work extra hard to graduate early.

Felicity hadn't told anyone of her plans, outside of her advisor, and she wasn't sure how to tell Oliver of it now. If her plans worked out she'd be able to start her Master's Degree in the fall, nearly two semesters sooner than her original plan.

She'd always been an overachiever.

There wasn't any reason to not keep that going. It was pretty certain that her plan would kill any excess of a social life, not that she really had one anyways, but she was uncertain on how Oliver would take it.

It would mean more study dates than any other kind of dates but she was certain he'd be okay with that. Mostly, at least. It wasn't as if he didn't know who she was. Which was a studious, focused-on-school girl. He'd never been able to convince her to go to parties with him before, so he wouldn't be surprised.

Would he?

She chewed on her thumbnail, the words of her textbook blurring in front of her, as she contemplated what their relationship would be back in Cambridge. They were living in this perfect bubble of newness and vacation, and she couldn't help but be worried that the stress of school and real life would make things harder for them.

"You're thinking really loudly," Oliver's voice broke through the fogginess of her thoughts and she looked over to him, his eyes still closed but his lips turned upwards in a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"For some reason I don't really believe that."

"It's…just…"

Oliver's eyes opened slowly, concern etched deep within them, as he took her hand in his and squeezed tightly. His voice was low and calm when he finally spoke. "Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? No matter what."

"I know."

"Okay."

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" Oliver asked, shifting in his seat until he was sitting up, his body turned towards hers. "About what?"

Felicity shrugged, "Everything."

"Felicity."

"Things have been great," she said quietly her fingers moving against his slowly. "I love being with you. I love you. I just…I'm not sure how all of this is going to work back at school."

"Nothing has to be different," he assured her instantly. "Nothing, except now I can hold your hand and kiss you. And vice-versa."

"But…"

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted. "I want to make sure you're happy. No matter what, okay? Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

"Oliver…"

"I'm serious Felicity. I just want you to be happy, so if that means…"

"Hey," she interrupted forcefully, her hands moving to cup his face and pulled him close for a kiss. "I'm not saying I want this to end. Not even close. I don't want to lose you Oliver. That's the…the last thing I want."

"What do you want Felicity?"

"You," she answered with a shrug. "And to still stay me…I just…I don't know."

"Do you think being with me will change you? That I want to change you?"

"No. I don't know. Why is this so confusing?"

"I wish it wasn't confusing for you."

"It's not confusing for you?"

Oliver shook his head. "I've wanted to be with you for a long time Felicity. It's the only thing that I've been completely sure of for a long time. So, no it isn't confusing to me. But it's okay that it is for you. I don't…I want you to be sure."

"I'm sure of us," she insisted. "I am. But I think that's why I'm so scared. I'm scared that this is going too well. That…when things go this well for me it usually gets pulled out from under me."

"Felicity…"

"I know. I'm being stupid."

"It's not stupid Felicity. You're certainly not stupid. You have every right to feel the way you do."

"I do love you," she assured him. "So much. More than…just more. And it terrifies me."

"Can I make it better?"

"Just have patience with me. With this."

"Of course," he answered quickly and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to support you, no matter what."

"Even if I decide not to take the job with QC?"

He nodded, "even then."

"Thank you."

"I love you," he said simply with a shrug and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Love you too," she answered and then closed her eyes and drifted into a comforting sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! (I promise I'm going to catch up on replies to comments soon!)


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all haven't forgotten about this story! I know it may have seemed like I have...but I promise I have not. Real life has distracted me, as well as the new guy in my life, and my time for writing as drastically decreased. Because of this, I'm going to take a little time off from posting, I just wanted to get this chapter out to you before I officially took a hiatus. I'm not abandoning this story though, that is a promise. I have so much more I want to do with it. Just have a little patience so I can get some chapters done and still spend time with the boy.
> 
> Priya, thanks for beta'ing this for me! And for the encouragement. You've been great!

The bursts of light from the paparazzi's camera flashes had Felicity blinking unnaturally as she entered the over-the-top New Year's Eve party held by Merlyn Global and Tommy's father. This was the newest aspect to her relationship with Oliver and Felicity was glad that the Queen's had thought to give her a little bit of heads up before they had arrived.

" _Did you let Felicity know about the red carpet yet Oliver?" Moira asked as they climbed into the back of a limo with Oliver's parents._

" _Uh…red carpet?" Felicity asked and she noticed Oliver's pursed lips. "We're walking the red carpet? There's a red carpet for a New Year's Eve party?"_

" _Knowing Malcolm," Robert interjected, "It's probably black or some other color than red, but essentially the thought is the same."_

" _But…why?"_

" _Malcolm likes the attention," Oliver answered with a groan. "And likes to have a big spectacle made of every event he throws."_

" _Oliver…" Moira warned._

" _It's true," he retorted with a shrug. "It won't take long to get through the line. We don't have to stop and talk to the press like mom and dad will…"_

" _Oliver," Robert interjected. "It would do some good for you to give an interview or two…"_

" _No."_

" _Oliver," Moira said sternly and Oliver turned towards his mother shaking his head. "One or two interviews with some local reporters, that is all we are asking."_

" _And I'm saying no."_

" _You will give at least two interviews with publications of our choice," Robert informed him with a tone that caused Oliver to not question him again. "Peggy will inform you of who we've chosen."_

_Oliver only nodded curtly and Felicity squeezed his hand tightly._

" _Thank you son."_

The rest of the limo ride to the observatory had been filled with a tense silence and Felicity had tried hard to not interject with a rambling bit of nonsense. They had yet to come across the first local magazine that the Robert and Moira had selected, but they paused on occasion to give pictures, and Oliver was tense next to her.

Peggy, Robert's assistant, motioned for Oliver to follow her and he slowly dropped his grip on her hand. "You don't have to come with me."

"I will."

"Don't," Oliver answered with a shake of his head. "I'm not going to put you through that. Just head inside, I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Oliver…"

"Go," he insisted dropping a kiss to her cheek. "It'll be easier this way, I promise."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Felicity only nodded, allowing a security guard to usher her towards the door.

"Have a good evening miss," the security guard told her with a smile before turning around to head back to his post and Felicity smiled and entered the large observatory. It was decorated grandiosely, the theme an obvious play on the location, with gold stars hanging and tables covered in a simmering black fabric.

"It's ridiculous," Tommy's voice said next to her. "Isn't it?"

Felicity shrugged, "It's gorgeous."

"Dad never lets anything with his name attached to it, be half-assed," Tommy said with a strangled laugh, "which is why he probably hates me so much."

"He doesn't…"

"Oh but he does," Tommy interrupted and then looked around. "Where is Ollie?"

"Still outside," Felicity answered with a nod towards the main entrance. "Robert wanted him to do a few interviews with the press."

"And he agreed?"

"They didn't really give him a choice."

"No surprise there."

"I…I couldn't imagine growing up in this kind of life."

Tommy shrugged, "You learn to deal with it all."

"Still sucks."

"Yeah," he agreed and took a swig of his drink. "Oh, I'm getting the evil eye from my father. Time to mingle. I'll catch up with you and Ollie later."

"Yeah," she nodded, "sure."

Felicity watched as Tommy melted into the crowd, a forced smile on his face and his drink clutched in his hand tightly. She accepted a flute of champagne as a waiter walked by and she let herself get lost in the crowd of people.

"Miss Smoak," Walter Steele said with a smile. "Such a pleasure to see you this evening."

"Mr. Steele," Felicity greeted. "Thank you."

"I hope you're still considering our offer."

Felicity smiled, "I am. I haven't made any decisions."

"There isn't a rush," he assured her gently. "No matter what Robert says..."

"I'm glad," she replied with a nod. "It is a very tempting offer."

"We're glad you think so," Robert Queen said as he joined the conversation. "Even if we have to lose you to Gotham first."

"That's just for the summer."

"Right."

"Dad," Oliver chastised, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Leave Felicity alone. She'll let you know when a decision has been made."

"Oliver, it's alright…"

"No," he insisted. "It's not."

"Oliver is right," Robert agreed with a wave of his hand. "You two enjoy the evening. Your interviews went well enough Oliver, thank you."

"Sure thing dad."

Felicity leaned into Oliver and she could feel the tension radiating off of him. Her fingers ran over the back of his hand lightly until he flexed his hand and linked his fingers through hers.

"Come on," Felicity whispered as Walter and Robert walked away from them. "Dance with me."

"Oh…I don't know," Oliver protested as Felicity pulled on his arm. "I'm not really much of a dancer."

"Please," Felicity pouted, batting her eyes a bit. "One dance?"

"It won't be just one dance, will it?"

"Probably not."

"Fine."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against the side of his mouth. "Thanks. Now come on!"

0000000000000000000000

Felicity collapsed into the chair, pulled up her hair and waved her hand frantically in front of her face trying to cool down. Oliver handed her a glass of water that she downed quickly.

"Thanks."

"You're really partying tonight."

Felicity lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "It's New Year's Eve. It's a good night to party."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am," she said and leaned in closer to him. "I'd be having more fun if you'd come dance with me more."

"You don't need me out there."

"I may not need you out there," she whispered, "But I want you."

"Out there?"

"I just want you."

"You can't say stuff like that when I can't act on it."

"Who says you can't act on it?"

"Felicity…."

"Come on Oliver…"

"You're going to be the death of me woman."

"You love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You two are disgusting," Tommy groaned as he joined them at the table. "I'm starting to be glad I'll be on the other side of country from you both. That way I won't have to suffer from tooth decay."

"We aren't that bad," Felicity argued with a chuckle.

"Yes," Tommy continued. "You really are. Vicky agrees with me."

"Vicky, huh?" Felicity questioned resting her head on her hands eagerly. "How is Vicky doing?"

"She's good," Tommy stated simply with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah? You've talked to her recently?"

"Calm down Felicity," Oliver told her with a shake of his head. "Don't grill him too hard."

"I'm not grilling," she insisted before turning back to Tommy. "So you've talked to her recently."

"Yes."

"That's all I get?"

"Yes."

"But…but, Tommy! Come on! I like her, tell me how it's going. What are your plans? Are you going to go visit her?"

"Woah, Lis, calm down. I don't know what's going to happen with us. We're talking and I like her, but the distance isn't going to be easy and neither of us are really looking for anything too serious right now."

"I think she's wonderful," Felicity told him happily. "And I think you two would be lovely together."

"Thanks…I think."

"You should go visit her."

"I might," he replied honestly, "but not for awhile."

"Tom-my!"

"She's pushy when she's tipsy."

"She's pushy when she's not tipsy."

"Hey!" Felicity protested. "I'm right here."

"Oh we know." Tommy teased with a glint in his eye. "I see a beautiful woman over there that needs a dance partner. Excuse me."

"But Tommy!"

Tommy ignored her as he sauntered through the crowd and invited a woman to dance. Felicity pouted some, turning to Oliver grumpily.

"Oh don't look so sour," Oliver told her and pressed his lips against hers quickly. "It's Tommy, it's just the way he is."

"But…."

"Fel-ic-ity."

"Fine," she replied. "I'll leave him be. For now."

"That's all I ask."

"Will you come dance with me now?"

"Uh…"

"Please?"

"Okay…"

"Yes!"

"Just one more dance."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"You better know how much I love you."

She smiled up at him, "I do. And I love you too."

0000000000000000

As the clocked ticked closer to midnight, Felicity and Oliver danced and drank their way into complete comfort. Felicity leaned over to Oliver and pressed her lips hard against his.

He groaned into her mouth and opened his lips to deepen the kiss.

"Ten!"

Oliver's fingers wound into Felicity's hair and pulled her closer to him.

"Nine! Eight! Seven!"

Felicity pulled back from Oliver just barely, their noses still grazing each other as the countdown continued around them.

"Six! Five! Four!"

She smiled up at him before pressing her lips against his again. This time they kept the kiss brief, pulling back for the last part of the countdown.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The strands of  _Auld Lang Syne_  started playing and confetti blew around them as they brought their lips together again.

"Happy New Year Felicity."

"Happy New Year Oliver."

"This year is going to be the best one yet."

"To two thousand and six."

"To two thousand and six."


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has certainly been awhile, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the delay but I'm so thankful to all of you who kept reading and kept dropping me notes of encouragement. It really means a lot. I'm not quite back to any normal updating schedule, but I'm far from abandoning this story. I have big plans and I hope you continue to take the journey with me.
> 
> Priya, you're the best beta I could have asked for. Thanks for staying with me on this!

Felicity dropped her bag on the floor of her room and flopped down on the bed. The bed dipped as Oliver laid down next to her and she instinctively curled her body against his.

"How is it possible to be this exhausted after a vacation?"

"You were holidaying with the Queen's," Oliver replied with a bit of a laugh. "It's expected to be exhausted."

"Thanks for the warning now," Felicity said around a yawn and she burrowed further into Oliver's arms as he tightened them around her. "This is nice."

"It is nice."

"You know," Felicity whispered against his neck, "I've dreamed of this before. Cuddling with you and being here, together. I've dreamed about it."

"Me too."

"Oliver, I'm sorry…"

"We've been over this before Felicity," he interrupted pulling back so that his eyes could meet hers. "No apologizing or regretting it. We've made our decisions and we're here now. That's all that really matters now."

"I know," Felicity responded. "And you're right. And I'm really happy now."

"Me too."

"Good," Felicity breathed out. "Let's take a nap now, okay?"

"I can't," Oliver answered after a moment with a sigh. "I've got a meeting at the house and I really should go see my advisor. She's been wanting to meet for awhile now."

"Fine," Felicity agreed reluctantly and pushed against his chest. "Why haven't you gone and seen her yet? You know you're doing fine, GPA wise."

Oliver shrugged. "Don't know."

"Oliver…"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I always get…anxious, I guess? Especially with my track record."

"I'm sure it's nothing…"

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "But still…"

"You'll call me later, right?"

"Definitely. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Felicity laughed at him while she climbed off the bed, and reached her hand down to pull him up. "I'll be fine Oliver, I promise. Besides, Sara should be home soon. She got back into town two days ago."

"How was her vacation?"

Felicity shrugged, "Don't know, we haven't had a chance to talk really. But we'll catch up tonight."

"You're going to tell her about us?"

"She'll know right away," Felicity assured him. "She'll just know."

"But…"

"I promise you, Sara will know."

"I'll know what?"

Felicity and Oliver's heads whipped around to the doorway of Felicity's room where Sara stood in dark workout clothes, a smirk on her face.

"Hey Sara!" Felicity greeted, overly cheerful and Sara rolled her eyes. "How was your holiday?"

"It was, actually good," Sara told her and then shook her head. "But don't think I'm letting either of you get away with this. You really think I wouldn't know that you were together? Please."

"Told you."

"It's called the internet, people. You were spotted being pretty cozy with each other at the Merlyn's annual New Year's Eve bash. That and the texts from Tommy were enough to clear up any more doubt."

"Tommy?" Oliver sputtered out confused.

"Yes," Sara continued, "Tommy and I were…well, let's just say we were in cahoots to get you two together. However you foiled all of our really great plans. The only downside was I couldn't be there in person to help."

"Cahoots?"

Sara laughed at the confusion on their faces. "You made it too easy. Now I'm going to go and lock myself in my room and put on headphones…."

"That's not needed!" Felicity exclaimed hurriedly.

"I've heard from other sources that isn't true."

Felicity cursed under her breath as Oliver growled. "Tommy."

"He's a wealth of information that one."

Felicity shook her head. "Still not necessary. Oliver was getting ready to leave."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed quickly. "And if I wasn't before I certainly would be now. To head back to the west coast to kill my best friend."

"Oh," Sara said with a sigh. "Don't be so dramatic. You're lucky we like you both too much to watch you be miserable. Anyways, good to see you Oliver and just so you know, if you hurt her…"

"You'll kill me?"

Sara shook her head. "No, I'll do something much worse. Felicity, how does sushi sound for dinner? Girl's night?"

Felicity nodded.

"Great! Wake me up in a couple hours, yeah? I need a nap."

With that, Sara headed into her room, her door closing soundly behind her leaving Felicity and Oliver nearly whiplashed from their encounter.

"So…that happened."

"You don't think she was serious about the worse, right?"

"It shouldn't matter, should it?"

"It doesn't, but I have to be concerned about what would be worse than death."

Felicity leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "It's Sara, she's about as harmless as it gets. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

000000000000000000

"Thank you for coming and seeing me Ms. Smoak."

Felicity nodded to her advisor as she took a seat across from the older woman. The vague voicemail message had her worried about the nature of the meeting her advisor had insisted on that day, and Felicity tried to keep the anxiousness off her face.

"Of course Mrs. Lopez. Is…is everything alright."

Mrs. Lopez sighed and Felicity felt a weight on her chest. "The review has come back and I wanted to be the one to make you aware of the situation."

"Oh-kay."

"Mr. Seldon will be continuing his education here. Felicity…"

"I had a feeling this would happen."

"I am sorry," Mrs. Lopez told her and Felicity nodded. "I want you to know that it was not an unanimous decision. I rallied for…"

"It's okay," Felicity interrupted her advisor with a shake of her head. "It'll…it'll be fine."

"Please let me know if he continues to bother you Felicity. I'll do whatever I can to make sure…"

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

"Felicity…"

"I appreciate you letting me know Mrs. Lopez. If there isn't anything else."

Felicity shook her head and stood to leave. She was desperately trying to keep herself calm. She had held on to the hope that Cooper would be expelled after everything that had happened, but hearing for sure that it wasn't going to happen was disappointing.

"You're free to go," Mrs. Lopez assured her. "I'll speak to you again soon, good luck on this semester."

Felicity briefly nodded as she walked out the office as quickly as possible. She had her phone in her hand before she was outside.

"Hey Lis," Oliver's voice said as he answered and she immediately calmed down some. "I thought you had a meeting today…"

"I did," she replied trying to keep her voice light. "It's over…"

"That wasn't very long. Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"They aren't expelling Cooper."

"What!"

"I didn't really ask for details," Felicity replied with choked sob. "I…didn't want to hear it. I just…I mean, I knew this was a good possibility but I still had hope he'd be gone, you know? That I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. We have the same major. I won't be able to escape seeing him."

"It's bullshit that they didn't expel him."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to come get you? We can, I dunno, go do something…"

Felicity shook her head and wiped her eyes, "You can't do that Oliver. You've got class soon and I've got a class at three. Just come over later like we originally planned, okay?"

"I can miss it…"

"No you can't. It's the first class of the semester. You can't miss it. I'll be okay."

"You're sure."

"Positive."

"Okay," Oliver relented with a sigh that had Felicity smiling. "If you need me…"

"I know, I can call you and you'll coming running. I'll be fine. I think I can handle Cooper if I run into him. I just wanted to talk to you before I did."

"I'm glad you called."

"Now go be a good college student and get to class. I'll see you later."

"Bye Lis, love you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it wasn't a super action packed chapter. But it definitely is leading up to some great stuff...or at least stuff that I think will be great.


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has been some concern on whether or not I’m abandoning this story and let this update (as well as just me) assure you that is definitely not happening. Life is crazy for me and for my beta, so updates have been a little slow, but this story is embedded in my head, I will most certainly be finishing it. (I’m trying to figure out some future stuff now...it’s hard to keep total focus right here.) I’m really excited for where it is going and the stuff that will be happening in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading and staying with me. Even with the sporadic updates.
> 
> And priya108 you’re the best! Thanks for taking everything I’ve thrown at you. (And there is so much more to be thrown...I’m just waiting till we’re a little closer to do that.)

Felicity fell easily back into her routine as the days went on, her worry about Cooper falling to the back of her mind as she focused her attention on her overloaded school schedule.  Well that, and her boyfriend.  And the coffee shop.

 

Sometimes there just weren’t enough hours in the day. So Cooper Seldon was the least of her worries and Felicity put him out of her head.

 

“This class is going to be the end of me Felicity,” Oliver complained with a moan as he dropped into a seat at a table close to the counter at Brown Cup.  “I’m going to die.”

 

“You’ve said that about every class you’ve started since I’ve known you.”

 

“Not every class.”

 

“Almost every class.”

 

“Well I mean it this time.”

 

“You’re going to be fine,” Felicity assured him placing a quick kiss on his lips.  “I’ll make sure you’re fine.”

 

“You always say that.”

 

“And I’m always right.”

 

“Good point,” Oliver relented with a smile. “How are your classes going?”

 

“They’re going to keep me busy,” Felicity admitted with a sigh. “But I think I’m going to like them.”

 

“Are you going to graduate early?”

 

“I was always going to graduate early Oliver.”

 

“Earlier than you thought?”

 

“I don’t know yet.  I’ve still got a few more credits I’ll need and since I’m taking that internship in Gotham over the summer I won’t be able get them then.  I could probably graduate at the end of the first semester next year, but I’d have to wait to start the graduate program anyways, so…”

 

“So you don’t know.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What would you do if you graduated early and had to wait to start your Master’s?”

 

“Work probably,” she answered with a shrug. “I mean, your dad already offered me a position around working towards my degree so that is an option.”

 

“But you don’t know if you’re going to take it.”

 

“I know,” Felicity replied and shook her head. “But it’s an option my keeping open at this point.”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

“Have you thought anymore about what you want to do after graduation?”

 

“Nope.” Oliver said quickly.  “But I’ve got a year and a half before I really have to make a decision.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Okay so I don’t have that much time,” he replied, “I know that. But I have a year and a half of undergrad left and I know dad wants me to get my MBA.”

 

“It would be a good choice…”

 

“I know.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean you have to do it.”

 

“Not according to my parents.”

 

“Well they can’t make the decision for you.”

 

“They kind of can.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“It’s true,” he interrupted.  “They have full control over my finances right now and they have control to take it away, if I’m not living up to their idea of what I should do.”

 

“So you’ll make your own way.”

 

“I’ve never held a job before,” Oliver continued, the tension showing in his posture, his hands clenched in fists on the table. “Not a real one anyways. It’s…I’m not made for a normal life.”

 

“You can do whatever you want.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“I’m being serious Oliver,” Felicity assured him, laying a hand gently over his fists.  “And no matter what I’ll support you, okay?  No matter what.”

 

He nodded.  “Thanks Felicity.”

 

“Of course.”

 

0000000000000000

 

Three weeks passed with no sightings or interactions with Cooper and Felicity started to let her guard down.  She was enjoying her classes, even with the crazy schedule and busy schedule at Brown Cup, helping to train some new people, which helped to keep her busy.

 

And she was fully enjoying having Oliver as her boyfriend.

 

Their relationship had developed so quickly once they became involved that they had issues being separated for more than a few days at a time. Felicity was thankful that Sara was putting up with Oliver at their apartment more than he had been before and although she wasn’t really comfortable around his frat brothers, Felicity made nice with them.  They were a good group of guys and she did like getting to know some of their girlfriends.

 

It was a Tuesday when things started to get weird. And not just any random Tuesday, but it was Valentine’s Day.

 

“Felicity,” Sara called from the living room of their small apartment.  “You have a delivery!”

 

“What?” Felicity questioned peeking her head out of her room. Sara was holding a gorgeous glass vase with at least a dozen perfectly white tulips situated in it. “Flowers?  For me?”

 

“It seems as if your boyfriend is being super romantic.”

 

Felicity shook her head.  “We decided to wait until this weekend to do anything, since school is kicking my butt…”

 

“Just because you’re not doing something tonight doesn’t mean he can’t send you flowers.”

 

“Well I know that,” Felicity replied and reached for the vase and smiled as she inhaled their sweet scent.  “But tulips? Honestly this is Oliver we’re talking about.  He would have sent roses.”

 

“Well read the card.”

 

Felicity nodded and set the vase down on the coffee table so she could search the flowers for a card.  She finally found it, nestled deep in the bouquet and pulled it from its holder.

 

 The note was simple, typed onto the cardstock and it didn’t feel right to Felicity.

 

_I’m so sorry Felicity.  Please forgive me._

Sara was reading over Felicity’s shoulder and snorted. “God what did he do that he has to apologize for? Are you not telling me something Felicity?”

 

“These aren’t from Oliver.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because he doesn’t have anything to apologize for. We haven’t fought, not really. If anything I’m the one that should be apologizing to him.  I’ve canceled the last four date nights we’ve had planned.”

 

“But then…no.  You don’t think? From…”

 

“They have to be.”

 

“You should tell Oliver.”

 

“He’s going to get so mad.  Not at me,” Felicity continued.  “But at Cooper.  And the school. He’s still pissed they didn’t expel him.”

 

“I agree with Oliver there,” Sara answered. “He should have been expelled.”

 

“Well he wasn’t.  And I’ve dealt with it and I haven’t seen him.”

 

“Which is weird,” Sara told her simply.  “You have the same major and have been taking most of the same classes since you started MIT.”

 

“I figured we’ve been in different classes because of what happened.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Or what?  You think he’s stalking me and purposely staying out of sight?”

 

“It’s not that far-fetched of an idea Felicity.”

 

“That’s a little insane.”

 

“And sending you flowers on Valentine’s Day when you aren’t dating isn’t?”

 

“Well…”

 

“It’s not a secret you’re dating Queen. I doubt Cooper has missed that.”

 

“True.”

 

“Speaking of, call Oliver.  Have him stay over tonight.”

 

“I’m okay Sara.”

 

There was a knock on the door that had both women jumping. Sara went to answer the door again and was surprised to see another deliveryman standing at the door. This time the flowers were gorgeous yellow carnations. 

 

Felicity was reaching for the card before Sara had even had a chance to take the flowers from the delivery guy.  It was another typed message and this one sent chills down Felicity’s spine.

 

_How could you move on so quickly Felicity?  I thought you loved me._

“Okay,” Sara said calmly.  “This is really starting to get bizarre.”

 

“Understatement.”

 

“You need to call Oliver.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So…?”

 

“What am I supposed to tell him?”

 

“That Cooper is sending you flowers with weird messages.”

 

“Sara that’s it!  You’re a genius.”

 

“Um…what?”

 

“The flowers.  They have to mean something.”

 

“Yeah, that Cooper is demented.”

 

“No,” Felicity shook her head and then paused before nodding. “I mean, yeah he is. But flowers have meanings. He’s sending these flowers because they mean something specific.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Felicity grabbed her laptop out of room and ran some searches on the flowers she had received.

 

“White tulips symbolize forgiveness and hope,” she read from the screen in front of her.  “That goes with the apology on the first card.”

 

“So what does yellow carnations mean?”

 

“Disappointment.”

 

“That’s weird.”

 

“He’s saying he’s disappointed in me I’m assuming.”

 

“Yeah still weird.”

 

There was another knock on the door and they both froze. The knock came again and Sara slowly got up to answer it.  Neither of them were surprised to be greeted by another bouquet of flowers.

 

The orange flowers were bright against the darkness outside.

 

“What are these?”

 

“I’m looking now…” Felicity told Sara her fingers flying over the keyboard of her laptop.  “Um…marigolds.”

 

“And what do they mean?”

 

“Jealousy and cruelty.”

 

“Well that’s splendid.”

 

“Is there a note?”

 

“Um,” Sara started setting the bouquet down to look for the card. “Got it.”

 

_You’re mine. You will always be mine._

“Felicity…”

 

“I know,” she replied and sighed.  She quickly dialed Oliver’s number and waited until he picked up. “Hey Oliver, it’s me. I…we may have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudo'ing! It all means so much to me! I'm going to try to be better at responding to comments, so I'm sorry if your comments for the last couple chapters have gone un-replied too. They won't this time, I promise! So leave them!


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for the amazing feedback and love you're giving this story! You guys are incredible! 
> 
> And a super thanks to Priya, who continues to be a great beta!

“We’re calling the police.”  Oliver’s voice was stern and strained and Felicity could tell he was doing what he could to hold himself together.  “It’s non-negotiable.”

 

“And tell them what Oliver?” she countered with a wave of her hands. She was frustrated and while she wasn’t trying to take it out on her boyfriend she knew that some of it was bleeding out anyways.  “That my ex-boyfriend sent me flowers with questionable meanings?  They’ll laugh us out of the precinct.”

 

“He’s threatening you.”

 

“Not directly.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I’m not going to let him hurt you Felicity. You need to call the police.”

 

“There isn’t anything they can do Oliver,” she reminded him with a sigh and sank down into the couch.  “He’s not breaking the restraining order and he didn’t threaten me. There really isn’t any reason to call them.”

 

“But…”

 

“I know you want to protect me,” she continued not giving him a chance to continue.  “And I love you for it, I do.  But we’ll have to wait.”

 

“Wait for what?  For him to get violent?  Do we wait until he makes a direct threat against you?”

 

“I don’t think he’ll actually…”

 

“But you don’t know that for sure,” Oliver interrupted. “I’m not about to take that risk.”

 

“What do you want me to do Oliver?”

 

“You know what I want you to do.”

 

“Even if it won’t make a difference.”

 

“Then we’ll have at least tried.”

 

“Fine.  We’ll go first thing in the morning.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes, I promise.”

 

“Thank you Felicity.  I…I can’t…I just want you safe.”

 

“I know you do Oliver,” she assured him with a small smile and tugged him down to the couch with her.  “I’m certain they won’t be able to do anything until there is an actual threat, but we’ll report it anyways.”

 

“I don’t want you to think I’m being controlling…”

 

She laughed a little, “oh but you are being a bit controlling right now.  I understand why, I do. But…overall you need to let me make the decisions about my life.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You usually are very good about that.”

 

“I think I am really good about that.  If I really wanted to be controlling I’d be actively trying to get you out of going to Gotham this summer.”

 

“But you’re not and I’m really grateful for that,” she said with a press of her lips against his cheek.  “Especially since I’ve had this internship set up for nearly a year and wouldn’t be canceling it anyways.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Remember,” she continued, “It’s only twelve weeks. It’ll fly by.  And we have several months before summer break starts. So there is no reason to worry about it now.”

 

Oliver sighed.  “You’re right.”

 

“I’m glad you’re man enough to admit that.”

 

“That you’re right?” Oliver questioned, “You usually are. I’m used to it by now. I like it.”

 

Felicity chuckled as she tucked herself into his side. “Will you stay over tonight?”

 

“Not even a question.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I’m staying until this Cooper thing is dealt with.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“We’ll talk more in the morning,” he assured her. “After we report it to the police.”

 

Felicity yawned and nodded.  “Fine you overprotective caveman.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“It’s the only reason I’m letting you get away with your caveman tendencies at the moment.”

 

“Love you too Lis.”

 

000000000000000000

 

Oliver was seething.  Felicity had been right, like always he supposed, and the police had kindly informed them that there wasn’t anything they could do unless Cooper broke the restraining order or made a direct threat against her.  It wasn’t good enough for Oliver, but there wasn’t anything they could do and that made him feel powerless.

 

“At least it’s on record now,” Felicity said with a shrug as they climbed into Oliver’s car.  “If anything happens we’ll have proof we’ve come and complained already.”

 

“I don’t like it Felicity.”

 

“I don’t either Oliver,” she assured him with a frown. “I hate that he’s still a presence in my life.  But I can’t control that. And I’m not running from my life just because he’s invading it.”

 

“I’d never want you to run from anything.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I’m still staying with you until things have been settled.”

 

“Oliver you can’t…”

 

“I can and I will.”

 

“But Oliver…”

 

Oliver pulled the car over in the first parking lot he saw and turned in the car to face her.  He gently held her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a reverent, loving kiss. She melted into him and when they pulled back there were tears on her cheeks.

 

“I’m worried about you,” he whispered against her forehead. “I know you think I shouldn’t be, but I am. I think Cooper is dangerous and I’m not willing to let him get to you.  So I’m going to stay with you, hopefully that will keep him away, and if it doesn’t then I’ll be there for you.”

 

“You can’t,” she insisted.  “I don’t want anything to happen to you either Oliver, can’t you see that? You have to go to class. You’re almost done with college Oliver and I won’t let you jeopardize that for me…”

 

“I’ll go to class Felicity.  I’ll pass this semester and I’ll be that much closer to finishing my degree. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t be there for you too.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I’m not going to back down on this Felicity.”

 

Felicity paused, and looked deep into Oliver’s eyes and saw his determination shining in them. 

 

“Fine,” she finally relented with a sigh.  “But we’re talking to Sara first and she has to be okay with it. It’s her apartment too. And you won’t back off of your classes, you’ll go and do all of your work and…”

 

“I promise I won’t let staying with you get me distracted from my studies.”

 

“Okay then.  It’s a deal.”

 

0000000000000000000

 

Felicity tapped her fingers against the laminate desktop, her open book in front of her, its content blurring, her thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

 

“There you are,” Sara’s voice roused Felicity from her thoughts as she plopped down in the empty seat next to Felicity. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

“I just wanted to get some studying done.”

 

“And you didn’t want to do it at the apartment?”

 

“I needed some peace and quiet.”

 

“So living with Oliver is getting to you?”

 

“No!”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Not getting to me,” she insisted adamantly. “But it’s different. We were essentially living together when I was there at Christmas and it was fine.  It was great.  But now, here, it’s different.  He’s always there…”

 

“And it’s suffocating.”

 

“I don’t think of it like that.  It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Do you want to try?”

 

“I love him,” she started, “I do.  And I know he’s trying to protect me or whatnot, but I don’t know. It’s like he doesn’t trust me to take care of myself.  And I know he’s trying to be a good boyfriend and…but I need to have some…space? Does that make me a horrible person?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“I just don’t know how to talk to him about it.”

 

“You have to be honest with him Felicity.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Just tell him how you’re feeling and you two will work it out. I know I wasn’t very supportive when you first made friends with him, but it didn’t take me long to realize that you two are really good for each other.  Things will work out.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Trust me,” Sara insisted wrapping her arms around Felicity in a hug. “And trust him too. He’s just worried.”

 

“I know.”

 

000000000000000000

 

"You've been avoiding me."  
  
Oliver's voice startled Felicity out of her focus. She was sitting at a table in Brown Cup, her apron was draped over one of the chairs and her laptop and textbooks were spread out in front of her. Oliver had realized several days ago that his girlfriend had been avoiding him and doing an uncomfortably good job considering he was staying pretty much full time at her apartment.   
  
He'd finally asked Sara about it and when she blanched and avoided the topic he knew that it wasn't in his head.   
  
Felicity was definitely avoiding him.   
  
Oliver knew that he had been protective, especially with the flower deliveries from Cooper, but he didn't know why Felicity was actively avoiding him.   
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head. "You're avoiding me Felicity. I'm not an idiot."  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
She looked around anxiously at the sternness in his voice. "We're not doing this here Oliver."  
  
"Well if you won't..."  
  
"Can we talk about this later? Back at my place."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
"You're off now, aren't you? Why don't we go now?"  
  
"I need to study."  
  
"And you can't do it at the apartment?"  
  
"You know, you're being a jerk right now."  
  
"I am?" Oliver questioned his anger and frustration evident in his face. "Because I want to have a conversation with you?"  
  
"And we will, later. Right now I want to study here with an endless amount of coffee and a relaxing atmosphere."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
"I'll see you later Felicity. Call me when you're ready to talk to me."

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to stay at my place tonight,” he answered with a shrug. “I’m supposed to be helping the guys with the party we’re throwing this weekend anyways.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

He shook his head and started walking away from her, calling over her shoulder as he went, “We’ll talk later Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't hate me, okay?


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! Even with the hiccups they're experiencing. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Thanks Priya for being an awesome friend and beta!

“Felicity…”

 

“I’m fine Sara.”

 

“No you aren’t.”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“No, you really aren’t.”

 

“Sara…”

 

“When is the last time you talked to him?”

 

“This isn’t about…”

 

“You’re a horrible liar Felicity Smoak. Remember that.”

 

“Wednesday.”

 

“Okay so it’s only been a couple days then.”

 

“And we haven’t talked at all. The last time we went this long without talking was October.  Even before we were a couple we talked pretty much every day.  It’s weird.”

 

“So go talk to him,” Sara countered with shrug. “You want to.”

 

“I do…”

 

“So, what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t think I was wrong,” Felicity replied honestly. “And he’s going to expect me to apologize…”

 

“Okay first,” Sara said with a huff. “You have to explain to him why you’re feeling the way you are and have a full conversation with him. Because this, you being miserable and moping, is not working for anyone.  And he’s probably miserable too.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Sara paused for a moment and then a smile broke out over her face. Felicity eyed her warily.

 

“I don’t like that look on your face.”

 

“I have an idea!”

 

“And that worries me.”

 

“It’s a good idea,” Sara exclaimed. “I promise!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s Saturday,” Sara told her simply and Felicity nodded.  “Saturday.”

 

“I know what day of the week it is Sara. Why does that matter?”

 

“It’s Saturday,” Sara said again. “Party night.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on!”

 

“I’m not going uninvited to his frat party.”

 

“It’s a frat party,” Sara countered with a roll of her eyes.  “You don’t have to be invited.  Come on, we’ll get dressed up and go out.  And if you get to talk to your boyfriend it’s even better.”

 

“Sara…”

 

“You know I’m not giving you an option here, right? We’re going.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Good,” Sara responded and wrapped an arm around Felicity’s shoulders.  “Now to make sure you look hotter than normal.”

 

Felicity groaned.  “Sara…”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder why.”

 

0000000000000000000000

 

“I’m going to freeze.”

 

“But you look great,” Sara argued with a grin. “Plus if you’re really worried about it wear leggings…or oh!  You can borrow my thigh high boots!”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“They’ll go great with the dress!”

 

“You don’t need them?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

Sara squealed and ran off to her room to grab the boots for her.  Felicity turned back to her mirror and she ran her hands down the sides of the skirt. It hit mid-thigh and it had mesh sleeves and Felicity had to admit she looked pretty good.  Sara had done her hair and makeup and Felicity turned from side to side.

 

“Are you sure…?”

 

“Don’t finish that question,” Sara chastised from the door.  “You look hot. Oliver will be drooling the second he sees you.”

 

“I don’t really look like myself.”

 

“That’s not true,” Sara replied. “You look like you. Just a dressed up you.”

 

“I guess…”

 

“You can change if you want.  I’m not going to force you to wear this super hot dress if you’re not comfortable in it.”

 

“I am pretty hot in it.”

 

“You are.  One would even say you’re smoking.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “That was awful. But I’m going to wear it.”

 

“Good!  Let’s go!”

 

Sara’s blonde hair was piled up on top of her head in a mass of curls and the red lace dress hugged her curves perfectly. They really did look amazing.

 

As they climbed into the taxi, Felicity laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m really glad you made me do this Sara.”

 

“Happy to help.”

 

000000000000000

 

The music was blaring, a repetitive thump that did everything but calm Felicity down.  She didn’t know why she was so anxious, she was friendly acquaintances with most of Oliver’s fraternity brothers and their girlfriends before and although she didn’t usually hang around with them she liked them; especially Caitlin, the pre-med student dating one of the frat brothers of Oliver’s. They had hit it off, being the nerds of the group, though Ronnie, Caitlin’s boyfriend was an engineer major and incredibly smart.

 

She had lost Sara into the crowd almost as soon as they reached the party, her best friend getting dragged onto the dance floor by a guy Felicity didn’t recognize though Sara had greeted him warmly. Felicity’s eyes scanned over the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Oliver, or at least Caitlin so she could feel less like an outsider.

 

“Felicity!” a voice called over the music and she turned in time to be embraced by a girl she had met before, Jenna Cameron, whom at one point she remembered that Oliver had gone out with a few times. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight. Oliver didn’t mention it.”

 

“Oh well,” Felicity stammered uncomfortably. “I definitely couldn’t miss the big party.”

 

“You look great,” Jenna continued with a smile that was obviously fake.  “Are you trying to make Oliver jealous?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I overheard some of the guys say that you and Oliver had broken up…”

 

“That’s not true,” Felicity denied quickly and firmly. “Sorry, I see a friend. It was nice talking to you Jenna.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Felicity walked purposely towards the kitchen in search of someone she could talk to that wasn’t Jenna Cameron. Felicity was noticed Sara on the dance floor as she scanned the room before she strode into the kitchen. Felicity still couldn’t find Oliver and she couldn’t but be a little agitated about it.

 

0000000000000000

 

Oliver walked through the backyard of the frat house, the dancing crowd giving him a little bit of a headache. He had a plastered a smile on his face, forcing himself to put on the air of playboy like everyone expected him too.

 

He missed Felicity.

 

And he was worried about her.

 

He knew that she was smart and able to take care of herself, but that didn’t keep him from worrying about her and with Cooper being out there, he was worried.

 

Oliver wanted to apologize to Felicity, but he wasn’t exactly sorry either.  He was sorry he upset her but he wasn’t sorry that he was protective.

 

“Hey Ollie!” a girl, whose name he definitely didn’t know, purred and draped herself over his arm.  “Come dance with me.”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“Oh don’t be such a party pooper.”

 

He laughed and hoped it didn’t sound too insincere. “Maybe later.  Have to get going.”

 

“But Ollie…”

 

“Gotta go.”

 

He pried his arm out of her grip and moved away as quickly as possible.  It wasn’t the first time tonight he’d been approached and it was starting to get on his nerves. Before Felicity it would have thrilled him and he would have embraced it fully, even if he had a girlfriend at the time, but it didn’t hold the same excitement anymore.

 

He figured he was finally maturing some.

 

His parents would be happy about that.

 

All the guys, on the other hand, didn’t seem to like it much.  Being back in the house over the last couple of days had been more awkward for him than he had thought it would be.  He’d spent most of the time in his room or at the library.

 

Things were definitely changing for him.

 

There was a commotion coming from the kitchen and Oliver ran towards the noise.  His heart nearly stopped when he realized it was Felicity lying on the kitchen floor. She was breaking out in hives and he could tell she was having a difficult time breathing.

 

“What in the hell happened?”

 

“I dunno man,” somebody mumbled. “She took a bite of the this brownie and then just kinda fainted or whatever.”

 

“Brownie?” Oliver roared, grabbing the guy’s shirt by the collar.  “YOU GAVE HER A POT BROWNIE?”

 

“I just offered it to her…”

 

“OLIVER!”

 

Sara’s voice pulled him from his anger and his attention focused immediately back to his girlfriend.  She was reaching for her purse and Oliver grabbed it for her and pushed it into her hands.

 

“Are there nuts in the brownie?” Sara asked calmly and the guy that Oliver had nearly slugged nodded.  Sara moved into action.  “She’s allergic, her epi-pen should be in her purse.  She always carries it.”

 

Sara grabbed the purse and pulled the epi-pen from the side pocket and quickly distributed it to Felicity. 

 

“Someone call 911,” Oliver called to the room and Kevin, one of his brothers scoffed.  “Do it.”

 

“It’s a party man,” Kevin answered with a shake of his head.  “We can’t have the cops…”

 

“DO IT.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then I will,” Oliver answered and pulled his phone out.  “We’re calling…”

 

“You can’t do it here,” Kevin replied with a shake of his head.  “You can’t. Too much…”

 

“Fine,” Oliver growled and leaned down to pick up Felicity.  “Sara follow me and dial 911.  She needs to go the hospital.”

 

“I’m right behind you.”

 

000000000000000000

 

Felicity was groggy and her throat hurt. The insistent beeping was annoying her. She blinked her eyes open and then promptly closed them, the light was so bright it hurt just thinking about how bright it was.

 

“Hey,” Oliver’s voice was quiet and sounded far away. “You’re okay…”

 

She tried to talk but her throat was too scratchy.

 

“Here,” Oliver said and she opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light slowly, Oliver’s worried face above her. He was holding a plastic cup and straw in one hand.  “Have some water, it will help your throat.”

 

She took a couple small sips of water and instantly felt slightly better.

 

“What happened?” Felicity asked, her voice deep and rough to her own ears.  “Where am I?”

 

“The hospital,” Oliver replied softly. “You went into anaphylactic shock, Felicity.  You uh, had a pot brownie, do you remember that?”

 

“Uh, yeah…kinda?”

 

“It had nuts in it,” he continued with a sigh. “You had a pretty bad reaction.”

 

“Hospital bad.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fantastic.”

 

“I was so scared Felicity,” Oliver admitted sinking down into the chair next to her.  “God, I…I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you babe.”

 

“I’m okay,” she said hoarsely. “I’m okay…”

 

“But you almost weren’t.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Just, listen for a second okay? Felicity I’m been miserable the last couple of days.  And I’m so sorry that I pushed you and made you feel…”

 

“Oliver, I’m sorry too.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry Felicity…”

 

“Yes I do.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Can we just move on,” Oliver asked. “I mean we can talk later, but you should rest.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Rest,” he said with a smile. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity said around a yawn. “Love you.”

 

Oliver pressed a kiss to his forehead before whispering against her skin.  “I love you too.”


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy Friday! I'm here with another updated! :) Which I think you'll like. (I hope you'll like.) Things are getting...well, you'll just have to read it and find out!
> 
> Thanks Priya! You've been a great beta! I can't wait to get your feedback on what's coming :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm not making any money off of this. But I am having fun!

Felicity woke up again several hours later and was thankful that the cup of water was well within her reach, since Oliver was snoring softly from the chair by the window. She didn't bother trying to hide the smile that was forming on her face by seeing him still there.

She knew they would be okay.

"Well good morning," a nurse said as she breezed into the room. "I'm Angie, your nurse this morning. It's good to see you awake."

"Good to be awake."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well good," Angie said with a bright smile. "I'm going to take your vitals and let the doctor know you're awake."

Felicity nodded. "Sounds good."

Angie went about taking her vitals and chitchatting with her. She smiled and nodded her head in Oliver's direction. "You've got a good one there. Hasn't left your side since they admitted you last night."

"He is a good one."

"You're a lucky girl."

"Don't I know it."

"I'm the lucky one," Oliver's voice added, his voice low with sleep. "Hey, you're awake."

"I am."

"And she's doing great," Angie assured them both on her way to the door of Felicity's room. "I'll let the doctor know. He'll be in soon to let you know when you can go home."

"That sounds great."

Oliver nodded and came and sat down on the edge of her bed. When Angie left he sighed and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," Oliver whispered against her skin. "I was so worried Felicity."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize for anything Felicity…"

"I should apologize for getting so angry with you."

"You had every right," Oliver assured her. "I was being an idiot."

"You were being protective."

"And I shouldn't have been…"

"Are we really arguing about us arguing? We're being kind of ridiculous."

Oliver laughed and pressed his lips against hers. "We are being ridiculous. I am sorry though."

"I am too," Felicity replied and gripped his hand. "I've missed you."

"God I've missed you too. I hate living in the house now. Which…is stupid, right? I just hate it. And I know it's too early to move in together, I do…but I don't think I could live in the frat house anymore."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get an apartment I guess," he told her with a shrug. "Probably something off campus. I'll have to talk to my parents and let them know, but I think they'll approve."

"And you're sure you want to do this?"

"I am."

"Okay," Felicity said with a smile. "As long as you're happy with your decision. "I'll help you apartment hunt if you want."

"Of course I want you to help me," he assured her with a big grin. "I want you to like the place too."

"I'm sure I will," she answered quickly as her eyes scanned the room. She saw a vase of flowers on the bedside table she hadn't seen before. "You bought me flowers? That's sweet…"

"Wait, what? I didn't get you flowers. I haven't let the room."

"Then who dropped those off?" Felicity asked pointing to the vase of brightly colored orchids.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted cautiously. "They must have been brought in when I was asleep."

"Is there a note?"

"I'll check."

He checked the flowers carefully and then pulled a note from within the bouquet. "There is a note." He handed it to her. "Do you think…?"

"I mean, maybe?"

The note was handwritten in Coopers distinct scrawl and her blood ran cold.

_This never would have happened if you were still with me._

Her hands stilled and she couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her throat. Oliver grabbed the note out of her hand and growled in frustration.

"How…when?" Felicity stammered. "But…how?"

"I don't know," Oliver replied his voice deep and hoarse and full of anger. "I didn't think I was asleep that long…"

"It's not your fault Oliver."

"But…"

"It's not your fault," Felicity repeated firmly. "It's not either of our faults, this is all Cooper. What we need to do is call the police. This is a direct violation of his restraining order."

"Only if he delivered it himself."

"I'm sure he did."

"We don't have any proof of that."

"The hospital will have security cameras right? Maybe the police can get them and…"

"We'll call and see what they say," Oliver assured her calmly. "And we'll figure it out."

"Will you come back the apartment with me when they finally discharge me?"

"That's what you want?"

"Definitely."

"Then of course I will," he answered quickly and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm going to go call Sara, she was covering your shift at Brown Cup this morning."

"Oh, oh yeah…"

"Don't worry about it," Oliver assured her quickly. "We called and talked to Joel, he was cool about it. Sara offered to work the shift to help out."

"Okay."

"Hey, your job now is just to rest and recuperate."

"I want to go home."

"We'll see what the doctor says."

"But…"

"You're going to listen to the doctor."

"You're being bossy."

"I'm being cautious."

"Fine."

Oliver paused for a second and then grabbed for her hand and squeezed. "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded, "anything."

"You never told me you were emancipated, why?"

Felicity shrugged. "It never came up? I don't really like talking about it. How…how did you find out?"

"Sara," Oliver replied honestly. "The doctors were asking a bunch of questions, she's your emergency contact or whatever, and when they asked for your legal guardian's info she told them you were emancipated."

"I am," she confirmed with a shrug. "My mother wasn't too keen on the idea of me moving here to go to school at sixteen, even though it was in my best interest. My mother is selfish and condescending. She has never understood me and when I wanted to leave she wouldn't sign off on the paperwork I needed for MIT to let me in at sixteen. Ms. Thomas helped me go through the channels to get emancipated so I could come to school without my mother's permission."

"I'm sorry…"

Felicity shook her head and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Don't apologize. I…I love my mother, but I don't necessary like her all the time. And we don't really get along great, but I'm glad I've gone through what I did. And Ms. Thomas has been the surrogate mother I've always needed."

"Still…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"You only have to tell me what you want to tell me Felicity," Oliver told her earnestly. "I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know everything about me, but we don't have to that right now. We have…forever to know each other."

Felicity smiled brightly. "I like the sound of that."

0000000000000000000

Felicity let Oliver call the cops after her doctor told her they wanted to keep her another night for observation before discharging her. And when the security camera's showed Cooper entering the hospital with the vase of flowers that had been left in her room she gripped Oliver's hand tightly and answered the police officer's questions dutifully.

Cooper was a threat to her. She wasn't sure how big of one he really was, since he obviously wanted her back, but it was a threat and she didn't know what to do about it.

Honestly it was getting more difficult to pretend that it didn't bother her.

Sara joined them in the afternoon and brought along some of her books and a couple of card games with her and it worked to lift Felicity's spirits.

"Of course you would go for the dramatics," Sara teased with a grin. "Going into anaphylaxis at your first frat party."

"Wasn't my first party," Felicity responded with a wink towards her. "But it was my first pot brownie, so yeah, it'll probably be my last one."

Sara laughed and Oliver only rolled his eyes. "Probably a good idea Lissy."

"I'm going to kill those stupid freshman…"

"Oliver…" Felicity cautioned. "It wasn't their fault. They didn't know…"

"It shouldn't have been there to begin with…"

"Oliver," Felicity chastised with a little smirk. "You're going to have to let it go. I'm okay."

"It doesn't matter if you're okay now Felicity," Oliver told her. "You weren't okay and it could have been a lot different."

"He's just being his big, growly, protective self Lis," Sara interjected. "Might as well get used to it."

Felicity laughed. "We'll see about that."

000000000000

Felicity was relieved when the following morning her doctor told her they'd be discharging her just as soon as the paperwork went through probably by noon. Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She argued with Angie about the wheelchair, even when Oliver tried to explain to her the policy, until she finally relented and let herself be pushed through the halls of the hospital and out into the cool, brisk February air.

Sara was waiting with her car and Oliver helped her in before folding himself into the backseat. Felicity turned around and just laughed.

"Not funny."

"Totally is," Felicity argued back around a chuckle. "I wish I could take a picture of this right now…"

"Ooo!" Sara exclaimed in agreement. "That would be…"

"Right," he said, "Just go ahead and make fun of me…"

"We will." The two women answered at the same time and Oliver rolled his eyes at them. They drove through the streets of Cambridge until arriving back on the MIT campus before anyone spoke again.

"Have you seen…" Felicity started and Sara was already shaking her head no. "Okay."

"Campus police have been informed," Sara told her quietly. "About the issues and they're supposed to keep an eye out for him around our dorms."

"Good," Oliver growled and Felicity shot him a look that had him quieting down instantly. "I'm just saying, it should have been done before…"

"They'll get it figured out," Sara answered with a look between the couple. "I did find out he hasn't been attending any of the classes he's enrolled for this semester."

"WHAT?"

"Oliver calm down."

"I'm not calming down Felicity," he answered. "He's lucky he didn't get expelled for that stunt he pulled last semester, but he isn't going to classes? Then what is he doing here still."

"Stalking me apparently."

"Felicity…"

"No Oliver," she said firmly. "I can admit it now and it's being dealt with. Or it will be as soon as it can be. I won't let him disrupt my life though. I can't."

"Okay."

"Thanks," she replied in a whisper and grabbed Oliver's hand awkwardly. "Thanks for everything."

"Always."

"You two are going to give me cavities," Sara teased. "I thought it would get less sugary sweet with time and it's only getting worse…"

Oliver smirked, "Get used to it Lance."

Felicity smiled at him and as Sara guided the car into her parking space in front of their apartment Felicity's eyes looked up at the door and gasped. Their door was kicked in, a piece of frame dangling from the top of the doorframe and she heard Oliver swear and Sara talking to someone on her phone.

It only took a moment for her to realize Sara was already on the phone with the police when Cooper appeared in the doorway. A cold grin stretched over his face.

 


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! Yay! Couldn't leave you hanging on that cliffie for too long. I can't even begin to say thank you enough for the support and love you all continue to give my little story. I never dreamed it would have the following and love it does. You all are incredible and amazing and I love each and every one of you!
> 
> Pryia thank you for continuing to beta'ing this story for me and being there for support and thoughts. You've been a bigger help than you could probably know. Thanks!

"Oliver you need to stay in the car," Sara told him firmly as he reached for the door handle. "The cops are on their way and we don't know what he's doing here or what he did to the apartment."

"But…"

"Oliver for god's sake stay in the car," Felicity demanded, tears spilling down her cheeks in frustration. "I don't want you getting hurt or arrested, okay?"

"Fine," Oliver relented and slowly pulled his hand away from the door. "But if starts coming this way…"

"I'm driving off," Sara interrupted her phone still pressed to her ear. "It's what they want me to do."

"But…"

"We are not to have direct contact with him. He could be dangerous."

"Could be?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "He fucking broke in to your apartment Sara. He's escalating."

"Obviously."

"You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing or let you drive away…"

"You're not trained in anything," Sara answered. "And you could get yourself hurt or killed if he's intent on doing damage Oliver. So you're going to stay in the car and you are going to let me do what the nice 911 people are telling me do."

"But…"

"Stop!" Felicity cried around a sob. "Just stop arguing, okay? Oliver you will not get yourself hurt because of me. I don't trust Cooper to not have it out for you, especially if he thinks you're in the way of me getting back together with him. So stay in the damn car and let the police do their jobs."

"Fine," he growled, though his grip on the handle only tightened. Felicity reached back and placed her hand gently on his knee from where she was sitting in the front seat and the tension in his body eased slightly. "I don't like this."

"I don't like it either," Felicity replied with a sigh, her eyes glued to where Cooper stood on by their front door.

Oliver shook his head. "Why is he just standing there?"

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "I wish I did."

Sara was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel softly, her gaze focused on Cooper when he took a step down the stairs. "We're going."

"Wait!" Felicity said. "I think he's testing us."

"We're not taking that chance Felicity," Oliver replied and nodded to Sara to go, but she hesitated. "What?"

"If we show fear…"

"I don't give a shit," Oliver replied. "I'm not risking the safety of either of you. So you'll drive or I'll get out of the car…"

"Just go Sara."

She eased away from the curb slowly, watching their apartment building. She was around the corner when she finally heard the sirens from the cop cars.

"Finally…" Oliver breathed out and rested his head in his hands. "I'm going to go…"

"Not a chance," Sara said quickly as Felicity was shaking her head. "I'll go. I'm less likely to punch Cooper out."

"Be careful Sara."

"I will," she promised and got out of the car quickly, jogging back around the corner.

"Damn it Oliver."

"What?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I could have taken Cooper."

"You don't know that," she answered with a sigh and rested her head on the back of the seat in front of her. "We don't know if he has a weapon on him, or what he did to the apartment. You have to be more careful…"

"Felicity…"

"And you have to trust the justice system."

"If they would have taken care of this before you wouldn't be in this mess."

"The school is the one responsible for letting him back," she responded with a snort. "A mistake they will definitely be regretting soon enough I'm sure. But even so, they couldn't have suspected this."

"I guess not."

"And neither could I. Cooper is…well he was possessive and kind of controlling now that I look back at the relationship, but I never would have guessed he'd be able to do something like this."

"I know…"

"And I'm not saying this to be weird," she continued. "But your protectiveness can sometimes be overwhelming. I know you do it because you love me and want me safe, but you have to trust me too. You have to know that I'm not going to willingly put myself in harm's way."

"I…you're right. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she said and threaded her fingers through his. "I love you. I just…I need you to treat me as an equal Oliver."

"I can do that."

"Good."

A calm silence filled the car, his thumb running against hers soothingly as they waited for Sara to come back. They thankfully didn't have to wait too long before she was heading back towards them, two officers beside her.

"Ms. Smoak," one of them greeted her with a warm smile. "Mr. Queen. I'm Officer Michaels and this is my partner Officer Randall. Ms. Lance here has explained us the situation and Mr. Cooper as been taken into custody. We'd like to accompany you back to your apartment now to see if there is anything missing or any damage down. Once that is completed, we'll need your statements and to know if you want to press charges…"

"Of course we're pressing charges," Oliver growled at the men and Felicity calmly put her hand on his arm.

"Thank you so much officers," she said with a smile she didn't really feel. "I would like to press charges, but I would like to see the state of my apartment."

"Of course Ms. Smoak," Officer Randall agreed immediately and hand in hand with Oliver she followed the officers back around the corner while Sara drove her car around. They paused when they reached the front door. "Try not to touch anything unless necessary. If we need to bring in a crime scene unit we want it to be as undisturbed as possible."

"Sure, yeah."

She walked aimlessly into the living room, which was as neat as when she'd left it before the party several days before. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she got to her room.

"He was in here." Felicity kept her voice even; despite the anxiousness she was feeling. Her desk was rearranged, her computer background was set to an old picture of her and Cooper, one that she knew she'd taken off her computer and all of the social media she was on and she could tell he'd been on her bed. "He was definitely in here."

"Does anything look like it was taken?" Officer Randall asked politely and she shook her head at the man. "Okay. It's a start. It doesn't mean things were tampered with though."

Felicity nodded and turned to look at Oliver, who was standing in the doorway to her room with Sara right behind him. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Uh, Felicity…"

"What?"

"There is something in the kitchen you should see."

She hesitated only briefly before following them into the small kitchen in the back half of the apartment. There were dozens of red roses in different vases covering the countertops while a bowl of mint chip ice cream sat melting by the sink. A note was stuck on the fridge.

_We belong together Felicity. The longer you try to avoid me the harder I'll work at getting your attention. And no one can come between us. No one._

Felicity was shaking, tears blurring her vision and everyone talking sounded so far away. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and her legs gave out and she started falling, but Oliver's arms were there and he caught her, helping to the ground, holding her tightly against his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear. "You're okay. Breathe with me Felicity, that's it. In, out…good."

She felt herself coming back into focus, four sets of eyes were on her and she could see the worry in them.

"Sorry, I'm okay…"

"You don't have to apologize Ms. Smoak," Officer Michaels assured her gently. His voice was deep and soothing. "Is there somewhere else you could stay tonight…"

"Yes." Sara and Oliver answered together. And Oliver continued. "We'll stay somewhere else…"

"Okay," the officer continued. "I'll have a CSU tech come and take some pictures and some samples so that we can get this documented for the case and then you can get this cleared out. I'm so sorry this happened to you Ms. Smoak…"

She mumbled thanks towards the officer before burying her face back into Oliver's chest.

"I don't want to stay at the frat house," she whispered and Oliver let out a strangled bark of laughter.

"Not even an option," he assured her. "I can get us a room at a hotel…"

"I'll stay with friends," Sara offered quickly. "Why don't we meet back here tomorrow night for dinner and movie night? I'll make sure everything is taken care of by then…"

"You don't have to do that…"

Sara interrupted her gently, "I know I don't have to Lis. But I will. Go and try to get some rest."

"I don't know if that's possible."

"You have to try," Oliver agreed with a nod. "And maybe you should think about skipping classes tomorrow…"

"No."

"Felicity…"

"I'm not going to let him disrupt anymore of my life," Felicity countered with a glare towards her boyfriend. "I'm not going to let him ruin my life."

"Missing a day or two of classes won't ruin your life Felicity!"

"He's in custody," she yelled back. "He can't come after me when he's in police custody."

"But…"

"No!" She exclaimed with vehemence. "I'm going to classes and resuming my life as normal tomorrow. That's all there is to it."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"You two are going to give me a headache."

"Will you just take us to my car please Sara?" Oliver asked with a glare. "I'd like to get some sleep if we're going to be up for class tomorrow."

"Sara…"

"Let's go."

00000000000000

Felicity was sitting cross-legged on the large bed in the hotel room while Oliver finished up in the bathroom, her phone sitting in front of her on silent. As the adrenaline of the afternoon wore off, Felicity grew more wary.

Cooper not leaving their apartment after they showed up and drove away and being arrested just seemed to easy.

"My first class isn't until ten tomorrow," Oliver was saying as he walked out of the bathroom clad only in his boxers. "Yours starts at nine, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong Felicity?"

She shrugged. "Does it seem too easy to you?"

"What?"

"Cooper being arrested."

"Well…"

"He would have known we would call the cops," Felicity continued. "So why didn't he run? Why did he stay and let himself get arrested?"

"I don't know."

"I don't either and it's kind of bugging me. We knew it was him, we would have known it was him if he hadn't stayed, so why did he? It would have freaked me out more if he had gotten away."

"Me too."

"But he let himself get arrested. Why?"

"I don't think us trying to understand the way Cooper thinks is beneficial. Who knows why he does what he does. We can't worry about it now. He's in jail. He won't be getting out anytime soon, I'll make sure of that."

"Oliver…"

"My dad has an army of lawyers Felicity. And my parents adore you nearly as much as I do. I'm calling them in the morning."

"Oliver…"

"Don't argue with me Felicity."

She smiled, pulled him down on the bed with her by his outstretched hand, and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back, resting her head on his bare chest. "I wasn't going to argue. I was going to say thank you."

"Anything. Always."


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting a little early this week because I’m getting ready to head to Florida to assist in hosting my sister’s bridal shower tomorrow! I still can’t believe this year is flying as fast as it is! This is a shorter chapter...and kind of filler in a way. I’ll probably have another chapter up Tuesday or Wednesday because I’m so excited to get you to the chapters I’ve been working on, now that my characters are working with me a little more. :) I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Sorry I haven't had a chance to respond to comments yet. I started training for a second job this week and I've been working on the details/games stuff for the bridal shower, so things have been crazy! But I'll respond soon, promise!

With Cooper incarcerated, things calmed down for Felicity as her life got back to normal headed into the spring. Her relationship with Oliver was as strong as ever and Sara teased her about her practically living with Oliver. He'd gotten an apartment between the two campuses with the full support of his parents. The small one bedroom was warm and bright and Felicity loved it. She wasn't living there, but she did stay there more often than she thought she would when he moved in to the place.

Sara didn't seem to mind and not for the first time, Felicity thought something was up with her. Sara had been secretive for a while about her evenings and Felicity was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Mysteries didn't sit well with her.

"Hey," Sara greeted breezing into their apartment one afternoon. "Can you believe we're finally less than a week out from spring break? I'm so ready for the vacation! You should come with us."

"I can't…"

"Sure you can," Sara argued, not for the first time, "I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind…"

Felicity shook her head, interrupting Sara firmly. "I've had this argument with him already. Yes, he is more than willing to cover my share of travel costs if I wanted. But I don't him too. I'm not with him for his money and I'm going to have an equal say."

"It's just…"

"No."

"Fine," Sara relented throwing her hands up in surrender. "Well I tried. We'll miss you. It really won't be the same without you there."

"You won't even notice I'm not there."

"Not true."

"Oh please…"

"I'm serious…if I can't have…never mind."

"No, tell me!"

"It's nothing."

"Sara…"

"Felicity, leave it alone."

"Okay, okay. Don't tell me you're seeing someone. I know that. I'm not an idiot."

"It's nothing serious," Sara countered quickly. "Not yet."

"But you want it to be?"

"Maybe."

"And you can't tell me about him?"

"I…I'm not ready to say anything. Okay?"

"Yeah," Felicity assured her with a smile. "But remember, I'm here for you if you need me. No matter what."

"Thanks Lis," she replied with a smile and a quick hug. "Think about coming with us for spring break?"

"Sara…"

"Just think about it, okay?"

"I can't," Felicity insisted with a sigh. "I've already agreed to take on extra hours at Brown Cup. I'm staying here for break."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop pushing it."

"I appreciate that."

"You know Oliver won't."

"I know."

"As long as you're prepared for that."

"Definitely."

"Good luck. Okay, I'm now officially late. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'm staying here tonight. But Oliver might be coming over later."

"Try to seduce you into coming to Cancun?"

"Probably."

"I'm going to hope he succeeds."

"Then you'll be hoping in vain."

"Worth a shot. It's going to be crazy fun."

"I don't doubt that Sara."

"Have to go!"

"Have fun!"

The door slammed behind Sara as she left and Felicity couldn't help but chuckle at her roommate's antics. Sara and Oliver had been tag teaming for weeks now trying to get Felicity to agree to go to Cancun with them for spring break. It seemed that most of Starling City's wealthy college aged group headed to a different spot every year for spring break as a reunion of sorts. This year it was Cancun and Felicity could only imagine the wealth that families had to have. Sara and Laurel, well not wealthy on the level of Oliver and Tommy, were still fairly well off and joined in on the fun.

Sara told her that last year they had gone to Brazil. She hadn't gone with them, but Laurel had and the rules of the week were that you don't talk about what happens while there.

Felicity wanted to go, she did, but she wasn't going to be the gold-digging girlfriend that assumed Oliver would pay her way on these crazy trips he took. She wouldn't. Even when he had assured her over and over again it wasn't an issue to him.

" _I want to do this Felicity. I want you to come with me."_

" _No."_

" _Felicity stop being so stubborn."_

" _I'm not being stubborn."_

" _Yes you are!"_

" _Why? Because I won't let you pay hundreds of dollars for me to go on vacation with you? I let you pay my way to Starling City over Christmas and that was hard enough for me to do."_

" _But you did!"_

" _Yes, I did. And I'm glad I did, because we started dating and it was great. But I still don't want to be that girl."_

" _What girl?"_

" _You know."_

" _I really have no idea what you're talking about right now."_

" _The girl that expects her billionaire boyfriend to buy her whatever she wants. I'm not that girl."_

" _No one ever said you were!"_

" _But people would think it. They probably already do."_

" _That's crazy!"_

" _No it's not!"_

" _Felicity…"_

" _I need you to understand this," she said calmly, grabbing his hands and squeezing tightly. "I love you, for you. Not for your money…"_

" _I know that…"_

_She continued without pausing, "I love being with you for the person you are. And I don't want anyone to think otherwise. So no, I'm not going to let you chauffer me to whatever exotic location that you and your friends go to each year. If I go, I want to be able to go on my own…"_

" _That's ridiculous…"_

" _It's not Oliver. Not for me. I'm not some rich girl. I grew up helping my mom clip coupons and counting every penny in order to make ends meet. I may not get along with my mom, but she did work hard to put food on the table and to pay the bills. I learned from her many sugar daddies that handouts don't come without a price…"_

" _You can't seriously think that I'm like that…"_

" _Of course not!" Felicity assured him with a sad smile. "And this vacation might not be a big deal for you, but it is for me. I want to be your equal. Not someone who is just along for the ride…"_

" _So I won't go."_

" _Don't be ridiculous."_

" _Why? You are!"_

" _No, I'm not."_

" _Felicity."_

" _Oliver."_

" _I feel like you're punishing me for being a billionaire. I can't help it."_

" _I know you can't."_

" _Then why are you being so difficult?"_

" _I'm not trying to be difficult."_

" _Well for not trying you're doing a pretty good job of it."_

" _Thanks."_

" _I'm just saying…" Oliver paused with a groan. "Look, maybe it's to early to really talk about it, but I'm always going to have money Felicity…"_

" _I know…"_

" _Okay," he continued with a little smile. "So if this is going to go…you know, long term, it'll be something we have to figure out."_

" _Right," Felicity agreed with a nod of her head. "But we're a long time off from really having that conversation. And besides, by then I'll probably be running my own company and we'll be even on money. Or, more even."_

" _I wouldn't doubt it."_

" _Just, let me have this, okay?" Felicity asked him. "Let me, for now, win this."_

" _For now," he replied reluctantly. "But…I'm going to try to get you to change your mind."_

" _You wouldn't be you if you didn't."_

And he had tried, over and over again, to get her to change her mind. But she was stubborn when she wanted to be and wasn't backing down. They left for Cancun in five days and Oliver was still trying to change her mind.

Even if he did it in jest now.

Sara was more intent on trying to get her to go still.

There was a quick knock on her door before it opened. "Felicity?"

"Come in Oliver," she called with a grin. "I wouldn't have given you a key if I didn't want you to come in."

"Just trying to be polite."

"How was class?"

"Exhausting," he said as he dropped onto the couch in a huff. "You know, I really hate college."

"Only a couple more months," Felicity said with a smile and quick press of her lips against his cheek. "And then you'll be down to one more year."

"Of undergrad."

She started at that. "Did you decide to get your MBA?"

He shrugged. "Dad is expecting me too."

"That doesn't mean you have to do it Oliver," Felicity answered with a sigh. "Not if you don't want to."

"Not according to dad."

"Hey," she said, grabbing his face and pulling it until she had his eyes locked on hers. "I know you want to make them proud, but that doesn't mean…"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You know I'll support your decision no matter what? Right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Felicity went back to her textbook and Oliver rested his head on the back of the couch, his eyes drifted shut. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out. He'd been working himself harder than before with his class load and Felicity was proud of the work he had been putting in. She wasn't even really helping him with the work anymore.

As much as she admired the Queen family, the pressure that they put on Oliver made her extremely upset. Pushing him into a life he didn't seem to want seemed to be normal and Oliver was going along with it for whatever reason.

Well, she knew why. But that didn't make her feel any better about it.

She figured it was probably because, although it was on a totally different scale, but she had a similar problem with her mother being completely opposed to the life that Felicity had chosen. Felicity would be grateful every day for the support that Jane Thomas and her family had given her.

She smiled as she thought she should really give Mrs. Thomas a call, it had been awhile since they'd talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a note and let me know what you think! I need all the positive energy for this weekend!


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy, amazing, exhausting weekend guys. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to totally gush for a second, okay? You can completely skip this if you want to. I won't mind, I really won't. I've been at DragonCon some of this weekend (I had to work too, so I only made it to a handful to stuff...) and I met Stephen. Nicest guy...even as crazy busy as he was he was taking the time to talk to people as he signed autographs and I can't even express how beautiful that man is in person. Also Robbie is just as beautiful (maybe even more so!) and just as nice. I don't know what's in their gene pool...but it's seriously incredible. Danielle and Candice are gorgeous. Like insanely so. FELICIA DAY TOUCHED ME! (I know, not Arrow related, but still!) I'm planning on heading back downtown tomorrow (Sunday) and I'm not sure what to expect except more amazingness. This is a long note. And I'm sorry. I just had to gush.
> 
> Priya thanks for editing all of these! I sent you so much in a short amount of time and I'm grateful for you working the edits into your schedule! I appreciate your support and your feedback! You've been amazing to work with! I'm so glad you agreed all those months ago to beta for me!

"Have fun!" Felicity said from her spot on the couch as Sara rushed to finish her packing for the week. "Don't go too crazy, okay?"

"You know," Sara called from her room. "You could always still come!"

"Not going to work," Felicity replied with a laugh. "Good try though."

"Had to try one more time," Sara said with a laugh, peaking her head around the corner. "What time is it?"

"Seven-fifty-five."

"Shit!"

"You've got time."

"Not much," Sara called and Felicity shook her head. "Oliver will be here any second."

"Don't worry," Felicity responded with a smirk. "I can keep him busy for a few minutes to let you finish packing."

"Uh, gross?"

Felicity laughed enthusiastically and when there was a knock on the door before it opened she shot up off the couch to meet Oliver at the door.

"You're early," she whispered against his lips and he chuckled. "I'm glad."

"Maybe I did so that I had a few minutes to kiss you properly before I left."

"Good answer."

"I'm going to miss you this week."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"You could always come…."

"Oliver…"

"I know you won't, but I figured I had one more chance to try."

Felicity hugged him tightly. "Don't have too much fun without me, okay?"

"I promise, I'll think about you every day."

"Ditto."

"Almost ready!" Sara called from her room. "Sorry!"

"Take your time," Oliver called back with a smile and pressed his lips to Felicity's again. "How long do we have?"

"Not long enough for that."

"Damn it."

Felicity laughed and tugged him close. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Okay!" Sara called as she came out of her room dragging her suitcase and Felicity and Oliver pulled apart. "I'm ready. Cancun here we come!"

"Have fun you guys!"

"Party time!" Sara exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around Felicity in a quick hug. "Don't work too hard while we're gone, okay? Enjoy your spring break a little?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask," Sara replied with a shrug and then turned to Oliver. "I'll be in the car. Don't take too long! We'll miss the plane."

"It's a private plane Sara."

"Still!"

"I'll be right behind you."

Sara nodded and rushed out the door to Oliver's car. Tommy and Laurel were picking them up in the Merlyn private jet in about an hour and it was about a forty minute drive to the private airstrip. Oliver pulled Felicity in for one final kiss.

"I should go."

"You should."

"I don't want to. I'm going to stay…"

Felicity shook her head. "No. Go. Tommy would kill you."

"So?"

"Oliver…"

"Will you think about coming next year? Please?"

"That's a long way off."

"Felicity."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

"I'll see you in a couple days."

"Yeah," he replied with a smile and leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll call you when we get there."

"Sounds good," Felicity answered and pushed him towards the door as the horn of his car blared. "Sara is getting anxious. Go!"

"Bye babe."

"Bye! Have fun!"

000000000000000000000000

By Wednesday Felicity was bored out of her mind. Brown Cup was practically dead all week with both campuses on spring break and she was officially two weeks ahead in all but one of her classes by the syllabuses, the stock room had been cleaned, organized and then rearranged and she had deep cleaned the kitchen at her apartment.

She was almost regretting not going with Oliver and Sara to Cancun. Almost.

Sara was posting pictures on her MySpace and Facebook pages and Felicity was struggling more than she thought she would against her jealousy. It looked like they were having a blast.

"Did you see the pictures?" a girl was asking her friend as they walked up to the counter on Wednesday night. She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder. "They're all over the web."

"I thought he was dating someone from here?"

"Me too!" the brunette agreed and the other girl, a redhead shrugged. "Maybe they broke up before he went."

"Either that or they have an agreement that he can sleep with whoever he wants."

"Can I take your order?" Felicity asked the girls pulling them from their conversation long enough to get their latte orders and she went to work on them quickly, unashamedly listening to their conversation.

"With someone as hot as Oliver Queen you have assume he's going to cheat if you're dating him. He's too hot to stick with just one girl."

Felicity nearly dropped the cup in her hand when she heard Oliver's name.

"I'd let him fuck whoever he wanted as long as he was fucking me too."

"Damn straight."

"Here you go," Felicity said, a tight smile on her face. "Enjoy your day."

"Thanks!" they said together and Felicity was more than grateful when they headed back out the doors.

She trusted Oliver, she did, so whatever they were talking about couldn't be what it seemed. But that didn't keep her from pulling up a gossip website as soon as she could and looking for any news of her boyfriend.

Felicity didn't have to look to hard before his name was on the screen.

_Queen Back on the Market?_

_After months of mostly radio silence from the Starling City billionaire as he attends college on the East Coast, pictures have surfaced from sunny Cancun where Queen has been partying with long time friend and fellow billionaire Tommy Merlyn with an unknown red-haired woman. Sources say that Queen has been dating a girl from college, but that this is not that girl. Queen has never been known for being a one-woman girl. Looks like college hasn't changed that._

_Is Oliver Queen single again? What happened to the girlfriend? Pulse will have all updates as we get them._

The pictures were awfully incriminating to the outside eye, but Felicity could tell that Oliver was not an active participate in the perceived groping that was going on. Felicity trusted him and she figured that gossip magazines were bound to print anything they could to sell magazines.

This was just the first true experience she had with the fame that came along with dating a Queen and she wasn't even named in the article, thank goodness.

She chewed nervously on her thumbnail and glanced at her phone.

They were an hour behind in Cancun, so it would have been around dinnertime for them and Felicity didn't want to bother Oliver. She would wait for his call tomorrow like they had planned. She had nothing to worry about anyways. Oliver would never cheat on her.

He just wouldn't.

Her phone dinged with a text message a few minutes later.

**You still awake?**

She laughed.  **Of course I'm still awake, it's only nine. I'm not that much of a grandma yet old man.**

She was answering his phone call less than a minute later.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey Lis," he replied his voice sounded tired to her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I needed to call and tell you something…"

"Something to do with the headline from the Pulse?"

"Shit," he growled. "I didn't want to see it before I could explain."

"It's alright Oliver…"

"You're not mad?"

"I trust you Oliver," she replied with a sigh. "Whatever that was, it wasn't what it looked like, right?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed in assurance. "And Sara helped me ditch her a few seconds after those photos were taken. It looked a lot worse than what it was."

"What was it?"

"That was Carrie," he explained. "She's an…ex, I guess. We hooked up for awhile in high school. She wanted a relationship, I didn't. Things ended badly. She's been a little obsessed with me ever since."

Felicity couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"It's not funny Felicity," Oliver said roughly. "I don't want to be portrayed as the same guy I was before you. I'm not that player anymore."

"I know you aren't. That's all that really matters."

"They didn't name you this time," Oliver continued. "But they'll try to find out exactly who you are and then you'll be used as gossip magazine fodder too. And that's not fair to you."

"You haven't been in any gossip in awhile," Felicity reminded him carefully. "You're in an exotic place on vacation. Once you get back, things will settle down, the gossip will move on to some other celebrity and this will be forgotten. Besides, I can handle it if it comes my way."

"I know you can."

"Good," she said with a grin. "Now tell me all about what you did today."

000000000000000000

Felicity's phone rang early Friday morning, jerking her from sleep, and as the unknown number flashed she hesitated briefly before answering.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling for Felicity Smoak."

"This is her."

"Great, my name is Officer Matthew Holden and I'm calling on behalf of Cooper Seldon at Massachusetts Correctional Facility. He is requesting an in-person met."

"Oh…I…"

"He says he will understand if you don't come," the man continued, "But would like for you to consider coming this afternoon so that he can talk to you in person."

"I don't know."

"You'll have a guest pass if you decide to come," Holden said. "Visitation starts at one o'clock. Thank you for you time."

The call ended and Felicity could only stare at her phone. She had to admit that she was curious about what Cooper wanted but she didn't really want to go and see him. And she knew that Oliver would freak out if she went. But, he was in prison and it wasn't like he could hurt her. It would be nice to figure out what he was thinking in the last month, find out what changed him.

But was it worth it? All she really wanted to do was move on with her life and leave the insanity of the last couple months behind her.

Seeing Cooper could help her get that closure.

Maybe the right move would be to go and see him so she could close the door on him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Told you Cooper was gone yet!


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so excited to share another chapter with you! This story is almost taking on a life of it's own, but I still have a very planned out plan for it. It might just take me longer to get there than I thought it would! I'm so thankful you're still going on this journey with me. Things...well, you'll just have to wait to see.
> 
> Priya I'm so thankful that you're on this journey with me and helping me through everything! You've been the best!

"Dude," Tommy groaned pulling up the beach chair next to Oliver's. "It's our last full day here. Can't you at least act like you're having a good time?"

"I'm having a fine time Tommy."

"You've been pretty moody all week," Tommy argued with a huff. "Especially after that article came out."

"I hate being wrapped up in the gossip magazines, you know that."

"Of course," Tommy agreed. "And you've talked to Felicity and everything is okay? You don't have to act like a monk because your girlfriend isn't here. Let's go have some fun."

"I'm good," Oliver assured his best friend. "You go. Have a blast, find a girl to be with or whatever and leave me out of it."

"What's wrong with you man?"

"Maybe I'm just finally growing up," Oliver said with a shrug. "I just don't find all of this exciting anymore. It's getting old."

"Having fun is getting old?"

"Just…it's hard to explain Tommy."

"I think you're starting to turn into our parents," Tommy complained with a shake of his head. "Which is something we promised ourselves would never happen."

"I'm not turning into our parents."

"So you're going to do what you want after you graduate next year? You're not going to turn into a Queen pod and go to work at the company like a good boy?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do after college."

"I do. You're going to do everything you hate."

"Damn it Tommy," Oliver growled irritated with his best friend. "It's better than doing nothing and just burning through my trust fund with girls and booze. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to prance around my father like some corporate patsy."

"We're not doing this. Not here and not now. Whatever you think about me and my decisions, you don't know, okay? I'm going to do what I think it right for me."

"Whatever man," Tommy relented with a wave of his hand. "Just don't come crying to me when you realize you hate your life."

"Tommy…"

"I'm going to go get a drink," Tommy told him dejectedly. "I need one now. We were talking about going snorkeling or something later. Join us if you're done being broody."

Tommy stalked away and Oliver went back to the thinking he was doing before his friend had approached. Oliver knew that he had to grow up. His parents had been so proud of what he'd been doing so far at Harvard and he wanted to keep that pride. It helped that he wanted to be the man that Felicity thought he could be. No matter how many times she told him she'd support him in whatever decision he made, he felt like he had to be worthy of her.

And the way his life was going now he didn't feel that worth.

With his MBA and a position in his father's company he might start to feel that worth.

00000000000000000

Felicity fiddled with her keys as she stood outside the door to the visiting center of the prison. She wasn't really sure what she was doing. Overall, she had no desire to see Cooper. Or talk to Cooper. Or ever think of Cooper again.

But the call from the prison had intrigued her. There was a mystery about everything and she hated mysteries. Plus she wanted to see him and close the door on that part of her life forever.

Felicity took a deep breath and pulled the door open. As she stepped inside a shiver ran down her spine and she walked up to the desk. She faked a cough to get the attention of the officer behind the desk.

"Name."

"Uh…"

"Name."

"Felicity Smoak," she answered quietly. "To see Cooper Seldon."

The uninterested officer handed her a visitors pass and pointed to the waiting room sign. "Have a seat. They'll come get you when they're ready for everyone."

"Thanks."

There was a small group of people sitting in quiet, a few were flipping through magazines and Felicity sat in the closest chair and rested her head on her hands. She was regretting her decision to come and see Cooper and was anxious.

Felicity tapped her foot against the cement floor, her panda flats clicking in the quiet room.

"First time here?" a voice asked and Felicity's head shot up quickly. "It's pretty obvious."

"Uh, yeah…"

"You get used to it."

"I don't think I'll be back after this."

"Oh?"

"It's…complicated."

"We've got time if you want to talk about it."

Felicity eyed the woman carefully. She was older, her hair mostly gray and styled perfectly and a stately pantsuit finished off the stylish look.

"I don't…I don't know."

"It's fine," the woman said and waved her hand aimlessly. "I'm Madeline."

"Felicity," she answered with a shrug. "How long do we wait?"

"Visitors have to be checked in by one-twenty. We'll be in the visiting room about twenty minutes after that."

"So long?"

"They don't gather the inmates until their visitors are checked in and verified. That's why there is the way."

"I guess that makes sense."

They settled back into a compatible quiet and Felicity was chewing on the nail of her thumb her nerves returning. She shook her head, stood and took a step towards the hallway and the quickly turned back around and took the same seat with a sigh.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Who are you here to see dear?"

"My ex-boyfriend," Felicity supplied with a groan. "He uh, stalked me for a bit and broke into my apartment."

"Oh goodness."

"See, complicated."

"And you're here anyways?"

"He wanted to see me," Felicity answered with a shrug. "I just, I figured that he reached out for a reason. I don't know."

"That's a tricky situation."

"Yeah. Can I ask who you are here to see?"

"My son," Madeline told her with a smile. "He's made some mistakes in his life and ended up here."

"Oh, god…I'm sorry."

"Yes well, my husband didn't take the mistakes he made as well as I did and so I try to come and visit Michael whenever I can. It doesn't get easier to see him in here, but he is still my son. Do you expect your ex to apologize?"

"I…I don't know. I don't think so. He's….complicated. We broke up because he stole a computer program from me and tried to pass it off as his own, nearly causing me to fail and lose my scholarship to MIT. So…"

Madeline looked up as two guards with clipboards entered the room. "Well I hope you get whatever answers you need. We should be headed in soon."

"Thanks for talking to me."

"My pleasure dear," Madeline said before standing and heading out the door when the guard called her name.

Two minutes later Felicity stood when her name was called.

0000000000000000000000000

"Oliver!" Moira greeted surprised when Oliver walked through the door of his childhood home. "I thought you were in Mexico."

"I was," he answered with a shrug. "I decided to cut my vacation short."

"And you didn't go straight back to Boston? I would have thought you would have wanted to see Felicity."

"I do," he assured her quickly. "But I decided I needed to talk to you and dad first."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Oliver said with a nod and smile. "Is dad here?"

Moira nodded, "Yes, he's in his office."

"Great, let's go."

0000000000000000000000

Felicity took a steadying breath and walked into the visitor's room. Cooper was sitting on a bench on the other side of a table and Felicity took a seat across from him.

"I didn't think you'd come," Cooper said quietly after a moment's beat of silence. "But I'm glad you did."

"Why did you want me to come?"

"I wanted to see you," he replied. "I miss you Felicity."

"Cooper…"

"And I wanted to apologize. I'm better now. I am seeing a doctor here and I'm on some medication now…"

Felicity shook her head. "I shouldn't have come. This is pointless…"

"I needed something you had Felicity."

"What did you take from my computer?"

"I would have thought you would have figured it out by now."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"I needed the code for the virus we created."

"I created that," she responded. "But why? You took it before. I hadn't changed it."

"It's a long story and I can't really talk about it."

"You're not making any sense."

"Just know that I'm sorry Felicity. I do love you."

"Cooper?"

"You should go now. Have a good life Felicity. I hope you're happy."

Cooper stood quickly and walked over to the guard who led him back through the doors and out of sight.

Felicity sat, her head spinning, none of what Cooper said or did making any sense to her at all. She stayed in her seat until a guard came and tapped her on the shoulder and showed her out of the room.

She had gone into seeing Cooper with the hope of getting some answers and being able to forget about him. This visit only gave her more questions.


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really adore this chapter! And I hope you do too! The next couple of chapters might seem a little slow...but I promise it's setting up some big stuff. We're bringing some new faces into the fold (and maybe some not-so-new faces) and it's going to be fun. (Well, I'm using that word loosely I suppose.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you continue on this journey with me. And I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you all so much for the support you've given thus far! It's pretty amazing.
> 
> Priya you continue to be a fantastic beta! Thanks so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to help me out! I really appreciate it so much!

Felicity stirred in her sleep and went to stretch when her body came in contact with a warm, solid form behind her and her eyes popped open. She flipped over and was face to chest with her boyfriend.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“It’s early,” he whispered sleepily, “go back to sleep babe.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked, ignoring his plea and she ran her fingers over his bare chest.  “You weren’t supposed to get back until Sunday.”

 

“Came back early,” he mumbled as he folded her further into his embrace.  “Missed you.”

 

She pressed her lips against his chest and he sighed. “I missed you too.”

 

“Go back to sleep,” he said again pressing a kiss against the top of her head.  “Talk later, m’kay?”

 

“Ok,” Felicity agreed with a sigh.  “I’m glad you’re back Oliver. Love you.”

 

“Love you too Lis.”

 

It was a few hours later when Felicity roused again. Oliver was still snoring quietly next to her and she snuggled in close to him for a few minutes before his body heat because too much, and she slowly removed herself from his embrace. She shuffled out to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. 

 

Her phone buzzed on the counter and Felicity reached for it quickly.

 

“Hello?” Felicity answered and she heard Sara’s voice on the other end. 

 

“Oh thank god you answered,” Sara breathed out. “Have you heard from Oliver? He checked out and didn’t tell anyone. No one can find him and his phone is off.”

 

“He’s here,” Felicity told her with a little chuckle. “He showed up early this morning.”

 

“I’m going to kill him.  Wait this morning? Not yesterday?”

 

“He wasn’t here when I got home from work,” Felicity replied and shrugged even if Sara couldn’t see her.  “I’m not sure when he got here exactly.”

 

“He left sometime yesterday mid-morning,” Sara said with a sigh. “Around ten, we think.”

 

“I’ll let him know you’re pissed at him.”

 

“It would have been nice to at least have a heads up,” Sara responded.  “Tommy’s pissed too. Laurel thinks they argued before he left yesterday.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Don’t know,” Sara answered and Felicity could practically see her roll her eyes.  “Whatever it was had Tommy completely smashed by lunchtime and Oliver gone.”

 

“I’ll talk to him when he wakes up.”

 

“Well I’m glad he’s there with you and not off somewhere being old Oliver.  I’ll let everyone know that he’s fine.”

 

“Thanks Sara.  See you on Sunday.”

 

“Can’t wait!”

 

Felicity pulled her favorite TARDIS mug from the cabinet and poured herself a generous cup of coffee before starting to mix up a batch of pancakes.  She turned on her favorite playlist, low and hummed along to the music.  Her hips swayed as she mixed together the indigents and she heated up the griddle, ladling generous portions onto the hot surface. It wasn’t very often that Oliver slept later than her, so she was going to use this rare opportunity to treat him to breakfast in bed.

 

When the melody of her favorite song started playing she let herself get lost in the music and she didn’t hear the bedroom door open or Oliver step into the kitchen space with her.

 

She jumped when his hands firmly grabbed her hips.

 

“Oliver!” she squealed and spun to face him. “It’s not nice to sneak up on me like that.  Especially when I was trying to be a good girlfriend and make you breakfast.”

 

“You don’t have to make me breakfast to be a good girlfriend,” Oliver told her and leaned down to press his lips against hers. They got lost in the kiss until the smell of burning pancakes pulled them from each other. 

 

“Damn it!” Felicity cried and scooped the blackened goop from the griddle.  “It’s a good thing I made extra batter.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver growled as he peppered kisses against he back of her neck.  “I don’t care about food. I’m not hungry for food.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Come back to bed Felicity,” he pleaded and Felicity relented quickly, allowing Oliver to pull her back towards her bedroom after she turned off the griddle, the pancake batter left forgotten on the counter.

 

Felicity swung the door shut behind her and launched herself into Oliver’s arms, who caught her effortless and lifted her feet off the floor as their lips met.  Her hands trailed over the muscles in his back as his hands gripped her thighs and pulled her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed.

 

“Fuck,” he growled his boxer-clad pelvis thrusting against hers. “God I want you so badly.”

 

She smirked against his lips.  “Take me Oliver.”

 

He groaned and latched his mouth against her pulse point in neck and sucked.  She whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders leaving small crescent shaped marks in his tanned skin until he pulled back a dirty grin on his face.  He worked the tee shirt she wore up and over her head and immediately suckled on one of her pert nipples.  She rubbed herself against his growing erection as best as she could with the angle she was in his arms and arched her back into him when he bit down gently on her nipple before kissing his way to her other breast.

 

“Fuck Oliver,” she groaned and Oliver spun them around and laid her down gently on her bed.  She was sprawled out in front of him, clothed only in a bright pink pair of cotton panties and Oliver ran his hand over his erection, gripping himself through his boxers.  “Oliver…”

 

“Shhh,” he breathed out and kneeled down, gripped her legs behind her knees and pulled her closer to him.  Oliver inhaled her scent through her panties, the wet spot growing and he licked the cotton and Felicity thrashed against his mouth. “I want to make you feel good Felicity. Can I make you feel good?”

 

“Yes,” she moaned.  “Fuck yes.”

 

He linked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them off quickly, his mouth returning instantly to her center, his tongue thrusting into her hot, wet center and her back arched off the bed, her hands grabbing the sheets. “God Oliver, yes. Yes.  Keep…yes.”

 

He removed his tongue and licked her slit all the way up to her clit and tongued her clit causing another string of curses from Felicity.

 

Felicity could feel her orgasm building.  Oliver’s talent in going down on her was far exceeded by any other experience she’d ever had and he knew exactly how to build her up before making her fall apart.  The heat was swelling in her body and she grabbed a fist full of Oliver’s hair, encouraging him on. She could feel his grin against her center and he moved his hand until one of his fingers was buried deep inside of her, his mouth still working her clit perfectly.  Soon another finger joined and Felicity was squirming against ministrations.

 

“Fuck Oliver I’m so close,” Felicity said, her voice low and throaty. “I’m gonna…”

 

Oliver pulled back slightly; his face glistened with her arousal as he continued to thrust two fingers into her.  He placed a gentle kiss against her inner thigh. “Let go Felicity. Come for me baby.”

 

“Oh shit!” Felicity moaned as she let go, coming hard against Oliver’s fingers her inner walls gripping his fingers as she panted, her chest rising and falling as the waves of pleasure rocked over her. “Good god Oliver.”

 

Oliver moved up her body, pressing kisses random over her skin until his lips meet hers and she could taste herself on his tongue.

 

“God I love you,” he breathed against her mouth. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Oliver,” Felicity replied, reclaiming his lips with hers and then reached down and gripped his erection through his boxers and he groaned. 

 

“I want you inside me Oliver,” she told him and he responded quickly, shedding his boxers and thrusting into her and the moaned together. He sucked on her neck as he continued to move inside of her.

 

“Faster,” Felicity commanded and Oliver responded instantly, plunging into her heat hard and fast.  He moved his hand in-between them and flicked her clit, spending her spiraling into another orgasm and Oliver followed, spilling inside of her with a shudder.

 

He collapsed next to her, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body and he moved to capture her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. She returned the kiss equally moving to straddle him, his still sensitive core rubbing against the muscles of his stomach. 

 

“I’m so glad you came back early,” Felicity told him, sitting back on his chest with a smile.  “Want to tell me what happened?”

 

“Nothing happened,” Oliver responded with a shrug. “I missed you, and wasn’t having much fun without you.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell anyone you left?”

 

“How…”

 

“Sara called me this morning while you were still sleeping. Oliver…”

 

“I just,” he started, putting his arm behind his head on the pillow. “I wasn’t having fun and Tommy was being an asshole and I needed to get out of there.”

 

“So you came back here?”

 

“Yes,” Oliver answered and then paused.  “Well, I went to Starling first.”

 

“You flew all the way to Starling before coming back to Cambridge?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanted to talk to my parents.”

 

Felicity sighed.  “You’re being annoying vague Oliver.  But I’m not going to make you talk about it if you don’t want to.  I need some water.  Want some?”

 

She started to climb off his chest and Oliver grabbed her waist and held her against him gently. 

 

“I want to tell you Felicity.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I made a decision about my plans for the future,” he started slowly. “I…I’m going to take the position with my dad at the company after I finish my MBA here at Harvard.”

 

Felicity stared at him curiously.  “Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then okay,” she said with a smile. “Oliver I want you to be happy. If you think working with your dad and getting your MBA will do that, then I’m going to stand behind you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m guessing Tommy wasn’t as enthusiastic about your decision.”

 

“That’s an understatement.”

 

“Give him some time Oliver,” Felicity told him with a gentle kiss. “He’ll understand eventually.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

Her stomach growled in the brief pause and a grin spread over Oliver’s face as she flushed and buried her head into his chest.

 

“Shouldn’t have distracted you from the pancakes, huh?” he teased and Felicity smacked his chest.  “Come on babe.  Let’s get you fed.”

 

“Only if after we have breakfast we can spend the rest of the day in bed?”

 

“That sounds like a perfect plan to me.”


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! Life is crazy busy right now and time just keeps getting away from me! Here is a little bit of a longer chapter since you had to wait so long. I appreciate all the incredibly kind feedback on this story! And I'm so glad you're enjoying it still. Things are about to pick up...and then, well...you'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Thanks again Priya for being so great! I appreciate everything!

“Is it time for a break yet?” Oliver asked, his voice low against Felicity’s ear as he leaned over from his spot on his couch towards her.  “We’ve been studying for hours now.”

 

“It hasn’t even been an hour yet Oliver.”

 

“Oh come on, Lis, don’t you want to take a break?” Oliver teased, running a finger down her bare arm and he leaned in to press his lips against her neck. “Just a little break…”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity squealed pushing him away with a shake of her head.  “Finals are coming up and we can’t back off studying now.”

 

“We’ll study later…”

 

Felicity shook her head.  “We’re supposed to be meeting up with Sara later, remember?”

 

“So we’ll just reschedule with her.”

 

“Can’t,” Felicity answered with a shrug. “I promised we’d be there for whatever it is tonight.  She’s been pretty antsy lately and I told her we’d come tonight.”

 

“Do you have any idea what it is?”

 

“Nope,” Felicity told him with pop to the end of the word.  “No idea. But we’re going and that means we’ve got to study now.”

 

Oliver sighed and moved back over to his side of the couch.  “Fine.”

 

Felicity put her book down on his coffee table and turned to him.  “How about we compromise.”

 

“Ooo, I like the sound of that.”

 

Felicity grinned.  “We study now…”

 

Oliver groaned and Felicity rolled her eyes at him before continuing.  “But I’ll stay over tonight and since tomorrow’s Saturday and by some kind of miracle I don’t have to work tomorrow we’ll go and spend the whole day not studying.”

 

“The whole day?”

 

“The whole day.”

 

“I won’t have to look at a single textbook?”

 

“Not a one.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“But that does mean we’re studying for the rest of the afternoon.”

 

“I can deal with that.”

 

“Good,” Felicity said and pressed her lips to his quickly.  “Glad we could come to an agreement.”

 

Oliver nodded and went back to his business law textbook.  They studied uninterrupted for a while before the ring of Felicity’s cell phone disturbed the quiet in his apartment.

 

“Hello?...This is her.” Felicity said into her phone and Oliver was only half listening until she gasped. “What?  No…um, thank you for telling me.  Yes, Officer Michaels, I did.  No…not since then.  When? Yesterday.  And you’ve called…right, of course.  I…I appreciate you giving me a heads up.  Right…good bye.”

 

“What was that all about?”

 

Felicity was silent, staring at her phone and Oliver repeated the question.

 

“Huh?” Felicity said flinching a little when Oliver touched her arm.  “What?”

 

“I asked what that was about? What did Officer Michaels want?”

 

“Um,” Felicity paused.  “Cooper…he, uh…”

 

“Are you okay Felicity?”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

“Who?” Oliver asked and Felicity’s eyes shot to him with a look of condescension and he processed the conversation again before asking,  “Wait, Cooper? Cooper’s dead?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“How?”

 

“He uh, he killed himself.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity responded with a sigh. “I didn’t think…I mean, when I talked to him last he seemed really apologetic and stuff, but I didn’t have any idea…”

 

“Hold up,” Oliver interrupted a wave of his hand. “When did you talk to him?”

 

“Oh,” Felicity shrugged.  “I went and saw him when you were in Cancun.”

 

“Spring break?  You saw him weeks ago and didn’t say anything?”

 

“Why would I have told you that?” Felicity asked. “I knew you would be mad and it wasn’t anything anyways.”

 

“You went to see him though?”

 

“Yes!” Felicity yelled and stood up, walking towards his kitchen.  “The prison called and said he was requesting to see me and I decided to go.  He apologized; told me to have a good life and told me he broke into the apartment to steal some code from me that he’d already taken, which made no sense.  And that was it.”

 

“You actually went there though? Why?”

 

“Because I never got real closure with him Oliver,” Felicity answered, tears in her eyes.  “And I’m so happy with you, I am, but I needed to know what he was doing and…”

 

“And you went to see him.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I…I don’t know what to say to that.”

 

“Does it matter now anyways?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“WHY?”

 

“BECAUSE IT DOES!”

 

Felicity shook her head and paced in the kitchen before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Oliver ran his hands through his hair and took several deep breaths to calm himself down before he stood and walked over to the hallway and sank down to the floor in front of the bathroom floor.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Go away.  I’m mad at you right now.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Just…give me some time Oliver.”

 

“Fe-lic-ity.  Talk to me, please.”

 

“I don’t know why I went to see him.”

 

“It’s okay, I understand.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

Oliver sighed, “No, I don’t.  But I want to.”

 

“I don’t know if I can make you understand it if I don’t even understand it myself.”

 

“That makes sense…”

 

Felicity cracked open the door to the bathroom causing Oliver to fall back a bit before he caught himself and Felicity laughed a little.

 

“I don’t like fighting with you Oliver.”

 

“I don’t like fighting with you either,” he replied immediately and pushed the door open further.  “I just…I know you tell me not to worry, but I do. And…”

 

“I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time Oliver,” Felicity interrupted him with a sigh.  “It’s who I am.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Just, you have to trust me.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I went and saw Cooper, but I’m not sorry that I went.  It didn’t end up helping as much as I would have liked, but I would have regretted not trying to understand why he did what he did.  Especially now.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Felicity sighed and stood up, reaching down for Oliver’s hand.  “Come on, we need to get studying if we’re going to meet up with Sara later tonight.”

 

“We’re still doing that?”

 

Felicity laughed.  “Of course we are.”

 

“Fine.”

 

They went back to studying with only a few more attempted distractions from Oliver which lead to one heated make out session Felicity had to put the breaks on to keep from going further.

 

She loved these moments; the mundane everyday moments with Oliver beside her always seemed to keep her smiling. Felicity never expected to settle down. She had watched her mother fall hard and fast for every smooth talking guy that she met and then would be left brokenhearted, swearing off guys until the next one stepped through the door and Felicity swore to herself that she would never let her happiness depend on someone else.

 

And then Oliver walked into her life with a broken laptop and Felicity knew that she had fallen for him then, even if she convinced herself otherwise.  She felt like she had a family again, between Oliver, his parents, and Thea; Felicity belonged again.  Plus Sara and Tommy were an extra-added bonus.

 

Felicity missed Mrs. Thomas and her family and the love they had showered on her when she needed it the most. They’d always be family to her and Felicity was thankful to that.

 

Her phone buzzed on the coffee table and Felicity reached for it around Oliver’s pile of books and sighed when she looked at the display.

 

“What’s wrong Lis?” Oliver asked around the pencil hanging out of his mouth.

 

Felicity chuckled at his mumble and shook her head. “Nothing, but Sara’s canceling…again. This is the third time in two weeks. I feel like I haven’t seen her in ages, between our different schedules and me spending time over here…”

 

“Did she give a reason?”

 

“Nope,” Felicity replied with a shake of her head. “Just that something came up and she’d see me later.”

 

“I’m sure everything is fine…”

 

“I just hate mysteries,” Felicity countered with a shrug.  “And she’s been nothing but a mystery for months Oliver.  Months. I wish she would tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Have you tried asking her?”

 

“I can’t get her in a room long enough to ask her!”

 

“Okay you’re exaggerating a bit.”

 

Felicity shook her head.  “Not really!  Between everything we just haven’t had a conversation about anything other than chores at the apartment or work schedules.  Am I spending too much time with you?”

 

“I’m offended you could ever think you’re spending too much time with me.”

 

“Oh shush,” Felicity replied with a huff. “You know what I mean.”

 

“I do,” Oliver said quickly and pulled her into his arms.  “And I don’t think you are, I think that it’s partly because you’re both busy with different things right now.  You’re still coming to Starling for a few weeks before you internship starts, right?”

 

“Yeah, of course!  It’s your twenty-first birthday Oliver.  I wouldn’t miss that.”

 

“Okay, good.  Make some time to spend with Sara in Starling.  It’ll be good for both of you.”

 

“You’re right,” Felicity agreed with nod. “Only a couple more weeks before classes are done and I have a little bit of time before the craziness of my internship starts.  I’m going to soak in the relaxation with you as much as I can.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Oliver whispered against her skin before devouring her mouth with his.  “Now how about we have some fun time now?”

 

Felicity glanced at the clock and her lips turned up in a smile.  “Let’s go out tonight!”

 

“Out?”

 

“Yeah!  We’ve been studying all week and I know I promised we’d do a whole day tomorrow now studying and we will, but let’s go out tonight.  We can go into Boston and just have some fun?”

 

“Okay, I like this idea Felicity!”

 

“I’m glad you agree,” she replied with a gentle peck to his lips.  “I’m going to head to my place and get ready.  Pick me up at eight?”

 

“Can’t you just get ready here?”

 

Felicity shook her head with a smirk. “Nope.”

 

“But…”

 

“Trust me,” Felicity assured him. “You want me to go home first.”

 

Oliver swallowed hard before letting Felicity slip out of his grasp and she grabbed her phone and purse off the coffee table. “See you in a couple hours stud.”

 

The bike ride back to her apartment in the cooling evening air was soothing.  Felicity had gone shopping a few days ago looking for a dress to wear to Oliver’s big birthday bash Tommy was throwing in Starling only to come up empty for that, but she had found a cute, strapless floral dress that looked like a watercolor painting and she’d fallen in love instantly.  She knew that it was a perfect night to show it off.

 

She had been glad that Oliver and Tommy had patched up their friendship.  It was mostly a few grunts and ‘sorry man’ and then everything was back to normal with them, but she was still thankful for it.  Oliver never gave her the full story of what went down between them in Cancun, only that Tommy hadn’t agreed with Oliver about some things and some harsh words were exchanged, but she wasn’t too concerned.  Not really.  And now that they were best buds again, Tommy had insisted in throwing the birthday bash to end all birthday bashes.

 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little curious as to what a true Tommy Merlyn party looked like.  She was kind of excited.

 

Felicity was finishing up the final touches on her hair and makeup when she heard the door open and then slam shut, followed by Sara’s giggle.  Felicity started down the hallway to greet her roommate when she stopped dead in her tracks at the conversation.

 

“You really shouldn’t be here,” Sara was saying with amusement in her voice.  “Someone could see you.”

 

“Is that part of the fun?” a deep male voice answered. “The thrill of possibly getting caught?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Besides,” the male voice continued. “You said your roommate was gone for the night.”

 

“She is,” Sara answered.  “She’s staying with her boyfriend.  Whole apartment to ourselves.”

 

The man laughed and Felicity was sure she recognized the voice from somewhere. 

 

“Then Ms. Lance,” he replied huskily. “I think it’s time we discussed your paper on Shakespeare, don’t you.”

 

“Of course Professor…”

 

Sara’s voice tapered off as the door to her room closed and Felicity let out the breath she had been unknowingly holding. She rushed back into her bathroom, grabbed her makeup bag, purse, and the bag she’d thrown a few things in for the weekend and rushed out the door. 

 

She pulled out her phone and called Oliver.

 

“Hey I’m not late yet…”

 

“Are you on your way?”

 

“Yeah, babe what’s wrong?”

 

“I…I’m fine.  I promise, nothing’s wrong…”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I think I know what Sara’s been hiding.”

 

“What?”

 

“She’s having a fling with a professor!”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“I didn’t see him…but I heard something…”

 

“You heard them having sex?”

 

“No!” she exclaimed loudly into the phone. “But I definitely heard foreplay.”

 

“Interesting, was it a professor and student kink, because I think more of them…”

 

“I’m not discussing this with you.”

 

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be opposed…”

 

“If you ever want to have sex with me again you’ll stop right there.”

 

“Stopping, stopping!”  Oliver assured her quickly and Felicity heard him sigh. “I’m turning onto your street now. See you in a few.”

 

0000000000000000000

 

“I don’t know what to say to her.”

 

“So don’t say anything.”

 

“How can I not say anything?”

 

They were walking hand in hand down the waterfront enjoying the cool evening air when Felicity couldn’t hold it in any longer.

 

“Fe-lic-ity”

 

“It’s just…it’s gross, right? I’m not crazy.”

 

“I’m not saying you’re crazy,” Oliver said carefully. “But I wouldn’t go as far to say gross…”

 

“What?  How can you say…”

 

“You don’t know exactly who it was,” Oliver reminded her with a sigh.  “It could have been a TA.”

 

“Still not cool.”

 

“From a student standpoint, probably not. But an age standpoint, it’s not as bad. And besides, even if he is a professor, if Sara likes him…”

 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this right now.”

 

“I just think you shouldn’t judge her until you know the whole story,” Oliver said and squeezed her hand. “Really I don’t think you should judge her at all…”

 

“I should talk to her.”

 

“Next week,” Oliver countered. “Give yourself some time to digest it and calm down and then talk to her.  You don’t want to push her away.”

 

“I’m being ridiculous aren’t I?” Felicity questioned and when Oliver started to open his mouth she held up a finger. “Don’t answer that.”

 

“It isn’t you’re dating someone your age. I’m three years older than you.”

 

“That’s only three years…”

 

“But it’s still a difference.”

 

“It’s not twenty years!”

 

“You don’t know if it’s twenty years between mystery teacher and Sara.  Remember that.”

 

“You’re right, I’ve got to calm down. I’m sorry I ruined our night.”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything Felicity, I promise.”

 

“Good,” Felicity said with a yawn and leaned against Oliver’s side.  “But I’m ready to head home.”

 

Oliver smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  She had been doing that for a while now, probably without even realizing it, but it sent a thrill through Oliver every time she referenced his apartment as home. He could only wish it would be a more permanent situation.  _Soon_ , he thought with a smile. _Soon I’ll ask her to move in and then…the whole package._

“Yeah babe,” he agreed with another kiss. “Let’s go home.”


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a new update! I need to work on unpacking the new apartment too...really, there is just so much to do. Life is crazy right now. Thanks for the patience guys! I really appreciate it! And I appreciate the support! I hope you like this chapter too!

“Smoaky!” Tommy Merlyn called across the span of the tarmac as they descended from the Queen Consolidated jet in Starling City. “Have you decided to ditch this loser and run away with me yet?”

 

“Hi Tommy,” Felicity greeted and she gave him a quick hug.  “And sorry, I’m sticking with the loser.”

 

“Your loss.” 

 

“Shut up dickwad,” Oliver replied before embracing his best friend and Felicity rolled her eyes at them.  “Tell me we’re eating right away.”

 

“Figured we could grab lunch at Big Belly,” Tommy answered with a nod.  “And the party is tomorrow night…”

 

“Your place?”

 

“Yup,” Tommy nodded as he led them to the town car and they climbed inside.  “Dad’s out of town, again.   So birthday shenanigans are a go with no fear of interference.  I’m glad you’re here this year Smoaky. “

 

“You’ve got to stop calling me that,” Felicity said with a groan and leaned against Oliver comfortably.  “And I wouldn’t miss it.  I’m just glad I have some time before I have to report to Gotham for the internship.”

 

“Right, with Wayne Enterprises?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Watch out for Dickie-boy.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Dick Grayson,” Oliver answered with a little growl to his voice.  “He’s Wayne’s adopted son, heir to the Wayne Empire now.  Though, he doesn’t really have anything to do with the company, so you’ll probably won’t even meet him.”

 

“I’m going to be a lowly intern,” Felicity reminded them both with a chuckle.  “I’m not going to meet anyone of importance.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Oliver countered with a shake of his head.  “You’ll take over in no time.”

 

Felicity laughed, “Oh please. You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“It’d happen if you came to QC.”

 

“You just want me in Starling.”

 

Oliver shrugged, “I want you to be happy wherever you want to be.”

 

Felicity leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his cheek.  “I appreciate it that you aren’t giving me a hard time about this Oliver.  The long distance is going to suck, but it’s only ten weeks and then we’ll be back in Boston for our last year of undergrad.”

 

“You’ve got two years…”

 

Felicity smirked and shook her head. “Nope.  I’ll be going into next year as a senior too.”

 

“But…really?”

 

“Yup.  When I met with my advisor last month she said I’m going to be able to use the internship this summer as a couple credits that will push me over and let me have just one more year of undergrad.  Thank god. Then I’ll have two years, maybe three for my Master’s.”

 

“Your girlfriend is a bit of an overachiever, huh?” Tommy questioned with a smirk and Felicity shot him a dirty look.

 

“Oh yeah.” Oliver answered immediately and Felicity smacked his arm lightly with a slight pout and he wrapped his arm more tightly around her shoulders.  “I wouldn’t want her any other way though.”

 

“Guess that helps with your motivation to not be considered a fuck up by your parents?”

 

“Tommy…” Felicity said quickly and Oliver shook his head at her.

 

“It’s okay Lis,” Oliver assured her before turning towards his best friend.  “She’s definitely helped me not get myself kicked out of Harvard and yes, she’s been motivational in helping me decide what I wanted to do with my future, but overall she would have supported me in my decision no matter what and I’m doing this for me. Yes, for my parents too, but mostly for me.”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Tommy,” Oliver interrupted his apology, “It’s fine. You don’t have to agree with everything I do and vise versa.  But we’re still gonna be brothers, no matter what.”

 

“Good.  Cool. Your parents doing something tonight for you?”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Yes. Dinner party we have to attend tonight. Schmooze with the board members and such.  I figured you’d be there?”

 

“If dad was in town I’d probably have to go,” Tommy replied with a shrug.  “But thankfully he’s not so I can get out of it without too many consequences.”

 

“Thanks a lot buddy…”

 

Tommy shook his head, “You’re going to be attached Smoaky anyways and I don’t want to have to see all your mushy shit.”

 

“Shut up,” Oliver growled and Tommy laughed heartily. “You’re such an ass sometimes.”

 

Tommy only shrugged.

 

“Boys,” Felicity muttered under her breath with a smile and the car fell into a comfortable silence before she spoke up again. “So Tommy, tell me what’s new with you.”

 

“What have you heard?”

 

Felicity shook her head, “Nothing. Which is why I’m asking you dork.”

 

“Nothing,” Tommy answered with a noncommittal shrug. “Dad’s getting on my ass about shit and I barely managed to pass my finals, so there’s that.”

 

“Tommy…”

 

“It’s fine,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I’m just need to blow off some steam so this weekend’s party the perfect opportunity to get wasted, hook up with some hottie, and forget about my shitty life for a couple hours. Don’t worry about me Smoaky, I’m fine…”

 

“But…”

 

“Tell me about this internship you’ve got,” Tommy asked changing the subject quickly.   “What kind of gadgets are they going to let you play with over there in Gotham?”

 

Felicity eyed him closely before shrugging and allowing the change of subject by launching into a passionate explanation of the orientation pamphlet she’d received the prior week.  Felicity wasn’t delusional enough to think that she’d get put on any of the amazing projects that Wayne Industries were developing, but the anticipation of being able to have some opportunities in Gotham. Plus she was going to be living in a large shared apartment with four other people in the internship programs within the company.  New friends were always fun.

 

“You’re really excited about this?”

 

“It’s all she’s been taking about for weeks.”

 

“It’s not all I’ve been talking about.”

 

Oliver laughed, “No, okay.  It’s been that and finals.”

 

“Finals were important!”

 

“And I’m sure you aced them all like always.”

 

“I hope so…”

 

Tommy chuckled drawing their attention from each other and on to him.  “I’ve missed your weird flirting.  Should have come with us to Cancun Smoaky.  Would have been way more fun with you there.  And Mr. Broody wouldn’t have ditched early.”

 

Oliver shrugged, “Maybe I still would have and I would have just taken Felicity with me.”

 

“You’d give up a perfect good opportunity to see this one in a bikini on the beach?”

 

“I get to see her in less every day…”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity cried burying her head into his chest in embarrassment.  “Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Sorry babe.”

 

“You should be,” she chastised with a frown. “And Tommy stop being a dick or I’ll ditch both of you and go have a girl’s day with Thea.”

 

“But you’re not here for too long!”

 

“So be nice to me or I won’t spend any of the time with you.”

 

“Okay, okay!” Oliver assured her with and pressed a quick kiss against her lips.  “I’ll be nice.”

 

Felicity smirked against his lips and returned the kiss, deepening it until Tommy cleared his throat ceremoniously. Oliver and Felicity pulled apart slowly, Felicity’s cheeks flushing brightly.

 

“God, sorry Tommy…”

 

“It’s fine Smoaky,” Tommy replied with a laugh. “You guys are actually sort of cute. It kind of makes me want to throw up.”

 

“Oh just wait until you find the right girl Tommy,” Felicity teased him with a wink his way.  “Then you’ll be just as gooey as we are.”

 

Something flashed in Tommy’s eyes before he slapped a smile on his face and shook his head.  “I don’t think anyone could be as gooey as you two are.”

 

00000000000000000

 

The soft sounds of the string quartet floated through the halls of the Queen mansion as Felicity stood off to the side of the great room with Thea at her side.  Felicity was decked out in a gorgeous cocktail dress that Moira had waiting for her when they’d arrived back at the mansion that afternoon.  The simple gold and black dress fit her perfectly, and she couldn’t help but wonder how Moira had picked out something so perfect for her.

 

Thea shifted on her feet, the eleven-year told completely bored with the party. 

 

“Oliver can not be having fun…” Thea groaned and took a sip from the Shirley Temple she had in her hand.  “This is a boring twenty-first birthday party.”

 

“That’s why Tommy is throwing him another party tomorrow.”

 

“I wish I was old enough to go to that party…”

 

“Not for many more years Thea,” Oliver said coming into the conversation, snaking an arm around Felicity’s waist. “Like when you’re twenty-five.”

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

“Your brother is only pulling your leg Thea,” Felicity assured her with a smile and a nudge at Oliver’s stomach with her elbow. “I promise.”

 

“No I’m not…”

 

“Oliver,” Robert interrupted the group and Felicity felt Oliver tense next to her.  “I’d like to introduce you to some more of our top investors. Felicity would you care to join us?”

 

She flashed a bright smile Robert’s way and agreed. “Of course!”

 

Oliver turned towards her, “You don’t have to…”

 

“It’s fine Oliver,” Felicity assured him quickly. “I don’t mind.”

 

 “Are you sure?”

 

“Oliver,” Robert interrupted and they turned towards his father.  “If the young lady says she’s fine, then she’s fine.  Besides, I’m still trying to convince her to come and work for QC next summer…”

 

“Mr. Queen…”

 

“Of course you haven’t made any decisions for next summer yet,” Robert assured her.  “I understand, but I’m going to do my best to convince you.  Come, I see the Vice President of Operations for our Applied Science department. I really should introduce you…”

 

Nearly five hours later Felicity collapsed in a heap onto Oliver’s bed.  She flung her hand over her eyes and moaned.  “I’m so exhausted.”

 

“Me too,” Oliver agreed as he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and loosened his bowtie.  He sank down onto the bed and laid back next to her.  “You were really amazing tonight.”

 

Felicity turned onto her side. “What do you mean?”

 

“You work so well in that type of environment.”

 

“Rich people?”

 

“The business,” Oliver clarified. “I could tell Dad was in awe of your ability to keep up in all the conversations.  I was impressed too.”

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“Don’t try to convince me that you’re not amazing and that you weren’t amazing tonight.  Because you really were,” he said around a yawn his eyes drifting close. “You’re incredible.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Love you Lissy.”

 

Felicity leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Love you too Oliver. Happy Birthday.”

 

00000000000000000

 

Music blared through the speakers set up around the Merlyn home and Felicity moved through the crowd effortlessly. Sara was somewhere in the crowd and she hadn’t seen her best friend since right after finals. Felicity never admitted to Sara that she had overheard the encounter with the professor and she wasn’t sure she ever would.  It was still just so awkward to even think about.  But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to spend time with her roomie.  

 

“Felicity!” a voice called through the crowd and she turned to search finding Laurel Lance approaching her with a smile on her face. “Sara told me were here, I’m so glad I can finally meet you!  I’m Laurel.”

 

“I recognized you from Sara’s pictures,” Felicity replied with a laugh.  “And it’s nice to meet you too!  Sara talks about you all the time.”

 

“Well that’s scary…”

 

“All good things,” Felicity assured her. “I promise.”

 

“Well that’s good,” Laurel answered taking a sip from the wine glass in her hand.  “Have you seen where the birthday boy has disappeared to?  I wanted to wish him happy birthday before he got too wasted.”

 

“Tommy dragged him off a little while ago to play beer pong and take shots or something,” Felicity told her with a shrug. “Not really my scene.”

 

“I just…” Laurel started and then paused, taking another drink from her glass.  “I don’t want this to be awkward between us…”

 

Felicity shook her head as Laurel continued.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that I am over him.  And all of the shit we went through before is long over.  He’s…different with you Felicity.  Better. I’m glad he met you.”

 

“Thanks Laurel,” Felicity answered her with a smile. “That means…a lot. I…thank you.”

 

“I want us to be friends,” Laurel told her. “If you do…that is?”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity agreed quickly. “Definitely.”

 

“Good!”

 

“There you are!” Oliver called, his words slightly slurred as he snaked his arms around her waist and he pulled Felicity towards him and left a messy, wet kiss against her neck.  “I’ve missed you baby.  Laurel! Hi!”

 

Laurel shook her head, “Well, happy birthday Oliver. How does it feel to be finally legal? I see you and Tommy have already started in on the shots.”

 

Oliver nodded sloppily.  “A ‘ouple.”

 

The girls laughed.  Oliver nuzzled Felicity’s neck.  “Come dance with me?”

 

She nodded, “Sure babe.  Since it’s your birthday I’ll dance with you.”

 

“Great! Then shots!”

 

“Then shots!”

 

Felicity spent the night dancing and drinking with her boyfriend and their friends.  When she woke up the next morning her head was pounding, the light coming in through the window was too way too bright.  She groaned and scooted closer to the warm body next to her.

 

“’liver?”

 

“Shhhh,” he hushed her and pressed his lips against her forehead.  “Early. Sleep more.”

 

“Where’s the bathroom?”

 

“Door next to art dude in hallway.”

 

Felicity pulled herself from the bed and shuffled towards the door.  She made it the bathroom easily enough and after taking care of her business she downed a couple glasses of water quickly and splashed cool water on her face. It was nice to start feeling slightly human again.

 

She slipped back into the hallway and headed back towards the door of the room that she and Oliver had crashed in the night before when another door creaked open and Laurel slipped into hall, shoes in hand and her hair mused.  She flinched when the door closed a louder than she intended and spun, gasping when she saw Felicity.

 

“Hey,” Laurel whispered anxiously. “Uh…”

 

“No judgment from me Laurel,” Felicity assured her quickly.  “Promise.”

 

“Don’t say anything to anyone, okay? I just…I don’t want to deal with it.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“I doubt he’ll remember anyways…”

 

“Laurel do you want to talk?”

 

She shook her head.  “It was a mistake.  I’ve…I’m kind of seeing someone back at school.  Nothing exclusive or anything, but still, I like him a lot. I shouldn’t…it was a mistake. Please…”

 

“Not a word,” Felicity promised. “Go before anyone wakes up.”

 

Laurel chuckled a little.  “Trust me, they won’t be stirring for awhile. Get some sleep. Maybe we can do lunch if you have time before you leave for Gotham?”

 

Felicity shrugged, “Definitely! I’ll be here for a little while. I’d really like to get together.”

 

“Have fun!  Get my number from Ollie or Sara and I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Felicity nodded and then slipped back into the room as Laurel headed out of the house.  She cuddled back up to Oliver and fell blissfully back to sleep.

 

000000000000000000

 

“I can’t believe I let your sister talk me into buying all of this stuff,” Felicity complained as she shoved another pair of shoes into her suitcase.  “I’m never going to be able to get this all to fit.”

 

“You can just borrow a suitcase…”

 

“I’m going to have to,” Felicity moaned and sank down onto the bed next to him.  “Great, another baggage fee.”

 

“You wouldn’t have any baggage fees if you let me call you the jet…”

 

“We’ve been over this Oliver Queen,” Felicity interrupted in a tone that was uncomfortably close to her loud voice. “I’m not showing up in Gotham for my internship on the QC company jet.  Not a chance.”

 

“It was only a suggestion.”

 

“A suggestion I’ve already shot down a few times,” Felicity replied a hint of annoyance in her voice.  “I know your family as money and jumping on a private jet is nothing for you, which is why I agreed to come out here on it in the first place, but I’m not going to abuse that privilege.  Especially when you’re not traveling with me.”

 

“Well let me travel with you then.”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t have to report for your internship until next Monday.  Let’s go on a little birthday trip together.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ll be in Gotham on your birthday,” Oliver answered with a shrug.  “So I won’t be able to see you then. So we can just celebrate together early.”

 

“But….”

 

“I want to spend some time with you before you head off to Gotham for the summer.  Let me do this for us.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“It’s only Thursday,” Oliver countered, “We could leave this afternoon and be in New York tonight, spend tonight and tomorrow and maybe part of Saturday in the city before I drop you off in Gotham and then I head here and get to work.”

 

“New York?”

 

“Yeah!  We’ll see a Broadway show,” Oliver offered, “walk around Central Park, go to whatever museums you want…”

 

“Well….”

 

“Say yes Felicity, please.”

 

“Okay!  Yes, let’s spend a couple days together in New York.”

 

“You won’t regret it babe!  I’ll call the pilot now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review?


	44. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've got another chapter ready to go! It's...filler, ish I guess. But it really starts to set up some...stuff. Thanks for continuing to read and review. Keep leaving them, they feed the muse!
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so if you see any glaring error let me know!
> 
> GUYYYYSSSS!!! 2000 KUDOS????!!!! You're insane. And I love everyone one of you. Keep them coming! The reviews are everything.

Felicity dragged her suitcases thru the door to the apartment she had been assigned during her internship and almost regretted not allowing Oliver to help her move into to her temporary place.  Moira had insisted on gifting her a new luggage set for her birthday after finding out that she was planning on borrowing some from the family.  Felicity had protested, insisting the shopping spree was more than enough, but like most things with the Queen family she lost that battle and was now the proud owner of a full set of matching, gorgeous luggage.     

 

Felicity and Oliver had spent an amazing three days in New York.  She had never been to the city before and spending her first time there with Oliver was perfect. They’d seen a show, strolled hand in hand through Central Park, and hit all the touristy spots they could in the time they were there.

 

When he’d put her in a cab at the Gotham airport only thirty minutes ago they’d kissed goodbye and even after the reassurances she had shed a tear on the way to the apartment high-rise she would call home for the next ten weeks.

 

As she entered there was some noise coming from further in the apartment and Felicity swallowed before calling out into the space.

 

“Um…hello?”

 

“Come on in!” a voice called back and Felicity worked to get her suitcases down the hallway.  “Are you there?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered as she heard footsteps coming her way. “Bags are just getting the best of me at the moment.”

 

“God I’m sorry.  I should have gotten up to help earlier.  I’m Curtis, cyber-tech and the only one here at the moment. Jenna, publicity moved in earlier today too, but she has some friends in the area and went out with them. Jeremy, engineering or something like that moved in too.  I think there is one more person coming…”

 

“I’m Felicity,” she answered taking in her new roommate.  “I’m computer sciences but I have a lot of interest in other tech too.”

 

“Ah yes, Felicity Smoak.  I was reading up on you earlier.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“There are welcome packets for everyone on the beds,” Curtis told her.  “They give a brief biography on everyone here.  You’re seventeen?”

 

“For a few more days,” Felicity answered. “I squeezed in since my birthday is so close to the start date.”

 

“And you’re at MIT?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I’m at Caltech,” he told her. “And I’m talking too much. Sorry I’ll let you get settled in…”

 

“It fine,” Felicity assured him with a smile. “I’m usually the one talking too much so it’s actually kind of nice to be on the receiving end instead.”

 

“Nice.  I think we’ll get along just fine Felicity Smoak.”

 

000000000000000000

 

She was sitting crossed legged on her twin bed later that night flipping through the thick packet that had been waiting for her. It was a personalized and detailed welcome letter and schedule for the first week of the internship and she was attempting to familiarize herself with as much as she could. She had changed out of the dress she had been wearing and was relaxing in Oliver’s Harvard sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, hair was up in a crazy, messy bun and Felicity flung herself back on the bed with a sigh. 

 

It was only five hours into the summer and she was already feeling overwhelmed and she hated to admit it to herself, but she already missed Oliver.

 

Her eyes were starting to drift close when the door to the room swung open and Felicity sat up abruptly and her eyes rounded in surprise. 

 

“Vicky?”

 

“Felicity!”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“It’s so good to see you!”

 

“You too!” Felicity squealed and jumped up to hug her. “I’m so excited you’re here!”

 

“Me too!” Vicky responded with a laugh. “I would have mentioned it last time we talked, but I hadn’t made up my mind fully yet if I was going to accept and didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

 

“I kind of like the surprise!”

 

“It was pretty great,” Vicky agreed with a nod and pulled her suitcase the rest of the way into the room.  “I’m glad we get to be roommates.  I knew you’d be here so when I formally accepted I requested to be in the same apartment as you.  They told me they couldn’t guarantee it…”

 

“But you are!”

 

“I am!”

 

“Well this has made me feel way better!”

 

“Get ready for an amazing summer Felicity Smoak!”

 

000000000000000000

 

Her phone was ringing, the annoying little trill was more than enough to pull her out of her focus and she reached for it mindlessly. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Happy Birthday beautiful!”  Oliver’s voice greeted and a smile broke out on her face. “Good morning!”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity greeted.  “Thanks and good morning to you too.  What are you doing up so early?”

 

“Work,” Oliver answered quickly and Felicity could see him shrug in her head.  “First day of my shadowing at QI.  Apparently I’m carpooling with dad and he has an early morning meeting. Remind me why I’m doing this again?”

 

“Because you decided that you wanted to work for your dad.  But Oliver…”

 

“I’m sticking with the decision Felicity.”

 

“I just want you to make sure you’re happy and not miserable Oliver.”

 

“I’m not miserable Felicity.”

 

“Not yet,” Felicity stated.  “I know you’re going to hate…”

 

“I’m not backing down.  And I did it last summer, I can manage again.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Felicity conceded. “I’m sorry.  Just remember…I’m here for you, no matter what.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry.  I’m being an ass,” Oliver answered with a moan and Felicity longed to wrap him in a hug.

 

“It’s fine…”

 

“This wasn’t supposed to be a sad phone call,” Oliver interrupted with a huff.  “It’s your birthday today and I’m sorry I can’t be there to celebrate with you.”

 

“We celebrated plenty in New York, Oliver.”

 

“I can never celebrate enough with you Felicity.”

 

She felt herself flush.  “Oliver…”

 

“I won’t start something we can finish now,” Oliver purred and Felicity shifted in her seat.  “I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Love you Felicity, have a good birthday.”

 

“Love you too.  Thanks for the birthday wishes babe.”

 

“Always.”

 

The phone disconnected and Felicity put it down and sighed. 

 

“It’s your birthday!?”

 

The voice of her roommate startled her and she jumped, her head flipping around to see Curtis standing in the door of her cubicle.

 

“Curt!”

 

“Felly,” Curtis countered with a grin. “You mentioned your birthday was coming up but I didn’t realize it was so close.  You should have said something, we need to celebrate!”

 

“No we don’t…”

 

“Oh yes we do!  Come on girl!”

 

“We can’t just leave now,” Felicity said as she looked around to the other cubicles and then back to stack of papers in front of her.  “It’s the middle of the work day.”

 

“Well not now,” Curtis agreed, his head bobbing in a nod. “But let’s go out tonight! We’ll get the whole group and we’ll go out and have some fun.” 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer Smoak.”

 

“Curtis…”

 

“Dinner,” Curtis offered with a nod. “Maybe drinks and a little dancing? Nothing too crazy girl.”

 

“I guess that sounds like fun. But you know I’m only turning eighteen, right?”

 

“Please, like you don’t have a fake ID.”

 

“I mean…”

 

“Great!” Curtis replied with a clap of his hands. “I’ll let everyone else know the plans. Be ready to leave the apartment by eight.  See you later Smoak!”

 

0000000000000000

 

“To Felicity!” Curtis called to the group surrounding the table in the club they were at.  Curtis had made good on his promise and had convinced the rest of their roommates, plus some of the other interns they worked with to go out to celebrate her birthday.  They were joined by some of Julie’s friends from the area too.  Felicity did enjoy meeting new people and making new friends.

 

“To Felicity!” they chorused in unison and Felicity could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as their commotion drew the attention of some of the people around them.  It didn’t take long for their group to organically grow and before she knew it she was dangerously tipsy.

 

“I hate you Curt.” Felicity said to her new friend as she downed another shot he set in front of her.  “We’re going to be so hung over tomorrow.”

 

“Worth it!”

 

“We have to work!”

 

“We’ll be fine!” Vicky assured her coming up next to Curtis and linking her arm through his.  “Come on party poopers, let’s dance!”

 

Felicity shook her head, but joined her friends on the dance floor and danced and partied the night away.  She was giggly and babbly when they toppled through the door at nearly four am.  Vicky helped her into her room and Felicity hugged her tightly.

 

“You’re a good friend,” Felicity slurred and Vicky chuckled.  “I’m sorry you and Tommy didn’t work out.  He’s so stupid.”

 

“Long distance is hard,” Vicky responded with a shrug. “Besides, we had our fun. I’m not sure Tommy Merlyn is one to be in a committed relationship anyway.”

 

“Yeah, ‘Liver too.”

 

“Maybe before you,” Vicky assured her with a smile. “I saw you two at Christmas, you’re good.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Felicity,” Vicky prodded gently. “You aren’t having doubts about you and Oliver are you?”

 

“No,” Felicity groaned and then shrugged. “Yes.  I dunno.”

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Vicky?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“My legs feel funny….”

 

“You’re drunk Felicity,” Vicky told her and helped her into her bed.  She ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin and made Felicity drink the water before she passed out.  Vicky shook her head and climbed into her own bed.

 

Her phone was making an ungodly noise and when she blinked her eyes open Felicity couldn’t hold back the groan from deep in her throat. 

 

“Morning sunshine.”

 

“Ugh,” Felicity moaned and pulled the blanket up over her head.  “How are you so fucking chipper?”

 

“Aren’t you the pleasant one? I stopped drinking long before you did.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Seven-thirty.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“You’ve got a little over ninety minutes before we really have to leave.”

 

“I feel like death.  Why did you let me drink that much?”

 

Vicky laughed and Felicity groaned again. “Like I could stop you. Plus you had a lot of really cute guys buying you drinks.  Curtis made sure of that.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Come on,” Vicky coerced gently. “Get up, take a shower. It will help you feel better. And I’ll start something for breakfast.”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“We do have to work today.”

 

“Remind me to never go out on a weeknight again.”

 

“I make no promises.”

 

“Evil.”

 

“Go.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Felicity downed the rest of the water in the bottle next to her bed and swallowed a couple aspirins as well. She flipped open her phone and groaned again.

 

There were twelve unread messages from Oliver. Four missed calls. And a voicemail message.

 

She listened to the message first.

 

_“Hey, from your messages you’re out having fun.  I guess we’re not going to Skype tonight after all?  Can’t wait to hear how your first week is going Felicity. Happy birthday babe. Call me later? Don’t forget, drink lots of water.”_

She glanced through the messages, which all seemed to correspond with a obviously drunk text she had sent him, which had been more and more ridiculous as she had gotten drunker.  Most of them she didn’t even remember sending.

 

Felicity typed a message to him quickly before throwing her phone on the bed and heading into the shower and on with the rest of her day.

 

_Good morning :) Sorry about the drunken babbles last night…I’m sure you and Tommy were laughing at me.  Wish you were here though. Have to get ready for work with the hangover from hell.  Can I call you tonight?_

She was happy to see a message back from him when she got out of the shower.

 

_Glad you had a good birthday.  And there was only a little bit of laughter at your texts. Talk to you later._

 

She smiled at her phone before throwing it on her bed and rushing to finish getting ready for the day, ignoring the weird feeling in her stomach that something wasn’t right.


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile guys, hasn't it? I'm so sorry about that. Things in real life have been insane but I'm committed to finishing this story as long as there is interest in it. We're getting closer to the end of this first part and really, I'm looking forward to the next parts.
> 
> Thanks for reading and staying with me here. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments you leave, even when I haven't updated in forever. It means more to me than you could possibly know.

Oliver tapped his fingers against the cool hardness of his desk and attempted to keep his groan inside. He had been tasked with the job of reviewing the budgets for the proposed Applied Sciences expansion and he was definitely in over his head.

 

The spreadsheets looked like a maze of numbers he would never understand. Even with the business finance classes and explanations he’d received on his observation of the department it was all just numbers to him. He hated it. Oliver knew that the agreement with his parents about joining the business and taking his rightful place would be an adjustment for him, but he had thought he’d be able to get used to it.

 

It had been nearly four weeks and he wasn’t any further along in making this work for them than he had been in the first week. Oliver was pretty sure his parents could tell his feelings towards getting up and going to work everyday wasn’t growing in admiration.

 

“Mr. Queen?” His father’s administrative assistant said, interrupting his thoughts. “Your father wanted to know if you had those reports…”

 

Kelly or Kathy or whatever her name was stood almost shyly in the doorway of his office and Oliver started to nod his head before pausing. “Um, yeah, I’ll take them to him later.”

 

“He wants them soon.”

 

Oliver nodded, “Okay. Thanks…”

 

“Did you want anything for lunch? I’m going to place an order soon…”

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Oliver assured her and flashed one of his patented playboy smiles. “Thanks though, I really appreciate it.”

 

She smiled, “Let me know if you change your mind Mr. Queen.”

 

He nodded before looking down at the reports on his desk, essentially dismissing her. He doubted his father had actually sent her to find him, especially when his office was down a floor and out of the way, but he was used to it. He rolled his eyes at himself before muttering, “Great, way to sound like an utter douche.”

 

Oliver pushed the papers around on his desk and smacked his head on his desk.

 

“You look like you’re having a good ‘ole time as a working man…”

 

Tommy’s voice jolted Oliver up and he saw his best friend slouching against the door jam, arms crossed over his chest, and a cocky smile plastered on his face.

 

“I’m pretty sure I called this…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Tommy conceded throwing his hands up in surrender. “I was in the area and thought I’d stop and see if you wanted to grab lunch.”

 

“God yes,” Oliver said with an exhale of breath. He stood up and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his office chair, slipping in on with a practiced ease. “I need to get out of this office. Even if it’s only for an hour or so.”

 

“Just quit. You’re miserable.”

 

Oliver shook his head. “I can’t quit.”

 

“Sure you can.”

 

“I can’t just quit Tommy.”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“Because I can’t. I made a commitment.”

 

“That’s bull shit. Don’t force yourself to do something you hate, even if it’s to impress your parents or some girl.”

 

Oliver’s hand clenched at his sides. “You know, just head to lunch without me. I’m not hungry anymore.”

 

“Ollie…”

 

“Tommy I don’t want to argue you,” Oliver said with a sigh. “But I will if you talk shit about Felicity.”

 

“You know I like Felicity…”

 

“But you obviously have an issue with my relationship with her.”

 

“I have an issue you with you trying to conform yourself into someone you’re not for her.”

 

“I’m not doing this for her.”

 

“Right?”

 

“I’m not,” Oliver assured his friend. “I’m doing it for me.”

 

“And yet you’re miserable.”

 

“I just haven’t found the right area of the company yet. Once I do…”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I have to try Tommy.”

 

Tommy shook his head and shrugged. “If you think you can be happy.”

 

“I have to try.”

 

0000000000000000

 

Oliver hated the doubt that Tommy planted in his head. He knew he wasn’t hiding his distaste for the work he’d been assigned at QC, especially from his parents, but Oliver had plastered a smile on his face and faked it, denying the annoyance to anyone who asked.

 

He didn’t want to be a failure.

 

It didn’t help that Felicity was thriving in Gotham. The time difference was more of a hindrance than they had originally considered, only getting a little bit of time here or there, but were making due as well as they could.

 

It would be a lie though to say that Oliver was frustrated with it though. He missed being able to hold her and see her and Skype just wasn’t quite the same. Skype sex definitely wasn’t the same.

 

When his phone dinged it was almost like he had summoned her call and he didn’t bother trying to hide the smile that broke out on his face. It had been a little over twenty hours since he’d heard from her last, and that was a brief text message she’d sent to cancel their Skype session the night before.

 

“Hey beautiful.”

 

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you answered!”

 

“You didn’t think I would and called anyways?”

 

“Took the risk,” she answered and he grinned. “I figured you’d still be at work. Why are you still not at work.”

 

“I am.”

 

“And you answered?”

 

“It was you calling,” Oliver told her simply. “Of course I was going to answer.”

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone,” he teased. “It’ll ruin my rep.”

 

“I think you ruined that when you started dating me, nerd extraordinaire.”

 

“Completely worth it babe.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

He sighed, “I miss you too. And we’re not even halfway through the summer yet.”

 

“Close.”

 

“Not close enough.”

 

There was a muffled voice on her end calling her name and he could tell she’d pulled the phone away from her face when her voice called an answer that was muffled on his end.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said quickly coming back to the line. “Curtis is ordering dinner and had to double check the order. We’re doing some work here at the apartment tonight. We’ve been partnered up for a new project, that I really can’t say anything about, privacy clauses and all of that, especially since you’re the enemy company, not that you’re the enemy, but you know what I’m saying, anyways, we’ve been trying to figure this thing out all day and decided to see if our living room would give more inspiration for the problems. Hasn’t, yet at least. But food and wine are coming and so maybe that will help.”

 

“Take a breath Lis,” Oliver responded around a chuckle. “And I get it. Congrats on the new project, seems like Wayne Enterprises is really using your potential.”

 

“It’s kind of weird actually,” Felicity answered almost distractedly, “I think…I mean, I’m only eighteen.”

 

“You’re not a normal eighteen though Felicity. You know that.”

 

“I guess, it’s still weird though. I have two huge, industry changing companies vying for me. It’s intimidating.”

 

“Wayne offered you a job?”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity confirmed and Oliver’s heart sank. “Not like officially or anything, but kind of. It’s an all right offer, but your dad’s is still better. Curtis threw out an offer too, he wants to start is own company after he graduates…”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know,” Felicity agreed. “Crazy.”

 

“What…what are you leaning towards?”

 

There was a pause on the line. “Oliver?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” he answered automatically. “Nothing.”

 

She laughs, dry and humorless. “Don’t lie to me Oliver. I know you better than that.”

 

“It’s just…”

 

“Oliver?”

 

“I’m glad you’re happy and thriving Felicity, I am. It’s just hard to keep up, you know?”

 

“What are you talking about Oliver?”

 

“It’s nothing Felicity,” he replied and dropped his head into his open hand and gripped his phone tightly. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“I should go,” he interrupted with a huff and forced a smile into his voice. “These reports won’t review themselves. Talk to you later?”

 

“But…,” Felicity replied hesitantly. “Of course. Call me when you can tonight?”

 

“Might have to be tomorrow,” Oliver told her with a pause. “I’ve got dinner with the family tonight.”

 

“Okay, have fun.”

 

“I’m sure it will be just fantastic.”

 

“Be nice.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“I love you Oliver. Miss you.”

 

“Love and miss you too. Bye Felicity.”

 

“Bye Oliver.”

 

There was a pause before the phone disconnected and Oliver pounded his fist on his desk. This summer was really turning out to be the worst.

 

000000000000000

 

Oliver wasn’t paying attention to the conversation around him as he pushed the food around on his plate, uninterested in eating anything. The conversation with Felicity was repeating in his head until he couldn’t stop being angry and was cursing himself for acting the way he did. He’d been a dick and he knew it and he was already itching to apologize.

 

Thea was going on about the horseback riding she’d done at the day camp she had been attending that week and his parents were discussing plans for the upcoming weeks.  Oliver had noticed the number of invitations for events was higher than he would have imagined for his parents since joining the company.  There always seemed to be some fundraiser or gala or dinner that the company needed to have a presence at.  It was exhausting.

 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Thea’s voice penetrated through his thoughts and he shrugged.  “You’ve been grumpy for awhile now.”

 

“I’m fine Thea.”

 

“No you aren’t.”

 

“Just leave me alone.”

 

“See, grumpy.”

 

“Shut up Thea!” Oliver exclaimed loudly his voice harsh.  He grimaced at the look on his younger sister’s face and didn’t dare to look at his parents.

 

“Oliver!” his mother admonished him and he sunk further into his seat.  “Apologize to your sister right now.  That was uncalled for.”

 

“Sorry Thea…”

 

“Thea,” Robert said calmly with his scotch glass in hand.  ‘Why don’t you see if Raisa has desert ready?  I think she’s making strawberry shortcake for tonight.”

 

Thea hesitated briefly before she nodded and headed towards the kitchen quickly.  Oliver groaned and rested his head on his hands.  “I’m sorry I snapped at Thea.”

 

“I’m sure you are,” Robert assured with a grim smile. “But the truth is you’ve been acting out of sorts for weeks now.”

 

“I’d dare say,” his mother interjected with a knowing look, “Since you dropped Ms. Smoak off in Gotham.”

 

“It’s just…this long distance thing has been harder for me than I thought it would be.”

 

“We understand that,” Robert answered. “Which is why I have a suggestion.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

Robert pulled an envelope out of his inner jacket pocked and passed Oliver a crisp, clean white envelope. He pulled out the thick parchment with the elegantly printed lettering on it.

 

“What is this?”

 

Moira smiled happily at him. “Your father and I discussed it and we’d like you to be the Queen Consolidated representative this year at Mr. Wayne’s education fundraiser over the weekend in Gotham.”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“Yes,” Robert confirmed with a nod. “Your mother and I are incredibly proud of the strides you’ve made in the last year to become a man and we feel like you deserve more responsibility and this is a good way to start that. If you’re going to be the CEO of QC one day then public appearances will be a normalcy.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“So this is a way for you to be able to see Ms. Smoak and be the face of the company as a…trial run.”

 

“O-kay.”

 

“The jet is reserved for the trip. Make sure your tux is dry cleaned.”

 

Oliver nodded, his eyes attached to the invitation in his hand. “I’ll drop it off tomorrow and have them rush it.”

 

Moira smiled. “And make sure you tell Felicity we say hello.”

 

0000000000000000

 

"Can you believe we're invited to this gala?" Vicky questioned as they laid on their beds after a long day at Wayne Industries. "Some of the most important people in the company will be there."  
  
"Not just the company, the whole industry. I mean, I figured as interns we'd do all the work and not be able to reap the benefits," Felicity answered honestly. "But it should be fun. I’m excited."  
  
"We’ll have to go shopping," Vicky said in exasperation sitting up suddenly. "It's black-tie. I didn't bring anything that nice with me. We have to go tomorrow after work if we're going to find something in time."  
  
Felicity shook her head. "I have something with me that will be good, but I'll go with you."  
  
"You have a black-tie appropriate dress with you?"  
  
She nodded, "it'll need to be steamed, but the concierge can arrange that here, benefits of living in a full services apartment building owned by the wealthiest man in town."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why is that a benefit?"  
  
"No," Vicky said as she shook her head. "Why do you have a black-tie appropriate dress with you at a summer internship with no plan to be able to wear it at all?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to leave it in Starling City and so I brought it with all my stuff from his house since I'm going straight back to Cambridge after the internship."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"Oliver's parents threw him a birthday party a couple weeks ago that was black-tie. I have my dress from that."  
  
"Oh, okay. What a sentence to say though. Can I see it?"  
  
Felicity shrugged and climbed off her bed. "Sure."  
  
She pulled the garment bag out of the back of the closest and unzipped it carefully. The black and gold dress hung off the hanger like it hadn't traveled to New York and then Gotham in an airplane.   
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's incredible."  
  
"Moira Queen is known for her impeccable taste."  
  
"And it's just yours now."  
  
"She insisted. I mean, it works in my favor now, but when else am I going to need a dress this fancy."  
  
"Oliver's parents must love you."  
  
Felicity smiled brightly. "I was super intimidated the first time we met, and Oliver and I weren't even dating then, but they've welcomed me into their family. They're pretty great."  
  
"Why aren't you working for them?  Don't they own a competing company of Wayne?"  
  
Felicity laughed, "They definitely do. Though Robert would say they aren’t competitors, merely associates trying to do the same thing, and he wants me to work for them. I just booked this internship last summer and didn't want to flake on it. Wouldn't be very professional of me."  
  
"Does WI know?"  
  
"That I have an offer from QC? I wouldn't put it past Robert to have brought it up with Wayne. Sometimes I wonder if that's how I got on this project, you know? Like they wanted to give me an opportunity here? Maybe I’m paranoid."  
  
"It doesn't matter though, right? You've proven what an asset you are."  
  
"Oh I deserved it sure," Felicity agreed willing to accept the praise. "And if it was Robert that helped me get noticed here, well I'll owe him. But...and don't say anything, I'm leaning towards the position at QC anyways. It's got great benefits and an insane career growth opportunities."  
  
"Plus Oliver..."  
  
"I'd be lying if said being close to him wasn't a direct benefit."

 

"How are things in lover's land anyways?"

 

“They’re fine.”

 

“Why don’t I believe you?”

 

Felicity shook her head. “It really is fine. I mean, it’s not easy being away from each other, especially since we’re so used to not being away from each other. But we’re fine.”

 

“Good,” Vicky replied with a smile. “I could tell in December that you two have something really special.”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity nodded smoothly. “We…do.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Felicity smiled with a shrug. “Yeah, definitely. Come on; let’s get some dinner. I’m starving. And maybe we find you a dress tonight.”


	46. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support everyone! I'm so thankful for every review and bookmark and favorite. It's been a crazy ride and the support is amazing! We're getting into some...stuff here. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Priya! I'm so thankful for you and your guidance! You've been a great help! I'm so thankful you're helping! (And I'm glad I gave you spoilers before I dropped this chapter on you. It's a rough one, I know.)

“They really went all out for this thing, huh?” Curtis mentioned as they walked into the ballroom of the Gotham Grand. There was a band playing and waiters were walking through the crowds of Gotham’s most wealthy serving up appetizers and champagne.   Curtis played with the cuff of his rented tux. “I’m so out of place.”

 

“We’re all out of place.”

 

“I’m not,” Vicky stated with a smirk. “This isn’t my first charity benefit. And it’s not yours either Lis, so don’t pull that fish out of water routine.”

 

“It is so my first charity benefit,” Felicity argued with a shrug. “Just not my first fancy party.”

 

“Okay this is cute and all,” Curtis jumped in with a shake of his head, “But I’m here to network and schmooze and I can’t do that if I’m with you beautiful ladies all night.”

 

“So you’re abandoning us?”

 

“Felicity!”

 

Her name was called through the crowd and she turned to see her supervisor calling her over to a group of important looking men in tuxes.

 

Vicky leaned over with a smile. “Looks like someone else will be schmoozing tonight too. Go get ‘em girlfriend.”

 

Felicity grinned and headed over to the group, pushing her nerves down as far as she could. That is until she got close enough to realize that Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne were among the group. She’d never had the opportunity to meet them in person before now and it was intimidating.

 

“Good evening gentleman.”

 

“Ms. Smoak,” Lucius Fox greeted with a genuine smile. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We’ve heard nothing but good things from your superiors with the project you’ve been assigned.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Fox. I’m incredibly grateful for this amazing opportunity.”

 

They spoke for several minutes about the project and the progress that had been made with the investors that were around them, and Felicity could feel Bruce Wayne’s eyes on her as she spoke. It was a little disconcerting. She attempted to ignore the scrutiny she felt like she was under and just spoke with the passion she had about the work she was doing.

 

“I hope you’re taking into consideration the offer we’ve laid out for you to become a fulltime WI team member.” Bruce Wayne commented with a smile. “I wouldn’t want to lose someone with your talent to a competing company.”

 

Felicity blushed. “I haven’t made any decisions about where I want to settle after I finish my Master’s. It’s going to be a difficult decision.”

 

“But you do have other offers if I’m not mistaken,” Mr. Wayne continued with a half smile. “A lucrative one from the Queens included, I believe.”

 

Felicity nodded, “That is true. But I still have a few years before I plan on really making any decisions.”

 

“Completely understandable Ms. Smoak,” Fox assured her with a smile. “We are just thrilled with you keeping Wayne Industries as an option.”

 

“Of course,” she answered with a nod. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

 

“Yes, certainly. Please enjoy the party Ms. Smoak,” Wayne replied as he leaned on his cane. “I’m sure we’ll talk again soon.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

She walked away and took a deep breath. That was much more intense than she had thought it would be. Though if she was honest she didn’t think she’d ever have a conversation with Bruce Wayne, even if she did take the job they were offering her at Wayne Industries. She leaned against the bar and took another breath.

 

“Don’t let him intimidate you,” a voice said off to her side. “He’s really a big ball of fluff.”

 

“I don’t believe that,” she responded automatically and then cringed turning to face the source of the voice. The tall, dark-haired, handsome guy was smirking at her. “I’m just…he’s a billionaire CEO, fluff isn’t in his job description.”

 

“I guess I have a different view of him.”

 

“And what kind of view is that?”

 

“He’s my adoptive father.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Hi, I’m Dick Grayson.”

 

“I know who you are.”

 

“Heard of me, have you?”

 

“Yes,” Felicity answered with a nod. “From my boyfriend.”

 

“Ah. And that is?”

 

“Oliver Queen.”

 

Dick let out a laugh. “Oliver Queen has a girlfriend as smart as you? I think the world might be coming to an end.”

 

“Don’t be an asshole.”

 

“I’m just saying…”

 

“And I’m going to walk away now. Have a good evening Mr. Grayson.”

 

“It’s Dick.”

 

“Yes you are one.”

 

“Funny. Like I haven’t heard that one before.”

 

“Oh,” Felicity replied with a smirk. I’m sure you have.”

 

“You’re feisty, I like it.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“I’ve been called worse. Let me buy you a drink.”

 

“It’s an open bar.”

 

“Then let me buy you two drinks.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I like you.”

 

“Thanks, but I’m not interested.”

 

“Okay,” Dick replied with a nod and pushed away from the bar. “Just looking for a friend. Have a good evening Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Wait,” Felicity replied with a groan. “If you’re really looking for a friend then just a word of advice. Don’t be an idiot.”

 

“I’m a cocky bastard, what can I say?”

 

“Well at least you’re not overly full of yourself.”

 

“Oooo, sarcasm, I like it.”

 

“Dick…”

 

“Right, right. Don’t be an idiot. How did you and Queen meet anyhow? You don’t seem…”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I don’t seem like his type, right?”

 

“Well…”

 

“We met in Cambridge, I’m at MIT and he’s at Harvard. And yes, I’m not a model or an heiress but Oliver and I, we work. And really, he wasn’t so much my type when we first met either. And despite what you or anyone else thinks…”

 

“Whoa, calm down Felicity…”

 

“Don’t tell me what do.”

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you for apologizing.”

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

“What?”

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

Felicity stared at him incredulously. “Are you serious?”

 

“The music is good and I think dancing could be fun.”

 

“You’re an interesting person Dick Grayson.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“I’m not sure I meant it as one.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“I’m sure it doesn’t matter a bit to you. You’re just another billionaire playboy who thinks he can do whatever he wants. I…won’t be some pawn in whatever weird game you’re playing here. I may not know you, but I do know you’re better than that.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because maybe I’m naïve but I always see the best in people. And I’m trying to do my best to see the best in you as well.”

 

“I can see what Queen sees in you,” Dick stated with a smile. “Besides your obvious hotness of course.”

 

“You should really learn to stop while your ahead Grayson.”

 

He smirked and took a drink of his scotch. “Come on Smoak, have a dance with me?”

 

She paused and then shrugged. “Why not.”

 

“Great answer,” Dick replied setting his drink down on the bar and grabbing her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. “So I hear for dear old dad that they want you to come to Gotham full time soon?”

 

“He talked to you about it?”

 

“I overheard him and Lucius talking about the position they offered.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Are you going to take it?”

 

“I have no idea,” Felicity answered honestly. She might have been leaning towards the Queen Consolidated offer, but she wasn’t ruling anything out yet. “It’s a big decision. One that…I’m not ready to make yet. Especially considering I have another year of undergrad before I get my Master’s.”

 

“Completely understandable,” Dick assured her. “Just know that Gotham is a great place to be and I think you’d be a great fit.”

 

“Did Mr. Wayne want you to talk me into the company?”

 

“No…”

 

“He did, didn’t he? I can’t believe this.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, I offered to help him out.”

 

“No.” Felicity stated firmly, “No that doesn’t make me feel better. I’m not some thing that can be bought by a pretty face. I didn’t get the job at QC because of my relationship with Oliver. And I won’t let you or Wayne think that you can persuade me another way.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND,” Oliver’s voice bellowed and suddenly Felicity felt Dick being pulled away and the sound of a fist hitting a jaw.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity cried as she watched her boyfriend punch Dick again. “Stop it! OLIVER STOP!”

 

Oliver stood up, his breathing labored and his hand was red as he flexed it and she looked down at Dick on the floor with a busted lip and a bloody nose. Oliver took a step towards her and she stepped away.

 

“What in the hell are you doing?” Felicity questioned barely restraining her anger. “You can’t just…seriously Oliver? What in the hell!”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Come on,” she ordered, turning and storming towards the balcony exit. She could feel him following behind her. She was pissed. The shift from the air-conditioned air to the warm summer sent a shiver down her spine. Felicity stopped at in the middle of the balcony and turned to Oliver, her arms folded over her chest. “Want to explain to me what the hell that was Oliver? Because…seriously? You just completely embarrassed yourself and me and your family’s company in front of a lot of very important people Oliver.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“No! Oliver you can’t just go punching people for no reason.”

 

“I saw him with you and I just…”

 

“You got jealous because I was dancing with someone? Seriously?”

 

“Dick Grayson is a fucking asshole,” Oliver said firmly. “I don’t like you spending time with him.”

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t do this Oliver,” she said sadly. “I can’t.”

 

“Can’t do what?”

 

“Be with you if you’re going to act like some non-trusting, controlling, misogynic asshole.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Yes, I was dancing with Dick Grayson after explaining to him that although I appreciated the attention, I had a boyfriend whom I love and I wasn’t going to be used in some weird tug of war between companies.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Felicity said. “Wayne Industries are upping their game in trying to win me over. But Oliver…”

 

“You’re considering them?”

 

“I’m considering all of my options Oliver, you know that.”

 

“I thought...I thought you were leaning towards Starling?”

 

“I’m keeping all of my options open right Oliver, you know that. But you’re not going to distract me from whatever the hell show you just decided to put on in there.”

 

“So what, you’re breaking up with me for trying to defend your honor?”

 

“My honor?! You have got to be fucking kidding me! That was not my honor you were defending, that was your pride. And I’m not going to be a apart of it.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

She sighed and shifted on her feet. “Maybe…maybe we do need a break.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I can’t be with you if you don’t trust me.”

 

“Of course I trust you!”

 

“Then you wouldn’t have gone and punched Dick Grayson just because we were dancing together!”

 

“Felicity…I came here to see you. I’ve missed you this summer. It’s been harder than I thought this summer, being away from you.”

 

“I know, it’s been hard for me too Oliver.”

 

“You don’t want to break up, right? Please. We will get through this.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Felicity please.”

 

“It’s probably time for a break,” Felicity replied quietly. “Maybe…maybe we’re just too different.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I just need some time Oliver,” Felicity replied. “We both do. Because you have to decide if you can really trust me Oliver. I’m not going to be the girl who is just arm candy for you.”

 

“Felicity that isn’t what you are to me. I love you Felicity.”

 

“I love you too Oliver,” Felicity assured him quietly pushing up on her toes slightly to brush her lips over his cheek. “But sometimes love just isn’t enough.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“I need to go. Bye Oliver.”

 

“Felicity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....please don't hate me? I have a plan. I do and...it'll be worth it. (At least I hope you think so.)


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so the response to the last chapter was very...intense. I get why a lot of you had some, reservations about it, and I usually don't address comments on a general platform, I try to let the story speak for itself, but I'm going to break my own rule for a minute.
> 
> The split/break might seem like it came out of nowhere, but honestly, I've been working up to it since they separated and maybe I should have made it more obvious, but I wanted it to be subtle. I wanted it to be something that wasn't dealt with easily or correctly because Felicity is 18. She's young and things aren't as clear to her. This chapter addresses that some...I hope you still decide to have some faith in this story and I would love to hear what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who commented/reviewed - whether you liked the chapter or not, every comment/review means a lot to me.

The silence in his father’s office was stifling. He rubbed his thumb and middle finger together, a nervous tick he’d acquired in elementary school after endless times of waiting for his parents at the principal’s office.

 

This felt infinitely worse.

 

Oliver hadn’t stayed in Gotham long. After three unanswered phone calls and four unanswered texts from Felicity, he had reluctantly taken a call from his mother and headed back towards the airport to fly home. He was now sitting opposite his parents in his father’s home office and it was immensely tense.

 

It was torture.

 

“You should be extremely glad that Bruce and I came to an understanding and he isn’t pressing charges Oliver.” Robert said firmly breaking the silence and Oliver fidgeted.

 

“It was a punch.”

 

“It was several punches if the security tapes are to be believed.”

 

“What has gotten into you Oliver?” Moira asked her voice quiet. “This…you haven’t been this careless since you went to Boston.”

 

“Since I met Felicity you mean.”

 

“Yes, though I think you…”

 

“Well I don’t think I’m cut out for the monogamous life. I always seem to sabotage it.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Actually I don’t think that office life is it for me either.”

 

“What are you saying son?”

 

“I’m quitting my internship.”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“No. I’m done. If you’ll excuse me…”

 

“Oliver!”

 

He slammed the door to his father’s office on his way out, ignoring his mother calling after him. He pulled out his phone before he made it the front door. He pressed a few buttons. Tommy answered on the first ring.

 

“Hey buddy, I thought you were in Gotham.”

 

“Came back early.”

 

“Trouble in paradise.”

 

“You could say that,” Oliver replied flippantly. “I need to let loose tonight. Want to go out?”

 

“I always want to go out.”

 

“Great,” Oliver replied. “I’ll pick you up in twenty.”

 

000000000000000000000

 

“Okay,” Vicky declared coming into their room and plopping down on the end of Felicity’s bed. “We’ve got to get you out of this room.”

 

“I was out of this room earlier today.”

 

“When you went to work.”

 

“Still out of this room.”

 

“Then you came back here and haven’t moved from under the covers since. It’s been a couple days Felicity…”

 

“I know.”

 

“Call him back.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Felicity, you’re miserable. He’s miserable if you consider all of the calls and texts he has sent in the last several days. You should answer.”

 

“I broke up with him.”

 

“Which I can’t completely understand. But Felicity maybe its time you talk to him. You know you know want to.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“We need to do something,” Vicky replied with a sigh and a shrug. “I can’t stand seeing you so miserable. How about this, Saturday we’ll go out for brunch, drink some mimosas, flirt with the waiter and then we’ll do a spa day and get our hair done?”

 

“I don’t think I’m up to doing anything…”

 

“Come on! Nothing like a little post-wallowing girl time to help you get through this and help you figure out what is going on.”

 

“Well…”

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer Felicity. So you might as well accept now.”

 

“Fine. Saturday girl’s day. It’s a plan.”

 

“Good choice Felicity Smoak. Now come out and have dinner with us. Curtis cooked so you know it’ll be horrible. And we’ll watch a movie. Or…something. But I can’t let you wallow in here alone anymore.”

 

“Do we have any mint chocolate chip in the freezer?”

 

“Um…”

 

“And if we watch a movie I want something with blood and guts. Carnage. Nothing sweet.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“I’ll come out of wallowing for mint chocolate chip and carnage.”

 

“I think I can help with that.”

 

“Thanks Vicky,” Felicity replied with a small smile. “I…thanks for being here.”

 

Vicky nodded. “Things will work out Felicity. It may be the southern romantic in me, but you and Oliver, you’ll work out. Don’t give up yet.”

 

“I’ll try…”

 

“Good! Okay, let’s go find the best carnage movie we’ve got and I’ll send Curtis on a mint chocolate chip recon mission.”

 

0000000000000000000000

 

The music thumped in Oliver’s ears as he downed another shot. He flashed a smile at the redhead behind the bar as she poured him and Tommy another generous shot of whiskey.

 

“I’ve missed this man,” Tommy said over the music. “You and me, out on the town. It’s been a good week.”

 

“Who is on the radar for you tonight?”

 

“So many options,” Tommy leered looking around the club. “But the blonde in the tight blue dress over there has been making eyes at me for awhile. If I’m lucky maybe I can get her friend to join in on the fun. What about you?”

 

“Uh…I’m not sure…”

 

“Come on man,” Tommy interjected with a groan. “Get on someone new. It’ll help.”

 

“I’m just here to drink and dance,” Oliver answered firmly. “That’s all I need for now. I don’t want someone new.”

 

“If you change your mind there is a tall hottie over there that looks like she could be some fun.”

 

“Not going to happen.”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I’m going to get lucky. Wish me luck.”

 

“Do you really need it?”

 

“Probably not,” Tommy answered with a laugh and slapped Oliver on the back before downing the whiskey. “If I don’t see you again tonight...”

 

“I won’t plan on it.”

 

Oliver watched Tommy strut towards his intended target and Oliver rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the bar and his drink. He downed his drink and signaled the bartender for another.

 

“You are much too handsome to be sitting over here by yourself, looking so lonely,” a honey-smooth female voice said as she slid into the seat Tommy had just left. “How would you like some company?”

 

“Thanks for the concern,” he replied and the woman flashed a bright smile. “But I’m okay. I’m just here playing wingman for a friend.”

 

“And he isn’t here anymore?”

 

“My job is done.”

 

“So it is your turn for some fun.”

 

“I’m not available.”

 

“Ah, so you have a girlfriend.”

 

“Yes,” Oliver answered immediately and then flinched. “Well I hope I do.”

 

“That sounds like a story.”

 

“There is always a story.”

 

“Why don’t you let me buy you a drink and you can tell me about it.”

 

Oliver motioned to the drink in front of him. “I already have a drink.”

 

She laughed, “then you can buy me a drink and tell me all about it.”

 

Oliver hesitated before nodding. “Okay. I’m Oliver.”

 

Another smile flashed across her face, “Good answer. I’m Jenna.”

 

000000000000000000000

 

Vicky led Felicity into an upscale salon in the heart of downtown Gotham by the arm to her argument.

 

“Vicky, no. This place is too expensive. I can’t…”

 

“I told you I wasn’t taking no for an answer,” Vicky explained with a grin. “Besides, I already booked us the day. And daddy’s paying. I never use the platinum card he gave me to buy my affection. It’s a perfect opportunity.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! Now let’s get pampered!”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes but let Vicky lead her further into the salon where she was introduced to the stylist, Rachel who she would be working ~~her~~ with for the day. Rachel showed Felicity to her workstation and pulled out a binder.

 

“So what are you looking for today?” Rachel asked and Felicity paused before shrugging. Rachel chuckled, “Okay. We’ll get there. Do you want just spruce up what you have or do you want a complete change?”

 

Felicity smiled before fingering her brunette hair. “Change.” She said firmly. “I want a complete change.”

 

“Perfect,” Rachel stated. “Let’s get started.”

 

0000000000000000000

 

It had been four weeks and Oliver had waned down the number of calls he made everyday. He was sure that Tommy was getting fed up with him but he didn’t care. He wanted his girlfriend back but he wanted to give her space too.

 

“Dude,” Tommy groaned as he walked through the door of his room. “This is really starting to be pathetic. ~~“~~ You and Felicity haven’t talked in almost a month. You’ve got to get over her.”

 

“Tommy…” Oliver growled before flipping him off. “Fuck off.”

 

“I’m just saying man,” Tommy replied flinging himself onto the couch. “If you don’t cut this out you’ll never get over her.”

 

“Did you ever think that maybe I don’t want to get over her?”

 

“Why not? You’re young and in the prime of your life! Settling down now is just…”

 

“Shut the hell up Tommy.”

 

“Well if you decide to stop being so pitiful then you should come to my blowout on the island beach house. Dad will be in Moscow or Budapest or something like that and I’m throwing the biggest party of the year.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“You need to let loose,” Tommy insisted. “Drink, party and maybe even get lucky…”

 

“Tommy….”

 

“Think about it. I want my dude back. Not this pitiful shell you’ve become.”

 

“I’ll think about.”

 

“That’s all I’m asking…”

 

000000000000000000000000

 

“Girl I can not get over how fantastic you look with the blonde hair,” Curtis exclaimed as they sat over coffee. “You look so hot.”

 

“Thanks Curtis.”

 

“Guys will crawling all over themselves to get to know you.”

 

“Oh...well…”

 

“Have you talked to him?” Curtis asked and Felicity shook her head. “Felicity…”

 

“I know, I know…” Felicity groaned. “I’ve meant to call him. I’ve tried. I just, I can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because why would he forgive me? I…overreacted and freaked out and…I don’t know how to fix it.”

 

“The best way to start to fix it is by talking to him. You’ll be headed back to Boston soon and you’ll see him, so fixing it now would be better than waiting Felicity.”

 

“Well…I mean, yes…”

 

“I can’t imagine things have been easy for him since you ended things Felicity. And he’s tried to get in touch with you, so it’s your turn.”

 

“It wasn’t easy for me either!”

 

“Then you should call him,” Curtis told her again and she sighed. “Try to work things out.”

 

“I want to…”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“I shouldn’t expect that he’s been waiting around for me,” Felicity responded. “I’ve seen the pictures, he’s been out with Tommy so much since…you know. He’s probably moved on.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“What?!”

 

“You are ridiculously stubborn. Call him. Talk to him.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“I guess that’s something. Come on, we’ll be late for the end of the summer intern picnic. And if we are Vicky might actually kill us.”

 

“Very true. Let’s go.”

 

0000000000000000000000

 

The last few weeks of summer went by overly slowly for Oliver, and before he knew it there was only a week left before he was supposed to head back to Boston for his last year of Harvard undergrad. He still hadn’t spoken to Felicity. That didn’t mean he hadn’t tried to call. Because he had. After one especially rough night that included a bit of tequila and Tommy’s insistence on a pretty blonde at a dance party, he had felt so lonely he had called and left a rambling voicemail message that he was pretty sure cut him off.

 

And he never heard back.

 

It hurt more than he thought it could.

 

Oliver was starting to considering giving in and not returning to Boston. If anything he thought that might make Felicity call and yell at him for dropping out of another college, but in reality he needed his trust fund.

 

And that meant graduating from Harvard.

 

So he had already started packing his bags.

 

It would be nice to get out from the scrutiny of his parents and the badgering from Tommy.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“What’s up Thea?” Oliver asked in response to his sister’s call from the door. “You need something.”

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“On Thursday,” he told her with a smile. “Why don’t we have some brother sister time on Wednesday before I leave?”

 

“Yeah,” Thea agreed and she walked in and stood next to him. “That’d be nice.”

 

“It’s a date then,” Oliver assured her with a smile and gave her a one armed hug. “I’m going to miss you sis.”

 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Thea replied wrapping both arms around his middle. “I kind of miss Felicity too…”

 

Oliver took a deep breath. “Yeah, me too.”

 

“Why aren’t you talking anymore?”

 

“It’s a long story Thea.”

 

“But you want to talk to her right?”

 

“I’m always going to want to talk to her Thea.”

 

“Then maybe you should try.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Maybe I will. Don’t you have your piano lessons?”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, “I hate piano.”

 

“Just go,” Oliver told her sister. “You don’t want to make mom mad and blowing off your piano lessons would.”

 

“Okay. But Wednesday?”

 

“The whole day Wednesday will be a day for us.”

 

“Great!”

 

Thea left his room and Oliver sunk down onto his bed and pulled out his phone. His finger hovered over Felicity’s contact before he flung his phone to the side and continued his packing.

 

000000000000000000

 

“So you and Oliver haven’t talked in how long?” Sara asked as she helped Felicity bring her bags in from the car.

 

“It’s been since the end of June.”

 

“Over a month?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Because he punched out a guy you were dancing with at some fancy party?”

 

“It was charity gala, but yeah, essentially.”

 

“You know I love you girl, but what?”

 

“It was in the heat of the moment,” Felicity countered. “And I was angry and it had been a rough month without him and…I’m eighteen. Am I supposed to be considering settling down at eighteen?”

 

“If you found the right person then yes,” Sara responded with a shrug. “I know you think it’s too soon to be in such a serious relationship, but Felicity, you and Oliver were serious from the get go.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you think that maybe you were freaked out because of that?”

 

“I think…yes. I haven’t had the greatest examples of relationships in my life.”

 

“You are not your mother. And falling for Oliver is not like your mother just falling for whatever guy that comes onto her radar.”

 

“But…”

 

“Nope. I think you’re being a bit ridiculous. You know Oliver trusts you and you trust him, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then call him and talk to him.”

 

“I tried.”

 

“What?”

 

Felicity shrugged, “about two weeks ago he called and left me a rambling, probably drunk voicemail message and I actually called him back.”

 

“He didn’t answer?”

 

“No.”

 

“You left a message?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And he didn’t call you back?”

 

“No. And he hasn’t tried calling me since.”

 

“Weird.”

 

“I waited too long,” Felicity groaned and curled her legs up under her as she sat down on the couch. “He’s moved on and now I have to.”

 

“That boy is way too in love with you to have moved on already.”

 

“It’s been six weeks Sara. Plenty of time for him to get over me.”

 

“I still don’t believe it.”

 

Felicity shrugged. “I don’t know what else to think about it.”

 

“You still need to talk to him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He should be back here soon. You’re going to talk to him.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I promise.”

 

“Good. I want you two to be happy again.”

 

“I want to be happy again too.”

 

“You will,” Sara assured her. “And if I didn’t say it enough when I picked you up from the airport, you as a blonde? One hundred percent I approve.”

 

“I love it too! I was anxious at first, but…”

 

“Bold choice,” Sara agreed. “But you rock it.”

 

“Thanks Sara.”

 

“Anytime babe.”

 

Felicity leaned her head back against the back of the couch and sighed. She knew Sara was right and she desperately needed to have a conversation with Oliver. She regretted pulling away when she did. The internship in Gotham was everything she could have wished and she definitely made friends she would keep for the rest of her life, but she couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if she had made different choices.

 

She didn’t regret her choice to honor her commitment to Wayne Industries or go to Gotham. She couldn’t regret that. But she did regret how she handled things. She had started pulling away from Oliver before the blowup at the charity gala and she could see it now, as she looked back at the timeline of events.

 

Felicity took a deep breath before she reached for her phone. As she did it started ringing and she hoped it was Oliver as she answered.

 

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks again for reading. I appreciate it so much.


	48. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience with this update everyone! I know the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter was a little mean, and well I'd apologize, but it would be a lie ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's a little sad though, I'm going to throw that warning out there.
> 
> Thanks Priya for the beta! And I promise I'm working on the next chapter now!

Oliver paced out front of Brown Cup, hands stuffed into the pocket of his jeans, and eyes on the ground in front of him. He knew that ambushing her at the coffee shop on his first day back in town probably wasn't the smartest idea, but he had to talk to her. There was no way he could be in the same town as her and not see her or talk to her.

He pushed the door in and headed to the counter. It was Sara was behind the counter instead of Felicity and he couldn't help but frown.

"Hey Ollie," Sara greeted with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"Um…"

"Felicity isn't here," she said quietly and Oliver nodded sadly. Sara opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by her phone trilling the sweet tune that Oliver knew was set for Felicity. "Hold on."

Oliver nodded and strained to over hear the hushed conversation that Sara was having with Felicity.

"Hey…ah, good. Thanks for calling and letting me know. Did you get a hold of your advisor?...Perfect, I'm glad they're willing to work with you…When do you think you'll be back?...You won't need to stay longer than that?...Maybe…okay, okay…oh. Uh, yeah…he's here…I'm not promising anything Felicity. Call me when you are coming back and I'll make sure I'm there to pick you up at the airport…bye Lissy…yeah, you too."

Sara turned back towards Oliver with a plastered smile on her face. "So, what can I get you? Regular coffee? Muffin?"

"Sara."

"You two have the worst communication."

"Well we haven't had any communication since June so…"

"Why didn't you call her back?"

"Sara she never called me."

"Wait, what? She told me she did."

"I never got a call from her."

"She wouldn't lie about that." Sara replied with a shake of her head. "When was the last time you tried calling her Oliver?"

"About three weeks ago. I went out with Tommy and got shitfaced and there was a girl in the bar that reminded me of Felicity and I drunk called her, Felicity I mean. Left her an incredibly mushy drunk message begging her to call me back…when I didn't hear anything from her I gave up. Figured I'd give her some space and…talk to her here. Didn't think she could ignore me in person."

"Felicity called you back after you left that message Oliver. The next day."

"Then why didn't I get the message?"

"I don't know, but she called."

"Shit."

"Oliver…what happened at the gala?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Felicity told me her side," Sara replied with shrug. "I'd like to hear your side, if you want to tell me."

"Will you tell me where she is? And why she is missing the first days of school. It's Felicity, she never misses…"

"I'll tell you that regardless of if you talk about what happened."

"I…I'm still not sure what I was thinking when I punched Dick. I just…I saw him and Felicity together and I…it had only been a month and I missed her so much. I hated being away from her. It's not normal, right? How much we need each other. Or at least how much I need her?"

"Oliver…"

"We're young and yet I can see my entire life with her and maybe I pushed too hard because I felt like I was loosing her. She was in Gotham and thriving and I was shackled to a desk in my father's company and hating it more than I thought was possible. And I felt like I was loosing her."

"Oh Oliver…"

"I panicked and I punched and then I lost her."

"You didn't lose her."

"It sure feels like I did Sara."

"She's in Vegas."

"Wait, why did she go to Vegas? Is everything alright with her mom?"

"You know things are never alright between her and her mom," Sara told him flippantly. "No…um, it's worse, actually. Jane Thomas, the woman who practically raised Felicity…"

"Felicity's told me about her before."

"She passed away," Sara said quietly and Oliver paled. "Felicity flew out to go the funeral and help her husband and kids tie up loose ends of her estate."

"Oh my god. She must be devastated."

"It's been a pretty rough couple of days. She flew out first thing this morning. That was her letting me know she'd gotten to the Thomas's. I…"

"I hate that she's alone right now."

"She's not alone, she has…"

"The family, I know."

"The wake is tonight and the funeral is tomorrow. She said she'd probably fly back on Sunday so she can be back at classes on Monday. She should only miss the first classes she was supposed to have this week."

"That's…good. Still she needs some support. She shouldn't be alone."

"Yeah?"

Oliver pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. "I need to make a call."

"Good idea Oliver."

"It's not pushy?"

Sara shook her head. "No. Honestly Oliver, she'll appreciate it. I think she wanted to call you. I found her at one point while she was packing with her phone in her hand. But…"

"She thought I ignored her message."

"Yeah."

"Thanks Sara. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Give her a hug for me, okay?"

0000000000000000000

Felicity adjusted her black skirt and shifted her weight on her feet. She recognized more people than she thought she would but she stayed close to Callie. The wake was humming with people paying their respects to the family before the funeral the next day and Felicity was glad she'd been able to drop everything and fly to Vegas.

"I'm so glad you're here Felicity," Callie whispered as she took a sip from the water in her hand. "Mom loved you so much."

"I loved her too," Felicity replied with a sad smile. "I'm so thankful for her and everything she did for me. I wouldn't…I would be lost without the guidance your mom and dad gave me."

"I'm glad they could do that for you. You've always been the sister I wanted. Don't tell Andrew, but I was always glad when mom and dad pseudo adopted you. I wanted a sister more than I wanted a brother."

"That's not news," Andrew's voice interrupted them and they shared a soft laugh. "Man this is a weird day, right?"

"The weirdest," Callie agreed and picked at her nail polish. "Mom would have hated this, you know. She would have hated how somber this is."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed and he wrapped his arm around Melissa, his fiancé. "Dad doesn't look overly thrilled either."

"Tomorrow will be weirder," Felicity replied with a shrug and they all nodded. "I'm going to see if your dad needs anything…"

She weaved her way into the crowd, accepting condolences as she went, and grabbed a bottle of water and a turkey wrap off the table, before heading straight for Mr. Thomas.

"You should eat something."

"Not really hungry."

"I know," she replied with a shrug. "Doesn't mean you still shouldn't eat something."

"Thanks Felicity," Mr. Thomas replied and hugged her quickly before taking the water and plate from her. "I'll…try."

"That's all we're asking. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Felicity wandered around the living room before heading through the French doors and out onto the back patio. The Las Vegas sun was setting but the air was still thick with warmth and Felicity slipped her shoes off and walked barefoot to the back steps and sank down burying her head in her hands.

The tears spilled over and Felicity didn't even bother to try and stop them from coming. She took several minutes to cry before taking a deep calming breath and standing back up and smoothing out her skirt. When she turned around though her breath caught for another reason.

"Hey," Oliver said quietly and a new wave of tears filled Felicity's eyes. He took a tentative step towards her. "I hope…I'm sorry. I should have called first."

Felicity shook her head before launching herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. Oliver ran a comforting hand up and down her back and whispered gentle comforts in her ear.

"I can't believe you're here," Felicity gasped as she pulled back, leaving a mess of tears and snot on his dress shirt. "I made a mess of your shirt."

"Don't worry about my shirt," Oliver told her gently. "Oh Felicity."

"I'm sorry," she panted more tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry. For everything, I'm just sorry. So sorry."

"Hey, hey," Oliver whispered against her ear. "It's okay Felicity, it's okay. We don't have to talk about anything right now. I'm here for you right now. Not for…"

"But I'm sorry, I lashed out and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Oliver assured her calmly. "I promise, it's okay."

"No it's not…"

Oliver couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "It's not the right time for the apologies, because I certainly owe you one too. But it's not the right time for any of that. I'm here to be a support…if you want."

"I want," Felicity answered quickly with a nod. "I…want."

"Okay," Oliver replied with small smile as he fingered a blonde curl that hung by her face. "You're blonde now."

"Yeah," she confirmed with a shrug. "Felt it was time for a change."

"It looks really great on you, I like it."

"Thanks," Felicity said with a blush. "Are you hungry? There's plenty of food."

"I could eat," he answered with a tilt of his head. "When's the last time you ate something?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought," he said gently. "We'll both get something to eat."

Felicity nodded. "I know we still need to talk, but Oliver I'm really glad you're here."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head. "Of course I'm here."

00000000000000000000000

The last of the guests were leaving and Felicity stood next to Callie, her eyes flicking over to where Oliver stood by the food table, watching her closely. She smiled slightly at him and he returned her smile with one of his own. When the door closed behind the Thomas' pastor's family Felicity looked between Mr. Thomas, Callie, and Andrew who all looked as relieved as she felt about the quiet.

"Well that was exhausting." Andrew quipped and Melissa smacked him gently on the shoulder. "It was, everyone agrees."

"He's right," Mr. Thomas agreed with a nod and drained the last of what was in his cup before turning to address his kids. "I'm going to turn in. Tomorrow isn't going to be any easier…"

"Right dad," Callie assured him. "Get some rest, we'll see you in the morning."

Phillip Thomas hugged his children and Felicity before reaching out to shake Oliver's hand. "Mr. Queen, thank you for being here today for Felicity. I know Jane would have loved meeting the man who was captured our Felicity's heart."

"I would have loved meeting her too."

Philip nodded before slowly turning and heading up the stairs after more goodnights to Callie, Andrew, Melissa, and Felicity. Callie let out a sigh as she collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm worried about dad."

"He'll be okay Cal," Andrew assured her as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "We all will."

"He's just going to be all alone here…"

Andrew and Melissa shared a look before his fiancé nodded his way in encouragement. "Not for long. Mel and I were planning on moving back here after the wedding anyways, we've just decided to move that up."

"Drew!"

"We've been talking about it for awhile," Melissa assured her almost sister-in-law. "My family is all here too and as much as we love Chicago, we miss the warmth and family. We're going to talk to your dad about maybe buying this place from him and redoing the basement so he has his own space."

A fresh batch of tears filled Felicity's eyes and she could tell Callie was fighting tears as well.

"That's a solid plan bro," Callie agreed and wiped a hand across her face. "I'm going to head up to bed too. Oliver feel free to stay here if you want, there is plenty of space."

"Uh, thanks."

"I'll see you all in the morning."

"We're right behind you," Andrew called after his sister. "Night guys."

"Night Drew, Melissa." Felicity replied around a yawn and burrowed herself further into the couch. Oliver and Felicity stayed in a cocoon of silence until Felicity yawned again. "I'm so exhausted."

"I'll let you get some sleep," Oliver replied with a tentative step towards her. "I should…go."

"Oh, uh…yeah, I guess. I mean…you don't have to. Leave, I mean. Callie wasn't wrong, there's plenty of space here. And by that I mean there is a pullout in this couch."

"Where are you staying?"

"There's a futon in the office upstairs," Felicity replied. "It's where I usually stay if Andrew and Callie are both here too. If they're not then I would stay in whatever bed was free."

"I can check into a hotel," Oliver countered. "I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be."

"Felicity…"

"I want to talk," she said firmly. "We need to."

Oliver nodded and knelt beside her. "There is plenty of time for that later Felicity. It doesn't have to be now."

"But…"

"You've got a rough day in front of you tomorrow and I want you to focus on that."

"What if I don't want to focus on that?" Felicity countered, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "It still doesn't feel real. I can't believe she's gone."

"Oh Felicity…"

"She helped me so much," Felicity continued, breaking down. "After…after my dad left and mom went more off the deep end, the Thomas' kept me sane. They…they treated me like a daughter and I wouldn't be the same person without them. And she's gone."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Heart attack," Felicity replied with a shrug. "Life just caught up with her I guess."

"I'm so sorry Felicity."

Felicity leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder. "Thank for you coming. I wanted you here so badly…I didn't want to face this alone."

Oliver gripped her tightly and pulled her into his lap. "You're not. You're not alone. God Felicity, I'm sorry."

"Shush," Felicity said with a choked laugh. "Just hold me, okay? We can talk later, tomorrow."

"Okay," Oliver agreed with a nod and picked her up gently. "Let's get you to bed, come on."

000000000000000000000000

Felicity woke slowly, encased in warmth that was Oliver's body and she burrowed herself further into his arms. For a small moment she had been afraid, as she'd woken up, that Oliver showing up had been a dream. Felicity smiled against his chest and then chuckled as he grunted as he woke up and tried to stretch his legs in the small space of the futon.

"Hey," he greeted and Felicity pulled back so she could look at him.

"Hey. You didn't have to sleep here…"

"I didn't mind."

"Oliver…"

"It was a little cramped," he admitted after a moment, "sure. But I wasn't going to leave you. Even to just go back downstairs."

"I…thanks."

"We should really talk Felicity."

"Yeah, I know."

The silence rested between them comfortably until they both started talking at the same time.

"I shouldn't…"

"It just…"

Felicity huffed, "You first."

Oliver shook his head. "No, you."

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip and then nodded. "It just was a little overwhelming, you know? And admittedly I freaked out a bit and I'm sorry about that."

"You weren't the only one who acted a little crazy."

"I think we both let this summer get to us."

"Agreed."

"I can't lie," Felicity started again, "I loved Gotham and the internship. The work and the people I met, it was everything I could have ever wanted, but I always felt like I was missing something Oliver. And really, I was missing you and…that made things harder."

"Oh babe…"

"I hate what it did to us," Felicity continued with a sigh. "I hate that I let it get between us and I'm sorry for that."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and went berserk on Dick Grayson."

"I missed you so much Oliver. Every second I missed you and I knew that I was pulling away but I was scared. I was scared I was too wrapped up in you that I would loose myself and my dreams in this, in us."

"I'd never want you to sacrifice any of your plans Felicity. I want you to thrive in everything you do. I don't want to be in the way of that."

Felicity smiled and leaned in and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "That's just it Oliver, you'd never be in the way and that's what I figured out this summer. I know we're young, but Oliver…this, you…you're it for me."

A smile bloomed over Oliver's face and he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers in an overwhelming kiss. She sighed into the kiss and pulled Oliver over her and just enjoyed the intimacy between them.

Oliver pulled back slowly letting their kiss end lazily.

"We should get up," Felicity whispered as she curled herself into Oliver's side again and sighed against his chest. "I'm not looking forward to today."

"Whatever you need I'm here for you."

"Thank you Oliver. For everything. I know we still have stuff to deal with, but together we'll get through it."

"Together we can get through anything."

00000000000000000000

Felicity rested her head against Oliver's shoulder as they settled into their seats on the plane back to Cambridge. It had been an incredibly taxing several days for her and as she slipped her fingers between Oliver's she was so glad they were back to normal.

"What are you thinking so loudly about?"

"Why didn't you call me back?" she blurted out before she could stop herself and then cringed. "I mean, I get it…I hadn't called you back and you kept calling, but…"

Oliver stopped her with a kiss and then rested his forehead against hers. "I swear I never got it. I never even saw a missed call from you."

"Wait, what?"

Oliver shrugged, "I know. It's weird. I don't want to think…."

"You think someone messed with your phone?"

"No, not just someone. A particular someone."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Oliver replied. "But I'm definitely going to find out."

"Oliver…"

"I love you Felicity," Oliver assured her and pressed a kiss against her lips. "I have to find out if and why my best friend would want to sabotage it. I know he's been dealing with me deciding to grow up when he'd wish I would just continue to be his club partner, but…"

"I get it Oliver. And maybe…he thought he was helping?"

"Your positivity is adorable."

"I just don't want you to lose your longest friendship over me."

"If he can't support my relationship with you and want us to succeed then I'm okay with losing him."

"If you're sure."

"What I'm sure about is that I'm never giving up on us Felicity. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think I'd keep them apart too long did you?


	49. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! I’m back with another chapter as we get closer to wrapping up the first part of this story. There are two or three chapters left...as long as Oliver and Felicity continue to behave. Thank you again for sticking with me throughout this adventure. I’ve had so much fun writing it and I hope you’ve had fun reading it. And I hope you stick with me through part 2 (and 3) later. Happy Valentine’s Day to anyone celebrating. And Happy Sunday if you’re not!
> 
> Priya thanks again for beta'ing this beast for me and helping me work through the issues this chapter originally gave me! I appreciate the friendship we've been able to create throughout this adventure!

Felicity woke to the blaring ring of her alarm clock and instantly smacked the top to silence it and curled herself into the warm body next to her. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, his lips grazing over her bare shoulder and the tips of his fingers lightly grazing down her back. She sighed into his neck and Oliver pulled away just enough to relocate his lips to hers. They kissed lazily in the early morning light and Felicity lost herself in his kiss.

 

In the three months since Oliver had showed up in Vegas they were closer than ever. Felicity knew it was almost a little insane how much time they spent together but neither cared. The couple rarely went a day without seeing each other and they definitely didn’t go a day without speaking, even if it was just a quick ‘Love you, good night’ call before they fell asleep.

 

Oliver didn’t like to talk about it, but Felicity knew that he had a blowout with Tommy over the messing with his phone, in which his best friend had admitted to deleting her message and missed call notification. Oliver had told her that Tommy said he had done it, to avoid what Tommy assumed would be a devastated Oliver after Felicity told him to stop calling in her message. Felicity and Oliver had argued; when Felicity assured Oliver that she could somewhat understand where Tommy was coming from in his concern, even if it had been misguided.

 

Oliver had cut ties with Tommy after that heated conversation. He assured Felicity that it wasn’t her fault and that she shouldn’t feel responsible, even if she did. Tommy had reached out to her and apologized for jumping to conclusions and though she had been quick to forgive him, she had realized that he didn’t actually apologize for the act itself and Felicity had realized he wasn’t sorry for what he did. That had been enough for Felicity to finally stop bugging Oliver about making up with Tommy.

 

Oliver nipped at her lips and Felicity moved to push him onto his back and straddled his middle while taking control of the kiss. She rubbed her ass against his growing erection and Oliver moaned into her mouth. His hands moved to cup her bare breasts, his fingers tweaking her nipples causing her to pull her lips from his and gasp. He used her distraction to sit up, one arm around her back to guide her further down in his lap the other still fondling her breast before latching his lips and suckling a nipple into his mouth.

 

“Oliver,” she panted her fingernails digging into the flesh on his shoulders causing little red crescents to appear. She felt the chuckle as he switched breasts and Felicity arched even more into him. “God that feels so good.”

 

Felicity took the lead again, using his shoulder to raise herself up before sinking down onto his erection and Oliver caught her nipple in his teeth as he exhaled, before flipping them, not loosing their connection and thrust greedily into her.

 

“Fuck Felicity,” he whispered against her skin causing her to shudder and clench him even more tightly into her. “Shit, baby I’m close.”

 

She pulled his head to hers and kissed him hungrily as he continued to pound into her. Felicity wrapped her legs around his back and shifted enough that the new angle hit just right and within moments she shattered around him and cried out his name in ecstasy. His own release came only seconds later as her walls milked him dry.

 

He pulled out of her reluctantly before settling back down on his bed and pulling her close. Oliver pressed his lips against her forehead lovingly.

 

“What a way to start the morning,” Felicity said with a happy sigh against his chest. “I’ll never get sick of waking up like this.”

 

“Good to hear,” Oliver replied with a huffed laugh. “And while I’m certainly not complaining about morning sex, why in god’s name was the alarm set? It’s Saturday and I specifically remember you telling me you didn’t have to work today.”

 

Felicity shrugged as her eyes closed. “Must have forgotten to turn it off last night before bed,” she mumbled around a yawn. “More sleep now…”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Felicity was drifting off to sleep when her eyes popped open and she sat up in bed quickly. “Shit!”

 

“What?” Oliver asked, his eyes not opening more than a sliver. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Thea!” Felicity exclaimed. “I set the alarm because we have to pick up Thea from the airport. That’s why I set it. We’re going to be late!”

 

“Calm down…”

 

“We have to go!” Felicity replied with a shove at his chest. “Get up, shower! If we’re late…”

 

“She’ll just have to sit and wait for a minute…”

 

“I’m not leaving your eleven year old sister to sit and wait for us by herself at the airport Oliver!” She answered with a huff and Oliver relented, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching. “That’s not fair.”

 

“What?” Oliver questioned with an innocent grin. “I’m getting up like you asked me to.”

 

“Yes,” Felicity admitted, “but you’re there stretching all muscles and bare best and gorgeous and…ugh! You’re so distracting!”

 

“We could also save water and shower together…”

 

Felicity started to nod before pressing her lips together and shaking her head. “We’ll never make it on time if that happens. Go now!”

 

“Fine, fine…but don’t think we won’t finish this later,” he assured her as he walked by her and leaned down to press his lips against hers quickly. “That’s a promise.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” she countered with a smirk before heading out to the kitchen to start some coffee.

 

00000000000000000000

 

Oliver rolled his eyes as Felicity and Thea lead him through another exhibit at the Boston Museum of Science. Felicity had a full itinerary of things she wanted to do with Thea, while his little sister was visiting for the fall break and it included all of the boring things he hated.

 

“Could you please try and pretend to not be completely miserable,” Felicity whispered against his ear as Thea gazed around her in the butterfly garden. “Thea’s having fun, you could try.”

 

“But I’m not having fun.”

 

“I know that,” Felicity responded. “But…never mind. There is a café on the first floor. We’ll meet you there in an hour or two if you want to go do something else.”

 

“I don’t have to leave Felicity.”

 

“But you’re bored stiff,” she replied. “I’m not going to force you to stay.”

 

“You aren’t forcing me…”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“Oh my god,” Thea exclaimed with just enough sibling disgust in her voice to make them flinch. “I’m glad you’re back together and all but could you two be any more sickly sweet?”

 

“Sorry Thea,” Felicity replied quickly and tried to distract her. “What butterfly is your favorite?”

 

“That one,” Thea said pointing to a dark blue colored butterfly. “It’s pretty and one landed on me earlier!”

 

“How awesome!”

 

“Yeah Speedy,” Oliver chimed in with a smile in place. “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

 

“I’m getting kind of hungry though,” Thea told them with a shrug. “And we’ve been here for awhile now. Do you think we could grab something to eat?”

 

“Definitely!” Felicity assured her before linking her arm through the young girl’s. “And I know just the place.”

 

000000000000000

 

Their week with Thea went by quickly and before either knew it they were packing for Thanksgiving break in which they’d be spending in Starling City at Oliver’s house. Oliver was zipping up his bag when his phone rang and he grabbed it off the nightstand.

 

“I’m packed and ready to go,” he assured his girlfriend as a greeting. “We won’t be late.”

 

“Are my black heels there?”

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t find my black heels and I want them for the outfit I’m wearing for Thanksgiving dinner so I wanted to know if they’re at your place.”

 

“I…don’t know?”

 

“Look please?”

 

“Sure,” he told her before heading towards his closet and pulling the door open. A mix of her clothes were hanging on the right side and her black heels, along with at least three other pairs of shoes were lined up neatly along one wall. “I see your black heels.”

 

“Oh perfect!” Felicity exclaimed. “Will you grab them for me? I completely forgot I left them there after our date last week.”

 

“You know you have a lot of stuff here.”

 

“Mm-huh,” she responded distractedly and Oliver chuckled. “Is my…oh wait, found it.”

 

“Maybe you should make it a more permanent move?”

 

There was a pause long enough that Oliver wondered for a second if the call had dropped before Felicity sputtered out in an octave higher than her normal range. “Did you just ask me to move in with you over the phone?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Oliver!”

 

“What? I thought you’d be happy!”

 

“You asked me over the phone? This is a major life decision and I’m running late and we have a plane to catch and you just asked me to move in with you over the phone!”

 

“What I’m gathering is that I shouldn’t have asked you over the phone?”

 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Felicity answered with huff. “I have to finish packing. Please don’t forget my heels. Love you.”

 

“See you in twenty,” Oliver told her before he heard the click of the phone and he pulled his phone back from his ear before muttering, “Love you too.”

 

Oliver held the heels out for Felicity as she opened the door and she snatched them out of his hand with a quick thanks and a peck on the lips before she shoved them into her still open bag.

 

“Alright,” she said glancing around quickly. “I’m all set.”

 

“Did Sara leave already?”

 

Felicity nodded. “She flew out last night. She’s spending the first part of the week with her mom in Central City and then she and Laurel and switching.”

 

“So her parents are divorcing?”

 

“Looks to be that way,” Felicity told him as she ushered him out the door and locked it behind her. “It’s a ‘trial separation’ right now, but those almost always end in divorce.”

 

“Poor Sara and Laurel.”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity agreed slipping her hand into Oliver’s. “I can’t imagine that divorce is easy at any age.”

 

“Me either,” Oliver agreed and a peaceful silence fell over the car, Felicity’s hand finding it’s way back to his. “So do you want to talk about…”

 

“Later,” Felicity interrupted him quickly. “I’m thinking about it, okay? And I need to get my head around it before we talk about it.”

 

“If you aren’t ready that’s fine Felicity. It just…it was a suggestion that I’ve considered before and thought…”

 

“It’s not that,” she promised him. “I think I am ready and while it’s both exciting and scary I have to think about Sara too. I don’t want to just abandon her.”

 

“You wouldn’t be abandoning her Felicity,” Oliver countered. “You’d still see her all the time, you work together.”

 

“I know,” Felicity replied with a shrug. “It would just be different. I don’t know.”

 

“Whatever you decide it won’t change anything.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Besides we have grad school to think of anyways.”

 

Felicity beamed at him. “We do! I’m almost done with my application. How is yours coming?”

 

“It’s…coming.”

 

“Oliver!”

 

“I’ll finish it soon, I promise.”

 

“You’ll finish it this week,” Felicity answered with a nod. “I’ll make sure of that.”

 

“Great.”

 

0000000000000000000000000

 

Felicity looked on at her roommate in complete shock. “I don’t understand Sara…”

 

“I’m just going to take a break,” Sara answered with a shrug. “Go and spend some time with my mom. I may take some classes while I’m there…”

 

“But…”

 

“I’m finishing out this semester,” Sara assured her. “I’m just not coming back to Cambridge after that.”

 

“But…”

 

“I know I’m putting you in a bind with the whole roommate thing. Maybe we can get out of the lease early or something? I’ll pay whatever penalty. Or I could help you find someone else…”

 

“I’m not worried about that,” Felicity interrupted her with a shrug. “Oliver asked me to move in with him over Thanksgiving break.”

 

“See that’s perfect!”

 

“Sara you’re dropping out of school!”

 

“I’m not dropping out exactly,” Sara countered with a sigh. “It’s just a break. I’ll finish, I promise.”

 

“But…”

 

“I know this isn’t what we planned,” Sara said wrapping her arms around Felicity in a hug. “But something life throws you a curveball and I really feel like I need to be with my mom right now.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Hey let’s plan a trip this summer! Just you and me? Europe maybe?”

 

“I have my internship at QC!”

 

“Like Mr. Q wouldn’t let you take some time off before you start grad school for a vacation?”

 

“Well there should be a week or two between the end of the scheduled internship time and when I’ll need to be back here if I get into the grad program.”

 

“First, you’ll get into the grad school program. No doubt about that. Second, a week in Europe would be perfect!”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Great!” Sara exclaimed with a grin and pulled Felicity in for another hug. “I’ve got to go and put my two weeks in at the coffee shop. Go tell that boyfriend of yours to clear out space in his closet for you.”

 

00000000000000000000

 

“Your parents are being really sweet about letting me come for Christmas too,” Felicity told Oliver as they pulled up in front of the Queen mansion. “I feel like I’m just…intruding or something.”

 

“My parents love you,” Oliver assured her with a shake of his head. “They were glad that you decided to come spend Christmas with us again.”

 

She smiled up at him and pulled his head down to hers for a passionate kiss. “It’s been almost a year since we started dating.”

 

“Best year of my life.”

 

“We aren’t counting that unfortunate time this summer are we?”

 

“Nope,” Oliver agreed enthusiastically. “As far as I’m concerned we are only a few days away from our one year anniversary. And your present is in my bag.”

 

“Your present is in my bag.”

 

“Plus your Chrismakuh presents.”

 

“You’re seriously going to call it that?”

 

Oliver laughed. “Of course! It’s actually quite clever. And I had to get something out of that stupid show.”

 

“It is not a stupid show. It’s actually quite a good show.”

 

“You’re going to be really sad when it ends aren’t you.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“That’s a yes.”

 

“What are we doing for your sister’s birthday?”

 

“Trying to change the subject Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Fine,” he relented with a laugh as he pushed the front door open. “I’m not sure. I figured we could let her decide?”

 

“Good plan.”

 

“Oliver! Felicity!” Moira greeted them both with hugs. “So glad you finally made it. Thea has been waiting not so patiently since this morning.”

 

“Weather delay,” Felicity offered with a shrug. “But we’re here now. Where is the birthday girl?”

 

“She’s out in the pool,” Moira told them. “I figured a swim would distract her until you arrived home.”

 

“Ollie!” Thea’s called through the front entrance. “You’re finally here!”

 

Thea launched herself at her brother, still dripping from the pool and Oliver laughed as he caught and spun her around. “Hey Speedy, I’ve missed you. Happy Birthday kiddo!”

 

“I’m twelve now,” she said as Oliver set her down. “I think it’s time to retire the speedy nickname.”

 

Oliver shook his head. “Nope. No way.”

 

“Thea you’re dripping water everywhere,” Moira scolded. “And you soaked Oliver.”

 

“It’s fine mom,” Oliver assured her. “But we should probably take this outside. Felicity and I will be right out and then you can tell us what you want to do for your birthday.”

 

“Okay!” Thea agreed and scampered back the way she came from, leaving a wet Oliver and a laughing Felicity behind her.

 

“Your sister…”

 

“She’s just excited mom,” Oliver replied. “It’s really fine. I’m going to run our stuff upstairs…”

 

“Your room is ready for you,” Moira assured them. “We’ll see you both downstairs in a minute. I have a couple questions for you about this Christmas-ankah thing you mentioned.”

 

“Chrismakah,” Oliver said with a smile and Felicity rolled her eyes. “We’ll be right back.”

 

0000000000000000000000

 

Felicity lounged on the chaise next to Thea enjoying slightly warmer temperatures than normal for the Northern California area while Oliver helped his father with some business matter they hadn’t disclosed. She was looking over a textbook for one of the classes she was taking in her next and final semester as an undergrad while Thea read from one of the books that Felicity had given her for her birthday.

 

“You really love my brother don’t you?” Thea asked breaking the quiet between them. “Like, a lot.”

 

“I do.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“How did I know that I loved your brother?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Felicity paused, “That’s…hard to explain Thea. Your brother and I were friends before we started dating and that helped me grow to respect him and that respect turned into admiration and then that turned to love.”

 

“Did you know it was happening?”

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“That’s a confusing answer.”

 

Felicity laughed. “Love is a confusing thing sometimes Thea. Why do you want to know so much?”

 

The preteen shrugged.

 

“Okay,” Felicity assured her and she reopened the textbook on her lap. “But know that you can always talk to me, okay? I’m here for you.”

 

Thea nodded and returned to her book. Felicity watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye until Thea sighed.

 

“Thea?”

 

“I just…how can I tell if I’m in love.”

 

“How do you feel when you’re around them?” The younger girl shrugged and Felicity smiled. “I’m going to be honest with you Thea, okay?”

 

“Kay.”

 

“You’re probably not in love,” Felicity told her with a small frown. “But you probably do have a crush.”

 

“It’s different?”

 

“Very. A crush is new and exciting and you get fuzzy when you’re around them. And while all of that happens when you’re in love too, it’s deeper then. It’s not just about the fun emotions, it’s also a choice that says I’m going to stick with them and love them even when they have bad days or I am having a bad day. Love is scary and exciting and when you’re in love for the first time Thea, you’ll know. I promise.”

 

“Thanks Felicity.”

 

“You bet Thea. Anytime.”

 

0000000000000000000000

 

Felicity played with the necklace that now hung around her neck. It was her anniversary present from Oliver and the simple silver chain held a single circular pendant with love etched into it in binary code. It was more than perfect and she hadn’t taken it off in the week since he’d given it to her.

 

The New Year’s Eve party at the Merlyn’s was in full swing when they arrived and Oliver had slipped off to get them drinks. She spotted some of the QC board members she had been introduced too last year talking to Walter Steele and made her way over to greet them.

 

“Ms. Smoak!” Walter greeted warmly. “How wonderful to see you. I am thrilled to hear from Robert that you will be joining us for the summer.”

 

“I’m excited as well,” Felicity assured him before turning to greet everyone else. “Good evening gentleman.”

 

“Now I’m very interested to hear about your internship with Wayne Industries. I’ve heard nothing but rave reviews from Mr. Fox about your performance.”

 

Felicity blushed. “It was quite a learning experience. They are working in some very interesting concepts.”

 

“None of which you can share I’m guessing.”

 

“You would guess right Mr. Steele,” Felicity answered with a bit of a chuckle. “I’m just excited to be able to share the knowledge I’m accumulated over the last year with QC this summer.”

 

“And hopefully longer…”

 

“There you are Felicity,” Robert greeted warmly and pointed to one side of the room. “Oliver was looking for you.”

 

“I’ll go find him,” she said. “Thank you gentleman for your time.”

 

Her gold and black dress sparkled in the lighting as she headed across the dance floor to her boyfriend who was standing awkwardly holding two champagne flutes. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek as she took one of the glasses from his hand.

 

“What has you all awkward tonight?” she questioned. “You’re used to this crowd.”

 

“I ran into Tommy at the bar.”

 

“Oh, Oliver…”

 

“It’s fine,” he assured her quickly interrupting her thoughts. “We were civil. It was just…weird. I haven’t seen him in ages and it felt weird.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to him.”

 

“It wouldn’t change anything.”

 

“Oliver you don’t know that.”

 

Oliver nodded. “I do though. He’s still the selfish prick he was in the summer and I’m not about to let that back into my life. When he wants to grow up and treat you and me with respect then I’ll consider talking to him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“What?” Felicity questioned. “Did you expect me to push you to talk to him more?”

 

“Well, kind of, yeah.”

 

“I’m not going to push you to talk to Tommy if you don’t want to Oliver. Even if I think you should. You have to be able to forgive him and move on in your own time or nothing will be fixed, ever.”

 

“When did you get so smart?”

 

“Please, I’ve always been smart and you know it.”

 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. “That I do.”

 

Felicity smiled up at him and pressed her lips against his again lingering a bit longer the second time. She pulled back just barely and whispered in the air between them, “Come, dance with me.”

 

“You know I don’t dance…” Oliver protested with a sigh. She stuck her lip out in a pout she knew would work and after a moment it did. “Fine. But if I embarrass you just remember there was a warning.”

 

“You could never embarrass me.”

 

Oliver laughed. “Might want to wait before claiming something like that.”

 

They danced a few long, slow songs together before Oliver insisted on taking a break and they wandered out onto the patio to wait for the countdown and the fireworks.

 

“It’s been a crazy year,” Felicity said as she leaned her back against Oliver’s chest. “But you know, I don’t think I’d really change any of it.”

 

“Me either.”

 

“I love you so much Oliver. And I’m glad that we’ll be starting a new phase of our life together when we head back to Cambridge.”

 

Oliver pressed a relentless kiss against her lips. “I love you too Felicity. More than I think I’ll ever be able to express.”

 

“Ten, nine, eight…” the partygoers started chanting around them and Felicity kissed Oliver once more.

 

“Seven, six, five…”

 

“No matter what,” Oliver promised against her ear. “We’re in this together.”

 

Felicity nodded in agreement and helped finish out the countdown.

 

“Four, three, two, one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 

An explosion of fireworks lit up the night sky as _Auld Lang Syne_ played from the speakers around them and couples welcomed the New Year in passionate embraces.

 

“Happy New Year Oliver.”

 

“Happy New Year Felicity.”

 

“To another year together.”

 

“To us. And two thousand and seven.”

 

“Another great year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'd love to hear what you think! Your reviews will be my valentine's today!


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the patience and continued support of this story. This is (most likely) the penultimate chapter to part one and I'm thrilled to share it with you and get that much closer to part 2. 
> 
> Thanks to Priya who continues to be an awesome beta and cheerleader! (Even if she's mad at me right now.)

Felicity set another box down in the living room of Oliver’s apartment and groaned as she stretched. It had been a long day of moving her stuff out of the apartment; she had shared with Sara and into the apartment she would be sharing with Oliver for the rest of the year. Sara had taken everything of hers home with her before she had left for the winter break she was making more permanent, leaving Felicity to handle the rest of the moving. Oliver was still at her old place; waiting for the buyer of the last piece of furniture they were getting rid of, leaving Felicity to glance around as she tried to decide what to start unpacking first.

Oliver had cleared out space in the closet and dresser for her and Felicity figured that would be the best place to begin. She flipped on the radio as she passed and hummed along to the song that started playing as she carefully hung up her dresses in the closet. When she finished she took a step back and let the fluttering feeling in her chest make her smile. It was exhilarating to see something so normal as their clothes hanging together. 

“Felicity!” Oliver’s voice called through the apartment and a smile broke out over her face. “I’m home!”

“I’m in the bedroom,” she called back and she fiddled with the hangers in the closet. She felt Oliver’s arms wrap around her middle and she leaned back into his chest. “Hey, the guy showed?”

“He did,” Oliver confirmed his lips against her ear. “I really like seeing your clothes hanging with mine. Does that make me weird?”

“No,” Felicity assured him with a chuckle. “I like it too. It’s nice.”

“It is. I brought food home with me.”

“Ah, Chinese?”

“Of course.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you too. Come on, let’s eat while it’s still hot and we’ll work on unpacking the rest later.”

“We can’t leave it for too long. Once classes start back up…”

“Don’t worry,” Oliver assured her gently. “I know you don’t want to live in chaos. We’ll be unpacked before we start classes on Monday. I promise.”

“You’re just going to distract me…”

“Me?” Oliver asked a feigned look of innocence on his face. “I’d never…”

Felicity giggled and turned around to face him and reached up on her bare toes to press her lips against his. He quickly deepened the kiss and pulled Felicity back towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Felicity straddled his legs, resting her knees on the mattress. 

Oliver’s hands moved up under Felicity’s tee-shirt running along her skin making her moan into his mouth and she pushed her hips against his, making his grip on her tighten. 

“Fuck Felicity,” he breathed as he pulled away from her lips and moved his lips to the sensitive spot just below her ear. “I thought you wanted food…”

“We have a microwave,” she replied and moved to lift her shirt off, tossing it across the room and Oliver’s mouth moved instantly to the top of her breasts. “Yes, god Oliver that feels so good.”

Oliver pulled away just long enough to discard his own shirt and he moved farther back onto the bed, taking Felicity with him as she moved to unhook her bra. It joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and Oliver flipped them, hovering over her and he stared.

“Oliver?”

“God you’re beautiful,” he breathed and Felicity felt the blush warm her cheeks and the fire in Oliver’s eyes darkened. He kissed her fervently and Felicity responded eagerly. The rest of their clothes were shed quickly and Oliver moved down her body, pressing light kisses to as much skin as he could, leaving Felicity squirming and begging beneath him. 

“Oliver,” she moaned as he moved precariously close to where she wanted him most and he pressed a wet kiss in the junction of her right thigh and hip. It was a favorite spot of his to focus on, the small cluster of freckles there were always traced slowly with his tongue. It drove Felicity deliciously insane. “Fuck Oliver…please…”

Oliver pulled back and smirked at her and she huffed. “Damn it Oliver…”

“Patience babe,” Oliver growled and leaned over and pressed his lips against right below her belly button. “It’s more fun this way.”

“You’re driving me insane.”

“It’s what I do best.”

“Will you please use your mouth for something other than talking now?”

Oliver didn’t respond verbally and Felicity gasped when his lips closed around her clit and he sucked.

“Fuck!”

Felicity’s back arched off the bed, her hands gripping the sheets as Oliver’s fingers joined his mouth in drawing out her pleasure and Felicity fell hard over the edge, her inner walls gripping his fingers tightly as she came. Oliver kissed his way up her body until his lips meet hers and she groaned, tasting herself on his lips. Oliver entered her in one smooth motion, both of them groaning at the familiar feel. Felicity locked her legs around his back, heels digging into his ass as she commanded him to move, gentle thrusts that had her worked up and falling again, more quickly than she even thought possible.

Oliver picked up his pace, his hips thrusting into hers until he came with a groan, his movements slowing until he pulled out of Felicity and curled up next to her, drawing her into his side to cuddle.

“I like living together sex,” Felicity whispered as she interlocked their fingers together and brought their joined hands up so she could kiss the back of his, burrowing farther back into his chest. “Living together sex is amazing.”

“Sex with you is amazing,” Oliver murmured against her hair and Felicity flipped herself so she could face him, peppering light kisses against his sweat-sheened chest. 

“You’re so cheesy sometimes,” she giggled. “I love it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she answered bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. “But we can’t lay in bed all evening Oliver. There is too much to do.”

“I know,” he said with a yawn, tightening his arms around her, despite her wiggles. “Give me ten minutes.”

“I know you babe,” Felicity argued, “It won’t be ten minutes.”

“Felicity….”

“Come on handsome,” she continued. “The more we get done tonight the more time we’ll have for lounging around tomorrow…plus, we’ll need to christen the rest of the apartment with living together sex…but we can’t do that until I’m unpacked.”

“Okay, okay…” Oliver relented with a moan, stretching out as he let go of her body, putting his fully on display. “Unpacking and dinner now and more sex and sleep later.”

000000000000000000000

Oliver cheered as the Starling City Sharks scored another goal against the Bruins and he high fived the guy next to him. Felicity was clapping next to him, cheering along, even though he was sure she didn’t care about it the game at all.

“This is pretty amazing babe,” Oliver said against Felicity’s ear, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Best anniversary present ever.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. You know, you didn’t have to bring me with you. I’m sure you would have had more fun with one of the guys.”

“I wanted to spend the night with you,” Oliver assured her with a smile and a peck on her cheek. “Why would I spend my anniversary gift with someone else.”

Felicity shrugged. “How much longer is the game going to be?”

“There are two more quarters to go Felicity.”

“So…”

“Awhile.”

“That’s what I figured.”

“Why don’t we go and get you some stadium food. Every live sporting event is better with nachos and a pretzel.”

“Well…”

“I’ll double the cheese.”

“You have yourself a deal mister.”

There was a shift change in music and a flood of catcalls and cheers filled the stadium. Felicity’s eyes shifted up to the big screen where an older couple kissed quickly before the kiss cam switched to another couple. There were two more couples that Felicity awed over before she was suddenly looking at her own face and she laughed and looked up at Oliver.

His lips met hers in a chaste, but passionate kiss and Felicity sighed against his lips, deepening the kiss to a soundtrack of roaring fans. When they pulled apart, Felicity flushed and burrowed her face into his chest. 

“Well that happened,” Felicity groaned and pulled back, looking up at Oliver’s face, stretched wide in a smug grin. “Oh stop it.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re being too smug?”

“No I’m not…”

“Yes you…you know what, I’m not doing this here. Now I believe you owe me a pretzel.”

“Yes ma’am.”

000000000000000000000

The door slammed behind Felicity on an evening in early March as Oliver was working on dinner in the kitchen. Wednesday’s were Felicity’s most loaded coursework days and Oliver tried to make sure that wine was ready whenever she got home from her evening lab. 

“This semester is going to kill me,” she groaned as she sat down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar and dropped her head into her hands. “Why did I think this schedule was a good idea?”

“Because it’s letting you graduate in May?”

“That was a rhetorical question Oliver.”

“I know,” he replied with a grin and Felicity threw a grape tomato at him, which he swatted away easily. “Wine?”

“God yes,” she breathed out and reached blindly for the glass he was handing her. “What’s for dinner tonight?”

“Just baked chicken,” Oliver answered with a shrug. “Nothing fancy sweetheart.”

“Sounds perfect,” Felicity answered with stretch and she toed off her shoes. “I’m going to change and then we’re going to eat and then I’ve got like three hours worth of work to do tonight.”

“You need a break,” Oliver called after her as she headed down the hall to their bedroom. “Relax tonight with me. We’ll just watch some TV or something…”

“Can’t,” Felicity called back. “But I’ll study while you watch a game or something. I’ve got to get some work done. Speaking of breaks though, we need to figure out travel plans for Spring Break.”

“Travel plans?”

“Yeah,” Felicity responded and Oliver glance down the hall confused. They hadn’t talked about spring break plans at all yet. “Did you want to fly straight there or meet up with everyone in Starling and catch the plane with them? I mean, I know it would be easier to fly straight there, but isn’t part of the fun to travel together?”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, the confusion in his voice evident. “What are you talking about?”

“Barbados.”

“What about Barbados.”

“Sara said that is where the big spring break trip is this year,” Felicity responded as she came back into the kitchen wearing his Harvard sweatshirt, her hair up now in a messy bun and Oliver walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Didn’t you get the invite?”

“I saw an email from Tommy but I didn’t open it.”

“Oliver…”

“What?” Oliver questioned with a shrug. “We haven’t talked in months, Felicity. Why would I look an email he forwarded to me?”

“Good point,” Felicity agreed hesitantly.

“But…”

“I didn’t have a but.”

“I could sense it coming Felicity.”

She shook her head, lips pressed together. “Nope.”

“Lis…”

“It’s just that…”

“Knew it was coming.”

“This is the last spring break trip you’re going to have with all of your friends…I think you should go.”

“Felicity…”

“Consider it,” Felicity asked him with a pouty face. “I think Barbados would fun and it means me, in a tiny bikini.”

There was a flash of heat in Oliver’s eyes as his grip on her waist tightened. “Felicity…”

“Sara mentioned something about Max Fuller renting out a house or something on the beach, apparently he’s trying to impress a girl or something.”

“I hate Fuller.”

“I know you do.”

“But…”

“Oh, I like your but…” Felicity paused and scrunched her nose when she realized how it sounded. “That came out….”

“Perfectly,” Oliver assured her with a press of his lips to her forehead. “I’ll give Max a call tonight and see what the plans are. You sure you want to go with all of them?”

Felicity shrugged. “I know I was kind of a stick in the mud last year…”

“No…”

“I was,” Felicity answered with a shrug. “I’m sorry about that.”

“I don’t care about that,” Oliver assured her with a squeeze. “I understand why you didn’t come last year. You want to come this year?”

“I want to spend the whole spring break with you in some exotic location. Plus if Fuller is footing the bill for most of it, then it’s a double win.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too Oliver,” Felicity responded and she pressed up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. “So Barbados?”

“Yeah, Barbados.”

0000000000000000000

“Felicity!” Sara yelled happily in greeting as they got out of the car, at the house in Barbados and the friends embraced in a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I’m glad I’m here too!”

“Hey Sara,” Oliver greeted as he pulled the bags from the trunk of their rented car. “Good to see you.”

“You too Oliver! Glad you’re taking care of our girl here.”

“More like she’s taking care of me,” Oliver answered, draping an arm over Felicity’s shoulders. “Who’s all here?”

“Max and his new girlfriend or whatever she is, her name is Abby, and she seems nice enough, despite the fact that she’s here with Max. Carter came with a girlfriend of his, Laurel, me and…”

“And Tommy.”

“Yeah, he’s here too.”

“It’ll be fine,” Oliver assured them both quickly. “I knew he was coming…”

“Come on,” Sara instructed. “I’ll show you to your room and then you two can change and come join everyone at the pool.”

Felicity grinned with a nod. “Sounds perfect. I plan on spending all week in the sunshine.”

“No work?” Sara asked hopefully and Oliver laughed. “It was worth a shot.”

“I’m going to have to do some work,” Felicity answered with a sigh. “But I promise to try to not overdo it.”

“I guess that’s all I can ask,” Sara answered with a shrug and a wink. “Now I can’t wait to see that bikini you were telling me about.”

“Me either,” Oliver breathed out against the side of her head. “God I can’t wait for that.”

“Shush you,” Felicity admonished him, as she flushed. “How can you still get me to blush after all this time?”

“I plan on making you blush forever Ms. Smoak.”

“You know,” Sara butted in, from in front of them as she led them through the house. “I forgot how sickening sweet you two can be together. I’ve missed it. Here’s your room. See you downstairs in a bit.”

“Thanks Sara!”

Oliver dropped the suitcases by the bed and leaned back against bed and closed his eyes. “Nap time.”

“Nope!” Felicity replied grabbing his hand and pulling him up with a grunt. “Pool time! We need to see everyone else.”

“No we don’t,” Oliver teased, his voice deep and husky and sending a wave of warmth through Felicity. “I don’t want to see anyone but you all week.”

“Then maybe we shouldn’t have gone on vacation with a group of your friends.”

“Let me whisk you away now then.”

Felicity laughed and moved in between his legs and wrapped her arms his neck. “We’re going to have fun his week. We’re going to lay by the pool and on the beach and go out dancing with our friends and enjoy this time together. Then we will go back to real life and finish out this senior year.”

“Enjoy our time together?”

“In many different ways,” Felicity promised with a smirk. “Now we’re going to change into our swimsuits and we’re going to go downstairs, we’re going to get a drink, and you’re going to rub some suntan lotion on my back. How does that sound?”

“That sounds…favorable.”

“I’m glad you agree babe,” Felicity replied with a smile and kiss as she grabbed two small pieces of hot pink fabric from her bag and sauntered towards the bathroom. “Now get moving.”

“Yes ma’am!”

0000000000000

The week was going by much to fast for Oliver’s liking. He’d been hesitant to join the group in Barbados, but Felicity had been so excited about it that he couldn’t say no to her. And it had been a pretty spectacular week. He stretched on the back patio, the quiet of the morning calm around him. He had been running every morning on the beach before the rest of the house woke up and it was something he found immensely calming.

“Mind if I join you?” Tommy’s voice asked from behind him and Oliver turned to stare at him sharply. “Just for the run.”

“Yeah,” Oliver answered with a shrug. “That’s cool.”

“Thanks Oliver,” Tommy added and they stretched in silence before Oliver jogged down the stairs and Tommy followed closely behind. They jogged in silence, with only the sound of the waves against the shore in the early morning. Oliver stopped quickly after a few minutes nearly causing Tommy to run into him.

“What the hell man?”

“I should be asking you that,” Oliver bit back harshly. “You’ve basically ignored Felicity and I all week, not to mention before this.”

“It’s not like you’ve gone out of your way to approach me either!”

“Because you insulted my girlfriend, the woman I love, and tried to interfere in our relationship.”

“You weren’t in a relationship then!”

“It doesn’t mean you should have messed with it!” Oliver yelled back and ran his hands through his short hair. “I don’t understand why you did any of it.”

“You weren’t acting like you!”

“Because I grew up and started to act like an adult instead of an immature party boy with no agenda other than see how many girls I can get into bed with or how much alcohol I could drink in a night without ending up in the hospital? Tommy, that isn’t any way to live.”

“You only started acting better because your parents threatened to disown you! You sold out!”

“I didn’t sell out,” Oliver insisted with a sigh. “I took the situation that was put in front of me and I made the best out of it. And then I met Felicity and I found a reason to want to be a better person. To be a better man. And I’m sorry if you felt that our friendship was threatened by that, but I’m not regretful of the decisions I’ve made in the last year.”

“You were miserable at the internship with QC last summer, how do you think you’ll be able to be a businessman for the rest of your life?”

Oliver shrugged, “I don’t know Tommy. And I’m not sure I will be, I’m working through that.”

“So you’re not doing an internship again?”

“Dad isn’t considering it an internship this summer,” Oliver replied with a shrug. “And although I haven’t necessarily agreed to it yet, I’m planning on hearing him out and giving him another summer. If I can’t do it with Felicity there too, then I’ll find something else.”

“Oliver…”

“And this is not me making a decision based solely on Felicity. This is me, figuring out if I was miserable last summer because of the job that I was actually pretty decent at or if I was miserable being away from my girlfriend. I think it was more of being away from Felicity.”

“But…”

“If you can’t support the decisions I’m making or my relationship then that’s fine. But it’s you throwing away a lifelong friendship.”

“I’m throwing it away? Sounds like you’re picking a chick over me.”

Oliver growled at Tommy’s wording of choice and took an intense step towards his friend. “Felicity is not some random chick Tommy. Felicity is…it. She’s it.”

“Are you saying…?”

“I’m saying it’s too early to make it official, we’re still young and figuring out life, but she’s the one I’m going to do life with for the rest of my life.” 

“Dude…”

“Accept it now and get to know the woman I love or we’re going to have to deal with a friendship that will fade out. I won’t accept you disrespecting my relationship.”

Tommy sighed. “I’ll…try?”

Oliver nodded. “I guess that’s something. Come on, let’s finish this run and then start breakfast for everyone.”

“You’re on.”

0000000000000000000000

“Something weird happened today,” Felicity told Oliver as they packed up their suitcases before they had to head to the airport and back to Boston for the rest of the school year. 

“Oh yeah,” Oliver asked distractedly. “What’s that?”

“Tommy apologized to me.”

Oliver paused and turned towards Felicity. “He did what?”

“He apologized to me,” Felicity reiterated with a shrug. “Pulled me aside while you were helping with lunch. Told me he was wrong for interfering in our, and the difficulties last summer and that he was glad I was in your life. He seemed more like the Tommy I first met. Back when he actually liked me.”

“Did he seem…genuine?”

“I think so,” Felicity told him with a sigh. “I think he was being honest with me. He told me he could see how much we loved each other and how he could tell we had something special. It was nice.”

“I’m glad,” Oliver answered with a smile and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “We may have had it out the other morning.”

“Oliver!”

“Not like, physically babe, okay. Just…we talked, or yelled. It was stuff we needed to stay to each other I think. And it seems to have had a good outcome.”

“So you’re friends again?”

Oliver shrugged, “eh. I don’t know if we’ll ever be what we were before this whole thing. But I’d like to try. I’ve known him my entire life. It’s strange to be at odds with him.”

“I’m glad Oliver. I never wanted to come between you two.”

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told him the other morning Felicity,” Oliver answered quietly. “You’re it for me. And if he can’t support me in that decision then our friendship was bound to fade out. I’ve grown up and while I’m still figuring out a lot of things about my life, the one thing I have no doubts about, is us.”

“Oh Oliver…”

“This isn’t a proposal,” he continued, “I know we aren’t there yet. We’re both young and have a lot of things we want to do and things that need to be figured out. But this is a promise. A promise that I will never give up on us and I will never stop fighting for us. And a promise Felicity, that one day you will wear my ring and I’ll wear yours and we’ll grow old together.”

Felicity tightened her grip around his neck and kissed the pulse point there as it raced under her lips before pulling back to look up into his eyes. “I don’t have any doubts about us either Oliver. And just so you know, my answer…my answer will be yes. When we’re ready, the answer will be yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a note and let me know what you're thinking!


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's here everyone. The end of part one of this epic journey I decided to take these two on. The response has been completely out of this world and I couldn't have imagined or wished for anything better. It's been a rollercoaster so far and I promise, that's only beginning. I'm working on part 2 now...and I'm so excited for everything in it. I hope you are too. This is part of a series, make sure to subscribe to that in order to get part 2 when I post it! 
> 
> Thanks again Priya. Without you I'm sure I would have given up on this a long time ago. You've been a great friend and motivator. Even if you hate me now (I know that ending was mean, okay? I know it was.)
> 
> On to the story!

“So my parents and Thea fly in tomorrow afternoon,” Oliver stated simply as he zipped up the garment bag hanging on his side of their closet. “I know you have a shift at the coffee shop in the afternoon, but I thought after I pick them up from the airport we could all grab dinner?”

“Sounds good babe,” Felicity offered from where she laid on their bed, open book on her lap. “I have the lunch shift, so I should be off by three, four at the latest.”

“I’ll make reservations for seven?”

“Works for me babe.”

“When is your mom flying in?”

Felicity froze and Oliver took a step towards her with only a slight hesitation. “Hon?”

“She’s not coming.”

“What? How could she…”

“I didn’t invite her Oliver. I don’t want her here.”

“But Felicity…”

“No,” she stated firmly, shaking her head. “You know my relationship with her is strained, at best, and I didn’t want her negativity around me on what is supposed to be an amazing day. It’s a huge accomplishment for me to graduate from college with an undergrad at nineteen. I didn’t need her here poisoning it.”

“I’m sorry Felicity.”

“Don’t be sorry Oliver,” Felicity responded with a shrug. “Just don’t press me about this, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“Thank you.”

Felicity stood and moved towards the closet and they continued packing in silence as they worked on gathering the personal items they would need for their summer in Starling City. The week was going to be a busy one for them, Oliver’s graduation was on Thursday and Felicity’s on Saturday and then Monday they were flying to the west coast to start their summer internships at QI. Felicity was feeling a little overwhelmed.

“Babe?”

“I’m fine…”

Oliver looked at her quizzically, “I was going to see if you wanted to order dinner or go out tonight.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not going to force you to talk to me,” Oliver assured her with a sigh. “But you need to know that I’m here for you. No matter what.”

“I know you are.”

“Okay.”

“It’s just...it’s hard, okay? Not having the familial backing you do. Your relationship with your parents isn’t perfect, I know that, but they are there for you. I wish that I had a better relationship with my mom, I do. But she hasn’t been there for me during any of this…”

“Oh babe…”

“And I’m missing Mrs. Thomas,” Felicity continued as a tear escaped and moved slowly down her cheek. “She’d be here, no doubt, and I just wish…I wish my mom was proud of me.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest as he placed a gentle kiss against the top of her head. “It’s her loss for missing out on how amazing you are.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely. You’re so intelligent and innovative and beautiful. I’m so incredibly proud of everything you’ve accomplished this year and that I get to be by your side while you do. You’re going to change the world Felicity Smoak and I’m so excited to have a front row seat to the whole thing.”

“Why are you so amazing?”

Oliver began to shake his head, “I’m not…”

“You are,” Felicity assured him with a small smile. “No matter what you end up doing in your life, whether it be working at the company or branching out and making something amazing on your own, I’m just as proud to be by your side for it.”

“I love you Felicity Smoak.”

“I love you too Oliver Queen.”

“This is going to be a really amazing summer,” Oliver continued, “Isn’t it?”

Felicity smiled and nodded. “It is.”

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to move in with me…”

“I am not moving into your childhood home with you and your parents. That’s so unprofessional.”

“And dating the son of the CEO isn’t?”

“You’ll be an intern too,” Felicity reminded with a wink. “That’s different.”

“But…”

“I’m moving into the intern housing,” Felicity interrupted firmly. “I’m not bending on that.”

“Fine.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t come visit.”

“Your roommate will think I’m living there too.”

“Good,” Felicity told him with a grin. “I’m anxious to meet her. The housing in Gotham so was different; we shared the apartment with so many different people. It will be so quiet to only live with one person.”

“You only lived with one person this year.”

“But it’s still different.”

“Okay weirdo.”

“I will miss waking up to your grinning face everyday though.”

“Maybe I should just move in with you there officially.”

“And not live at home? What would your parents say to that?”

Oliver shrugged. “What do you think about it?”

Felicity squeezed him tightly. “Oliver I love living with you. I hated the idea of not living with you, even if it was only temporary, over the summer.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“What about my roommate?”

Oliver smirked, “Felicity, my family owns the company. I’m sure it won’t be a problem to rearrange the housing assignments.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And yet you love me.”

“That I do,” Felicity assured him and pressed her lips to his. “Let’s get moving. There is a lot to do before your parents get here tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am.”

0000000000000000000000

Thea and Felicity clapped and cheered wildly as Oliver’s name was called and he walked across the stage to gather his diploma. Moira and Robert stood and clapped serenely next to them and it was a perfect moment for Felicity.

“I can’t believe he actually did it,” Thea said to Felicity as they waited for Oliver to escape the crowds after the ceremony. “I didn’t think he’d ever make it through college.”

“He had some help,” Robert replied with a smirk and Felicity shook her head. “Take some credit dear, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now without your influence.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You have a lot of faith in Oliver,” Moira told with a gentle smile. “I’m glad.”

“I think he would have been able to do it on his own.”

“It was much better with you next to me,” Oliver replied, his voice soothing against her ear. “And I’m with my family, I’m not sure it would have happened.”

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to face the torture of college without you.”

“I’m glad I didn’t have to face it without you either.”

“Oh. My. God.” Thea exclaimed making a funny face towards them. “You’re disgusting. We seriously have to deal with this all summer?”

“I have a good feeling it will be longer than the summer Thea dear,” Robert said cheekily and Felicity felt her face flush.

She and Oliver hadn’t talked about the discussion they’d had about marriage since the night a few days ago when he’d essentially proposed without actually proposing. It still made her giddy to think about it and she couldn’t wait until she was officially a part of Oliver’s family.

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice pulled her from her daydreams and she looked up to her smirking boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

“Where’d you go there?”

“Nowhere.”

“Uh-huh,” Oliver teased with a knowing look and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Ready to get out of here? I’m starving.”

“Definitely,” Felicity agreed quickly. “And then we can make plans to get out of here.”

“We’re staying until Sunday,” Oliver reminded her with a laugh. “I’m not letting you not walk at your own college graduation.”

“I don’t need to….”

“Yes you do.”

“Who says?”

“Me,” Oliver answered with a shrug. “Plus I’ll think you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Just…”

“But you have a point,” Felicity admitted after a moment. “And I’d rather not regret it later, so I’ll stay and I’ll walk on Saturday.”

Oliver beamed at her and Felicity shook her head. “Stop being so adorable, you’ve already won you can put the puppy dog eyes away.”

He laughed and linked their hands together and pulled her towards where his family had migrated too as they got ready to leave the Harvard campus.

“Are you sad college is over?” Thea asked him when they joined his family and Oliver laughed.

“I’d be more sad about leaving here if I wasn’t going to be back here in less than four months.”

“Working towards your MBA will be a different experience,” Moira offered and Oliver only shrugged again.

“I don’t think it will be too different for me,” Oliver countered. “I haven’t lived on campus in over a year. It’s not going to be different.”

Felicity squeezed his hand tightly. “Even if it is different, we’ll figure it out as it comes.”

“That we will.”

Robert and Moira shared a look between them, before ushering their family towards the entrance and off to a local restaurant they’d made reservations for the celebration dinner.

00000000000000000000

The first month of her internship in Starling City was incredible. In more ways than one. It had been stressful and wonderful and taxing. Felicity was so thankful she lived with Oliver, because if they hadn’t gotten an apartment in the corporate housing together, she wasn’t sure she’d see him more than an hour every couple days.

“Hey babe,” Oliver called from their kitchen, “Would you grab the sunscreen from the bathroom?”

“Sure thing!” Felicity called back as she finished French-braiding her hair. She grabbed the bottle from the medicine cabinet and threw it into the bag that was open on their bed. 

Tommy was hosting a Fourth of July blowout at the Merlyn estate since Malcolm was out of the country and he had informed them both it was mandatory attendance on their part. They’d agreed and Felicity was so glad that Oliver and Tommy were getting along again. 

It had been rough at the beginning of the summer, but slowly they’d been able to get their relationship back to close to what it had been before the blowup last year. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better and it made Felicity happy for them both.

“You almost ready Felicity? I told Tommy we’d be there early so I could help with the grilling.”

“I’m not sure that giving either of your power of the grill is smart,” Felicity countered. “I thought that Tommy was having the whole thing catered anyways. Isn’t that what you rich people do.”

“Us rich people?” Oliver asked, leaning against the door to their bedroom with a smirk on his face.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.”

“I’m not wrong, am I?”

“No,” Oliver replied with a laugh. “He did hire caterers.”

“Then why do you need to help with the grill?”

“Because he wanted to do some of the grilling himself and asked for my help.”

“You just want to get there early so you can start drinking earlier,” Felicity teased. “Well that and ogle me in my swimsuit.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened and he pushed away from the door and took a step towards her. “Is it the little thing you wore on that beach over spring break?”

“Maybe…”

“Felicity…”

She smirked as she zipped up their bag and side stepped around him and headed into their small living room that was littered with books and pieces of technology she tinkered with in the evenings to wind down. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Felicity…”

“Come on Oliver,” she replied with a chuckle. “Wouldn’t want to be late.”

Oliver moved towards her in one long step and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Felicity wriggled a little bit and Oliver groaned and his hands moved across the bare skin on her back that her sundress left exposed causing goose bumps to break out over her skin. 

“Oliver…”

“You started this babe.”

“We have to go.”

“I don’t want to leave now.”

“Come on Oliver,” Felicity said quietly and reached up and pressed her lips to his cheek. “If you behave maybe, just maybe, we’ll see make some fireworks of our own tonight.”

“That,” he growled against her ear, “you can count on.”

“Promises, promises,” Felicity replied with a smile and another light press of her lips against his. “Let’s go.”

Felicity was lying out, settled in between Sara and Laurel Lance, enjoying the warmth of the mid-July Starling City summer sun. They were sipping on fruity drinks that were being handed out by a mix of waiters that were walking around.

“I have to say,” Felicity said with a laugh. “The Merlyn’s definitely know how to throw a party.”

“They always have,” Laurel replied with a shake of her head. “Tommy’s tenth birthday party was an over the top Power Ranger themed extravaganza.”

“Oh my god,” Sara gasped, “I remember that! Tommy got so mad because Carter showed up as the Red Ranger too. Only he was supposed to be the red one. Oliver almost gave Carter a black eye.”

“Of course you’d only remember the fight part of it,” Laurel joked with her sister. “All of that to say, Malcolm might not be a good father, but he throws money at Tommy in a million different ways as his act of making it up to him. Tommy is going to take advantage of that.”

Felicity shrugged. “I hate that for Tommy.”

“Me too,” Laurel responded with a sad smile. “It hasn’t helped his overall attitude either.”

“Laurel…”

“I’m just saying Sarah,” Laurel replied flippantly. “He’s still acting like a spoiled seventeen year old. He’s got to grow up at some point. Even Oliver has gotten his life in order…”

“Tommy will when he’s ready.”

Laurel shrugged before muttering under her breath just loud enough for Felicity to catch. “Well he can’t expect me to wait around forever for him to get his ass in gear.”

The trio fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the activity around them. Oliver was leading a group of guys into a competitive volleyball game and his bare chest was glistening in the sun. Felicity didn’t bother trying to hide her admiration of her boyfriend’s body.

“Oliver’s looking fit.”

“He’s been taking advantage of the QC gym.”

“I can tell.”

“Stop staring at my boyfriend Sara.”

“A girl has to appreciate a fine specimen like him,” Sara teased with a wink. “Don’t worry, I have no desire to touch. I’m just going to gaze.”

“He is pretty.”

“Don’t let him hear you call him that.”

Felicity laughed, “Oh I know, he hates it. I do it to get a rise out of him.”

They shared a laugh and Tommy joined them, looming over them, arms crossed and a playful smirk plastered on his face. 

“And what has you ladies so happy over here?”

“Oh nothing Tommy,” Laurel answered flippantly. “Great party.”

“I always throw a great party Laurel,” he replied. “That shouldn’t be news.”

“It isn’t,” Sara assured him. “We were actually just telling Felicity here all about your tenth birthday party.”

“Damn Carter Bowen for ruining my grand entrance. I’ll never forgive him for that.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You are definitely one of a kind Thomas Merlyn.”

“Don’t forget it Lis.”

“I’m not sure I could even if I wanted to.”

“Why are you bothering the ladies?” Oliver interrupted sitting down on the edge of Felicity’s lawn chair and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Weren’t you going to get the first round of beer pong started?”

“Ah,” Tommy replied with a nod and a smirk. “Come on Sara. Help me wipe the floor with posers.”

“You’re on,” Sara agreed happily, slipping her cover up on over her head. “Come on sis.”

All three walked off, leaving Felicity and Oliver cocooned together by the Merlyn pool. Felicity scooted down and rested her head against his chest. 

“I’m sweaty.”

“I know,” she breathed out with a sigh. “It’s amazing.”

He shifted in the chair. “You can’t say things like that…”

Felicity pressed her lips against his chest. “Later. So Sara brought up the Europe trip again today.”

“You should go.”

“I’d have to go in the two weeks between the end of the internship and the start of my grad program. It’d be a stretch.”

“You’ll regret it if you don’t,” Oliver answered with a shrug. “You’ve got some money saved and QC is paying you…”

“I want to go…”

“Then do it.”

“Maybe just for a week.”

“Pick a place or two and just do those,” Oliver suggested. “It’ll be a start and it isn’t like we won’t be able to travel there later. Maybe for some big trips…”

“It would be fun.”

“You’re going,” Oliver stated firmly. “And you and Sara are going to have a blast.”

“I wish you could come with me.”

“I don’t think Sara would like me tagging along on your girl’s trip with you. But don’t worry; I’ll take you wherever you want to go. We have forever.”

“That sounds good to me.”

“Mmm…let’s just nap here for awhile. Things will start to ramp up here in the next couple of hours and we should rest.”

“Ramp up?”

“The DJ gets here at six.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”

Felicity yawned, “I really need to stop being surprised by Tommy, huh?”

Oliver nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sleep.”

“Maybe for a bit.”

oooooooooooooooo

They woke up later, shaded by a large umbrella that hadn’t been there before, and the sounds of music filtering through the breeze. Oliver’s hand was moving up and down her spine and Felicity sighed and pressed her lips against his bare chest.

“Good morning.”

“Good afternoon.”

Felicity chuckled and stretched a little against Oliver’s body. 

“Felicity…”

“Sorry babe,” she answered as she looked around. “Who put the umbrella up?”

“No idea,” Oliver whispered against the side of her head. “I woke up and it was here. It’s probably good someone put it up. We’ve been out for a couple hours.”

“Hmmm,” Felicity hummed. “I guess I should get up then.”

Oliver’s arms tightened around her waist. “You aren’t going anywhere.”

“I need to change before the rest of the party starts.”

“You don’t need to change babe.”

“I’m not spending the whole night in my bikini. It’s already getting chilly.”

“Save a dance for me?”

“I’ll save all my dances for you,” Felicity promised as she removed herself from Oliver’s arms and the patio chair. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his quickly. “I’ll be right back.”

Felicity wandered through the crowd and into the house. She and Oliver had put their stuff in the upstairs guest room that had been Oliver’s most of his adolescence. The floral, flowy dress that Felicity had packed, slipped over her head easily and she slipped on the strappy, high-heeled sandals she’d bought last week and touched up her makeup. 

“FELCITY!” Sara called out to her as she came down the stairs and into the main hallway. She could tell her friend was already more than tipsy. “There you are! Where have you been? You’ve missed so much of the party.”

“I haven’t missed that much.”

“Come dance with me!”

She agreed quickly and moved into the living room with Sara. The deep thrum of the music flowed and Felicity grabbed a drink off the tray of a passing waiter and downed it quickly before Sara pulled her into the middle of the room and she lost herself dancing.

A pair of hands landed on her hips and Felicity froze for a moment before the light kiss to the back of her neck assured her that it was Oliver behind her. 

“I thought you were going to save all your dances for me?”

“You and Sara, I suppose.”

Oliver chuckled against her ear as their hips moved in sync with each other and Felicity couldn’t hold in the moan. Oliver’s hands tightened on her waist and Felicity smirked. She turned into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his hard.

The rest of the party flew by in a tipsy haze for Felicity. She remembered more dancing, a game or two of beer pong with Sara in the yard, and the pretty spectacular fireworks display that had lit up the night sky. As the party-goers started to fade away, Oliver pulled Felicity back into the nearly empty living room, where softer music played now and he pulled her into his arms.

“Oliver,” she whined against his chest. “I’m tired.”

“One more dance babe? For me?”

Felicity hummed, “okay. One more dance.”

The familiar tune started playing and Felicity couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up from within her.

“Seriously?”

“You sang this song for a week after we watched the movie last month. Figured I’d make it official and make it our song.”

“I love you so much.”

Oliver grinned, “I love you too.” The moved together and Felicity smiled against Oliver’s neck when he started to whisper the words against her ear. “I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright I need you baby…”

“You hated this movie.”

“I did not hate Ten Things I Hate About You,” Oliver corrected with a grin. “I hated watching it a million times in a row.”

“It was only like five…”

“Eight,” Oliver interrupted. “It was eight times in three days Felicity.”

“I was sick!”

“It was just the flu!”

“Still,” Felicity replied with a pout. “You get a free pass to anything when you’re sick.”

“Which is why we watched the same movie eight times in three days.”

Felicity shook her head and squealed as Oliver picked her up bridal style and planted his lips on hers. 

“Get a room lovebirds!” Tommy’s voice called from the doorway and they parted, Felicity’s cheeks warming in a blush.

“I’m working on it,” Oliver assured them and Felicity felt a wave of desire flow through her body. “Leave us alone.”

“Good night you two.”

Oliver didn’t let her respond as he whisked them upstairs and into his room. He laid her gently down on the bed and peppered kisses against her exposed neck.

“Oliver…”

“I’m going to make this last all night baby,” he promised against her skin, his hands moving up and under her dress. “Because, you’re just too good to be true…I can’t take my eyes off of you…”

Felicity chuckled at his incredible cheesiness until his lips moved to the spot behind her ear that always made her gasp and instantly wet for him. She pulled on his shirt until he relented and moved it up and over his head, throwing it into the corner of the darkened room. He moved down to the end of the bed and kissed up her right leg, up and under her dress until he was nearly to the spot that craved him the most when he started all over again on her left leg.

“Oliver…” she groaned in desperation and she felt his smile against the skin of her inner thigh. “Please…”

“Please what, Felicity?”

“You know what.”

“I want you to say it.”

“Oliver…” Felicity threaded her fingers through his short hair and moved his head to where she wanted it between her thighs. Oliver held back though, just breathing against the cotton of her already damp panties as she wriggled against him. “Fuck Oliver, do something.”

“Tell me what you want Felicity. I want to hear you say it.”

“Damn it Oliver, fuck me with your mouth.”

Instantly Oliver’s mouth was against her the fabric of her thong, his tongue moving roughly over the fabric on top of her clit. She let out a moan and pushed herself farther into Oliver’s reach. When he ripped the thong from her body she gasped, the cool air hitting her sensitive core and she reached down for Oliver.

“Patience babe,” he promised against her. “I’m going to give you everything tonight.”

“Yes,” she breathed out as his tongue dove into her body and he pressed his fingers gently against her clit simultaneously. Felicity was writhing under his attention, her toes curling into the mattress, until she came apart, his name on her lips.

Oliver kissed her hard and she tasted herself on his tongue and she didn’t bother to hold back another groan. 

“Pants off,” she commanded. “Now.”

When he slid into her they both sighed at the connection and Felicity moved her hips in encouragement for his movement.

“Oliver, fuck…move.”

His movements started slowly as he pulled out until just his tip was inside her still and then he sunk farther into her body. The buildup was so momentously painstaking that Felicity nearly ached from need.

“Shit Felicity,” he groaned as his pace started to pick up. “You’re so perfect. You feel so fucking amazing.”

“Ditto,” she responded. “I love having you inside me.”

They moved together in sync, the perfect dance of practiced and skilled lovers, Oliver’s lips everywhere he could reach. Felicity came for a second time when Oliver’s lips bit down gently on the lobe of her ear and she cried out his name. His pace increased rapidly, slamming into her as she rode out her orgasm until his own followed and her inner walls milked him dry.

His lips continued to move against her skin as he grabbed a towel from the floor beside the bed and gently cleaned them up some and he pulled her into his side, her eyes already closing as the sex and alcohol caught up with her and sleep was near.

“I love you so much Felicity Smoak.”

“Love you too Ol’ver.” 

000000000000000000000000

“I can’t believe he’s making me do this,” Oliver complained as he set another pair of khakis into the suitcase on their bed. “When I agreed to this trip it was supposed to be a quick four day trip. Not this stupid like two week thing it’s turned into.”

“Oliver…”

“I know, I know…it’s bonding time,” Oliver replied with a roll of his eyes. “The thing is…”

“It’ll be a good time for you two to talk,” Felicity interrupted with a small smile. “You need to tell him you don’t want to be apart of the company.”

“I know I need to tell him, but…”

“But you don’t want to make him upset.”

“I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Oliver he may be disappointed that you don’t want to be apart of the family company, but I don’t think for a moment that he’ll be disappointed in you.”

“He’s going to think this idea is a joke.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Felicity…”

“You want to start your own business,” Felicity said with a shrug. “I think it’s ambitious and I think your dad will think so too. Besides, it isn’t like you aren’t going to get your MBA still. That hasn’t changed.”

“It hasn’t.”

“So make sure he knows that,” Felicity told him. “Even if it gives him false hope that you’ll change your mind.”

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed. “But still, a boat trip to Hong Kong? That just doesn’t sound like fun to me. Especially since I can’t convince you to come with us.”

Felicity shook her head. “I’m finishing out the internship here and then I’ll be leaving with Sara for Greece. Going with you would infringe on that. And as you’ve reminded me a lot, we’ll have a long time together to do all of these trips together in the future.”

“It means being without you for three weeks Felicity. Three whole weeks.”

“And then we’ll be back together and back in Boston and things will be amazing.”

“Not if my dad decides to disown me for not joining the company.”

“He’s not going to disown you.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

Felicity smiled and moved up to kneel on the bed, wrapping her arms around Oliver’s waist. “I’m going to miss you too. But it’s only three weeks, okay? And you can call and text whenever you have cell phone range.”

“You know,” Oliver continued, “If we were flying…”

“But you’re not,” Felicity replied cutting him off. “So suck it up buttercup and have fun with your dad, okay?”

Oliver laughed and kissed her gently. “You’re hysterical.”

“I try.”

“Are you coming to the dock tomorrow morning to see me off or do I have to say goodbye here?”

“Do you want me to come to the dock?”

“Would I appear needy if I say yes.”

“No.”

“Then yes I want you to come.”

“Then I’ll be there,” Felicity promised. “Now finish packing while I order us dinner. Love you.”

00000000000000000000

Felicity tapped her fingers against the desk as she yawned. Oliver had woken her up before the sun with his head between her thighs in a pretty amazing goodbye. Thea and Moira had been at the docks to send them off and Felicity had hugged them both, making plans to get together with them while the boys were away.

“Smoak!”

“Yes sir,” Felicity responded immediately, looking up to see the head of the intern program approaching her desk. “What can I do for you Mr. Smithton?”

“I have a proposition for you Ms. Smoak,” Mr. Smithton said with a smile. “There have been some inconsistencies with a program that we want to introduce into the employee production section and Mr. Queen and Mr. Steele wanted you to go through the coding to see if you can find the issues…”

“I’d be happy to do that.”

“Fantastic,” Mr. Smithton replied with a smile handing her a USB stick. “I’ll reassign your prior assignments, you’re focus should be on this for now.”

“Of course.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Yes sir.”

Over the course of the next four days Felicity immersed herself in the special programing issues that had been put on her and she loved it. It helped keep her distracted from missing Oliver. 

Classical music played loudly through the headphones attached to her iPod, which kept her focused on the task at hand. So far nothing had come back weird and Felicity was determined to find the issues the program was having.

She was almost glad that Oliver was gone because she’d been pulling such long hours at the office on this project that she didn’t have to miss out on time with him. Felicity always felt bad when she got so far into programming that she ignored everything around her except the problem.

There was a shadow cast over her computer and she looked up to Mr. Steele standing over her desk, a grim expression on his face. Felicity pulled the ear buds from her ears.

“Mr. Steele?”

“Moira called,” he stated, his voice eerily calm and sad. “She said you weren’t answering your cell phone.”

“I didn’t hear it,” Felicity replied with a shrug. “I was working on the…what’s wrong Walter?”

“You need to go to the house Felicity. It’s…”

“Please tell me Walter. Just…say something.”

“Felicity,” he said tentatively. “There’s been an accident…with the Gambit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is always where this part was going to end. I know some people suspected it, but it's been in the plans since the beginning ideas of this story. Hopefully you like part 2 as much as you all have liked this one!

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a lot of liberties. It is AU after all. But I'm having a lot of fun writing this. And I can't wait to have you all read more.


End file.
